Hug
by impromptucoffee
Summary: "You can't wrap love in a box, but you can wrap a person in a hug" - PROMPT FIC. COME INSIDE AND JOIN THE FUN.
1. Shirtless

**Title: Hug  
>Subtitle: Shirtless<br>Summary: The off camera hugs of Kurt and Blaine.**

**A/N: Welcome to the wonderful new world of 'Hug.' If you haven't already come across _foraworldundeserving_'s masterpiece in progress that is 'Kiss' I recommend going to find it. This series of one-shots is based upon the format of 'Kiss.' I am asking for prompts from you wonderful people on situations in which Klaine could hug. There is a lack of Klaine hugs on the actual show and my friend Jammy has challenged me to start this up and to take prompts so I can make your Klaine hugging dreams come true in word form. The prompts can be _anything _you like. Happy hugs, sad hugs, normal hugs, upside down hugs (that could be interesting..). I will write any rating, so if you want some smut thrown in there, just ask and you can be as vague or as specific as you like in your prompt. All you have to do is review and leave your prompt and I'll get on it as soon as I can. I will of course say who prompted and I hope I can do you proud :)**

**This first story was prompted by my friend Jammy. She gave me the word _SHIRTLESS._ That doesn't mean you can't prompt them hugging shirtless in other kinds of situations so if you want it, simply ask :)**

**Disclaimer: I get bored of writing this on every fic - you know the drill.**

* * *

><p>The summer heat was sweltering and Kurt was contemplating how much longer it would be until he melted into the ground. He was wearing swim trunks, much to his annoyance ("They will <em>never <em>be fashionable, Blaine.") and he was shirtless, even more to his annoyance and his clothes-less state was doing nothing to make him cooler. Kurt had never been a fan of the sun as it did nothing for his skin but how he could say no to sweating horrendously and turning red when Blaine had spent a painful amount of money on booking the local pool for a private New Directions and Warblers party? He also couldn't say no to Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

So here he was, lying on a beach towel, a designer beach towel of course, willing the tiny wisp of cloud he was squinting at through his sunglasses to find its way in front of the sun. He was concentrating so hard on its every movement he didn't hear Blaine sit down beside him. Blaine held back a laugh as he heard Kurt murmur something that sounded a lot like "Come on little cloud, you can make it." Smirking mischievously he leant forward a little and shook his head violently. Water droplets from his hair flew in all directions, landing mostly on Kurt. Kurt squealed and shoved Blaine's head backwards causing him to lose balance and fall onto his back. Blaine burst into hysterics and began rolling around with laughter. He could hear Kurt's whines of irritation and he steeled himself for an angry reception as he sat back up. Kurt waited for Blaine to sit still and cross his legs, mirroring his position, before pulling off his sunglasses and staring hard into Blaine's eyes. They were filled with amusement and Kurt threw his glasses at him, growling with fury.

"BLAINE!"

"What?" Blaine giggled, narrowly dodging Kurt's throw. As way of an answer, Kurt lifted an arm and gestured at the water trails down his chest. He gave Blaine his best 'Does this even look funny?' expression and rolled his eyes while Blaine continued to grin.

"You might as well have just laid your head on my stomach." Kurt didn't miss the playful glint in Blaine's eye and he quickly removed it. "Don't even go there, Blaine."

"Oh, _come on,_ Kurt! It's only water." Kurt huffed in response, crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head to the side. Blaine sighed out of affection and grabbed the spare towel that lay over his bag. He went to pull Kurt's away from his chest but Kurt flinched at the touch and didn't move to look at Blaine. Knowing that Kurt was just being, well _Kurt, _Blaine dropped the towel into his lap and started to get up. "Dry yourself then if you're going to get in a mood." Blaine mentally patted himself on the back for getting his bitchy tone just right. As he placed a hand down to push himself up, Kurt grabbed at his wrist with one hand and his knee with the other. Blaine made a show of getting comfortable again, letting Kurt work on his grovelling for just a bit longer.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. He looked genuinely upset and Blaine smiled causing Kurt to frown.

"My acting is better than I thought," Blaine mused. Kurt's frown only deepened. "I'm not actually mad, Kurt. You're the one mad at me remember?" Kurt simply sighed.

"Why am I dating you, again?"

"I'm adorable? Sexy? Funny? All of the above?" Blaine winked making Kurt to blush.

"How about none of the above?" Kurt retorted.

"Oh, then I really don't know why you're dating me." Kurt slapped at his knee and grabbed the towel in his lap.

"I think part of it might be to make you clean up the messes you make. Now, come on. Dry me."

"So demanding," Blaine smirked. Kurt stood up and stretched an arm out to help Blaine up. Blaine looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of Kurt's body silhouetted against the sun.

"Blaine?" Kurt was waving a hand in front of his face and Blaine blinked a few times before taking hold of the hand and allowing Kurt to pull him up. "You okay?" Kurt asked once they were both at eye level.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, thankful he'd gotten away with staring. Blaine took the towel Kurt was offering him and snorted as Kurt stretched his arms out. "You look like you're preparing for a pat down at the airport."

"Shut up and get on with it," Kurt said blankly. Blaine lifted the towel and dried Kurt's left arm. He took a little longer than necessary so he could spend a little time admiring the porcelain skin in front of him. Walking around to Kurt's other side, he placed the towel over his right arm and soaked up the droplets that remained. He looked up to see Kurt watching him curiously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" Blaine replied innocently.

"Like you're going to eat me alive." Blaine scoffed and came to stand in front of Kurt. He placed his hands under the middle of the towel and moved it towards Kurt's chest so he had a towel covered hand over each of Kurt's pectoral muscles. Kurt tried not to shiver at the touch as Blaine kept their eye contact and moved the towel slowly down his torso.

"Can I not stare at my boyfriend appreciatively?"

"Not much to appreciate," Kurt grumbled as he squirmed under Blaine's gaze.

"There is _plenty _to appreciate, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he leant in to capture Kurt's lips. His hands had moved apart on their way down Kurt's body and they were now resting on Kurt's hips. Blaine squeezed them a little before pulling away from the kiss and throwing the towel aside. They were both short of breath and each of them jumped when someone abruptly coughed next to them.

"Going to join us anytime today?"

Kurt and Blaine turned to see Jeff, Nick and Mercedes smirking at them. Kurt flushed when Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows at him and he realised they'd seen Blaine drying his torso in a manner that was verging on intimate.

"Come on, white boys. Swim time." Mercedes walked forward a few steps to grab one of Kurt's and one of Blaine's wrists to tug them towards the pool. The two boys stumbled forwards and Kurt made whines of protest.

"Mercedes, I just got dry!" She didn't stop walking, despite Kurt's insistent attempts to get free from her grasp.

"You haven't been within twenty feet of the pool, Kurt. How did you even get wet!"

"Well, _someone,_" Kurt shot daggers at Blaine, "thought it would be funny to shake his hair all over me."

"Well we are at a pool, Kurt. The point is to get wet." Nick giggled next to Blaine and Jeff nudged him in the ribs from the other side even though he was grinning too. They'd reached the pool at this point and Mercedes let go of Blaine but held on to Kurt to stop him walking away.

"For prep boys, you're minds are further in the gutter than they should be," Mercedes commented, looking at Nick and Jeff. They were still laughing like children and Mercedes watched in amusement.

"He started it," Nick jibed.

"I did _not!_" Jeff moaned. The two boys started a play fight and Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes thought it best to leave them to it.

"Are you going to get in or am I going to have use force?" Mercedes turned to Kurt, a hand on her hip.

"Neither?" Kurt tried.

"I will throw you in if I have to." Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes and Blaine shook his head with a smile.

"I'll help her with the throwing."

"Are you trying to win the title for worst boyfriend ever?"

"It's only a pool, Kurt. What's the problem?" Blaine had taken the hand that Mercedes wasn't holding and laced their fingers together.

"The chlorine, the smell... my _hair,_" Kurt pouted. Blaine didn't think he could love Kurt anymore than he did at that moment. _Always with the hair._

"You're hair is wonderful no matter what it's doing, Kurt."

"Pfft, try seeing it in the morning." Blaine rolled his eyes at the unbelieving boy.

"I have and you know I've seen it messier than that too." Blaine said the last part a little quieter and Kurt's blush told him he'd heard.

"Everyone else hasn't though. I'm not sure they're ready for unstyled Ku-" Kurt cut himself off with a squeal as Wes ducked past him, Blaine and Mercedes, followed by David who knocked into Kurt causing him to trip backwards into the pool, pulling Mercedes in with him. Blaine had released Kurt's hand just in time and couldn't stifle a laugh as Kurt came up from under the water, hair plastered to his forehead and his face etched with anger.

"DAVID WARBLER! I AM GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" Kurt wiped at his eyes and splashed Mercedes as she giggled uncontrollably next to him. He swam towards the edge of the pool where Blaine had seated himself with legs in the water. He opened his mouth to speak and Kurt stopped him. "Don't."

"I was only going to say how adorable you are with wet hair, but I think I've changed my mind. You're just grumpy." Kurt sloshed some water over Blaine's legs in annoyance before lifting himself out of the pool to sit next to him. Kurt sighed heavily and pushed his hair back while making disgusted faces. "It's not that bad, Kurt! Stop with the faces."

"Am I making my sexy faces again?" Kurt retorted. _Well his sense of humour is still intact, _Blaine thought.

"Hey, you know I think you're sexy." Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder. "Don't hold a grudge."

"I'm not. I just like using that against you," Kurt grinned. Blaine returned the smile and began to get up. "Hey, where are you going?" Kurt was straining his neck and looking up at him curiously. Blaine didn't reply straight away as he stood behind Kurt and lowered himself to sit down again. He stretched his legs out and shuffled forward until his chest was flush with Kurt's back and his legs were back in the water. He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He looked down at Kurt's chest and started playing with the water trails. Kurt sat in front of him trying to control his breathing, not used to their close proximity in public. Blaine stopped idly tracing patterns on Kurt's torso and tightened his arms around his waist. Kurt laid his arms and hands over Blaine's and leant into the boy behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, even if you don't have a prompt. Though, those are a bonus :)<strong>


	2. Steel

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who favourited and reviewed this! A couple of people have asked about update times for this - I hope to update every day and at the latest every other day. I'm working on my other work Glitter In The Air at the same time as this and my next week is going to be busy as I pack away all my stuff ready for University and then once I'm there, I'll be juggling fic with work so please bare with me if I don't get to update daily.**

**I will be writing up prompts in the order I receive them as it seems fair that way.**

**Prompt from _Nettie Moore: A comforting sort of hug, preferably with Kurt comforting Blaine, because in the show Blaine seems to always be the strong one while Kurt is having a crisis and it would be interesting to see the roles reversed._**

**Your wish is my command. It is a short one, but** I hope it's what you wanted!****

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying his hardest not to reach out, tug Blaine into his lap and whisper comforts in his ear. He looked up at Blaine who was stood sideways on to him. Kurt could tell the smile plastered on his face was entirely fake and the dead look in his eyes could scare Sue Sylvester herself. The tension in Blaine's jaw was visible to Kurt and he could tell how hard Blaine was gritting his teeth. The shorter boy exhaled heavily through his nose and Kurt gave into the urge to touch him and he reached out to take Blaine's hand. It was balled in a fist so Kurt placed his hand around it and stood up. The headmaster of Dalton sat behind his desk with a 'don't even try to cross me' look set into his bedraggled skin. Kurt flashed him a thankful smile, forced much like Blaine's, and steered Blaine out of the room.<p>

A few feet down the corridor and away from the office, Blaine unclenched his fist and let his fingers be entwined with Kurt's. They didn't talk or look each other in the eye and they didn't need to. As of yet, there were no words to be said and no emotions to be shown. They simply walked in silence towards Kurt's room. As they entered, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and allowed him to sit down by himself in the middle of the bed. Kurt moved his desk chair to the side of the bed and sat down, waiting for Blaine to talk first. It wasn't Kurt's place to assume anything.

"For the first time I'm seeing the dark side of Dalton." Blaine's voice was steady and tinged with disappointment. Kurt could have dealt with anger and the shouting it may well have come with, but disappointment was harder. Disappointment was lasting hurt. "It shouldn't even have a dark side. It's my home, it's my friends and it's where I'm _safe_." Blaine scoffed and picked at non-existent lint on his trouser leg while mumbling, "It's where I _thought _I was safe."

Kurt felt his heart break. This wasn't supposed to happen to Blaine. Blaine was the epitome of strength and he was like a dream to Kurt. But as he watched the boy in front of him let frustration course through his veins and shatter the image of perfection he knew so well, Kurt couldn't help but smile and fall a little more in love. _What's more perfect than being human?_

"You can't stay at Dalton forever anyway, Blaine." Kurt leant forward tentatively, placing his elbows on his thighs and his hands on the edge of the bed. Blaine didn't respond so Kurt continued. "This school is a haven but you and I both know we have to leave it someday and the world won't be safe and I'm scared, Blaine." Blaine looked up at Kurt, disbelief etched onto his face.

"What do you have to be scared of, Kurt? You had the courage to walk the McKinley halls and be yourself, even under Karofsky's threats." Kurt chuckled and slid onto the bed next to Blaine.

"I got that courage from _you_." Blaine rolled his eyes as he always did when Kurt told him he was better because of him. "You're stronger than this, Blaine. What one man at Dalton says shouldn't convince you otherwise."

"But, Kurt, this is _Dalton. _This is my _home_." The disappointment in his tone was still there but anger was rearing its ugly head. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed. "If I can't find acceptance here, what kind of hope do I have out there?"

"Blaine, he is _one _man and _one_ idiot. You are well aware of how much acceptance you have here and you cannot decide that life is going to be harder on you than on anyone else because of him." Kurt was almost whispering, trying to keep Blaine calm.

"Life will _always _be harder on us, Kurt." And there was the anger. Kurt couldn't stand where this conversation was going so he climbed off the bed.

"Come stand here." Kurt pointed at the space in front of him and Blaine frowned at him. When Blaine didn't move, Kurt gave him a stern look and kept pointing at the floor. Blaine slowly got up and walked around the bed to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt smiled at him briefly before flinging his arms around Blaine's neck and dragging him in for a hug. Blaine let himself be pulled in, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled into his neck. "One day, Blaine Anderson, you will stop being such an idiot and realise that you _are _strong and you _will _survive outside the walls of Dalton," Kurt spoke directly into Blaine's ear. "One person telling you to "stop flouncing" shouldn't hurt you like this. Admittedly, hearing it from inside Dalton isn't what anyone expects or wants, but out there it will be worse but I _know _you will get through it. You are Blaine Anderson, and you are made of steel. Don't ever think differently." Blaine nodded into Kurt's neck and Kurt smiled. There was a comfortable silence as they continued to hug, Kurt allowing Blaine to take all the comfort he wanted. "Plus, I like your flouncing," Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled away and slapped his arm lightly.

"You're lucky you're cute." And there was the man made of steel.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? - I used the magic word and everything! :) Also, more prompts are welcome! I've got three more at the moment which should be posted up over the next three days.<strong>


	3. Monkey

**A/N: These always look incredibly long on a word document, then I put them on here and they seem to shrink. Damn you . Right, seeing as I love you guys so much and I am in a happy land of Klaine today (I'm there most days) I wrote _another _chapter and couldn't wait to post it, so here it is.**

**Prompted by _StarkidNerdfighterGleek _after my comment about upside down hugs on the first chapter: _Maybe they could be at a park and acting all goofy and childish and one hangs upside from monkey bars and they hug._**

**So, Blaine is being childish and goofy, Kurt not so much but he joins in eventually. Also, I give you _both _of them on monkey bars, not just one! I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this chapter and all I want to do now is get down to a play park. Enjoy, especially you _StarkidNerdfighterGleek._**

**P.S - I hope you've all seen the 'class photo' promo's for season 3. I am drooling over Kurt's and Blaine's. Such perfection, it's unreal.**

* * *

><p>"No." Blaine widened his eyes and pouted at Kurt. "Do not use the puppy dog eyes on me, Blaine Warbler."<p>

"But, _Kurrrrrrt,_" Blaine whined. He stuck his bottom lip out even further and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh for crying out loud, _fine._" Kurt rolled his eyes overdramatically. "Just stop with the pouting. You're disturbingly good at it." A grin erupted onto Blaine's face and he jumped up from his seat on the swing to stand in front of Kurt on his. Before Blaine could move again Kurt raised a finger at him. "If this goes wrong, I am blaming you. I will completely deny that I even agreed to it if we get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you get your kicks out of everyone verbally abusing me for hurting you. Now, come on, shuffle back a bit."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Shuffle back a bit." Blaine made a shooing motion with his hands and Kurt just looked at him, eyebrow still raised.

"Shuffle back a bit onto what, Blaine? If I shuffle back, I'll shuffle onto the ground." Kurt didn't miss the amusement in Blaine's eyes at that prospect. Kurt crossed his arms. "I'm staying right where I am, thank you."

"Okay," Blaine sighed. "Uncross your arms." Kurt did as Blaine said and lifted his arms to hold onto the chains either side of him. Blaine stepped towards Kurt, spun on his heels and sat on Kurt's lap. He looked down at their legs and wiggled a bit until his calves were wrapped around the back of Kurt's and his ankles were crossed, holding them in place.

"If you ever want to have sex again, I suggest you stop crushing my appendage with your squirming." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's grumpy tone.

"You can call it a dick, you know."

"I'm a nice boy, though. I don't use such vulgar terms."

Blaine snorted and pulled Kurt's arms down to wrap around his waist. "So shouting fuck in the middle of sex doesn't count does it?"

"Of course not," Kurt said, an air of mock offense in his words. Blaine shook his head with a laugh and held the chains. "Ready?"

"If I say no will you get off me?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder where he'd rested his head.

"Absolutely not," Blaine beamed. "So are you ready?" Kurt groaned and Blaine took the sound as a yes. Blaine eyed up their feet and briefly unhooked his from around Kurt's legs to push them off. As soon as they had movement, he put them back and turned his head slightly to try and look at Kurt. "Having fun yet?" he asked the top of Kurt's head. Kurt lifted his head, raised his eyes to meet Blaine's and leant his chin on Blaine's shoulder blade.

"Why do you even bother asking?"

"Because you have an adorable grumpy face."

"I'm _always _adorable," Kurt quipped.

"Can't argue with that." Blaine turned his head back around to prevent a neck injury. "Do me a favour and kick the ground so we move a bit more."

"And if I don't?"

"Don't be a spoilsport and kick." Kurt complied and shoved his feet into the ground. He tightened his grip on Blaine's waist as he kicked a little too hard, slid backwards and fell until his back hit the floor with a thump and Blaine followed him down, crashing into his front. Blaine groaned and rolled off Kurt to sit up beside him. Kurt leant up on his elbows and winced at the slight pain in his back. The swing was still moving above them and Kurt glared at it.

"Remember that I didn't agree to this." Blaine placed a hand between Kurt's shoulder blades and pushed him up to remove the woodchips sticking to his clothing.

"You'll survive." He took his hand away as the last of the woodchips fell from Kurt's back and turning his head, his eyes lit up. Kurt watched him and followed his gaze.

"Oh no..." he murmured as Blaine scrambled to his feet and ran across the park at breakneck speed. Kurt slowly stood up, brushed off his legs and walked towards Blaine. By the time he had reached him, he was halfway across the monkey bars, dangling upside down. "I don't think I want to know how you got up there." Blaine simply gave him an upside down grin as Kurt admired Blaine's exposed stomach due to his t-shirt sliding up.

"Going to join me?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"After the disaster that was the swing, I think not." Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, a playful glint in his eye. "What?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Come here and kiss me." Kurt walked towards Blaine and stood in front of him. He was surprised that their faces were level, thinking the bars would be at a lower level. His gaze flicked down to Blaine's eyes and he smiled.

"You have a ridiculous need to re-enact movie moments don't you?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Mary Jane."

"Piss off," Kurt grumbled before leaning in to capture Blaine's lips. Kurt was thankful the park was deserted as he deepened the kiss, feeling Blaine's tongue fight against his own. As they pulled away Blaine rubbed their noses together.

"Aren't you even going to _try _and join me up here?"

"Now you're just being mean," Kurt moaned. "You've made it sound like I'm just giving up so I'm going to _have _to join you, now." Blaine knew Kurt was pouting and he grinned triumphantly.

"Hurry up, then, before my head falls off from too much blood filling it up." Kurt stepped back and walked away to start climbing up to the bars.

"There's plenty of room in there to fill so I've got a while," Kurt laughed. Blaine stuck his tongue out and watched Kurt manoeuvre around the play equipment. He was entranced by the way Kurt moved his body as if he was made of rubber and eventually ended up upside down opposite Blaine. Their bodies were almost flush against each other, mere millimetres apart. "Hi," Blaine smiled.

"Hi." They stared at each other for a while, enjoying their close proximity.

"Put your arms around my shoulders," Blaine said as he reached out towards Kurt. Kurt frowned at him but did it anyway. Blaine grabbed at Kurt and pulled their torsos together with his arms around Kurt's waist. Their chins rested on each other's shoulders and Blaine's curls tickled Kurt's face.

"This is nice," Kurt whispered. Blaine hummed and turned slightly to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Glad you risked your life to join me?" Kurt huffed out a laugh and leant into Blaine's lips against his cheek.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Review it, because I know you want to and you're all very nice people :)<strong>


	4. Clingy

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday, but I did post two chapters of this and one of Glitter In The Air the day before so I gave myself a fanfiction break for the day - did you miss me? :P**

**Prompted by _Rittinha: Blaine is a little bit clingy when drunk and he hugs Kurt (can be during BIOTA or not, you decide)._**

**I didn't really specify if it's in BIOTA or not, it could be at any party, but just for the sake of it, we'll say it's _not _BIOTA because I didn't want to get into the Rachel drama.**

**It's a short one, like really short even for me, but there's only so many ways and only so long you can deal with clingy Blaine :P Enjoy and keep prompting in reviews! I've loved all the ones I've had so far.**

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into his driveway, switched off the ignition and turned to the boy next to him. Blaine was cross legged in the passenger seat, his arms stretched out so his hands were flat on the dashboard and his face was full of wonder as he looked out of the windscreen. He was staring up at the sky in awe but his face fell as his eyes lowered to see the house in front of them.<p>

"I don't live here," Blaine mumbled with a frown before looking at Kurt, "or do I?"

"No, Blaine, but your house is too far away so you're going to stay here tonight."

"So I _do _live here!" Blaine bounced up and down in his seat with a manic grin. Kurt rubbed at his temples and sighed. If Blaine was frustrating already, Kurt didn't know how the rest of the night would play out.

"Yes, Blaine, you live here, okay?" Blaine nodded vigorously and watched as Kurt undid his seatbelt to get out of the car.

"Hey, where you going, Kurtie?" Blaine was actually _whining _and Kurt would've thought it was cute in any other situation. Kurt ignored his question and stepped out of the car making sure to shut the door quietly. He moved around to Blaine's side, aware of Blaine's eyes following his every move. Opening the door, he leant over Blaine to undo his seatbelt. "I thought you were going to leave me here," Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's face before he fully pulled away. There was genuine sadness in Blaine's eyes and Kurt was wishing more than anything they could be having this conversation another time and another place when Blaine wasn't completely intoxicated.

"I will never leave you," Kurt replied. He regretted saying it the moment the last vowel passed his lips because words like that he wanted to save for sober Blaine. Blaine was still holding his face, his eyes sparkling. Kurt suddenly found himself being pushed away as Blaine climbed out of the car, tripping over his own feet and slamming the car door. Kurt winced at the noise, thankful his Dad and Carole were heavy sleepers, but before he could chastise Blaine for being so inconsiderate, he was being wrapped in a hug. Blaine had thrown himself at Kurt, squeezing his waist as hard as he could. Kurt flailed for a moment before hesitantly draping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, inhaling the smell of alcohol and something so distinctively _Blaine._ Once Blaine had decided the hugging was over, he tugged on Kurt's arm and dragged him towards the porch. He forcibly pushed on Kurt's shoulders and made him sit down before sitting down himself. Kurt watched him with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes as Blaine snuggled into his side and enveloped his waist again. "You're so clingy," he murmured, putting an arm across Blaine's back.

"Kurrrrrrrrrt?" Blaine had his cheek rested on Kurt's chest and he was blinking up at him like a lost puppy.

"Blaiiiiiine?" Kurt drawled, mocking him.

"You know I'll never leave you either, right?" Blaine was nuzzling into Kurt's neck now and Kurt tried to wriggle away but he was held in place by Blaine's arms around him.

"I know, Blaine." Blaine pulled away and frowned at Kurt.

"No, Kurt, you don't." _Damn_, _even drunk Blaine is perceptive_, Kurt thought. "I wanna tell you that I won't ever leave you 'cause I love you too much." Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, shoving his words aside as drunken ramblings.

"No you don't, Blaine."

"But Kurtie, I do!" Blaine was whining again and he hit his head into Kurt's chest in frustration.

"Drunk and clingy Blaine loves me, just like drunk and clingy Blaine loves Puck and his 'gorgeous arms.'" Kurt tried not to spit out the last words to hide his jealousy.

"Drunk and clingy Blaine does love you," _Told you so, _"but so does sub- sob- normal Blaine." Kurt growled and pulled Blaine off him so he could shuffle away. Blaine reached after Kurt and pouted as he failed to grab any part of him. "Kurt?"

"Stop talking, Blaine." Kurt brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. He flinched when Blaine knelt behind him and hugged him again. "Blaine, stop it."

"I don't know what I did Kurt, but whatever it is, I apall- apology... I apologise and I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's back. Kurt couldn't ignore the comfort he felt from Blaine's touch and he uncurled himself. He turned a little and laughed at the ecstatic look on Blaine's face that he wasn't mad anymore.

"Why do you have to be a clingy drunk?" Kurt allowed himself to be dragged into Blaine's arms yet again. "You could've been the weepy drunk. That's easier." There was a comfortable silence as they continued to hug.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, voice barely audible. Kurt gripped onto him tighter, wishing again this was happening another time and another place where Blaine would remember it.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt gave into his urge and replied: "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? And prompt? :)<strong>


	5. Pancakes

**A/N: It is 1:30am (UK time) and I can't sleep because I have a stomach ache so I'm watching Bones (nothing like a bit of blood, guts and conspiracy early on a Monday morning), browsing Tumblr and writing Klaine.**

**Prompted by _Rittinha: Blaine and Kurt waking up in the morning in the same bed and being affectionate._**

**There is no way of doing this fic without it being ridiculously fluffy, so I present morning, cuddly, Klaine in bed fluff - it certainly made my stomach feel better writing it :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over and groaned at the light trying to seep under his eyelids. He threw an arm over the sleeping body next to him and nuzzled into the warm chest, smiling as some of the hairs there tickled his nose. Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt as his breath ghosted over his skin, burying his face in Kurt's hair.<p>

"Morning," he mumbled, kissing Kurt's head.

"Mmm," was all the response Kurt gave, replying to Blaine's kiss by lifting his head slightly and pressing his lips against his shoulder. Blaine watched with amusement as Kurt wriggled about until they were at eye level and their legs were entwined. Kurt blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light and Blaine's face was no longer blurry.

"You're cute in the mornings," Blaine whispered, bringing a hand up to Kurt's cheek. Kurt leant into the touch and smiled.

"You always have too much energy in the mornings."

"I can pretend to be lazy and not go and get you breakfast," Blaine chuckled, moving his hand to wipe a stray hair from Kurt's forehead.

"Suddenly, I like your energy."

"Thought you would," Blaine smirked. "Homemade pancakes or do you want me to pop out to Starbucks?"

"Can I have both?" Kurt beamed with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Cute and demanding," Blaine mused, "and no, you can't have both."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled. "Homemade pancakes." Blaine started to get up and Kurt dragged him back down. "Not yet, though. I'm taking full advantage of cuddly Blaine this morning."

"Okay, but we're cuddling my way."

"Why?" Kurt whined.

"You delay my breakfast, I get to choose how we cuddle." Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Am I going to have to move?"

"Turn onto your other side."

"_Really, _Blaine? Do you know how much effort that takes at this time of the morning?" Blaine ignored Kurt's protest and pushed at his chest to make him move. Kurt tried to resist but eventually gave in, turning under the covers until his back towards Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him backwards so his own bare chest and Kurt's bare back were flush against each other. His other arm slipped under Kurt's neck and he laced his fingers with Kurt's hand that was resting on the pillow. He kissed the juncture between Kurt's neck and shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"Why do you always smell so good?"

"It's a gift," Kurt sighed with a content smile on his lips as the fingers of his free hand traced patterns on Blaine's forearm that was around his body. "I wish you were here every morning." Kurt brought their joined hands to his mouth and placed kisses all over Blaine's skin.

"You just want me around to make you breakfast." Blaine tried to sound annoyed to tease Kurt but his efforts weren't enough.

"That's definitely a bonus. Your pancakes are delicious. I don't know how I ever lived without them," Kurt said with a glazed expression, "or without you" he added quietly.

"I am rather wonderful aren't I?" Blaine had lifted his head to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder so their cheeks were resting against each others.

"Must you ruin every perfect moment with your ego?"

"Absolutely," Blaine grinned. "Do you want food now?"

"Go on then. Cuddly Blaine is obviously a short lived thing this morning."

"We can cuddle again after breakfast," Blaine suggested as he uncurled himself from around Kurt and climbed out of bed.

"As long as we avoid getting crumbs or syrup everywhere. I'm running out of excuses to give my Dad as to why I keep cleaning my sheets more often than anyone else." Blaine giggled and threw on a t-shirt before heading for the door. He turned back to Kurt and admired the porcelain skin of his torso bathed in the morning sun. Kurt took away the arm he had thrown across his face and made a shooing motion with his hand. "Stop staring at me instead of getting breakfast." Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately, throwing one last comment back at Kurt.

"It's your fault you look good enough to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and prompt - I have loved all the ones I've gotten so far but this fic will end pretty soon if people don't keep sending them in! It can be <em>anything! <em>**


	6. Lunch

**A/N: YOU GUYS! I ask for prompts and BOOM you all deliver! Thank you! And all your reviews are all _ridiculously _lovely. So many of you keep telling me that I'm a great writer and that means the world to me!**

**Mentions: _HPJellicleCat _who told me that my work is "spectacular" and I smiled like an idiot when I read that. Also, _Nettie Moore _who always leaves nice reviews but today PM'd me to ask if they could do a spin off of this fic with different ways Klaine could say "I love you." Of course I said yes so if you want to go read it, it's called Three Magic Words and it's wonderful! Go and prompt for it as well! I have to mention my friend Jammy too, who said "I want to cuddle IT in bed with pancakes." - I love that girl to no end! :P**

**Prompted by _StarkidNerdfighterGleek: During "Never Been Kissed" after Blaine and Kurt confront Karofsky, Blaine gives Kurt a hug, because he really needed one then._**

**Yes he damn well did need one, not just lunch thankyouverymuch Blaine. Anyway, I moved them from the staircase for this chapter because if I left them there it would have been even shorter than it is. Lastly, this chapter was supposed to be a prompt from _Nettie Moore_ set during "Prom Queen" but I haven't seen that episode since it aired, so I will be putting that one off until my Volume 2 DVD of Season 2 arrives and I can rewatch to get back into the feel of that episode properly. That doesn't mean there can't be prompts for later Season 2 episodes, I just want to really get into that chapter because that episode was beautiful.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, I'll buy you lunch."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt caught himself staring at Blaine's profile as he ordered their coffee and paid for their lunch. He shook his head and blinked a few times while chastising himself for acting like a teenage girl. His mind unhelpfully supplied him with the information that he'd been calling Blaine his knight in shining armour. <em>Shut up, shut up, shut up, <em>he thought. _I will not do this again. He's just being friendly. _His mind continued to interrupt however with images of Blaine's charming smile and Blaine dropping everything at a moment's notice to confront a bully who was at least twice his size. _STOP. He's just being friendly. Friendly. _Friend_-ly. _Kurt raised his eyes and saw Blaine watching him with a small smile.

"Coffee?" Blaine held out Kurt's cup and as Kurt took it, he nodded towards a table by the window with a curved sofa around it. "Let's grab it before someone else sees it." Kurt followed as Blaine walked them towards it. They dropped their bags on the seat and made themselves comfortable. There was a comfortable silence between them as they occasionally took a sip from their cups and watched the different customers come in and out of the shop, each one discussing their own mundane lives and none of them caring for the troubles the two teenage boys held. Kurt looked over at Blaine and couldn't stop a smile creeping onto his lips. Blaine caught his eye and grinned back. Kurt flushed slightly and ducked his head.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I've been better," Kurt tried to joke, but the tinge of hurt in his voice wasn't missed by Blaine.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come today," Blaine mumbled, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"Wait, what?" Kurt's brow furrowed and he eyed Blaine with a confused expression.

"I've probably just made things worse for you now and you still seem upset with the situation," Blaine explained, glancing briefly at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and thought he'd never get used to Blaine thinking he had to be a martyr for everyone.

"Blaine, neither me nor you can't do anything about the fact Karofsky is an ignorant piece of crap but the fact you actually triedto talk to him anyway is more than I could have asked for."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked softly, worry etched on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt stated resolutely. "It could have gone better and there could have been a lot less of the shoving," Kurt paused and tried not to shudder at the lasting feel of lockers slamming into his side, "but its fine." There was still a hint of pain in Kurt's voice and he almost cracked but Blaine let it slide.

"Okay. I'll try and help a little better next time," Blaine chuckled. Kurt gave him an appreciative smile, behind which Blaine couldn't see Kurt slowly falling for him, and began to get up.

"I better get back to McKinley. Rumours will be spreading like wildfire about what happened with you and Karofsky so I better do some damage control," Kurt sighed. Blaine still wasn't happy that he may have made Kurt's life worse but Kurt was strong. He stood up with Kurt and gestured for him go ahead. They had driven in their separate cars as they would be leaving for their own schools after lunch and as they walked to the middle of the parking lot, Kurt gestured towards his vehicle.

"I'm that way."

"Yeah, I'm over there," Blaine nodded, pointing towards the back of the lot. Kurt watched Blaine for a moment as he looked like he was debating something in his head and he jumped as Blaine quickly stepped towards him and wrapped him in a hug. Kurt didn't know how to respond at first, still in shock that _Blaine _was hugging him in a way that was a little more than friendly. Deciding to just go with it, Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leant into his touch. Blaine had his hands splayed over Kurt's back and when Kurt reacted to the hug he tightened his grip and rubbed his cheek against Kurt's until his mouth was level with Kurt's ear.

"I care about you Kurt and I'll do whatever I can to be there for you," Blaine murmured.

With those words and a hitch of breath, Kurt fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewy-ewy-ewy-ewy? :)<strong>


	7. Bundle

**A/N: I wanted to update this yesterday, but I was sick 90% of the day and Glitter In The Air took me 6 hours to write. But I have a chapter for you now! Also, I did this on Glitter In The Air: When you review, tell me if you actually read my authors notes. I'm curious as to how many people do because I'm very aware I ramble a lot :P**

**Second thing: I am grumpy, grumpy Katt right now. I feel like crap to start with, and now my sister is being an arse (as usual). Her best friend is getting married and all she's done for _months_ is say how much she hates his fiancee, how much of an inconvenience he is being and now she's told him to put his brother on standby to be best man instead of her being best woman because she doesn't think she can cope with it. OH MY GOD I WANT TO SMACK HER. She doesn't even live at home anymore, but she still manages to piss me off beyond belief. Family rant over.**

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ: I am moving to University on Friday so this will impact my updating schedule for a few days. I will try as hard as I can to keep on top of everything but I don't know exactly what is going on in my life for the next week or so, so please bare with me if I don't update very often. I will do my best, but I'm expecting a hectic few days starting tomorrow.**

**Prompted by _Rittinha: After the tie at sectionals between ND and The Warblers, what about a massive Warbler group hug with Kurt and Blaine in the centre._**

**I couldn't wait to get to this one! It's a short one, but I quite liked writing it! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's a tie. You're all going to the regionals!"<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine had graciously shaken Mr Schue's hand and returned to the group of Warbler's who were hugging and patting each other on the back in congratulations. Kurt gave Blaine a smile and Blaine placed a hand on his upper arm and squeezed. Kurt looked over his shoulder at the New Directions and then back to Blaine. Blaine turned to see Mercedes beckoning at Kurt to join them. He grinned at Kurt and nodded towards his friends.<p>

"Go on."

"Really?" Kurt beamed.

"Yes," Blaine chuckled. "They're your friends. Go and celebrate with them." Kurt squealed, sped past Blaine and bowled into Mercedes arms.

Mercedes watched Kurt and the Warblers congratulate each other and was glad with how happy he seemed. She saw a flush rise in his cheeks as Blaine moved towards him and touched his arm. Catching his eye as he looked over Blaine's shoulder, Mercedes motioned at him to come and join the New Directions for a while. She laughed a little as Kurt looked to Blaine for approval and his squeal echoed around the stage. Mercedes opened her arms as Kurt came towards her and flung himself into a hug.

"Calm down, white boy!"

Kurt pulled away from the hug and was bouncing on his heels, grinning from ear to ear. The other members of New Directions noticed his presence and began to compliment the Warblers performance and give him their love. Kurt soaked up the atmosphere of the group and felt guilty for a moment, knowing he'd never feel this at home in the Warblers. He glanced over at his team and his eyes fell on Blaine. _But I will never have him in the New Directions._

"We're over here, lover boy," Mercedes teased. Kurt turned back to her and slapped her arm playfully. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"We're friends," Kurt sighed. Mercedes gave him an apologetic smile and linked their hands.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Kurt. If this was the animal world, he'd totally have eaten you up already." Mercedes winked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Of course it is! Speak of the devil, incoming predator to the left." Mercedes flicked her eyes in the direction of the Warblers and Kurt followed her gaze to see Blaine walking towards them.

"Hey, Mercedes," Blaine smiled. Mercedes removed her hand from Kurt's and patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Congrats on the win."

"Thanks. You too. You guys were phenomenal!" Blaine was in full charm mode and Kurt could see Mercedes enjoying the attention.

"We were pretty amazing weren't we?" Blaine chuckled at Mercedes and took Kurt's hand. Mercedes saw Kurt tense up for a moment, not sure what to do about the contact. He looked at Mercedes confused and she simply smiled at him. "Well, I'll leave you two alone and get back to our celebrations. See you at regionals, Blaine!" Mercedes walked away and Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand.

"See you, Mercedes," Blaine called after her. "Come on, the Warblers want to do the traditional winners group hug."

"What?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"When we win a competition, we have a tradition of enforcing a massive group hug. It's a lot of fun actually."

"It sounds like a lot of sweaty teenage boys bundling each other to me," Kurt grumbled while Blaine dragged him towards the Warblers.

"Well it's that too," Blaine laughed. "But who are we to complain about that?" Kurt huffed and made sounds of protest as Blaine pulled them into the middle of the group.

"This is bad enough already without you making me be in the middle of it!"

"Trust me, I've discovered this is the safest place to be."

"He's right," Jeff interjected from behind Kurt. "Out here it's a mess of arms and legs. Now, is everyone ready?" Jeff shouted the last part so he could address all the Warblers. Some of the New Directions heard and began to watch with curiosity. Kurt thought he heard Santana mutter something about a gay orgy.

"As head of the council, I direct the hug, Jeff!" Wes slapped Jeff on the back of the head and came to stand by Kurt and Blaine. "Are we ready?"

"No," Kurt mumbled causing Blaine to elbow him in the ribs. The rest of the congregation nodded and hummed in response.

"Right then. Three... two... one... GROUP HUG!" Wes yelled. Within seconds, Kurt found himself being embraced by Blaine. His own arms wound around Blaine's upper body and he rested his forehead on his shoulder, hoping to avoid being hit in the face by stray limbs. Blaine had the same idea as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck. Kurt's breath hitched as he felt Blaine's lips press against his skin. The moment was interrupted by the rest of the Warblers colliding with them and creating a mound of teenage boys around them. Kurt could hear the New Directions laughing from the other side of the stage.

"I hate you," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. Blaine hummed against Kurt's neck and Kurt squirmed at the tickling sensation.

"It's not like this was _my _idea," Blaine said in defence. Kurt felt it safe to lift his head and Blaine did the same.

"Still hate you," Kurt moaned.

"Well it's just too bad that I love you then, isn't it?" Blaine smirked and Kurt most definitely forgot how to breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine should stop sneaking breathtaking moments into Kurt's life ... crafty, lovable bastard. Review? :)<strong>


	8. Grumpy

**A/N: I AM FANFICCING FROM CAMBRIDGE! I am currently sat at my desk in Uni room watching X-Factor. Now, I should be going out this evening to a 'Welcome Party' but I didn't have the best of sleeps last night and I was sick this morning so I'm skipping that one and fanficcing instead... no matter how antisocial it may be.**

**Prompted by someone who called themselves _ANON NINJA: Kurt's having a really bad day and walking along Dalton/McKinley and Blaine comes up and he's just like "HUG ATTACKKKK!" and Kurt's like "Ergh, you're such a dork ;)" Day = instantly better._**

**Brilliant wording from the prompter there - made me smile :)**

**P.S - updating will still be a bit late for a while because I'm spending my days sleeping, trying not to be sick and shopping for food, but do enjoy when I do update :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over with a sleepy groan before squealing as he fell at least a foot and crashed into the floor. His duvet followed and landed gracefully on top of him. Kicking it off, he sat up and rubbed at his back, wincing at the knowledge that a bruise would appear later. With a heavy sigh, he stood up, threw the duvet on the bed and trudged into the bathroom to prepare for one of <em>those <em>days.

* * *

><p>It became clear to Kurt throughout the morning that it was most definitely one of <em>those <em>days. He had finished his moisturising routine unscathed but breakfast brought him trouble. He had set up his bowl to pour in his cereal but he soon found himself watching in annoyance as the bottom of the box broke and his feet were covered in a mound of Cheerios. He grumbled curses and moans about his shoes his being ruined when he lifted his feet and saw the crumbs covering the floor. He stepped back, trying to avoid standing on any pieces of cereal and he soon realised this was a difficult prospect when he heard a crunch. Closing his eyes and breathing heavily he relaxed himself.

"It's just cereal. The shoes can be cleaned and so can the floor. It's just _cereal_."

* * *

><p>When he reached Dalton (It was a Monday and he had gone home for the weekend), he was glad to get to his first class. He walked the halls, dodging around hazards and students in an attempt to avoid any further irritations. He smiled in relief as he reached his French class without any problems and he sat down, started a conversation with Jeff next to him and awaited the teacher's arrival.<p>

Kurt wanted to bang his head on table by the end of his lesson. He enjoyed French because he was good at it but there had been a substitute today who seemed to know nothing about the subject. Kurt had offered to take the lesson about 15 minutes in, but he had received a death stare and threat of a detention. Kurt had huffed angrily and turned to Jeff with a disbelieving look but the blonde boy simply shrugged and went back to texting Nick under the table. Kurt held in his anger for the lesson and stormed out the second the bell rung. He sped through the corridors, determined to reach his dorm room before anyone or anything could interrupt him and make his day worse. He was unsuccessful though as Blaine bowled into him from behind and jumped up on him, wrapping his legs around Kurt's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Kurt panicked for a moment and stumbled towards a wall to balance himself as Blaine's weight on his back was in danger of toppling him over.

"HUG ATTACK!" Blaine yelled, almost directly into Kurt's ear and Kurt growled low in his throat. "Hey, you okay?" Blaine quickly hopped down and turned Kurt towards him.

"Yeah, sorry," Kurt mumbled. "Bad day." Blaine gave him an apologetic smile and cocked his head.

"Would another hug attack help?" Blaine looked hopeful and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork, do you know that?"

"Yes I do," Blaine beamed. "Can I hug attack you again or not?"

"Seeing as you could've broken my back or neck or some kind of limb a minute ago, I think not," Kurt mused. Blaine pouted and crossed his arms but after a while his face lit up. "What?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I didn't specify that a hug attack was me jumping on you." Blaine had a mischievous glint in his eye and Kurt had an internal debate as to whether he should let Blaine win for once. With a shrug of his shoulders he smiled at Blaine.

"HUG ATTACK!" Kurt shouted as he pushed down on Blaine's shoulders and jumped up to wrap his legs around his waist and embrace his shoulders. Blaine laughed and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck as Kurt did the same. His hands folded underneath Kurt's backside as he supported the weight. "Such a dork," Kurt whispered with a chuckle.

"Mmm, but a lovable one."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEEWWWW, pwetty please? :)<strong>


	9. Fear

**A/N: I was going to put this off until tomorrow and laze around today, but I was woken up at 7:30am by someone coming in to my room and saying "Wrong room" then leaving again. I didn't know how to lock the doors until I asked later on, so I will be doing that tonight. Then I remembered I had to go food shopping so I trekked to ASDA with another girl in my halls and almost died of overheating. But hey, I have food now!**

**TO ANON REVIEWER WHO ASKED ABOUT CAMBRIDGE: Sorry to disappoint, but I don't go to proper Cambridge. I wish I did but I don't have the brains for that operation :P I go to Anglia Ruskin - I'm assuming you know about it. It's pretty dead central in Cambridge. As Jammy said: Proper Cambridge is missing out not having me around :P Anyway, Anon person ... I may see you around Cambridge and not even know it's you. Slightly weird, but slightly cool at the same time.**

**Prompted by _SMFAHForLife: They're at a scary movie and Blaine doesn't react well to the fear... Kurt needs to comfort him._**

**Seeing as I'm not in America, I don't know what scary movies are out over there, but I went with Final Destination 5. I haven't seen it so I didn't say anything about the actual movie so no spoilers here. And I suppose I should say I don't own anything Final Destination related.**

* * *

><p>"So, whaddya wanna see?" Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. Kurt ignored his question and waited for him to finish chewing. "So?"<p>

"Ask me the question without food in your mouth and I'll answer."

"What do you want to see?" Blaine sighed. "Better?"

"Much better," Kurt smiled. "And I don't know." Kurt cocked his head and read the names of the movies playing that afternoon. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked, turning to Blaine. Blaine smirked and wiggled his eyebrows causing Kurt to nudge him. "Stop it. You know what I meant." Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand that was entwined with his. He looked up at the screens in front of them and shrugged.

"I'm good with whatever you pick."

"How about something scary?" Kurt thought out loud. Blaine tensed for a moment and huffed out a nervous laugh.

"Could do," Blaine swallowed hoping Kurt would pick something else.

"Final Destination 5 is on fifteen minutes. That okay with you?" Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled when he nodded. "I'll go get the tickets then. Look after my stuff." Blaine nodded again and watched Kurt walk up to the counter.

_You could have just told him you don't like horror films, _Blaine's mind supplied. He mentally kicked himself but he soon found light in the situation. _Best excuse _ever_ to cuddle Kurt._ Kurt reappeared with the tickets and handed Blaine his.

"We should be allowed to go in now." Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take and with the other he picked up his bag while Blaine took the popcorn. They handed their tickets to the woman at the entrance to the screens and she ripped them before confirming their screen and seat numbers and giving the stubs back. They smiled their thanks and headed for their cinema, located their seats and got comfy. The adverts began to roll some time later and Kurt shushed Blaine's incessant talking to pay attention.

"It's just the adverts, Kurt. Everyone talks through the adverts," Blaine chuckled, trying to hide his nerves at the film starting soon. Kurt shushed him again and refused to answer Blaine's questions or respond when Blaine poked him in the side. Blaine huffed and slumped back in his chair, looking anywhere other than the screen once the film began.

* * *

><p>The film reached a particularly gruesome moment and Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer. He groaned and turned to bury his face in Kurt's shoulder, gripping onto the sleeve of Kurt's jacket.<p>

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt whisper. He hummed in response. "You alright?" Blaine glanced at the screen and quickly hid his face again, shaking his head. Kurt sighed and pushed Blaine away. Blaine tried to resist but he saw Kurt smile at him in the darkness and he moved back. Kurt reached between them and pulled up the arm rest then gestured for Blaine to come closer. Blaine shuffled along his seat, bent his legs behind him so they stretched out on the chairs and cuddled into Kurt's side.

"I really regret not telling you I hate horror films," Blaine grumbled into Kurt's neck. He felt Kurt laugh and the arm around his shoulder tightened. A scream from the movie echoed around the cinema and Blaine embraced Kurt's waist.

"Do you want to leave?" Kurt spoke into Blaine's hair and Blaine moved into the contact. He thought for a moment and lifted his head a little.

"Would you mind?" Blaine looked helpless and Kurt couldn't help but pull him in for a quick kiss. He felt Blaine relax a little and he brushed a thumb over his cheekbone.

"Not at all," he replied after pulling away. He stood and tugged on Blaine's hand to make him follow. Blaine happily obliged and exhaled heavily as they left the darkness of the cinema and entered the hallway between screens. Kurt eyed him with concern and Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he sighed, voice barely audible.

"For what?" Kurt laughed. "Being scared?" Blaine shrugged and walked along with Kurt as they left the building.

"You paid for everything and I feel like I've wasted your money... and your time." Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy next to him and stopped him to stand in front of him with his hands on his shoulders.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I love every minute I spend with you whether it costs me money or not?" Blaine wasn't looking at him so he cupped his face to bring his gaze up. "Blaine Warbler, are you listening to me?" Kurt forced him to keep eye contact.

"Yes. Doesn't mean I don't feel guilty still." Kurt looked around quickly before placing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"One day, my words will actually penetrate your thick skull," Kurt grinned. Blaine pushed him away and glared at him.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Nnnnngh I should make these longer ... but I'm enjoying the short and sweet moments. So, review? :)<strong>


	10. Tailgate

**A/N: *flails* One of the girls in my halls knows what AVPM is. You have _no _idea how much I freaked out yesterday when I found this out. My ringtone (Harry Freakin' Potter) started playing and her face lit up and I was like "YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS DON'T YOU!" and she nodded and I actually squealed a little bit. Another guy was in our kitchen with us and he looked so confused so I told him to YouTube AVPM - I'm pretty sure he won't but we'll ignore that.**

**Second thing: There is a guy on my course called Flynn Disney - that is the best name in the history of names. He is _Tangled_ personified. I don't know what he looks like but as one of my flatmates said "If he doesn't look like Flynn Rider, he is a disappointment."**

**Now, onto fic. Prompted by _OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine: Kurt asks Blaine to come to Burt's tailgate party for the Buckeyes hoping Blaine could serve as some entertainment. But it turns out Blaine is just as interested in the game as Finn and Burt... Kurt doesn't realise how much he liked football until the Buckeyes win victoriously and Blaine wraps Kurt in a hug._**

**I know _nothing _about American football so I refrained from putting anything game related in this chapter. I also had to Google what a tailgate party is and I'm assuming what I've done here is the right thing. If it isn't... I'm not American so you can just live with what I've put :P Also, I wanted to put Finn in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way of working him into what I already wanted to do without making this ridiculously so sorry, no Finn. He is mentioned, he just doesn't speak.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and rolled over on the bonnet of his Dad's truck so he was laying on his front. He bent his knees and kicked his feet about in the air for something to do while he rested his chin on his hands and looked through the front and rear windscreens to watch the group gathered around the back of the truck. He immediately spotted Blaine leaning against the side of the truck talking animatedly to Finn. Kurt smiled at the way Blaine had become part of their family without even trying and his grin widened as his Dad walked towards him and clapped him on the shoulder, engaging in the conversation. Blaine turned his head slightly to look up at Burt meaning Kurt caught the sparkle in his eye and he knew Blaine felt at home. Blaine frowned for a moment talking to Burt and Kurt mirrored the action, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, Blaine looked around and caught Kurt's eye. Kurt ducked his head in an attempt to hide the fact he'd been staring and traced meaningless patterns on his Dad's bonnet with his index finger. He thought he'd gotten away with it until he felt a hand on each of his calves and he was pulled backwards. He squealed a little and turned over so he was on his back again.<p>

"Hey, watch the face!" Blaine laughed as Kurt swung his legs around. Kurt sat up and slid down the bonnet so he could wrap his legs around Blaine. Blaine stepped in between Kurt's legs and placed his hands on Kurt's thighs. Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's neck and tangled his fingers into the dark curls at the back of his head. Blaine gazed at Kurt intently before leaning up to steal a kiss.

"Are you bored of the football game yet?" Kurt whispered as they pulled apart. Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's and made a humming noise that told Kurt the answer was no. "It's just men running around a field throwing themselves all over each other. It's so _boring_," Kurt groaned. Blaine chuckled and moved away so he could look at Kurt.

"But they're hot men." Blaine winked and Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I have a hot guy in front of me right now so what's the use in watching the ones on a screen?" Kurt murmured. Blaine smirked and squeezed Kurt's thighs.

"Just come and watch for a little bit?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and tried to distract Blaine with kisses. Blaine reciprocated for a while but pushed Kurt away before he forgot why he'd come to talk to him. "It'll be fun, come on." Kurt shook his head again.

"I _hate _football. I didn't even want to be here today but my Dad insisted the whole family had to come. I invited you to entertain me for the day but you're currently doing an awful job," Kurt teased.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed. "I have been ignoring you a little bit, haven't I?" Kurt nodded. Blaine cocked his head and drummed his fingers on Kurt's thighs. "How about you let me watch the end of the game then I'm all yours?" He blinked up at Kurt and pouted. Kurt brought a hand round to Blaine's cheek and rubbed a thumb over it gently.

"I suppose I can deal with that." Blaine grinned and gave Kurt a chaste kiss. "Off you go then. I'm sure I'll find something to do." Blaine kissed him once more and almost ran around the back of the truck again. Kurt smiled at Blaine's excitement and lay back down on the bonnet and exhaled heavily. "Stupid football," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Kurt passed some of his time people watching. He had never got into the idea of tailgate parties but he knew his Dad loved them. Kurt wished he understood the attraction of parking up in a field, setting up a screen, pulling out the beer, the barbecue, the noise and watching football. But he didn't understand it and until a few hours ago he thought Blaine didn't either.<p>

Blaine was invited _for _Kurt. Kurt knew it sounded selfish but he wanted a day with Blaine, ignoring his Dad's loud friends and Finn's incessant rambling. As soon as they parked, however, Blaine had hopped out of the truck and started talking to everyone around. Kurt followed him for a while, pretending he was interested and he was aware that Blaine would pay attention to him if he only asked, but Blaine looked so content with talking football, Kurt didn't have the heart to stop him. So he had pecked Blaine on the cheek, whispered that he was going to leave him for a while and placed himself on the trucks bonnet to cloud watch.

It had been at least 45 minutes when Blaine had come to talk to him only to go away again with a promise of being all Kurt's after the game. Kurt assumed the game was coming to close because the noise level had increased dramatically. There was a tense few moments where Kurt heard a few muttered encouragements and all at once the entire group jumped up and screamed, hugging each other with wide smiles. Kurt watched with raised eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. He kept the amused look on his face when he saw Blaine scrambling through the crowd to get to him. He hopped off the bonnet and wished he hadn't as Blaine bowled towards him and picked him up in a hug. His feet were lifted off the ground and Blaine spun him around, laughing the whole time. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held on tightly. Thinking it may also be a safe option to move his legs around Blaine's waist, he did so. Blaine held his weight and nuzzled into Kurt's hair.

"We won!" Blaine sighed happily. Kurt pulled back a little to see Blaine's face and gave him an expression of disbelief.

"Really? You know, I thought you might have the lost with the way your acting," Kurt giggled as Blaine swatted his backside with one of the hands holding him up and gave him a quick kiss. Blaine put Kurt down once they had separated and held onto his hands. Kurt smiled at him. "I never knew you liked football _this_ much," Kurt commented. Blaine shrugged and walked forwards, meaning Kurt had to step backwards until he hit the front of the truck and Blaine was flush against him. Kurt gave a cautious glance over his shoulder to where the celebrations were still happening and his Dad caught his eye. He contemplated pushing Blaine away but his Dad simply nodded with a pleased smile. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine, glad his Dad was fully accepting of their relationship.

"I don't usually, but your family and Dad's friends bring an infectious atmosphere. It's hard to resist joining in," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"I manage it."

"Well you're special aren't you?" Blaine grinned. Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Absolutely," Blaine whispered before capturing Kurt's lips. A particularly loud cheer caused Blaine to jump and break away. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Blaine glared at him.

"Go back and join the fun," Kurt got out between laughs. Blaine shook his head and brought his hands to Kurt's hips.

"I'd much rather celebrate like this," he murmured, nibbling Kurt's earlobe. Kurt suppressed a groan and leant into the touch.

"Wouldn't you rather save it for later?" Blaine pulled back at lightning speed and beamed at Kurt.

"It's time like these I remember some of the reasons I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review <em>and <em>prompt. Prompts are always welcome :)**


	11. Silence

**A/N: Wow, late update much? I do have a reason: University. I started my lectures and seminars this week so I've been out and about doing stuff and trying to work fics around it all. I also had to do my last chapter of Glitter In The Air and it was the longest one ever so I was taken up with that for a while but now that's done my main focus is 'Hug!'**

**Momentary flailing: OHMYFREAKIN'HELL THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON THREE IS AMAZING! SO. MUCH. KLAINE. FLUFF. *swoons* If you haven't seen it yet, you are in for a treat! It's SO GOOD.**

**Prompted by _IDK24: Grumpy Blaine and Kurt tries to figure out what's wrong with him and gives him a hug to make it all better._**

**This was supposed to be a chapter prompted by _OhMyGagaItsKlaine _but the prompt was about Blaine telling Kurt about the bullying and it was _way _too similar to one of my Glitter In The Air chapters. I might as well have just copied and pasted it in so I am really sorry to _OhMyGagaItsKlaine _for not doing the prompt but I didn't want to just rewrite something. *hides and hopes I'm not hated on***

* * *

><p>Kurt cocked his head to the side and studied Blaine who was sat on the opposite sofa idly tracing patterns on the arm. He hadn't said a word the entire meeting and as much as Kurt thought it was due to tiredness, he began to worry when Wes chided him jokingly about jumping on furniture and Blaine barely cracked a smile. The final gavel sounded and Kurt watched Blaine get up and leave, hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. Kurt turned to Jeff beside him and was quickly stopped from talking by a raised finger.<p>

"None of us know what's wrong with him. Four of us have asked this morning and all he did was smile and walk away."

"You can try asking but don't guarantee a reply," Nick chimed in. Kurt smirked and began to get up. "What's with the face?"

"He wouldn't tell you lot what's wrong, would he?"

"Why not?" Jeff asked, looking slightly offended but mostly confused.

"Because none of you are me," Kurt grinned, walking from the room with a confident stride, leaving Nick and Jeff to nod and quietly agree that he had a good point.

* * *

><p>Kurt wandered the halls of Dalton trying to find Blaine. He had tried his bedroom first but after there was no reply and the door was locked, he had set off to seek him elsewhere. He had been walking around for at least half an hour before ending up in the library to search between the shelves. He passed one row of shelves and peered down it, expecting to find nothing but he stopped abruptly and smiled when he recognised the gelled head of hair buried deep in a book. Blaine was sat cross legged on the floor, back against the wall at the end of the row. Kurt made sure he approached quietly so he didn't disturb Blaine and when he was stood almost a foot away he crouched down and pulled the book out of Blaine's hands. Blaine lifted his head and glared at Kurt, dropping his hands into his lap when Kurt shut the book and placed it behind him on the floor. Kurt moved around a little until he was mirroring Blaine's position and he waited for the other boy to talk. Blaine continued to stare at Kurt with an annoyed expression, still not speaking.<p>

"Are you going to talk to _anyone, _Blaine?" Kurt reached out a hand and was pleased that Blaine took it and laced their fingers together. Kurt thought it was progress until Blaine shook his head. "You really are being grumpy today, aren't you?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine shrugged and flicked at nonexistent lint on his trousers. "Can you at least give me a hint as to what's wrong?" Blaine shrugged again and gave a small breathy laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to reach into his bag and pull out his notepad. Kurt watched with a frown as Blaine took out a pen and began to write. Once he'd finished, he passed the notepad to Kurt and gestured for him to read it.

_I can't tell you what's wrong._

Kurt's frown only deepened and he eyed Blaine suspiciously. "Is it something really personal and I'm intruding or something? I'm really sorry if it is..." Kurt trailed off. Blaine shook his head vigorously and took the notepad back to write something new.

_I _can't_ tell you what's wrong _he wrote again with emphasis on the word can't. Kurt read it a few times and finally understood. "Have you lost your voice?" Blaine ducked his head and nodded, tapping the pen angrily on his thigh. "Oh jeez, this is like the time Rachel got laryngitis and got unnecessarily upset about it," Kurt muttered. He pushed himself up off the floor and held out a hand for Blaine to take. Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him up while looking at him confused. Kurt held open his arms and nodded his head sideways slightly as a way of telling Blaine to come forward. Blaine complied and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt placed a hand at the nape of Blaine's neck and draped the other arm around his back. "You are _not _just your voice, Blaine." Kurt whispered. "You can't spend the next couple of days moping around like a kicked puppy because you can't talk or sing." Blaine nosed Kurt's neck and Kurt sighed, separating from the hug. He gripped Blaine's biceps and stared into his eyes. "You're voice does not define you, Blaine. Now will you _please _cheer up?" Kurt groaned. Blaine smiled and nodded and Kurt beamed. "Thank you. Oh wait, now you're silenced, I might actually get some solos for once." Blaine slapped Kurt's arm and laughed silently. "Just kidding," Kurt giggled. "Who could ever outshine Blaine Warbler?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, pwetty pwease? :)<strong>


	12. Late

**A/N: University does enjoy getting in the way of my fic writing. And I actually have _nothing _exciting to write in this authors note except for the fact that one of my flatmates is convinced a guy on my course likes me and she is determined to get us together - such a thrilling love life I have.**

**PLEASE READ: I have a new idea for another story I hope to start writing in the next couple of days. I don't know how many people who read this have come from Glitter In The Air, have read my other stuff or haven't read any at all except this, but I'm going to write out the summary of my new idea, and please review to tell me if you think it sounds interesting - _Cups of coffee tell the best known stories that start sweet but can turn sour if only to add a dash of sugar in the end._ It'll be a multi-chapter thing... no idea how long yet. And I have a one-shot in the works that'll appear sometime in the next couple of weeks. Keep a look out!**

**Prompted by _NettieMoore: Blaine shows up at Kurt's house in the middle of the night, broken and sad about something and Kurt comforts him._**

**I was given the choice of whether they were dating or not for this one and FYI, they're _not _dating. Also, I was in a slightly pissy mood before writing this because a girl on my course was being a bitch, so I didn't get all angsty on Blaine being broken and sad because more sadness and possible anger might have made me more angry... so sorry if it's not quite what the prompt asked for.**

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned at his phone at it began to buzz violently and move across his desk. He flicked his eyes towards the clock on his wall and sighed. <em>Who the hell phones me at half past eleven at night! <em>He picked up his phone, ready to berate the person on the other end but he rethought his actions when he saw Blaine's name flashing on the screen.

"Blaine?"

"_Kurt," _Blaine breathed. Kurt immediately wondered why Blaine sounded so relieved. "Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID," Kurt explained.

"Oh, right, yeah. Erm, I-"

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt's concern for the boy was growing by the second as his voice sounded shaky and distant.

"Yeah, uh, I mean, no I'm not, but, uh, are you home?" Kurt strained to hear Blaine's voice over rushes of wind blowing past Blaine's phone and drowning him out. Kurt turned away from his desk and widened his eyes as he looked out of the window. Large droplets of rain were speeding towards the ground, some being taken off course by the strong wind.

"Please tell me you're not outside in this weather, Blaine?" Before Blaine could answer however, Kurt continued. "You know what, don't even reply. From the sounds coming from your end I can tell you are. How far away are you? I'll come and pick you up," Kurt rattled off as he searched his room for his car keys.

"I'm outside," Blaine murmured.

"Yeah, I got that mu-" Kurt began.

"No, I'm literally outside your house, Kurt." Kurt stopped and straightened up from where he was rooting through his desk drawers.

"Why didn't you just knock?" Kurt sighed.

"I didn't want to wake your family up, I didn't know if you were asleep or not and I've been here for about half an hour trying to work out if it was worth bothering you over this."

"Over what?" Kurt pressed with a whisper, making his way down the stairs.

"Y'know what, it's not important," Blaine chuckled but Kurt could tell it was forced. He moved towards the front door and made sure to open it as quietly as he could. He was met with the sight of Blaine stood a few feet away on the porch, facing away from him and staring out at the street.

"I don't care, get inside," Kurt replied, smiling as Blaine whipped around to see Kurt stood in the doorway. Kurt's breath hitched as he took in Blaine's appearance. His hair was gel free and slightly unruly and his eyes were red from crying.

"Kurt, it's really," Blaine started before pulling the phone away from his ear and hanging up, "not that important." Kurt also hung up and pushed his phone into his pocket. Blaine still held his, nervously scratching at the back, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine, I know you. You don't walk from Westerville to Lima for nothing. Can I assume you've been having one of your thinking walks?"

"And thinking bus rides," Blaine added with a slight smile. Kurt returned it, shut the front door and sat on the bench on the porch, gesturing for Blaine to join him.

"I thought we were going inside?" Blaine frowned but sat down next to Kurt anyway.

"We'll talk about this properly tomorrow after school because if you've been having thinking walks and thinking bus rides all day, it's probably something that needs more a night to discuss." Blaine nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak but Kurt placed a finger over his lips. Blaine blinked at him and exhaled heavily. "We'll talk tomorrow. Right now, though," Kurt trailed off. He shuffled closer to Blaine and placed one arm around his back and the other around his front so he could link his hands over Blaine's bicep, dropping his head to lean on Blaine's shoulder. The angle was a little uncomfortable but he knew Blaine needed the comfort. Blaine let himself be embraced and brought a hand up to rub over the arm stretched across his front as he leant his head to the side to rest on top of Kurt's.

"If I'd turned up at Wes or David's at this time they'd have promptly told me to piss off," Blaine chuckled into Kurt's hair. Kurt huffed out a laugh and squeezed Blaine lightly.

"Well Wes and David are missing out on the late night hugs. They wouldn't appreciate them anyway."

"And you do?" Blaine asked with genuine interest in his tone.

"They're one of the best things in the world," Kurt replied, voice barely audible. Blaine grinned and decided to dwell on the deeper meaning of Kurt's words another time so he could instead enjoy one of the best things in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review about this chapter and also about my new fic idea - feedback is very, very, very much appreciated :)<strong>


	13. Love

**A/N: I'm just about to head out shopping so when the next sentence is written, it'll be about an hour later... TIME JUMPING! And it is now about an hour later. It's like 28 degrees in Cambridge and Jamie just dragged me out to Sainsburys and to quote him "It's not that far." It totally _is _far, especially in this heat! I'm also knackered anyway because I have Freshers flu so I have an awful cough and Jamie was in my room until 1am last night because neither of us noticed the time so TIREDNESS. NOT AMUSED.**

**Anyway... Prompted by _DarrenFreakingCriss: Maybe you could do one after Blaine says "I love you" in the New York episode. It could be at one of their houses or in the parking lot outside the Lima Bean. Anywhere really._**

**Hello, shortest chapter ever. I really wanted to make this longer but I started writing it, finished and was like "Oh, that's _really _short" but then I reread it and I think making it longer might ruin it a bit, so it's staying short. Very short.**

* * *

><p>It was taking all of Kurt's willpower not to slide oh so elegantly across the table between himself and Blaine and kiss the other boy for all it was worth. PDA be damned. But he won't, no matter how much he wants to because kisses and sex might never add up to Blaine just <em>looking <em>at him like he is the air he needs to breathe. So they keep on talking, laughing and drinking coffee before getting up to leave, hand in hand. As they reach Blaine's car in the parking lot, he turns to Kurt and wraps him arms tightly around his shoulders, inhaling his familiar scent. As always, Kurt's arms circle around Blaine's waist and his hands grip the back of his clothes like Kurt's making sure he's real. Blaine whispers another "I love you" into Kurt's ear and can't help grinning ear to ear as Kurt squeezes him tighter and says the same back. And that's when Blaine realises something and wants to feel guilt and tell Kurt that he's sorry but instead he comments on it and asks Kurt directly.

"You've loved me for longer and maybe a little harder but that doesn't mean I love you any less now," he murmurs into Kurt's ear. Blaine pulls out of the hug and cocks his head to the side. "Why did you wait for me?" he chuckles. Kurt smiles and shrugs.

"Because you waited for me." Blaine's brow furrowed at Kurt's response. "You waited for me to find my courage. There are people who would have told me to believe in myself once and then walked away, but you stayed. You listened to me, you sat with me and you were just _there. _You gave me time and if you hadn't said those words now, I'd wait forever to hear them and I'd wait forever for you to find me." Kurt flushed a little and ducked his head as Blaine stared at him for a while before speaking.

"I don't think I'll ever stop falling in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was short ... but review anyway. Please? :)<strong>


	14. Bath

**A/N: Has everyone just stopped reviewing this ... ? I used to get quite a lot and I loved knowing which chapters worked better than others, but recently people don't seem to bother reviewing anymore. My regular readers do, but I feel like I've lost everyone else. Please do keep reviewing even if it's something small. It means a hell of a lot to know what's good, what's bad and what you'd like to read. Prompts are also still open so keep those coming!**

**Sweet. Holy. Mother. Of. Glee - if you haven't seen/heard the spoilers for 3x05, get yourself to Tumblr _right now_ and find them because I swear I fell half off my chair when I read them. There will be Klaine and it will be amazing.**

**Prompted by _Rittinha: They hug while in water._**

**The water type wasn't specified so HELLO me thinking outside the box and not just having them in a swimming pool or something.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Blaine," Burt smiled as he opened the front door and stepped aside to allow Blaine to come inside.<p>

"Hey, Burt," Blaine nodded. The air outside had been icy and Blaine shrugged off his coat and scarf, enjoying the warmth the Hummel-Hudson house was providing. He followed Burt into the kitchen and gestured towards the stairs. "I take it he's in his room?"

"Head on up," Burt replied. Blaine moved towards the stairs and began to make his way up. "Door stays open remember," he called as an afterthought. Blaine entered Kurt's room and purposely pushed the door open all the way. He frowned as he looked around the room and couldn't see Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"In here," came a muffled reply and Blaine assumed it had come from Kurt's bathroom. He poked his head around the door and smiled as he saw Kurt sat in his bathtub surrounded by a generous amount of bubbles. His head was leant back and his arms were draped along the sides of the tub. Blaine noted that he looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him. Kurt's eyes were closed and Blaine shuffled quietly into the room and leant over Kurt to place a small kiss on his lips. Blaine felt Kurt respond lazily before he pulled away.

"Comfy?" Blaine asked as he straightened up, moving over to the sink and hopping up onto the counter top. Kurt nodded and rolled his head sideways to look over at Blaine.

"What're you doing over there?" Kurt almost whined.

"Waiting for you to finish. I really shouldn't be in here anyway. Your Dad might kill me."

"Why?" Kurt chuckled.

"I'm in your bathroom with you while you're naked," Blaine said simply. Kurt laughed again and gripped the edges of the bathtub to push himself up a little. "Finished?"

"Nope. I'm moving back so there's room for you to come join me."

"What part of your Dad killing me do you not understand?"

"Blaine, he knows we've had sex, remember? He'll only kill you now if you break my heart," Kurt reasoned. Blaine sighed and cocked his head.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Blaine bit his lip and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"100% sure. Now, come on. You know you want to." Kurt dropped his voice an octave for the last few words and was pleased with the way Blaine jumped off the counter and began to shed his clothes. Kurt watched with interest and admired each inch of skin as it was revealed. Just as Blaine reached to remove his jeans, he frowned at the bathtub.

"You do realise when I get in half the water is going to come out over the sides?"

"You're a regular Archimedes," Kurt deadpanned. Blaine mock glared at him and continued to get rid of his clothing. Once he was fully naked he stepped towards the tub and carefully swung one leg over the side, then the other and seated himself between Kurt's legs. Kurt brought his arms around Blaine's waist under the water and rested his chin on his shoulder. Blaine's own arms lay over Kurt's and his fingers traced patterns over Kurt's wrists. Their legs were in line and Blaine moved his feet against Kurt's, getting as much skin on skin contact as possible. Kurt began to nuzzle Blaine's hair and place chaste kisses at the junction between his neck and collar bone. Blaine groaned and arched into the touch, stretching his neck so Kurt could access more skin. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and nibbled at his earlobe, smirking as Blaine failed to suppress a small whimper. Blaine moved one of his hands under the water to rest on Kurt's thigh beside him. Kurt took this an encouragement and began to slide a hand down Blaine's stomach.

"Hey Kurt, wh- _shit._" Finn burst into the room and quickly spun around to stare at the wall to avoid looking at Kurt and Blaine. "You are _so _lucky your Dad sent me up here instead of coming up himself," Finn muttered. Kurt's forehead had dropped onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face.

"Can you please learn how to knock, Finn?" Kurt grumbled into Blaine's back.

"Sorry, but with your Dad's open door policy I thought you'd be in here moisturising or something, not – Oh God, I'm going to leave," Finn breathed and swiftly exited the room. Silence hung between the two boys once Finn had left and Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's shoulder blade.

"So..." Kurt started. Blaine sighed in front of him and began to laugh. Kurt grinned and pulled his arms out of the water to rub his hands over Blaine's biceps where they were holding his knees to his body.

"I'm convinced that if we looked up 'cockblock' in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of Finn's face," Blaine mused. Kurt snorted in agreement and lifted his head to lean it against Blaine's.

"Well he's gone now," Kurt whispered, moving his hips against Blaine's back.

"Mmm true," Blaine hummed, pressing into Kurt. "D'you think we-"

"BOYS!" They both stopped as Burt's voice called through the house.

"Oh, jeez, you're _whole_ family is a cockblock," Blaine whined. Kurt shook his head and ignored Blaine's sounds of protests as he pushed him forward so he could climb out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and raised an eyebrow at Blaine who was still sat in the water staring up at him, arms folded over the edge of the tub and chin resting on them. He was pouting a little and Kurt smirked at him before walking into his bedroom and hearing Blaine shout one last remark at him. "Cock! Block!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review. I miss hearing from you :(<strong>


	15. Cliff

**A/N: I need to _stop _falling asleep after my alarm goes off ... I missed both my Western Civilisation lectures today because I slept through them. I got to the seminar though so at least I went to something. Also, my life is draaaaama right now. Boy drama. And I _never _have boy drama. Damn you, University.**

**Prompted by _Jammy (because my friends can totally prompt me): Jumping off a cliff._**

**This prompt actually came about by accident. Jammy was trying to get me to prompt her for a Doctor/River fic and she said something about prompting anything including cliff jumping and I was like "HEY! HUG PROMPT RIGHT THERE!" and here it is. We've both been looking forward to this one for a looooong time.  
>NOTE: I've never been cliff jumping and I am <em>NOT <em>condoning it in anyway because I am well aware it's bloody dangerous but I'm pretty sure with lifeguards around and a properly safe environment, it's all fine. **

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Kurt sighed. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned the car off the main road to head down a dirt track between rows of trees.<p>

"The more you ask, the longer the journey will seem."

"The more you ask, the more _annoying _it gets," Jeff grumbled from the backseat and Nick nodded in agreement. Kurt huffed and slumped in his seat, crossing his arms. He watched the trees rush by and perked up when they passed a sign reading _VIEW POINT 300 YARDS AHEAD_. They soon drove into a clearing and Blaine pulled the car into a space. Wes' car appeared beside them and Wes, David, Thad and Trent climbed out. Stepping out of Blaine's car, Kurt moved around his door and admired the view laid out in front of him. There was a vast expanse of water leading out to the horizon where the sun would soon be setting and to his left there was a curve of cliffs. He heard his car door being shut behind him and then a pair of arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"The walk. We've got to walk about a mile down the path to get to our spot."

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Kurt groaned. "In this heat!" Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before moving away.

"Afraid so. Come on," Blaine smiled, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt laced their fingers together and they walked towards their bags, picked them up and followed the rest of the group down the path.

* * *

><p>Kurt squealed and ducked behind Blaine as Nick and Jeff bowled towards them in a frenzy of tickling. Blaine chuckled and pried Kurt's fingers off his shoulders.<p>

"I fear for my life every time they're around," Kurt mumbled, trying to stay behind Blaine as he walked towards Wes, David and Thad who were sunbathing. Looking behind himself, Kurt decided Nick and Jeff were far enough away to no longer be a danger. He stepped beside Blaine and frowned as he saw the other three boys getting up and heading for the edge of the cliff. "Where are you going?"

"Cliff jumping," David stated as if it was highly obvious. Kurt's eyes widened and he gaped at Blaine. Blaine simply grinned and tugged on Kurt's hand so they could follow the others. Nick and Jeff ran past them and gestured for them to join.

"I knew there was a reason you made me wear my swim trunks," Kurt grumbled. Blaine was trying to pull him along to go with Nick and Jeff but Kurt shook his head. "God no, Blaine Anderson. I am _not _jumping off a cliff," Kurt said defiantly, planting his feet firmly. Blaine pouted and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Please?"

"Please jump off a giant rock and possibly kill myself?"

"Now you're just being pessimistic," Blaine teased. Kurt sighed and took his hand away from Blaine's to cross his arms. "It's completely safe Kurt." Kurt raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Blaine moved towards him and placed his hands on Kurt's stomach. "Wes researched it all before we came out here. There's a lifeguard just around the corner and there's two in the water on rescue boats on the off chance something goes wrong." Blaine ducked his head a little to try and catch Kurt's eye as he stared at the floor and he smiled when Kurt looked back at him. Kurt unfolded his arms and held one of Blaine's hands again.

"I'm trusting you," Kurt breathed and Blaine placed a chaste kiss to his lips before grinning and leading the way. Around the corner, the others came into sight and Kurt relaxed a little as he saw the lifeguard was in fact there. They kept walking until they met back up with the group and Kurt couldn't help but smile as Thad, Nick and Jeff were bouncing around excitedly and mock arguing about who could flip off the cliff the best. Kurt took a moment to peer over the side of the cliff and his breath caught in his throat a little as he realised just how high up they were. Blaine sensed Kurt's hesitance and placed a hand on his cheek to stop him looking over the edge.

"Trust me, remember?" Kurt nodded and engaged in the conversation.

"So basically..." Wes started, "JUMP!" Kurt flinched slightly as Wes yelled and turned on his heel, running towards the edge of the cliff before jumping off with a laugh and disappearing towards the water. Nick, Jeff, Thad and David made whooping noises and quickly followed, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone at the top of the cliff.

"I think it's our turn," Blaine beamed, laughing slightly as the voices of the others could be heard faintly calling them. Kurt shuffled his feet nervously and gave Blaine a shy smile. Blaine returned it as they made their way to the edge of the cliff. Kurt avoided looking down and kept his eyes on Blaine. "I have an idea." Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and gestured for Blaine to continue. "Would it make you feel better if we jumped off together?"

"I thought we we're going to do that anyway? Like holding hands?"

"Well, yes, but I mean _properly _together," Blaine said with a hopeful expression. Kurt blinked at him and Blaine realised he'd have to explain. "I'll give you a piggy back and we jump off like that." Blaine could see Kurt thinking about it.

"Let's do it," Kurt grinned and removed his t-shirt. Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times as he was expecting to have to convince Kurt that it was a good idea. "Stop doing fish impressions," Kurt smirked, "and let me up on your back." Blaine nodded, removed his own t-shirt and turned around. Kurt moved behind him and laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Ready?" Blaine nodded once more. Kurt pushed down slightly and hopped onto Blaine's back, immediately wrapping his legs around his hips and locking his ankles together as Blaine held onto his thighs. His arms were wound tightly around Blaine's neck and he leant his head against his cheek. Blaine leant into him and took a few steps backwards.

"Want me to count down or just go?"

"Just go," Kurt breathed. Blaine hitched Kurt up a little bit, ran forward and launched them off the side of the cliff. Kurt buried his face in his arms and snapped his eyes shut as he was engulfed by a sudden rush of water. He felt Blaine tap his thighs and he quickly let go of him so they could swim to the surface. Blaine emerged first and shook his hair out, smiling widely at Kurt as he appeared. Kurt's hands flew to his hair and he groaned, causing the surrounding Warblers to laugh.

"You look fine," Blaine called over the sound, swimming towards Kurt. "And you can't tell me it wasn't worth it." Kurt opened his mouth to deny it but Blaine raised an accusing eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt mumbled with a smile. Blaine splashed him a little water and Kurt narrowed his eyes before ducking under the water and pulling on Blaine's legs. He surfaced with a smirk and giggled as Blaine grabbed at his waist from behind and began to tickle him. _Yeah, totally worth it, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me as happy as finding out Klaine are gonna sex eachother.<strong>


	16. Unsuspecting

**A/N: I HAVE MY NEW TATTOOS! I have the word 'courage' on my right wrist and the word 'tharseo' on my right wrist (the Greek word for courage or "to take courage"). I love them so much! There's pictures on my Tumblr (kjbnoise) incase people wish to go and have a look! And yes, _part_ of the reason I got it was because of it's links with Glee and Klaine.**

**Prompted by _JanitaJasmin: Something where the ND don't know who Blaine is! Kurt didn't tell anyone about him to avoid all the drama that couples have in ND._**

**Okay so, when I started writing this I could tell I was going to drift off prompt... and I did. This ended up turning into "****Five Times New Directions Never Suspected Klaine, And One Time They Did." In the first one, ND don't know who he is, but they do in the rest of them. I'm really sorry to my prompter if I've kind of killed the prompt and not done what you wanted but this idea took me and I had to run with it. Also, Jammy supplied me with three of the situations (Three to Five are hers) so she needs some credit here! Enjoy because I did have a lot of fun doing this one. Especially number five.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE<strong>

Kurt rose from his seat as the New Directions rehearsal ended and he smiled as he looked towards the door and saw Blaine fidgeting nervously in his Dalton uniform. Kurt nodded at him and gestured for him to step inside. Blaine shuffled through the door and relaxed as Kurt walked towards him.

"Good day?" Blaine asked as Kurt came to stand beside him.

"I've had better," Kurt mumbled. Blaine offered an apologetic smile and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt leant into the touch and without thinking, pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine hesitated for a moment before embracing Kurt and rubbing soothing circles into his back. An obnoxiously loud cough came from next to them and they broke apart to see the New Directions eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"Kurt, is there a reason you're hugging our _competition_?" Rachel all but snapped and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, is there a reason you're unnecessarily nosy?" Kurt retorted.

"It's a valid question, Kurt," Mercedes reasoned. Kurt sighed and supposed he should explain.

"Everyone, this is Blaine." Blaine raised a hand and waved it lamely. "_Yes, _he is our competition but he is my friend first. We are _not _in cahoots about Sectionals so don't even ask." There was a few seconds of silence where Blaine felt every eye in the room on him before noise broke out and Blaine was being patted on the shoulder and introduced to everyone. Kurt glanced over at him and chuckled with a shrug and Blaine mirrored the action allowing himself to be immersed in the crowd of New Directions.

**TWO**

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It's going..." Blaine paused as Puck hurtled past them through the living room, Wes close behind with a mischievous grin on his face, "fine." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but sighed instead and fell back into the sofa next to Blaine. Both boys looked out into the garden where the Warblers and New Directions were mingling and making a ridiculous amount of noise. Kurt winced as Finn clumsily stepped backwards and knocked over an expensive looking plant pot. Blaine chuckled at the look on Kurt's face.

"I'll make him pay for it."

"No you won't," Blaine said with a shake of his head. "You really thought I didn't expect at least a few things to break or go missing?"

"Bu-" Kurt began.

"No, Kurt. It's fine," Blaine interrupted, swinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders and placing his hand firmly over Kurt's mouth. Kurt blinked at him with wide eyes. Blaine slowly removed his hand and nodded once when Kurt didn't try to speak again. His arm remained around Kurt and Kurt took the opportune moment to shuffle a little closer to Blaine so their bodies were touching down to their ankles. Kurt glanced at Blaine's face and although he was looking straight ahead, watching the antics in the garden, his fingers were tracing patterns into Kurt's bicep. Kurt wondered if he knew he was doing it but then decided that he didn't really care. When Kurt turned his head again, almost all of the New Directions were stood in front of them.

"We have decided this would be an appropriate time to inform Blaine that we trust him and the Warblers and that they won't be stealing our set lists," Rachel beamed. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt causing Kurt to let out a breathy laugh.

"Blaine thanks you," Kurt replied, looking over the group. They were all smiling down at them and Kurt thought he saw a knowing look cross Mercedes face but it soon passed as they bundled back into the garden.

**THREE**

Blaine studied Kurt's expression and nudged him lightly in the side.

"Cheer up."

"Sorry," Kurt sighed. "But this party sucks and I just..."

"You miss them," Blaine supplied. Kurt nodded and Blaine pushed himself up from where he was leaning against the wall and tugged Kurt's hand so he would follow. Kurt allowed Blaine to envelope him in a hug. "You are going to cheer up and you're going to have some fun," Blaine spoke directly into Kurt's ear. Kurt hummed in response and patted Blaine's back.

"Hey, Blaine, when you're done being an amazing friend, come and help," Puck called impatiently from a metre or so away. Kurt separated from the hug and rolled his eyes. Blaine laughed lightly squeezed Kurt's shoulder and joined the group of New Directions boys.

**FOUR**

The song finished and Kurt beamed, soaking up the applause and hoots and hollers from his friends around the restaurant. Even the waiters and waitresses stopped their work to congratulate the boys on their performance. Kurt looked around and made sure to thank each of the New Directions members with eyes and a grateful nod. He flinched a little as a pair of arms came around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Happy Singleton's Day," Blaine murmured. All eyes were still on them and Kurt laughed, leaning his head against Blaine's.

"Happy Singleton's Day."

"Get over here, white boy," Mercedes shouted from her booth and waved her hand frantically. Kurt smiled at her, tapped Blaine's hands so he let go of him and made his way over to join the meal.

**FIVE**

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, pushed down a little and jumped up, flinging his legs around Blaine's hips to lock his ankles together and his arms came around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine hoisted him up a little and stood up straight. He turned his head to look at Nick next to him who had Jeff up on his back.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Nick nodded.

"Ready?" Blaine called to Wes on the other side of the room.

"Ready," Wes replied, raising his gavel. A few seconds later it came down and sounded against the wood. Blaine and Nick shot into action, running towards the end of the room. The other Warblers began to shout and egg them on. Kurt held on tightly as they reached the council table and spun around to head back the other way. He looked to his right and cautiously raised a hand to high five Jeff who was alongside him. Just as their hands were about to connect, the Warblers stopped cheering, Blaine and Nick came to a halt and both boys on their backs had to desperately cling on. Kurt was about to ask what happened but as he stared in front of him he had his answer. The doorway straight ahead was full of the New Directions and Kurt frowned as they all blinked at him, mouths agape. Blaine dropped Kurt's legs and Kurt let go of him and brushed down his clothes. Kurt surveyed the group and couldn't help but snort when Tina spoke.

"I'm guessing not all your rehearsals go like this?"

**ONE**

Kurt's entire body sagged as it was announce that the New Directions would be going to Regionals. He clapped gracefully as he chanced a look at Blaine who gave a small shrug and an apologetic smile. He turned further towards Blaine and pulled him in for a hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Kurt felt a chaste kiss and the word sorry being spoken against his skin. He squeezed Blaine tighter and inhaled his familiar scent. He was just thinking about ways to stop himself crying when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Separating from Blaine he looked over his shoulder and was met with the sight of Mercedes stood in front of the New Directions, all with knowing looks on their faces.

"We believed you before when you two said you were just friends and we could see you _were_ just friends, but that was something else," Mercedes smirked. Kurt flushed and ducked his head, shuffling his feet. All eyes turned to Blaine and he waved his hands about for a moment before huffing out a laugh.

"Yeah, we're together now." There was a sudden outburst of noise and "I knew it's" being yelled from the New Directions and Kurt couldn't help but lean into Blaine and smile at how crazy, yet wonderful, his life had become.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? *hides because fic was totally off prompt*<strong>

**P.S - I'm really tempted to turn the Niff vs Klaine piggyback race into a oneshot. Who would read it?**


	17. Airport

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I went to visit my friend Jess at Uni this weekend so I didn't have a computer. I also didn't have Tumblr and I swear I'm unhealthily addicted to that website. It's far too addictive.**

**Prompted by _Juliet Hummel-Anderson: This is before they got together. Blaine or Kurt gets back from a two month long trip and when one meets the other at the airport, they run, jump into the others arms and wraps their legs around the others waist. Then they accidentally kiss and get together! Yay!_**

**Much love for the "Yay!" at the end of that prompt. I've been looking forward to doing this prompt for a while and I really hope I did it justice. Just assume Blaine's landing at Port Columbus International Airport (Yeah, I looked it up) which is like a 2 hour drive from Lima (Yeah, I looked that up too). Also, I don't know if American airports are the same as British ones but I guess it's all pretty much the same so go with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Airport<strong>

"Dad, _come on,_" Kurt groaned while bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking anxiously at his watch. Burt sighed, straightened up from his position over the car engine and slammed the bonnet shut. Kurt stepped forward with a grin to take the car keys from the work bench nearby but Burt grabbed them up quickly. "Dad!"

"Why are you so fidgety?"

"I'm late," Kurt whined, staring desperately at Burt's hand that held the keys.

"You've got plenty of time, Kurt. Blaine's plane doesn't land for another 3 and a half hours and it only takes 2 hours to drive to the airport."

"I want to make sure I'm on time," Kurt said through gritted teeth as he narrowed his eyes at his Dad.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with the fact that it's _Blaine _it's your picking up?" Burt smirked. Kurt flushed a little and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Burt chuckled and threw Kurt the keys. "Off you go and get your boyfriend then."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt mumbled as he climbed into the car, backing it out of the garage and driving towards the airport.

"Well he might as well be," Burt sighed with a smile as he watched the car disappear into the distance.

* * *

><p>Kurt scanned the crowd of people stood around the doors leading into the baggage claim area and formulated a route through room so he could get near the front. As he walked a little to the left he saw an area with fewer people and he headed towards it, situating himself in a spot where he knew Blaine would see him. He glanced nervously between his watch and the doors then chastised himself for being so giddy. <em>It's just Blaine<em>, he told himself. _You're being a good _friend _and picking him up from the airport. Nothing more. Never mind the fact he's been gone for two months and you've missed him like crazy. You're just a frien-_

"Kurt!" Kurt's head shot up and his face split into a wide grin as he was met with the sight of Blaine walking towards him, bags in tow. Kurt admired the fact that Blaine looked flawless even after a long haul flight and as their eyes met for the first time in two months, Blaine dropped the bag on his shoulder, let go of the one behind him and ran towards Kurt. Kurt stepped forward and threw his arms around Blaine's back as the other boy bowled towards him and jumped up to wrap his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt spun them around and gripped onto Blaine with a vice like grip.

"God, I missed you," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear as he nuzzled his nose into his hair. Kurt chuckled and leant into Blaine's touch. Blaine pulled back a little and before Kurt could reply he placed a kiss to his lips. Kurt gasped and squeezed Blaine even tighter as he returned the kiss. They separated and Blaine stood back on the ground. He looked up at Kurt and began to panic as Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes. "Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that it's been _two months _and I missed you _so much _and I had to hug you and, god, I don't know I just wanted to kiss you, so I did and I should have asked first but I-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted firmly, taking Blaine's hand in his. Blaine's brow furrowed as Kurt smiled at him then his face lit up with realisation.

"You're not mad," Blaine sighed with relief.

"Of course not," Kurt laughed. "No sane person gets angry when Blaine Anderson kisses them." Blaine grinned and cocked his head to the side.

"They might be angry that the only person I want to kiss is Kurt Hummel."

"Let them get angry," Kurt whispered, capturing Blaine's lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the eighth wonder of the world :)<strong>


	18. Insecure

**A/N: I think one of my lecturers is magical. He's making me like history. I _despise _history and somehow he makes me like it ... I'm scared. Last night, I was dragged to see Johnny English Reborn. 2 hours of my life I will never get back. I was highly unamused. But today I saw Lion King 3D which was pretty damn brilliant! Also, I have a Blackberry and as most people know by now, they're not working. I can't receive/send emails, I can't use the internet, I can't use Twitter or _any _of my apps. RAGE.**

**Prompted by _Nettie Moore: Blaine is feeling insecure and thinks he's not good enough for Kurt and so avoids Kurt. When Kurt finds out what Blaine's real problem is, Kurt naturally gives him a hug and reassures Blaine about how wonderful he is._**

**A note about this chapter: I have _no _idea how American's receive their grades/results at the end of the year, so I just did it how we do it in England. If it's wrong then we can just pretend it's a special Dalton thing ... and it's fic so yeah.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped into the halls of Dalton and smiled. He'd grown to really love the place in the few months he'd been attending and being inside the grand building never failed to fill him with warmth. His eyes fell on Blaine at the end of the corridor and Kurt made his way towards him, greeting a few students he knew that were milling about. Most offered him good luck and some even gave him a pat on the back or a brief hug. He kept glancing up at Blaine and more than once he saw a flicker of something on his face that he couldn't quite decipher. As he reached Blaine, he was pulled into another hug and felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.<p>

"Ready for your first Dalton results day?" Blaine asked with a slight chuckle when they separated. Kurt nodded as he exhaled heavily and laced his fingers with Blaine's. On the short walk around the corner, Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him every so often and when Kurt dared to look sideways, he saw the same unknown emotion marring Blaine's features. Of course, Blaine did his best to hide it but Kurt was way ahead of him. The room they soon entered was almost empty except for a handful of students and a few tables each with a teacher behind it and a sign on the front stating which alphabetic group they had. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and gave him a chaste kiss before walking away to the table marked "A-F." Kurt took one last deep breath and strode towards the table marked "G-L."

"Kurt Hummel," he stated and politely answered the obligatory security questions. The teacher passed the envelope across the table and gave him an encouraging smile. Kurt returned it and turned on his heel, walking from the room and meeting with Blaine on the way out. Blaine was gripping his envelope tightly and looking at it nervously. Kurt steered them towards a bench situated in front of one of Dalton's many large windows and sat him down. Kurt sat beside him and rubbed a hand up and down his arm. "You okay?" Blaine laid the envelope in his lap and drummed his fingers on it while he nodded. He turned his head to look up at Kurt.

"Do it together?" Kurt noted that Blaine's voice was a little shaky and he couldn't help but a lean in for a kiss. Blaine sighed into it and shuffled a little closer to Kurt.

"You'll have done brilliantly," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Yeah, it's just..." Blaine trailed off.

"What?" Kurt asked softly, pulling back a little.

"I- never mind. It's only nerves," Blaine mumbled. Kurt bit his lip and worried for a moment as he thought he saw that expression he couldn't put a name to again.

"I promise it'll be fine. I've never known you to get lower than a B and you never will because that brain of yours is brilliant." Kurt grinned as Blaine laughed and relaxed a little. "Ready?"

"Now or never," Blaine replied and lifted his envelope to peel it open. Kurt mirrored the action and slowly pulled out the paper that was inside. Blaine did the same and there was silence as they each read the black print. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he took in the information and he was glad to see Blaine grinning next to him.

"All A's except for a B in French," Blaine said with pure happiness laced with a small underlying tone of disbelief. Kurt nudged him slightly.

"Told you you'd do amazingly."

"Smart ass," Blaine mumbled jokingly before looking to Kurt. "So?"

"All A's."

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine beamed but Kurt saw through it. That same face Blaine kept getting returned for only a second, but Kurt spotted it's presence. He sighed and cocked his head to the side. Blaine eyed him curiously. "What?"

"Something's wrong with you. I don't know what it is but I can see it on your face. You keep getting this strange look."

"Strange look?" Blaine laughed, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Noth-"

"Don't even think about saying nothing, Blaine Anderson. What's wrong?" Kurt took Blaine's hands into his lap and traced patterns onto the back of his knuckles. Blaine ducked his head and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm not good enough for you." Kurt's jaw dropped and he blinked at the top of Blaine's head.

"Excuse me?" Kurt choked out, hoping he had heard completely wrong.

"I'm not good enough for you," Blaine repeated, even quieter then the first time but this time he continued. "I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Really?" Kurt squeaked, mouth still hanging open.

"You don't need me anymore, Kurt. While you've been at Dalton you've become truly yourself and you're so strong, so happy and I couldn't be more thankful that I got to help you be who you are today but what now? When I watched you walk in today I finally accepted that I'm not what you need anymore. I was clinging onto the vain hope that I'm everything you could want and it's entirely selfish of me because I'm pinning all your happiness on me and I _know_ I'm not your whole world." Blaine paused as he searched for more words. "You're voice is phenomenal, you're heart is enormous, you're mind is wonderful and you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever laid eyes on and I no longer feel like you're mine to have. You're bigger than me, you're bigger than Dalton and you're bigger and _so _much better than Ohio." Blaine finished with a defeated sigh and chanced a look up at Kurt who was staring at him in shock. Before Blaine could tell Kurt to just forget it, Kurt snatched away the envelope and paper he was holding, slammed it down onto the bench beside him and climbed into Blaine's lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzled into his hair as Blaine held onto his waist tightly and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"If you don't know by now that you are _absolutely everything _to me and you are my _entire _world then you are more oblivious than any of us imagined." Kurt spoke almost directly into Blaine's ear and then proceeded to place kisses into his curls that were gel free today. Blaine leant into Kurt's touch and lifted his head to protest but Kurt ducked down to silence him with a kiss. "Don't ever forget that I am in love with you, Blaine Warbler and you will never be anything less than what I want."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I feel like I'm pestering but every writer knows reviews are what keeps us going.<strong>


	19. Dancing

**A/N: Imagine the scene. You're asleep having a wonderful dream (which I'm pretty sure Darren Criss popped into at some point) and BAM the fire alarm goes off. First, you're uber annoyed because the dream has gone and secondly, it's _half two in the morning_. Yeah, that happened to me this morning. I was so unamused. On an upside of my day, I got some fudge from the best fudge shop ever earlier. Second upside: me and my friends are going to see Steps in concert next year. Be so incredibly jealous because my life is made of win ;)**

**Prompted by _nfl19: Klaine dancing. That is all I ask. In a forest, in a cupboard, on the moon, anywhere. Maybe it starts off as Blaine being dorky and/or cocky but Kurt loves it anyway and Blaine puts on some music and offers Kurt his hand and they slow dance all around._**

**I wrote this chapter, then reread the prompt and realised I hadn't done the Blaine being dorky/cocky or the music part, but I'd already written it. I apologise for not sticking to prompts very well ... I need to work on it. Also, I was going to do them in all three places suggested (yes, even the moon) but I am in a semi writers block state right now and a lack of motivation stopped me. But do enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

><p>The moment the words 'picnic in the forest' left Blaine's mouth, Kurt began to nod vigorously and mentally run through the food choices. His broad grin soon turned into a pout, however, when Blaine said he was organising everything and Kurt simply had to be ready at midday on Saturday. With that, Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss and left the house.<p>

Saturday came around too slowly and Kurt drummed his fingers impatiently on his thighs as he sat on the kitchen counter, staring intently at the clock which told him it was 11:52am. Burt rounded the corner and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. He opened a cupboard next to Kurt's head and removed a glass to pour himself some water.

"You're _sure_ Blaine knows where he's going? And you'll be home by curfew?" Burt asked for at least the fourth time that morning. Kurt huffed and tore his eyes away from the clock.

"He's absolutely sure and I'm absolutely sure I'll be home by curfew. How long can a picnic go on for anyway?"

"You're teenagers. You'll get distracted and..." Burt trailed off as he filled his glass, wishing he hadn't brought the subject up at all.

"Outside, Dad? In the open? In _public_?" Kurt smirked. Burt narrowed his eyes at Kurt and took a sip from his glass.

"It happens," Burt grumbled. At that moment, Carole came into the kitchen and looked between the two.

"What happens?" she asked.

"Dad is under the impression that me and Blaine will be getting 'distracted' on our picnic. Shall we say sex on the beach has gained a little class and moved to sex in the forest?" Kurt pondered with an amused tone. Burt grunted and walked from the room with a final shout of "Just be careful." Carole chuckled at Kurt and patted his knee as she walked past. Kurt glanced up at the clock and hopped off the counter as it ticked over to 11:59am. He smoothed out his clothes and carefully checked his hair was still in place. Carole watched with a smile and couldn't suppress a giggle as Kurt almost sprinted to the door when the doorbell sounded. She heard a breathless "Hi" from Kurt and decided to leave the two boys to it. She caught Kurt's eye briefly as he grabbed his coat and she mouthed "Have fun," before turning away and heading for the living room.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to explode," Kurt groaned as he flopped back onto the picnic blanket and laid his hands over his stomach. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, Blaine was hovering over him. Kurt smiled up at him and leant up for a kiss. Blaine happily obliged and flung a leg over Kurt so he could straddle his hips. Kurt began to laugh and rubbed a thumb over Blaine's cheekbone as his brow furrowed and looked slightly hurt. "No, no, I'm not laughing at you," Kurt clarified. "It's just that this morning my Dad had some kind of notion we'd get 'distracted' and I said we wouldn't but here we are." Kurt gestured to their current position and Blaine rested their foreheads together.<p>

"That isn't where this is going," Blaine whispered before pushing himself off Kurt and holding out a hand for him to take. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Within seconds, Blaine had himself flush up against Kurt's front and an arm snaked around his waist. The other remained in Kurt's and Blaine held them out to their side. Kurt sensed where Blaine was headed as he began to move slightly, swaying them gently. Kurt brought his free arm around Blaine's shoulders and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's hair above his ear. Blaine leant into the touch and tightened his hold on Kurt's waist. He took small steps, guiding Kurt with him as they moved in a silent dance.

"Shouldn't we have music?" Kurt murmured.

"Listen to the forest," Blaine replied softly. In another situation, Kurt may have teased Blaine about the cheesiness of this moment but he had been nothing but a gentleman all day and who was Kurt to pass up a little romance? So Kurt did as Blaine said and closed his eyes, opening his ears to his surroundings. The first thing he heard was Blaine's steady breathing and he hoped that if he listened hard enough he would hear the _thump thump _of their hearts in sync. Moving his attention from Blaine, he took notice of the faint sound of wind whistling past his ear and the way it rustled the few leaves that had fallen early and lay scattered around the tree trunks. All the cliché snuffles of woodland animals and tweets of tiny birds were there and Kurt cherished each one with a smile, glad he was sharing this Disney moment with _Blaine_. His thoughts and ears were brought back to the boy in his arms as a soft humming filled the air. Kurt couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh as he recognised the familiar tune. He thought about commenting that Teenage Dream didn't seem all too appropriate for the time and place but as he inhaled Blaine's familiar scent and placed a kiss to his neck, the notion vanished. Blaine continued with the song and Kurt's smile slowly grew into a wide grin and he did all he could think of doing and all he wanted to do: He held on.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? :)<strong>


	20. Archery

**A/N: Want to know how cool me and my friends are? We're going to Steps in concert next April. I don't know if Steps are just a British 90's thing and America missed out on their wonder, but either way... it's _Steps. _They're like the band everyone worshipped (well I did). I will enjoy spending an evening being a child again and reminiscing about the good old days.**

**Prompted by _impromptucoffee a.k.a myself (because I'm totally allowed to prompt my own fic): Archery._**

**I can't even remember how this idea came about. It was during a conversation with Jammy, as usual. There was something about green tights and Kurt having a thing for Robin Hood. Talking of tights - Jammy _and _Jess both demanded that I have one or both of Klaine in tights during this fic. And I did it. Last thing: It's not really what you'd call a conventional hug and it may not even be a hug at all really but damnit if I wasn't going to do this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt showed up on Blaine's doorstep looking like he had stepped straight out of Sherwood Forest, Blaine wasn't sure whether to laugh or just stare. The second option became the priority as Kurt smirked and did a little twirl, causing the bottom of his brown tunic to lift and as Blaine suspected, the green tights left <em>nothing <em>to the imagination. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tore his eyes away from Kurt's legs. Kurt's eyes twinkled mischievously as he caught Blaine's gaze and nodded towards the car.

"You're outfits in the back." The way Blaine's jaw dropped made Kurt laugh and tug on Blaine's hand to drag him from his house.

"My out- wait, what?" Blaine finally replied, planting his feet firmly into the ground to stop Kurt pulling him down the driveway. Kurt stopped and sighed dramatically, turning to face Blaine.

"Here's the plan for today," Kurt started and Blaine nodded hesitantly. "We're going to get in my car, drive to the archery range, you're going to put on the outfit I brought you and we're going to have fun." Kurt finished with a smile and Blaine searched for some words before choosing to just nod once more and allow Kurt to bundle him into the car.

* * *

><p>Blaine huffed and surveyed his reflection. His outfit was identical to Kurt's, except for the tunic which was a light brown opposed to Kurt's chocolate brown one. With another heavy sigh, Blaine clipped the small green hat, which reminded him of the paper boats he made as a child, into his curls and stepped out of the bathroom. Kurt was sat in the room outside and as Blaine appeared, his eyes widened. He gestured for Blaine to do a spin and Blaine reluctantly complied. By the time he'd done a full turn, Kurt had gotten up and had an almost predatory look as he moved towards Blaine. Grabbing Blaine by his tunic, Kurt pulled them flush together and pressed his mouth against Blaine's. Blaine flailed for a moment before gripping Kurt's hips and responding eagerly to the kiss.<p>

"Now I understand why you were so blatantly staring earlier," Kurt breathed as they separated. Blaine chuckled and moved his hands around to rest just above Kurt's ass.

"Have I just found out one of your kinks?"

"Mmm maybe," Kurt teased, pulling out of Blaine's arms to collect their bows and arrows that lay across the counter to their left.

"I knew there was a reason you hired the place out just for us," Blaine smirked with a hand on his hip. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's words and passed him his equipment.

"Firstly, you know how much I hate small children and seeing as it's a Saturday I knew this place would be flooded with them hence why it's just ours for the day. Two, never again put your hand on your hip while wearing that outfit. I'm sure you surpassed me on looking gay for a moment."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine mock gasped. "I am the epitome of manliness in this outfit."

"Of course you are," Kurt laughed with a shake of his head. "Now, come on. Archery time." Kurt held out his free hand and Blaine happily took it, letting Kurt lead them outside.

* * *

><p>"Do I get a trophy for being the worst archer ever?" Blaine asked with a groan. He threw his hands up in defeat when Kurt lined up to the target, released his bow and hit the bullseye. "You've <em>so<em> done this before which is _so _unfair," Blaine almost whined.

"Stop moaning," Kurt sighed. "Come here and I'll show you how us pro's do it." Blaine glared at him but moved anyway. Kurt handed him the bow and stepped back, allowing Blaine to set himself up. Blaine shuffled his feet into position so his left shoulder was side on to the target, placed the arrow onto the bow, lifted his head to look straight ahead and brought the bow up, pulling the string tight. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him and without even looking he could tell Kurt was judging him.

"You do realise this is a lot harder when I know you want to come and move me around like a mannequin?"

"Can I?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Go on then," Blaine breathed, remaining in his stance. Kurt leapt into action and poked and prodded at Blaine's body parts until he stood how he deemed correct. Blaine resisted the occasional urge to giggle as Kurt touched him in a ticklish area. Kurt stood back for a moment and grinned at his work.

"Perfect. I'm going to do the first shot with you so just stand still and go with it." Blaine frowned and opened his mouth to ask what Kurt meant by "with you" but he was silenced as Kurt appeared behind him and pushed himself against Blaine's back. Blaine's breath hitched slightly and he willed himself not to shake as Kurt got close enough that he could feel his heartbeat against his back. One of Kurt's hands came up to Blaine's right shoulder and slid slowly down to his elbow for support. Kurt wrapped his other arm securely around Blaine's waist and splayed his hand over his stomach. Blaine exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, leaning into Kurt as their faces aligned. "Open your eyes and look down the range," Kurt murmured into his ear. Blaine did as Kurt asked and turned his head, staring hard at the target. He felt the hand on his elbow tighten a little and push up. "Okay, keep your eyes locked on the centre of the target. When you're ready, let go." Blaine took a moment to focus and once he felt Kurt free his elbow of his hold and bring his arm down to join the other one around his waist, he released the arrow. He blinked dumbly for a few seconds when he saw the arrow had hit just on the edge of the bullseye. Kurt chuckled into his neck and placed a small kiss there. "See, it's easy when you know how." Blaine sagged and dropped his arms to his sides, idly throwing the bow to the floor. He dropped his head back onto Kurt's shoulder and twisted his neck a little, smiling when Kurt took the hint and kissed him. They kissed lazily and Blaine lifted his right arm so he could run his hand through the hair at Kurt's nape. Kurt's own hands began to wander and Blaine hummed his approval when one dipped inside his tunic to lie over his bare chest.

"If this is going where I think it is, I'm never going to be able to watch Robin Hood again," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I think it's worth the sacrifice."

* * *

><p><strong>It is possible I deafen people with my squeals when I get a review :)<strong>


	21. First

**A/N: If you haven't already, _please please please _go and read my new fic 'The Piggyback Chronicles.' It's the fic based around the Niff vs Klaine piggyback race I had in one of the chapters of 'Hug.' It's only the prologue at the moment but I'm furiously working on the chapters. It's had a good response so far and I'm hoping everyone loves it as much I'm loving writing it!**

**Prompted by _Anon and AprilShowers87: After Original Song kiss._**

**Hello shortest chapter _ever_. Just over 300 words long. I didn't want to do any longer to be honest because it would be overdoing it and the moment was so beautiful as it was.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's hand immediately flew to Blaine's face as he leant in for another kiss. Their lips connected and Kurt was sure that anyone within ten metres would be able to hear his heart thumping in his chest. Blaine tugged lightly on the front of Kurt's cardigan and Kurt stood up, their mouths not leaving each other's and his hands framing Blaine's face. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled their bodies flush together. They separated for air and Blaine pushed his nose against Kurt's, their breaths mingling between them. Kurt placed an arm around Blaine's neck and pushed his other hand through the back of Blaine's hair, not caring about the gel that coated it. He needed to touch, to <em>feel<em>. Their eyes were still closed and they simply breathed each other in.

"Tell me this is real," Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled lightly which made Kurt slap his shoulder.

"Sorry. That just sounded so cliché," Blaine explained. Kurt hummed his agreement, opened his eyes and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose. Blaine's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered open to see Kurt smiling shyly. "What?"

"You kissed me," Kurt groaned, ducking his head to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder and tangle his fingers further into his curls. At another time, Blaine may have complained about the action but instead he frowned and blinked at the back of Kurt's head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"S'most definitely not bad," Kurt mumbled into the collar of Blaine's blazer. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's and traced patterns onto his back.

"Good," Blaine sighed happily. Kurt lifted his head so Blaine had to move his and bit his lip for a moment before kissing Blaine once more.

"Nope," Kurt beamed as they pulled apart. "Wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>Review le shortness? :)<strong>


	22. Autumn

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I AM ON _FIRE_.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: First Date._**

**The next 8 or 9 chapters are prompted by _AprilShowers87 _because they had about 10 prompts which is _absolutely _fine! Send as many as you like! My dearest Jammy aided in the making of this chapter. I was caught up in trying to work out timelines for Piggyback Chronicles that I asked for her help on an idea for a first date and lo and behold, we have this chapter. There is fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff and more fluff.**

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine's offered hand and gave a defeated sigh as they walked away from Pavarotti's grave. Losing Regionals had put a significant dampener on Kurt's spirits but as he admired Blaine's profile, a gentle smile graced his lips and he knew that Blaine was right. What they had was worth <em>so much more <em>than a trophy. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt and Kurt saw a deep thought dying in his eyes.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You," Blaine replied simply, causing Kurt to flush and duck his head slightly. Blaine bumped their shoulders together in an attempt to make Kurt look up again. It was successful and Blaine stopped them walking. Kurt frowned a little and laced the fingers of their free hands together between them as Blaine came to stand directly opposite him. "Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me?"

"Absolutely," Kurt breathed without a second thought. Blaine chuckled and leant forward for a chaste kiss. As he pulled back, Kurt didn't miss the hint of nervousness on Blaine's features.

"How does a walk through the park sound?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Now?" Blaine nodded in response and Kurt squeezed his hands. "Sounds perfect." Blaine smiled sheepishly and stole another kiss.

"I had it all planned out, you know?" The confused expression on Kurt's face told Blaine that he didn't know. "I wanted to formally ask your Dad his permission to have you as my boyfriend and if that went well I was going to take you out to dinner at a posh restaurant in Westerville. I'd spend the evening listening to you ramble oh so adorably about your family and the New Directions insanity that you miss so much and I'd pay for the meal no matter how much you tried to stop me. I'd have you home dot on curfew and we'd kiss on your doorstep until your Dad came out and I ran away." Kurt had begun to laugh and he pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"All this from the boy who claims to be awful at romance."

"I try too hard," Blaine sighed.

"You try just the right amount," Kurt corrected as he moved back to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt brought a finger up to his lips. "Trust me when I say you're a brilliant boyfriend." Kurt lowered his finger.

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "Doesn't mean I agree though," he mumbled a moment later. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"This isn't a very good start to our date." The sudden look of panic on Blaine's face had Kurt suppressing giggles.

"Uh... right, yes," Blaine stammered.

"Calm down, Blaine. I was joking!"

"Of course," Blaine breathed, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Shall we walk?" Kurt offered.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be directing the date!"

"Because that was going so well," Kurt said flatly. Blaine narrowed his eyes and huffed with mock annoyance but Kurt saw the hints of a smirk on his lips. "Come on," Kurt smiled, tugging on Blaine's hand as he began to walk and Blaine happily followed.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as the pair approached a small clearing that was almost completely covered in a layer of leaves at least 5cm thick. Kurt stared in awe at the unspoiled sight and the changing hues of orange and brown. Blaine shared in the admiration before taking his hand out from Kurt's, whipping off his coat and scarf and throwing himself into the leaves.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine roll around and throw the leaves over his head. Blaine just grinned and continued to relive his childhood memories. Kurt watched in fascination and when Blaine gestured for him to join, he shrugged off his own jacket and scarf. Rather than launching himself into the pile, Kurt waded through and allowed himself to be pulled down by Blaine. He found himself sat with his legs spread out in front of him, completely surrounded by leaves and he sneakily grabbed a handful to toss at Blaine. Blaine let out an indignant squeak as his vision was flooded with foliage and he shook the remainder off so he could crawl towards Kurt and pin him to the floor. Kurt continued to giggle as Blaine knelt between his legs and used one of his forearms across his chest to hold him down. He sputtered a little and writhed under the weight as Blaine sprinkled leaves onto his face. "Okay, okay, I surrender," Kurt panted. Blaine hovered above him looking smug as he removed his arm from his chest and Kurt took the opportune moment to grab Blaine's shoulders and roll them over. He ended up straddling Blaine's hips, hands still on his shoulders with some force to keep him in place. Blaine looked lost for a moment and he raised an eyebrow at Kurt with a nod.

"Touché."

"I should never be underestimated," Kurt smirked.

"Guess I learnt that the hard way, huh?" Blaine chuckled as he lifted his hands to frame Kurt's hips. The sun was lower in the sky now and it set an orange glow through the clearing and the two boys stared at each other in the silence. Blaine took time to fully appreciate each and every colour of Kurt's eyes and the way in which they shimmered in the evening light. Kurt blinked down at him, a smile slowly gracing his features and Blaine mirrored the expression. "Come here," he whispered. Kurt, not fully understanding, let Blaine manipulate his body into position. Blaine moved Kurt's arms around his neck so their cheeks brushed together and pushed down on his back so their torsos and hips were flat against each other. His own arms wound around Kurt's waist and held him close. His heart fluttered at the feel of Kurt's lips against the shell of his ear.

"And you dared to believe this wouldn't be a perfect first date," Kurt murmured. Blaine let out a long breath, nuzzled into Kurt's hair and asked himself one question: _Why did you dare to believe otherwise?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention there was fluff?<strong>


	23. Super Bowl

**A/N: So I plan out when I'm gonna update and it just fails ... My legitimate reason for it's failure: I have food poisoning. I've spent at least 70% of my time in bed the past two days. Le sigh.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: After McKinley win the football game in the Super Bowl episode._**

**It's a short one again. My brain is slightly dead from doing nothing for two days so apologies.**

* * *

><p>The half time show had finished a few minutes ago and Kurt shivered as another bout of chill wind blew past him. Despite the crowd of people surrounding him, body warmth was at a minimum so he buried his hands in his pockets and ducked his head to cover some of his face with his scarf. He heard a soft chuckle from beside him and looked up to see Blaine shaking his head with a smile.<p>

"What?" Kurt mumbled into his scarf.

"You look cute when you're cold," Blaine casually commented and Kurt was glad his cheeks were already flushed pink from the cold but he was sure his blush reached his forehead.

"If I wasn't such a supportive step-brother I would've stayed at home in the warm," Kurt sighed as he lifted his head.

"Aw, come on. You could learn to love football." Blaine nudged him playfully in the ribs and Kurt shrugged, making a noncommittal noise. The team came back on the field and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he took in their still zombie-esque appearances. He could see the opposition looking hesitant as they approached and Kurt understood that the team was using their make up as a scare tactic. It was working, too. There was a new thrill to the game as it begun once more and Kurt found himself being drawn into the atmosphere. He even chanted "brains" with the rest of the supporters, no matter how ridiculous he felt.

As the end of the game approached and the tension was thick, Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip into his own and give a firm squeeze. He returned the action but reluctantly tore his hand away when the time-out was over. He brought his hands up to his mouth and exhaled heavily as play begun once more. The few seconds that passed were torture and Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet, mumbling encouragements under his breath. There was a sudden burst of energy as McKinley won the game and he looked to Carole and his Dad with an ecstatic grin. They were both gaping in disbelief so Kurt turned to Blaine and found himself being pulled into a warm embrace. Blaine had flung his arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt instinctively did the same around Blaine's waist. He soaked up Blaine's heat and tried to ignore the increased tempo of his heartbeat. They stayed together longer than deemed necessary for a celebratory hug but Kurt could do nothing but grip Blaine tighter as he spoke seven words into his ear:

"Turns out McKinley is good for something."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews might stop me being ill - it's a long shot, but why not try it? :)<strong>


	24. Matter

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ: This chapter is rated M for some graphic sexual situations. If that isn't you're kind of thing then feel free to skip over this chapter, it's not a problem. But you have been warned and it does jump straight into it so unfortunately there isn't a section you can read and ignore the rest. I'm not going to change the rating of the entire fic for this _one _chapter because I don't want to put new readers off if they straight away see M (even though I think a large percentage of us Klainers read M a lot) so if there are more in the future, I will do a warning like this one.**

**I no longer have food poisoning! But I am absolutely shattered from going out last night and getting ridiculously drunk - I was persuaded by a particularly cute boy on my course that it would be a good idea to play Ring of Fire (drinking game - Google it if you're curious) and drink far too much vodka and far too much Lambrini. However, I do thank any deities that I don't get hangovers. Drink responsibly is the message here, though.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: After their first time. (Smut? Want.)_**

**You want smut, I present smut. This has taken me _so _long to write. It's my first ever piece of smut for Klaine and I wanted it to be the best I could do and I was having a mild panic when I started thinking I was going to ruin it entirely but I'm quite happy with the end product. Do enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't map out exactly how they'd ended up here. It had been teeth, tongues and a desperate race to the bedroom the moment the front door had clicked shut. The next time Kurt's eyes drifted open, Blaine was hovering over him, hands either side of his head and sweat dampened curls hanging loosely from his forehead. Kurt raised his own hands to frame Blaine's face and drag him down for another kiss. On the way upstairs, both boys had lost their shirts and Kurt arched his back a little so he could feel every inch of Blaine's torso against his own. Blaine let out a low moan into Kurt's mouth as Kurt slid his fingers over his sides and into his back pockets to slot their hips together. The sensation caused Blaine to pull away from their kiss with a gasp.<p>

He was resting his weight on his forearms now and he used the position to his advantage to run a hand through Kurt's hair and tug his head back a little so his neck was exposed. Blaine placed open mouthed kissed along Kurt's jaw line and sucked on his adam's apple. Kurt groaned, knowing the vibrations would hit Blaine's lips. As they did, Blaine began to slowly move down Kurt's body. Kurt's hands fell from Blaine's back pockets to at his sides and grip the sheets. Blaine pushed his nose against the bulge in Kurt's jeans and Kurt bucked up into the touch. Kurt whined a little as Blaine began to mouth at him through the denim.

"Blaine, my jeans..."

"Are sinfully tight?" Blaine muttered.

"Are designer," Kurt breathed as Blaine bit lightly at the material where the head of Kurt's cock was. Blaine lifted his head with a smirk.

"Is this your way of asking for me to take them off?"

"No. Yes. Ugh, I don't care," Kurt sighed. "Just stop soaking them with your saliva." Blaine chuckled and crawled back up the bed to delve his tongue into Kurt's mouth and roll their hips together. He reached a hand between them and swiftly undid the button of Kurt's jeans and pulled the zipper down.

"There are better things to cover in saliva, anyway," Blaine whispered when they separated for air. He quickly licked a stripe down Kurt's torso and stopped at the waistband of his jeans so he could take hold of them and slide them off Kurt's legs. He tapped at Kurt's thigh so he knew to lift his hips and the jeans were soon on the floor. "Are these designer too?" Blaine gestured to Kurt's boxers and Kurt gave a small nod. "Well it'd be a shame to ruin those too." In a matter of seconds Kurt was naked. Blaine sat back on his heels beside Kurt's legs and ran a hand over his thigh, smiling when it quivered under his touch and Kurt made grabby hands at his still clothed knee.

"Blaine, I need to see you."

"Patience," Blaine said softly. What Blaine hadn't expected was Kurt to push himself up and manhandle him until he was pinned to the bed, wrists held tightly above his head.

"Patience is for people who don't have a gorgeous, sexy and utterly perfect boy in their bed," Kurt growled into Blaine's ear. Blaine shuddered at the feel of Kurt's hot breath ghosting over his skin and lifted his head to lick at the juncture between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt jerked away and moved back to look Blaine in the eye. "First things first: get naked." Blaine took in Kurt's lust blown gaze and swallowed thickly. When Kurt released his hands he shuffled out of his jeans and boxers.

Once they were both naked, Kurt sat at the top of Blaine's thighs and bit back a moan as their erections fell together. Kurt laid his left hand flat on Blaine's stomach and felt the muscles ripple under his palm. His other hand found Blaine's and their fingers laced together at Blaine's side. Blaine watched Kurt intently as his eyes raked over his body and memorised every detail. A content smile graced Kurt's lips and Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbows, ducking his head to catch Kurt's gaze.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt whispered, tracing patterns over Blaine's stomach with his fingertips.

"Stopped me on the staircase," Blaine replied, his grin wide. Kurt gave a breathy laugh and leant forward to rub their noses together, their lips touching and breaths mingling. "You never needed to do anything else." Kurt firmly pressed their mouths together and pushed Blaine back until he was flat on the bed again. The kiss quickly built in fire and passion and Blaine splayed his hands across Kurt's back, eager to touch as much of him as possible. Kurt broke the kiss and moved to speak directly in Blaine's ear again. Their breathing was laboured and Blaine thought Kurt must be teasing him on purpose because he _knew _Blaine's ears were a sensitive spot. Blaine kissed at Kurt's shoulder as Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, I want..." Kurt trailed off. Blaine hummed and encouraged Kurt to continue. "I want you to fu-" Kurt stopped himself again and began to shake his head. Blaine sensed Kurt's hesitation and pushed lightly on Kurt's shoulder until they were eye to eye.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Blaine asked, concern lacing his words.

"I was going to ask you to fuck me," Kurt admitted. Blaine's jaw dropped and he was sure he had forgotten how to breathe. Their physical relationship consisted of most things except actual sex and the moment hadn't yet arisen where they discussed how ready they were for it. Blaine then remembered that Kurt had been shaking his head and he was flooded with worry that he'd been pressuring Kurt.

"Kurt, I- We don't- I mean if you're not ready we don't have to." He brushed a stray hair from Kurt's face and pressed their foreheads together. "I'd wait forever rather than push you into it."

"I'm ready," Kurt breathed and Blaine's stomach flipped. "I just don't want you to fuck me." Blaine frowned and Kurt gave him a look filled with such affection he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Wha-" Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips and took a deep breath. He looked Blaine straight in the eye and the words that left his mouth brought Blaine's world to a crashing stop.

"Make love to me, Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine choked in reply and stared at Kurt above him. There was a pink tinge to his cheeks that Blaine adored and a light sheen of sweat covered his entire body. "You're so beautiful." Kurt's blush deepened and Blaine followed it with his fingers until his hands were resting at Kurt's waist. He pulled him down so they were flush against each other and Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's curls.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes," Blaine gasped when Kurt pressed their lower halves together and moved his hips in a way that Blaine wanted to make illegal. Before they progressed any further however, Blaine quickly asked where Kurt kept his supplies and put them out on the bedside table. "Condoms?" Kurt bit his lip and avoided Blaine's eyes. "Kurt?" Blaine pressed.

"I want to feel you, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I want to be with you in every way possible." Blaine's mind was telling him he should disagree, but his heart had other ideas and he knew they'd talk about it later.

Capturing Kurt's lips once more, their tongues battled for dominance and Blaine seized the opportunity to roll them over. He nipped and sucked along his previous path down Kurt's torso and Kurt leant up on his elbows and spread his legs so Blaine could settle comfortably between them. Blaine paused for a moment to take in Kurt's length lying hot and heavy against his stomach then glanced up Kurt's body and they locked gazes. Without warning, Blaine flattened his tongue against the base of Kurt's cock and licked a strip along the underside to the tip. Blaine watched in fascination as Kurt's lips parted slightly and a small whimper escaped. When Blaine reached the head, he took it in his mouth and broke their eye contact so he could slowly sink down and take as much of Kurt as he could. There was an audible thump and a moan as Kurt collapsed onto the bed and reached forward to tangle his fingers into Blaine's curls. Blaine hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down a few times before releasing Kurt with an obscene pop. Kurt moved his hand from Blaine's hair to his cheek, wiping his thumb over Blaine's saliva slicked lips.

"Kurt, can you turn over?" Blaine's tone was hesitant and Kurt frowned, not understanding the need to move. "I want to... try something." Realisation lit up Kurt's eyes and he scrambled to turn over, almost kneeing Blaine in the face. "Easy tiger," Blaine chuckled, straddling the bottom of Kurt's calves and running his hands up and down his thighs.

"Well if this is going where I think it is..." Kurt trailed off as he got lost in the sensation of Blaine placing kisses along his spine.

"If you're thinking about my tongue in your arse then you'd be spot on," Blaine murmured against Kurt's shoulder blade. Kurt shivered and arched into Blaine and whined when he was pushed him back down. Blaine moved downwards again and lightly scraped his nails over Kurt's back while sucking red marks just above the ridge of his backside. His hands pulled Kurt apart and he blew over the puckered entrance presented to him.

"_Blaaaiiine,_" Kurt groaned, gripping the sheets and writhing underneath the pressure of the boy holding him down. Blaine had a weakness for Kurt saying his name in the midst of pleasure and he briefly rested his forehead on one of his hands to compose himself. He soon returned to Kurt and tested the waters by swiping his tongue once over the hole. The choked off noise Kurt made spurred Blaine on and he repeated the action over and over, inhaling Kurt's familiar scent mixed with the smell of sex that filled the air. "Blaine... Blaine, fingers," Kurt panted. "In me, _now._" Blaine happily listened to Kurt's request and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He knelt beside Kurt, patted his thigh and Kurt understood, rolling to lie on his back again. He exhaled heavily and stroked himself lazily as Blaine took in his dishevelled state.

"I swear to any and every deity out there that you are the most beautiful person on the planet," Blaine said with a wide grin and Kurt smiled a little, gesturing for Blaine to move closer. Blaine did and slotted a pillow under Kurt's hips, poured some of the lube onto his fingers and traced around Kurt's entrance. He leant down and kissed Kurt as he began to push the first finger in. Kurt tensed underneath him but he placed reassuring kisses to his nose, his cheeks and his mouth. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders as Blaine moved his finger in and out slowly and as the pain subsided he nodded that he was ready for another.

Blaine took his time preparing Kurt properly and he knew they were ready when Kurt was only letting out unintelligible noises and jerking frantically as Blaine grazed his prostate. He gave Kurt a lingering kiss, stroked some lube onto his own length and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance. "Ready?" Kurt gave a firm nod and bit his lip to stop from crying out as Blaine pushed forward. Blaine kept going in a slow fluid movement and once he was fully sheathed he let out a heavy breath and linked one of his hands with Kurt's beside his head, sliding the other arm underneath Kurt's shoulders. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and his other hand came up to the nape of his neck.

"Move." Blaine complied and pulled back. A strangled sound bubbled from his throat at the sensation and Kurt squirmed below him. "How does it feel?" Kurt croaked as Blaine thrust forward.

"Tight and _god _that's cliché but it's true. So tight and _gorgeous_." Blaine made a face of pure ecstasy and Kurt drunk in the sight, falling a little bit more in love. "You?"

"It's all my birthdays at once," Kurt laughed breathlessly, throwing his head back with a grunt as Blaine hit the perfect spot.

"And Christmas?"

"And Easter and Hanukkah," Kurt smiled, giggling into kisses as Blaine continued his movements. Silence followed except for the boy's heavy breathing and occasional moans. Blaine began to feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and he assumed Kurt was in the same position from the ever-tightening grip he had on his curls.

"Kurt, I-"

"Yeah, I know," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. Blaine gave three sharp hip snaps and Kurt practically screamed his release, coating himself and Blaine in strings of white. Blaine followed closely, marvelling at Kurt when he was completely undone, his scream lost in Kurt's mouth. Kurt wriggled a little when he felt the warmth filling him and he couldn't suppress a whimper when Blaine pulled out completely.

"Fuck, I love you," Blaine breathed when he collapsed next to Kurt and buried his face in the duvet. Kurt simply beamed and removed the pillow from under his hips so he could lie on his side facing Blaine. He dragged a finger through the sheen of sweat on Blaine's back and splayed his hand out when he reached the top of his arse. He removed it when Blaine got up onto his side and shuffled into Kurt so his back was pushed against Kurt's chest. He grabbed Kurt's hand and secured it around his stomach and tangled their legs together. Kurt nudged his nose into Blaine's neck and flicked his tongue out taste all that was Blaine. Blaine hummed his approval at the action and Kurt realised that they hadn't yet cleaned up.

"Blaine, you're going to have come all over your back."

"Don't care."

"We should shower," Kurt said reluctantly, not really wanting to move himself.

"We should, but we won't," Blaine sighed. "We'll go later. Right now, we're cuddling."

"You're lucky I love you," Kurt whispered.

"Love you more," Blaine sing-songed.

"Love you most."

"Love you more than your most."

"I highly doubt that as I can assure you I love you way more."

"Lies!" Blaine chuckled. "I love you the biggest." Kurt thought for a moment about an appropriate response and smiled when it came to him and when he spoke it in barely a whisper.

"Loved you first."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me you enjoyed the smut? Please put me out of my misery.<strong>

**P.S - I have Chapter 25 already written and ready to go. Do you want it up now?**


	25. Transfer

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the positive comments on the last chapter! I'm _so _glad the general response is that I did it right :)**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: When Kurt tells Blaine he's coming to Dalton._**

**I had to reread this before I posted it because I completely forgot what I wrote - that's what I get for writing it ages before it's posted.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked from the McKinley choir room straight into his Dad's arms. Burt held onto his son tightly and nodded at Carole to head out to the car and they'd join her in a few minutes. Carole left the two alone and Burt gently pulled away from Kurt. The sight of his son's tear stained cheeks was heart breaking and he framed Kurt's face with his hands, leaning down slightly to look into his eyes.<p>

"Dad..." Burt silenced Kurt with a shake of his head and mentally murdered Karofsky for making his boy sound so broken.

"Home?" Burt asked softly. Kurt nodded and exhaled heavily, wiping at his face when Burt's hands were gone. The walk to the car was silent and Kurt was thankful for the time to think. His eyes roamed over McKinley's halls. The lockers he'd been brutally shoved into, the floor he'd been face to face with one too many time and the classrooms full of teachers too ignorant to care. Kurt closed his eyes to stop another bout of crying as he thought of the Glee club and leaving behind the only thing he would stay at McKinley for. He blinked back tears and decided to dwell on the ache later.

He shuffled in to the car and rested his forehead against the window, watching the world pass by uncaring as they pulled out of the parking lot. A few minutes into the drive, Carole had turned in her seat and asked Kurt if he needed anything. Kurt shook his head as he was offered all forms of take away food but as Carole finished and straightened up again, Kurt felt a warmth fill him as he thought of the one place he could do with being.

"Dad?" Kurt's voice was hoarse from underuse and he coughed lightly to clear his throat. Burt looked in the rear-view mirror and Kurt sat up a little. "Can we go to Dalton?" Burt's brow furrowed but he nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kurt, why?" The question wasn't intrusive and Kurt understood that. His Dad had always been naturally caring and only held Kurt's best interests at heart.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered in reply and Burt smiled slightly before heading for Dalton.

Dalton came into sight and Kurt couldn't suppress a grin. Burt watched out of the corner of his eye and felt a sense of happiness that something good was coming from the day. Burt was very much aware of how hard it was for Kurt to turn his back on his friends and the club he was forever loyal to, but if the way Kurt had said Dalton and Blaine's name earlier was any indication of how much the school and the boy meant to him, then Burt couldn't help but feel utter joy that McKinley was gone. He parked the car and Kurt unstrapped his seatbelt. He placed a hand over the door handle and gave Carole and his Dad a grateful smile.

"I'll get Blaine to bring me home later?" The questioning tone was in Kurt's voice as Kurt knew his Dad would be feeling especially protective right now. Burt simply nodded for at least the fourth time that day and Kurt stepped out of the car, knowing exactly where to head. He had only been to Blaine's dorm room once but he remembered the route and soon found himself looking at the outside of Blaine's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked gently and listened to a muffled shout of "just a minute" before the door was open and Blaine's confused face was looking at him. The confusion morphed into concern as Blaine took in his dishevelled appearance and red eyes.

"You've been crying," Blaine stated. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious words but he wasn't in the mood for it.

"Can I come in? I have something I need to talk to you about," Kurt croaked, mentally cursing his voice. Blaine stepped aside and allowed Kurt to walk inside. Kurt stood by Blaine's desk and rejected Blaine's offer to sit down next to him as he seated himself on the end of his bed. There was silence between the two as Kurt thought how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Kurt, you're making me kind of nervous," Blaine murmured, eyeing Kurt with worry.

"Sorry," Kurt breathed. "It's just... this is kind of big."

"That's not helping," Blaine chuckled, glad when Kurt cracked a tiny smile.

"Sorry," Kurt repeated. "I'm just going to say it, okay?"

"Okay."

"I've left McKinley." Blaine's jaw dropped open and Kurt raised a hand to stop him speaking. "The Karofsky situation is too much and I _can't _be there anymore. It's killing me inside to leave my friends but this is my life, Blaine and it's just..." Kurt trailed off as he felt fresh tears filling his eyes.

"Kurt-"

"No, I'm not finished. Let me finish before I can't speak through the tears," Kurt interrupted. With a shaky breath he spoke again. "I'm transferring to Dalton." A strangled sound left Blaine's throat and Kurt squeaked as a warm weight hit his front. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's neck and squeezed tightly. It took a moment for Kurt to reciprocate and embrace Blaine's waist. He was crying freely now and he gripped onto the back of Blaine's Dalton cardigan, his fingers bunching into the cotton. He buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, absorbing every ounce of comfort radiating from Blaine.

"God, I shouldn't be this happy that you've left your friends," Blaine muttered.

"It's fine," Kurt replied. "I'm happy too. Obviously, I'll miss them like crazy but if leaving them means my safety then it's necessary."

"You'll never be safer," Blaine whispered, absent-mindedly placing a kiss into Kurt's hair. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Gusta?<strong>


	26. Bisexual

**I feel like I should explain my absence because I feel bad for not updating... It's mostly due to the fact I went home Tuesday evening and only had access to my Mum's laptop (which is awful) and I didn't have my notepad with me that tells me which Hug chapters are coming up. I spent two days revising, got back to Uni Thursday evening and have spent all of today in lectures or revising. But I'm here now!**

**Fun news for me: I've joined my Uni's Ice Hockey team. It's the first year they've done it though so we're pretty much spending the year training us all up and learning the basics. GOD, I've missed ice skating. Downside of this: I can't livestream the Klaine sex on Tuesday because I don't get back from ice hockey until 2am *dies* But, I am going home next weekend so I will be able to watch it in HD glory as many times as I like.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: When they make up after the whole bisexual fight in BIOTA._**

**Ah, BIOTA. What an episode... I didn't get too deep into the whole Rachel issue because we could be here for a while and I did this in the way I thought they might have made up afterwards.**

* * *

><p>Kurt watched in confusion and shock as Blaine walked away from him and out of the Lima Bean. He snapped his mouth shut after realising it was hanging open and glanced apologetically at a few other customers who had witnessed their fight. Picking up his coffee and standing, he decided to take the short walk back to Dalton as time to think about what had gone wrong in the conversation.<p>

Kurt had always seen Blaine as the one to talk to. He was out, proud and everything Kurt could have asked for in a friend. Of course, his charm won everyone over, gay or straight but never had Kurt seen Blaine react to a straight person's interest like he was reacting to Rachel. There was an obvious reason for all of this, which Kurt pointed out to Blaine simply: they were drunk. Blaine hadn't seemed swayed by this and as the word's "It felt good" left his mouth, Kurt could feel the boy he looked up to, who was so comfortable in his skin, backing away from everything he knew.

_Isn't that exactly what you did?_

Kurt sighed heavily and threw his empty coffee cup in a bin on the way by. He buried his hands deep in his pockets and remembered with regret the days he had tried to be straight for his Dad. His mind then relived the moment Blaine had said that Kurt was in Karofsky's shoes and mocking Blaine's right to be who he wants. And that had hurt. Kurt hated himself in the minutes that followed because as deep as Blaine's words may have cut, they were true. Karofsky showed pure anger at Kurt's way of life and although he wasn't at that level with Blaine, the implications were there and Kurt felt _wrong._ He knew what he'd said was wrong. With another sigh, he fiddled with his phone in his pocket and entered Dalton's front doors, deciding he'd speak to Blaine face to face tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kurt said softly, shuffling his feet nervously and staring at the floor. Blaine looked up from the work he was doing and caught Kurt's eye sight briefly before gesturing for him to sit down. Kurt shook his head and Blaine returned to his work. "I just came to apologise for yesterday. I was out of line and you were right to get angry. I shouldn't have judged you like Karofsky judges me." It was then that Blaine's pen fell from his hand and his head snapped up.<p>

"Kurt, I didn't mean _anything _like that. Thinking about it now it must have sounded that way but _God no_."

"No, it's fine, Blaine. It's not an unfair comparison. Karofsky tried to change who I am and that's exactly what I was saying to you yesterday."

Blaine could hear the slight shakiness in Kurt's voice and stood up, lifting Kurt's head with a hand on his cheek. When he saw the tears stinging Kurt's eyes his other hand laced their fingers together.

"Please stop," he almost begged. "There isn't a single part of you that's like him and I hate myself for making you think that. I'm sorry." Kurt chuckled lightly and leant into Blaine's touch.

"I came here to apologise to you."

"Nothing we ever do goes as planned," Blaine smiled, swiping his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence and Kurt stepped forwards to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine returned the gesture with his arms around Kurt's shoulders and allowed Kurt to bury his face in his neck.

"I really am sorry," Kurt murmured and Blaine squeezed him tightly.

"Me too. Just let me figure this out, okay?" Blaine asked, resting the side of his head against Kurt's hair. "I don't expect you to like it but it's gonna take a little time to work this out and I hope you'll be around if I need you."

"I'll try," Kurt replied, sincerity lacing his words.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, gripping onto Kurt's back with a smile one mile wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Le review?<strong>

**P.S - I need to name my iPhone. Any suggestions?**


	27. Home

**Seeing as I now have no work to do until tomorrow, I'm spending my evening catching up on fic writing and once a chapters written, I can't wait to post it. I really should get to work on The Piggyback Chronicles though ...**

**I've only had two reviews on the previous chapter so far (I did only post it like an hour ago) and both gave me name suggestions for my iPhone. Sorry to be a buzzkill but I've given it one now but the suggestions were appreciated. I've named it Pavarotti. I may have to rename my iPad at some point with something else Glee related.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: When Kurt tells Blaine he's going back to McKinley._**

**Oh Blainers.**

* * *

><p>Blaine picked nervously at his trousers as he sat on the sofa in the common room, waiting for Kurt to return. He'd been reluctant to let Kurt anywhere near McKinley, especially as going back meant meeting with Karofsky, but a promise that there would be adults around and a few reassuring kisses had Blaine waving Kurt out of the Dalton parking lot a few hours earlier.<p>

Since then, Blaine had been frantically pacing the Dalton corridors and checking his phone for any news from Kurt. After missing the Warbler rehearsal, Jeff and Nick had gone in search of him and literally bumped into him as they rounded a corner. He had looked at them with a lost expression and they'd steered him towards the common room and sat him down, telling him he could talk if he wanted but if not they'd stay so he wasn't alone. And Blaine did talk.

"I'm gonna lose him."

Jeff and Nick looked at each other confused and Nick couldn't help but shake his head with a small chuckle. Blaine frowned at him.

"You really are blind aren't you?" Blaine continued to look slightly hurt and Nick sighed. "He looks at you like you're his world, Blaine, and I'm pretty sure you actually are." Blaine's eyes lit up a little but sadness still tainted his features.

"That won't stop him going back," Blaine murmured, ducking his head to stare at his feet.

"Maybe not," Jeff said softly, "but that doesn't mean you're going to lose him. Like Nick said, he's crazy about you and it's obvious you feel the same."

"When am I gonna see him though? McKinley's at least an hour or more from here and I-"

"Blaine," Nick interrupted firmly. "You're relationships worth more than a little distance, isn't it?"

"Of course," Blaine nodded, digging the heel of his hands into his forehead.

"Then what are you worrying about?" Jeff asked with a smile. Blaine glanced towards him and huffed out a laugh.

"I don't even know. I just- I'm being selfish really. I want him to stay here because then I have him to myself."

"He'll always be yours," Nick reassured, nudging Blaine lightly in the ribs. Blaine shoved him back and was ready for a play fight until his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He scrambled to pull it out and read the text.

"Kurt's back. I need to go out front to talk to him." Nick and Jeff nodded in response and watched as Blaine made to leave the room. "Thanks, by the way," Blaine said gratefully before going.

He made his way through the corridors at a pace that was slightly faster than walking and he scanned the parking lot outside as he pushed open the front door. His eyes fell on Kurt leant against the back of his car, hands in his pockets. As Blaine approached him he saw the telltale signs of tears.

"Please tell me the tears have nothing to do with Karofsky," Blaine asked straight away, positioning himself next to Kurt against the car and taking one of his hands.

"No, that's all fine," Kurt sniffed, shuffling a little closer to Blaine. "It's... Well..." Kurt tried to begin. There was a quiet moment where Kurt took a breath and let it out heavily, staring ahead at nothing in particular. "I'm going back," he whispered and shut his eyes, not wanting to see Blaine's reaction. There was a barely audible "I know" in reply before he felt Blaine move to be in front of him and place a kiss to his lips. Their foreheads rested together once they separated and Blaine made a small noise in the back of his throat as he quickly flung his arms around Kurt's neck and clung onto the back of his clothes. He nuzzled into Kurt's hair and tried to blink back tears. Kurt held onto Blaine equally as tight and placed kisses to his shoulder.

"Promise me we'll stay together," Blaine croaked.

"_Yes,_ I promise,"Kurt breathed, splaying his hands out over Blaine's back. "Did you even think otherwise?" Blaine wanted to laugh as he remembered his conversation with Nick and Jeff but all he could think of at the moment was Kurt in his arms so he shook his head. "God, I wish I could bring you with me."

"Don't give me ideas," Blaine chuckled.

"Maybe next year?" Kurt suggested jokingly, nipping at Blaine's earlobe.

"Well," Blaine murmured, "Never say never."

* * *

><p><strong>Pavarotti (the bird <em>and <em>the iPhone) urge you to review. For reviews do make the world go round.**


	28. Sick

**A/N: So I could give a long list of reasons why I haven't updated in like a week but I won't bore you. The short version: Real life happened. On an upside, I will be posting two more chapters tonight so you get three in one to make up for it!**

**Second thing: ASDFGHJKL - The First Time .. oh holy Klaine. The auditorium scene ... I just ... UGH. I BURST INTO TEARS. THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL...**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: Kurt or Blaine is sick and the other takes care of them. Preferably pre Original__ Song._**

* * *

><p>"Well aren't you a sight?"<p>

Blaine lazily rolled on to his side and opened one eye to see Kurt standing in the doorway with an amused grin on his face. He groaned, mumbled something Kurt didn't catch and flopped face-first back into the mound of pillows. Kurt chuckled and shook his head while stepping into the room and sitting cross legged on the bed alongside Blaine's legs under the duvet. He cocked his head to the side and suppressed the urge to "Awww" at the mop of unruly curls on top of Blaine's head. Instead, he placed a hand on Blaine's calf and patted it a few times.

"Not feeling good, I assume?" There was a muffled response as Blaine spoke into the pillows and Kurt shook his leg. "In English?" Blaine reluctantly pushed himself up and sat against his headboard. His nose was red and his eyes were glazed over and tired and Kurt once again resisted commenting on how cute he looked.

"I said," Blaine begun with a sigh, "If you came to mock me, you can go away."

"I haven't come to mock," Kurt replied, holding his hands up in defence. "I'm actually the only one who wanted to come and check on you. Apparently you're quite the grump when you're sick."

"M'not," Blaine grumbled, pulling a nearby blanket over himself and crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow and Blaine huffed with an eye roll. "I only get grumpy at the others because their idea of helping is singing to me _constantly _or having a scary movie marathon."

"Not a horror film fan?"

"Not when I have a thumping headache."

"I can understand that," Kurt nodded. "So what does help?" Blaine opened his mouth to reply but he remembered it was a school day and sighed.

"Kurt, you have classes to get to. I'll be fine for a few hours."

"The others are covering for me," Kurt said with a smile, as if it was obvious. Blaine dropped his chin to his chest and glanced up at Kurt.

"You're going to stay no matter what I say aren't you?"

"Yupp," Kurt beamed, sliding off the bed and opening one of Blaine's notepads that lay on his desk and picking up a pen. "So, come on. What do you need?" Blaine rubbed at his temples.

"My mum always brought me chicken soup when I was younger. I've never really liked taking medicine so I avoid it if I can," Blaine said after a minute or so of silence. "That's actually it."

"I was expecting a long list of comforts but each to their own I guess," Kurt shrugged, shutting the notepad and placing the pen on top of it. "I'll be back in about ten minutes with the soup." He headed for the door and stopped before leaving to point accusingly at Blaine. "If you even think about leaving that bed, I'll bring everyone else up here for Warblers rehearsal." He didn't wait for Blaine's reply.

* * *

><p>Kurt returned with the soup, hot and ready to eat, precisely ten minutes later. Blaine perked up when he arrived and gratefully took the soup, protesting a little when Kurt insisted he had to eat it all under the pretence that it would "do him good." Not wanting to face Kurt's wrath while sick, he emptied the bowl and placed it down on his bedside table. Kurt had taken a seat in the desk chair with his feet propped up on the bed. He nodded approvingly when he saw the empty bowl and picked up the bag he had also brought back and began rummaging through it.<p>

"What's in there?" Blaine asked with a frown. Kurt looked satisfied with himself as he removed a few things from the bag just out of Blaine's view.

"You said the others made you sit through scary movie marathons so before I got the soup I ran back to my room and grabbed a few DVD's." Blaine was ready to burrow under the duvet and hibernate to avoid the musicals he thought Kurt would have brought but he couldn't hide a grin as Kurt put the bag back on the floor and dropped a pile of Disney DVD's in Blaine's lap. "I know how much of a fan you are and who doesn't enjoy a bit of Disney when their sick?" Blaine rifled through the selection and quickly chose _Mulan_, passing it to Kurt who hummed his approval and set it up on the TV. He fast forwarded the adverts and pressed play on the menu before moving back towards the desk chair. As he was about to sit down, Blaine threw a tissue box at him. "Hey, what was that for!"

"You're gonna come sit in the bed with me." Blaine threw back the covers and moved over in the bed to make more room for Kurt. Kurt eyed the empty spot and bit his lip.

"I don't want to get sick, Blaine."

"If I promise not to cough all over you, will you get in?" Blaine batted his eyelashes and Kurt laughed at his pout.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting in." Blaine made a noise of triumph as Kurt pushed the chair back under the desk and crawled onto the bed, sitting himself next to Blaine against the headboard. He stretched his legs out and pulled the duvet back over them both, wriggling into the pillows behind him and getting comfortable. Blaine did the same and they settled themselves to watch the movie.

Fifteen minutes in, Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder. Kurt allowed him to get comfortable again before resting his own head on top of Blaine's. Blaine's breathing soon became steady and Kurt's suspicions that he was asleep were confirmed as he turned onto his side and laid his cheek on Kurt's chest. Kurt was unsure what to do about the new position but he didn't want to wake Blaine so he left him where he was and brought an arm underneath his sleeping form to wrap around his waist. Blaine moved closer to Kurt in his sleep and flung an arm over Kurt's torso, bending it at the elbow and clutching the fabric of his Dalton cardigan. Blaine sniffed a little and Kurt sat still as he felt one of Blaine's legs fall on top of his own. He rested his chin on Blaine's head and continued the watch the film, all the while enjoying Blaine's warmth and smiling at the inevitable ramble of apologies Blaine will give for using him as a pillow. Although he really didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So... erm ... I hope your not made about my slow updating ... ? *sobs*<strong>


	29. Nationals

**A/N: Second chapter of the night! Took me longer than expected because I had to find the perfect quote to go with what I wanted to do.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: Blaine picks Kurt up from the airport after Nationals._**

**Now excuse me while I go find a livestream link for tonights episode - me needz me some Glee!**

* * *

><p>Blaine leant against the wall and fiddled with his car keys. He absently ran his fingers over the key ring of a silver canary Kurt had given him before he left for New York. He turned it over a few times, stopping to cock his head to the side and read the back of it. The corners of his mouth turned up as his thumb swiped over the engraved words, <em>One cannot fly into flying, <em>and remembered their conversation a few days ago.

"_I wanted to give you something small before I went. I don't know why I just... did," Kurt shrugged, shuffling his feet nervously and staring at the small wrapped present in Blaine's hands. Blaine watched the flush creep up Kurt's neck and taint his cheeks and he raised a hand to rest at Kurt's nape._

"_Thank you."_

"_You haven't even opened it yet," Kurt chuckled and Blaine removed his hand to fiddle with the tiny bow he was sure Kurt had spent at least 5 minutes tying._

"_I don't wanna ruin it," Blaine sighed, smirking slightly when Kurt huffed impatiently. "The bow must've taken you at lea-"_

"_Blaine," Kurt said with a growl and an eye roll._

"_Okay, okay, I'm opening it." Blaine pulled lightly on one end of the ribbon and the bow fell apart so he could take it off entirely and lay it on his desk. He flipped the package over and ripped off the small piece of tape holding the ends together so they popped up and began to unfold. Once he'd thrown away the piece of tape, he pulled open the paper and gasped lightly at what lay inside. A ring lay attached to a small silver bird and Blaine immediately recognised it as a canary."Pavarotti," he whispered, glancing up at Kurt who nodded. He picked the small item up, putting the wrapping paper by the ribbon, and watched the sunlight reflect off the metal._

"_Turn it over." Blaine looked up with a frown and Kurt gestured towards the key ring. "Go on." Blaine gave his attention back to the bird and slowly turned it over in his hand, taking a moment to read the words on the back._

"_One cannot fly into flying," he repeated out loud._

"_Friedrich Nietzsche," Kurt explained. Blaine nodded and ran a thumb over the engraving. "The full quote is 'He who would learn to fly one day must first learn to stand and walk and run and climb and dance; one cannot fly into flying.' I've heard it before and when I brought the key ring I thought it would be nice to have it engraved on the back."_

"_It's perfect," Blaine smiled, ducking his head to capture Kurt's lips. Kurt relaxed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine draped his own around Kurt's neck, the key ring still dangling from his fingers. They separated and rested their foreheads together. "What does the quote mean?" Blaine asked breathlessly._

"_It means people need to-"_

"_No," Blaine interrupted. "What does it mean for _us_?"_

"_Oh," Kurt said almost silently. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well you're always telling me that I could really fly if I wanted and I'm always telling you Lima's not the place to do it. While I've known you, I've learnt how to stand again and truly be myself, to walk before I run and to ask for help climbing over the mountainous problems because I need to stop thinking I'm alone."_

"_You're amazing," Blaine murmured, rubbing their noses together._

"_I feel like going to New York tomorrow is me taking off. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be flying than there," Kurt finished. Blaine kissed him once more and hummed happily._

"_You can fly _anywhere, _Kurt, but I know New York is where you'll do it best. Just don't fly too far and forget me, okay?" Blaine tried to hide the fear in his tone but Kurt sensed it and squeezed him tightly._

"_I'll never forget you, Blaine Warbler."_

Blaine blinked back tears at the memory and shook his head with a sniff, gazing back around the airport to try and catch sight of the New Directions or Kurt himself. He put his keys into his pocket, leaving the canary hanging on the outside. He perked up and walked away from the wall as a fresh rush of people came through the doors from baggage collection. His view was gradually blocked as people reunited themselves with friends and loved ones. Blaine mentally cursed his lack of height as he got up on his tiptoes and tried to look around the sea of heads.

"You still wouldn't be able to see if you were in 6 inch heels," a voice mocked from behind. Blaine dropped back to the ground and whipped around to see Kurt with his head cocked to the side and an amused grin on his lips. Kurt dropped the bag that was on his shoulder and simply stared at Blaine, his eyes briefly dropping to the silver bird on his pocket. "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine breathed before launching himself forward and flinging his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt returned the embrace just as firmly, no longer caring about who saw, splaying his hands over Blaine's back and placing kisses into the crook of his neck. "Is it normal to have missed you this much?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Absolutely," Kurt replied, pulling back for a quick kiss. Blaine smiled into it and pulled away as someone wolf whistled nearby and he looked to the right to see Puck wiggling his eyebrows next to a laughing Mercedes. Blaine blushed heavily and Kurt giggled, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. He could see the canary hanging against Blaine's thigh and he grinned down at it knowing that no matter how far away he flew, Blaine would always be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Le review?<strong>

**P.S - I started on a Hogwarts!Klaine fic about a week ago and it's going to be a _huge _one-shot ... like _HUGE._**


	30. Slushie

**A/N: There are currently people stood outside my window playing _awful _music and shouting "AR-AR-ARTILLERY." Bring on my 2 month Christmas holiday where I can have beautiful silence outside my room at home.**

**Quick note about Finn in last nights episode (this seems to be popular discussion today on Tumblr): I am totally against him outing Santana in the corridor because that was _wrong _but I think Santana needed to hear what he said - I love her character and all, but I agree with Finn getting his bitch on. The setting was wrong but someone needed to say it.**

**Prompted by _NettieMoore and similarly by OccasionallyRestless: Blaine gets a slushie thown in his face for the first time after transferring to McKinley._**

**_NettieMoore_ wanted a bit of anxious!Blaine and _OccasionallyRestless _wanted a bit of guilty!Kurt. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter because my head isn't in writing mode today but I hope it's alright.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled softly at the picture of Blaine hanging in his locker and admired the Dalton blazer that now hung in Blaine's closet without a use anymore. His eyes flicked down to the word "courage" below and his heart warmed as the word meant everything to him and Blaine. With a content sigh, he closed his locker and leant against it, waiting for Blaine to meet him before they went to lunch. As Blaine rounded the corner, Kurt stood up straight and beamed at him, wanting nothing more than to embrace the boy but settling for a light brush of their fingers as Blaine came to stand in front of him.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine said sheepishly. "Got a bit lost."

"It's fine," Kurt chuckled. "Took me a while to work my way around Dalton so you're forgiven." Blaine grinned up at him and leant back against the row of lockers, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder. Kurt cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak again but he was interrupted by a passing shout of "Welcome to McKinley, fag," and his jaw dropped further open as Blaine was showered with pink ice. Blaine stood completely still as the substance washed over him until he dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could.

"Kurt," he choked out, shutting his eyes even tighter to stop the tears he could feel stinging behind his eyelids. Kurt didn't say a word as he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and steered him into the bathroom, ignoring the few smirking students they passed on the way.

When they entered the bathroom, Kurt pulled a chair from the corner (placed there for occasions like this) and placed it in front of a sink, pushing Blaine down into it. Blaine dropped his bag to his side and succumbed to shivering under the intense cold soaking through his clothes and dripping down his neck. Kurt still remained silent as he moved Blaine back, hanging his head over the sink and turning on the water. He let it reach a warm temperature before wetting Blaine's hair and running his hands through the gel, releasing the dark curls and washing away the chunks of ice. Blaine stayed pliant under Kurt's movements and slipped his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the ice melting and staining his clothes and seeping into his skin.

Silent minutes passed and Blaine opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light, when he heard a sniff come from above him. He peered up at Kurt and instinctively raised a hand to wipe away a tear trail marking Kurt's cheek. Kurt leant into the touch and turned the water off, pushing gently on the back of Blaine's head so he lifted it. He passed Blaine a small towel and he gratefully took it, running it over his hair and letting it fall around his neck once he'd finished. Kurt was stood to the side of Blaine, staring down at his feet and still crying. Blaine lay his hands on his thighs and looked up at Kurt with a sad expression.

"Kurt?" Kurt responded by shaking his head and turning away. "Kurt, please talk to me. You haven't said a word since this happened." Kurt ran his hands over his face and exhaled heavily, moving around Blaine and sitting sideways on his lap. Blaine brought an arm around Kurt's back at waist height and rested his forehead against Kurt's arm. "_Please _talk to me, Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. Blaine strained a little to hear the words and he sighed at the sound of them.

"You've done nothing wrong, Kurt. Why are you apologising?"

"I... I made you come here and if I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened. You don't deserve this, Blaine. Your voice sounded so broken afterwards and all I could think was that I've brought you straight back into what life was like before Dalton." Kurt trailed off at the end and wrung his hands together nervously. Blaine shook his head against Kurt's arm and used the arm he had over Kurt's legs to drape one of Kurt's arms around his shoulders. Kurt lifted his other arm so he was wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine embraced Kurt's waist and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder.

"I can't say it wasn't a horrible moment," Blaine admitted, rubbing at Kurt's side when he groaned, "but it's _not _your fault, Kurt. It's not your fault that the idiots out there don't have the brain power to understand love comes in more than one form. I may always feel a little apprehensive walking these halls but we've fought through pain before and we'll do it again. I promise you it's not your fault." Kurt sniffed lightly and bent his neck at an awkward angle to give Blaine a chaste kiss.

"I still think I'm going to wake up and find out you were just a dream," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips and Blaine laughed quietly.

"I'm real, but I'd be the best dream ever though, right?"

"Right," Kurt agreed with a smile, kissing Blaine once more and feeling like life outside may one day get a little bit brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so not with it today ... I feel like that ending was too abrupt.<strong>


	31. Potter

**A/N: I ordered myself one of the Lima Bean Travel Mugs from the Fox online shop yesterday ... shipping to the UK is about £20. I'm a poor University student paying £15 for the actual mug and £20 for shipping because I love this fandom so goddamn much I can't live without the mug any longer. So obsessed. Also, I'm buying Doctor Who Monopoly soon and me and Jammy have already planned to play it when I go back home for Christmas. It's gonna be intense.**

**Prompted by _NettieMoore: Klaine cuddle while watching a Harry Potter movie at Kurt's house._**

***cough* Erm... I sort of got a bit carried away with this and _couldn't _pass up the opportunity to use Harry Potter pick up lines (supplied to me by Jammy, of course)_. _I apologise if the prompter wanted just fluffy, cuteness ... when I get an idea I run with it so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine had suggested a movie marathon day, Kurt hadn't quite expected him to turn up at 9am, turn his bag upside down and drop all of the Harry Potter movies onto his couch with a wide grin. Kurt stood in the middle of the living room, still in his pyjamas (grey sweatpants and an oversized Dalton t-shirt), and ran his hands over his face and through his hair while chuckling lightly. Blaine blinked at him expectantly and made a noise of triumph when Kurt flopped down next to the pile of DVD's and passed him <em>The Philosophers Stone<em>.

"Wait, actually," Kurt said and raised a finger. Blaine looked over his shoulder from his kneeling position in front of the TV. "Let me go and change, brush my teeth etc. then we can start." Kurt stood up and got halfway to the stairs before he heard a small commotion behind him followed by a pair of arms circling around his waist and squeezing tightly. Blaine's chin then came to rest on his shoulder and Kurt leant into him.

"You aren't going _anywhere_," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear. Kurt gestured at their flush bodies and sighed.

"Clearly. But pray tell, why not?"

"Because your 'etc.' consists of a lot of moisturising and hair coiffing. It could be lunch time before we get started." Kurt scoffed indignantly at this and folded his arms across his chest. "You know I'm right," Blaine laughed and tried to pull out of his embrace but his hold was firm.

"Can I at least brush my teeth?" Kurt asked in a slight whine. "I hate morning breath."

"As long as I get to take full advantage of your clean mouth," Blaine replied, nipping at Kurt's earlobe.

"The quicker you let me go, the quicker you can take advantage." After a quick kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, Blaine promptly released him. Kurt made his way upstairs and Blaine returned to the TV, picking up the open DVD box he'd previously dropped on the floor. He set up the film and curled up on the sofa, tucked his legs under himself and hugged a cushion to his chest. Kurt reappeared moments later and raised an amused eyebrow. "Was I gone so long you replaced me with a cushion?"

"Yes, actually," Blaine grinned. He giggled a little as Kurt settled down beside him, shooting a playful glare at the pillow. Sure they were both comfortable, Blaine pressed play. As the beginning minutes of the film rolled on and Dumbledore stepped into Privet Drive, Blaine noticed Kurt fidgeting a little. He rolled his eyes and shoved the offending cushion to the floor, catching Kurt's attention. He then opened his arms and nodded at the empty space next to him. Kurt smiled and sunk into the sofa next to Blaine, leaning back against him so his head rested against his shoulder. He bent his knees up and let them naturally fall against the back of the sofa. One of Blaine's arms snaked under Kurt's body and came to lie across his stomach and Kurt squirmed a little as Blaine's fingers dipped under his t-shirt to trace patterns over his hipbone.

"_Blaaaiiine."_

"_Kuuurrrrt," _Blaine mimicked, smirking when Kurt's hips arched slightly at his touch.

"Don't make Harry Potter _another _film we can't watch without remembering having sex during it."

"Aw come on, Kurt. Can't I Slytherin to your Chamber of Secrets?" Blaine whispered. Kurt snorted and turned his face into Blaine's chest to muffle his laughter.

"You'll be slithering nowhere," Kurt panted out, looking up at Blaine and bursting into hysterics again. Blaine poked at his side and nuzzled the top of his head with an affectionate smile. The film was forgotten in the background as Kurt continued to laugh and Blaine watched his eyes light up.

"So there'll be no making you moan like Myrtle?" Blaine asked with a feigned air of disappointment. Kurt leant forward to bury his face in his knees as he tried to calm himself, his whole body shaking. He mumbled something Blaine didn't hear so Blaine questioned it and Kurt lifted his head, turned his body on the sofa and looked Blaine directly in the eyes, his laughter almost gone.

"I'm glad you're on my Quidditch team, 'cause you're a keeper," Kurt said in a low voice, the corners of his lips twitching as Blaine's face became the definition of joy. Kurt took the opportunity to manoeuvre Blaine's legs so his feet were on the floor so he could fling one of his own legs over and straddle Blaine's lap. He cupped Blaine's face and pressed their mouths together, humming appreciatively when Blaine splayed his hands over his back.

"Did you slip me some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips as they parted. Kurt responded with another kiss, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls and murmuring out one last line.

"My wand's at the ready, so let's make some magic."

* * *

><p><strong>You see what I mean by getting carried away ... ?<strong>


	32. Possessive

**A/N: Just hopped onto Tumblr and came across the Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are mash up by Jon Hall and Dominic Barnes. My ears are in heaven. There aren't enough good words to describe how brilliant it is.**

**Prompted by _suchagleekx: One where Kurt gets really possessive when a stranger starts flirting with Blaine._**

**God, this was fun to write. I've got a thing for possessive Kurt now ...**

**P.S - I've got an essay due Friday and 3 more coming up after this week so if updates aren't often, I apologise in advance. Fanfic gets put pretty low on my priorities list when I have Uni work.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had never thought himself a jealous person. He was well aware that someone as attractive as Blaine caught everyone's eye, gay or straight, but Blaine had chosen <em>him<em>. So when he found himself unwillingly watching a complete stranger outright flirt with Blaine in front of him, his sudden possessive streak was a surprise.

It had been a usual day in the halls of Dalton, ending with Kurt and Blaine driving to the Lima Bean for a post-rehearsal coffee. After ordering and receiving their coffee, Kurt steered them toward a table by the window. Joint sighs of relief left both of their mouths as they sat down and slumped back into the chairs. They chuckled simultaneously too and Kurt nodded his agreement while drinking when Blaine commented on days at Dalton seeming to get longer every day. They fell into easy conversation and Kurt revelled in Blaine's company.

The moment only became ruined when Kurt's gaze had begun to drift around the shop, lazily observing the other customers and he stopped abruptly on a boy sat alone in the corner. To anyone else, he looked like a simply dressed teenage boy with slightly messy chestnut brown hair just enjoying his afternoon. To Kurt, however, he was someone to be watched seeing as he was so intently watching Blaine. Kurt guessed that the boy had a pretty decent view of Blaine's profile from his seat and Kurt knew how good Blaine looked from that angle. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy, drumming his fingers on the table top. A hand on his to stop the noise broke him from his reverie and he blinked a few times, focusing back in on Blaine across from him.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine glanced over his shoulder to where Kurt had been looking and completely missed the eyes that had been on him become more intense as they saw Blaine's full face. Kurt growled low in his throat and Blaine turned back and eyed him suspiciously. "Kurt?"

"Sorry," Kurt grumbled. "It's just..." He trailed off, unsure of whether to bring the boy to Blaine's attention or not.

"Kurt, you're making me nervous," Blaine pressed, lacing his fingers with Kurt's on top of the table and squeezing lightly. Kurt took a breath and subtly nodded towards the boy.

"The boy in the corner is looking at you like he wants to eat you alive."

"The one with bed head," Blaine asked without even looking again.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed. "Jealousy is not one of my personality traits but he makes me want to write 'Kurt's property' in big black letters across your forehead."

"Please don't," Blaine laughed. "Of course I _am_ yours, but I'm not sure I can pull that look off."

"I think it would suit you perfectly fine," Kurt said with mock annoyance, giggling soon after he'd spoken. Blaine smiled at him affectionately, drained the last of his coffee and allowed Kurt to do the same before standing and hoisting his bag over his shoulder. Kurt followed suit and entwined their hands together again, walking from the shop and throwing their empty cups in the bin on the way out.

They headed for Blaine's car and as Blaine delved into his bag to find his keys, a voice shouting "Hey" came from behind them. Kurt peered over Blaine's shoulder and rolled his eyes with a groan. The same boy from inside was coming towards them, eyes fixed on Blaine and a cocky grin plastered on his lips. Kurt leant back against the car, giving the boy his best 'bitch, please' expression and letting his and Blaine's joined hands dangle obviously between them. Blaine had looked up at the greeting and given the boy a quick smile then returned his attention to finding his keys one handed. He tried to tug his other hand free from Kurt's but Kurt didn't let go.

"Hey," the boy said again once he reached them. His eyes flicked to their hands for a mere second before staring hard at Blaine again. Blaine mumbled a hello back and beamed with triumph as he found his keys and pulled from his bag before he could lose them again.

"HA," he unintentionally said as he took them out, blushing when he'd realised he'd made the noise out loud.

"Cute," the boy laughed as he cocked his head to the side. Blaine's flush deepened but Kurt let it slide because he knew Blaine always got a little flustered when strangers offered compliments. "I'm Kai," the boy said and offered his hand. Blaine shook it and gave his name in return. "Cute name to go with a cute face," Kai commented with a slight leer and a wink. Kurt scoffed quietly and took in Kai's appearance properly. He supposed he was good looking but Blaine was kind of _his_ boyfriend and that did _sort of_ make him Kurt's and Kurt was most definitely not up for sharing. Kai continued to shower Blaine with compliments, asking inane questions about where he was from and where he went to school (as if the blazers weren't a giveaway). As they continued to talk, Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's in favour of hooking his index fingers in the belt loops either side of Blaine's belt buckle and pulling their lower halves flush together. Blaine yelped at the sudden movement and tried to hold the conversation with Kai but he found words failing him when Kurt brought his arms around his waist and gripped onto the fabric of his blazer while placing small kisses along his jaw line on the side Kai couldn't see.

"I-uh," Blaine stuttered, instinctively reacting to Kurt and draping his arms over his shoulders. Kurt moved to the other side of Blaine's jaw and gave it the same attention while wearing a smirk and glaring up at Kai through his eyelashes. Kai was watching the situation a little awkwardly, his smug grin gone. Kurt made a small shooing motion with one of his hands behind Blaine's back and hummed happily as Blaine seemed to have forgotten about the other boy standing there and dragged Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt heard retreating footsteps and reluctantly separated his and Blaine's mouths, grinning widely as he saw Kai walking away. Blaine ran a hand through the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck and rested their foreheads together. "I think I quite like this possessive side you of you," Blaine breathed. Kurt simply chuckled and pushed them apart, walking around to the passenger door of the car and winked mischievously, enjoying Blaine's subtle shudder and the glint of love in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nom.<strong>


	33. Important

**A/N: So I'm kind of in love with this chapter - like insanely so. But here's a brilliant piece of information: I finished writing it then realised I hadn't actually put the hug in ... smooth, right? It's in there now though, don't panic - it's not a _huge _part of what happens, but it's there. Also, I'm totally supposed to be writing an essay on Plato's 'Symposium' right now but I genuinely can't be bothered. I have such a bad attitude towards Uni work.**

**Prompted by _Canadian-23: Between Sexy & OS. They're not together but Burt talks to Kurt about how sex matters. Kurt agrees and says how everything matters: voice, opinion etc. so he confronts Blaine about all he did (BICO, Gap Attack, Rachel). Blaine has a revelation that Kurt does matter and hugs him with all he has._**

**Didn't follow _everything _the prompt says but I had to find a way to work out exactly what was going on it and in the end, I'm pretty proud of how I did it. The two sentences near the beginning with a star at the end are mine and Jammy's absolute favourite lines of anything I've ever written... share in the wonder :P**

* * *

><p>"<em>You matter."<em>

The words rang in Kurt's ears, not as a constant annoyance but as a welcome reminder that people _do _care. As uncomfortable as having The Talk was, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed at his Dad for simply doing what he asked: stepping out of his comfort zone and educating himself. He felt a sense of pride in his Dad for embracing everything Kurt was, awkwardness aside.

Kurt clung to the words "You matter," in the same way he had latched onto Blaine's use of "Courage." Words have damaged Kurt before and he sometimes revelled in the fact they could lift him up instead of drag him down.* He thought of Blaine for a moment and a smile crept onto his lips at the memories of Blaine reassuring him he was strong and better than the world. He faltered slightly as the talk with his Dad re-entered his mind and he shrugged lightly to himself as he gave up denying he'd been thinking of Blaine as his Dad spoke.

It was well known information to the Warblers, and probably to Burt, that Kurt was nothing short of in love with Blaine. If Burt hadn't come into The Talk without Blaine in consideration, Kurt would be surprised. Kurt's thoughts drifted over images of the curly haired boy and it was a natural reaction, Kurt supposed, because Blaine has done everything in his power to make Kurt feel like he matters.

But then again, he also hasn't. Kurt frowned and began to flick angrily at non-existent lint on his trouser leg when he recalled events from as long ago as Christmas. He would never forget singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside _and the intensity in Blaine's eyes as they worked their way around their room in a playful chase. Kurt was sure there wasn't a person alive who could convince him Blaine felt nothing in those few minutes. He'd even complimented Kurt at the end as Kurt had watched him walk away; he had never felt more like someone cared. Then there was nothing. Kurt knew it was naive to think they'd fall together next time they spoke but he held hopes for a least a discussion of what had happened and maybe some kind of confirmation from Blaine that they were heading beyond friendship. Instead he got nothing and Kurt found himself wishing he'd pinched himself during the number so he had proof it wasn't a dream.

It was a shock to Kurt's system when the next memory flared up. He grabbed a nearby cushion and placed it in his lap to poke at instead of risking damage to his designer clothes. Valentine's Day tended to be a day Kurt hated anyway and as he was growing to like it, through Blaine's mixed signals and unclear wording, it slapped him in the face. Kurt felt like being hit with a wet fish may have been kinder than helping Blaine inappropriately serenade... _him_. It was childish of Kurt to not even want to use his name but he'd never been fond of unwanted competition. He may have shot Blaine down but that didn't change how the whole disaster had made Kurt consider that he really wasn't anything in Blaine's eyes. He really didn't matter.

Kurt had got past Blaine's many hiccups and was on the other side still so very in love, but he'd started reliving them and he couldn't stop. He gripped the pillow tightly when his brain bombarded him with images of Blaine kissing Rachel. Before that night had finished, Kurt was prepared to understand that they were drunk and mistakes happen but their argument in the Lima Bean left Kurt mentally bruised. Kurt knew Blaine was aware of his feelings by the time the party rolled around and he vividly remembered saying to Blaine after they reconciled their differences, "Drink or no drink, you kissed my friend and you should've realised what that would to do my heart." Blaine had apologised profusely and said he understood, but Kurt wasn't sure he did. Not fully. And it became another time when Kurt felt insignificant. He did know by now that that wasn't entirely true because he and Blaine shared a kind of friendship he'd never have with anyone else but the hurt was there and maybe never forgotten. On the grand scale of Blaine's love life, Kurt accepted he wasn't a part.

Kurt wasn't sure how his phone had gotten in front of him and his thumb had found itself hovering over the call button on Blaine's name. He'd been lost in his thoughts and paid no attention to his movements. He bit his lip and blinked down at the screen. Taking a deep breath he called the number and hesitantly lifted the phone to his ear. He contemplated hanging up when the ringing continued for what seemed longer than necessary but a voice on the other end of the line stopped him.

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine sounded his usual cheerful self and Kurt sighed, not sure if he wanted to do this anymore. "That was one of your sad sighs," Blaine observed through the phone and Kurt shook his head. "Want me to come over?"

"You know me too well," Kurt replied softly, his heart swelling a little.

"I'll be there soon."

"No," Kurt said hastily. "Please don't come. I.. I think this would be easier over the phone."

"What would be easier?" Blaine asked slowly, now entirely confused.

"My Dad gave me The Talk," Kurt begun and he was too occupied in how to phrase his sentences to catch Blaine out with his "Oh," of mock surprise. "And he said something that got me thinking." Blaine remained silent. "He made a point of making me understand that sex is a way to connect. He wanted me to understand that I matter."

"You do matter," Blaine interjected, his tone sincere and Kurt shut his eyes and pressed his lips together to stop his heart exploding out his mouth.

"When I came upstairs I got to thinking... about you."

"Uh, Kurt, I'm not sure this-"

"Oh _God, _not like that," Kurt back pedalled and hurried to explain himself. "I started to remember all the times you've just been there for me to tell me that I deserve my dreams. But then..." he trailed off.

"Kurt?"

"I remembered the moments when you haven't been so great and you've fallen off the pedestal I so stupidly put you on. There's no point even pretending you don't know the way I feel for you and this may be completely selfish of me but can you just remind me that you care? All I've been doing for at least an hour is thinking about all the ways you've shown me that you don't care like leaving me wanting after _Baby, It's Cold Outside, _singing to Jeremiah and then-"

"Rachel," Blaine finished. His own tone was bitter, aimed entirely at himself.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, rubbing a hand nervously over the back of his neck. "Just..."

"No, no, I get it Kurt. It's... you have every right to still be annoyed over those things. It was never fair of me to do that to you and assume you'd still be around. I'm not even sure why you're still around," Blaine chuckled.

"Because you can make me feel like I don't matter to you and you'll still matter to me. Always."

"Kurt, I really do care about you. I can't apologise enough for being an idiot but I hope you know that I _really _do care. You _really _do matter."

"Maybe one day you'll show me that instead," Kurt said teasingly.

"I will," Blaine answered without a hint of a joke.

And a few days later when Blaine leant forward to press their lips together for the second time, murmuring that Kurt really mattered, Kurt had stood them up, wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, in mirror of the ones around his waist, and held on tightly, whispering in reply, "You're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Yupp, still in love with this chapter. Le review? (I've had a lack of them recently ... have I lost readers?)<strong>


	34. Gap

**A/N; PLEASE READ: I need to get this out of the way first. Updating will most likely be pretty slow over the next 2 weeks. I have 3 essays to do, each 2000 words long, each due in for 9th December, and I need to crack down and do some reading for them and write them all. So I apologise now for a lack of updates. Same applies for Piggyback Chronicles (if you read that). Now that's done...**

**Prompted by _heal my bleeding heart: __Kurt giving Blaine a comforting hug after the Gap Attack._**

**This is a very short one. I could've made it longer with some Blangst (I'm assuming everyone understands that term) but sue a girl for being knackered after a 4:20am fire alarm and working hard on an essay.**

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up at Blaine with an apologetic look. Blaine was still stood a few feet in front of the bench and as Jeremiah walked away, Kurt watched every muscle in Blaine's body relax and drop. After a moment, Blaine's head fell forward and Kurt shuffled to the edge of the bench.<p>

"Blaine?" The only response was a muffled sniff and Blaine burying his hands in his coat pockets. Kurt bit his lip and contemplated what to do. He was well rehearsed in dealing with break ups and boy drama with the New Directions girls, but this was Blaine and Kurt wasn't sure a sleepover and hot chocolate would do in this situation. So he stood, took a tentative step forward and tried again. "Blaine?" There still came no reply so Kurt walked around to his front and felt his own heart sink at the sight he was met with. Blaine had most of his face hidden in his scarf but the tear tracks on his cheeks were evident as they soaked into the grey wool. "Hey, Blaine, will you look at me? Please?" Some seconds of silence passed before Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, blinked tears away and slowly lifted his head. When his eyes met with Kurt's he immediately broke the contact and sighed, staring at his feet. "What?" Kurt asked confused.

"You've got your overly caring look on," Blaine mumbled while he kicked idly at the ground.

"I have an overly caring look?" There was a hint of amusement in Kurt's tone and even Blaine huffed out a small laugh.

"Yeah. I've seen it before when one of the girls rings you about something personal. I've never had it directed at me before and now I feel like an idiot."

That made Kurt frown.

"Why?"

Blaine sighed and raised his head again, shrugging slightly. "I don't know. I mean... Jeremiah was just a crush in the end so I shouldn't be this upset. I'm crying for God sake," he laughed, bringing a hand out of his pocket to wipe away the damp on his cheeks. Kurt chuckled lightly and enjoyed the beauty of Blaine's smile on a disheartened face. Quiet settled between them again and Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Well it seems like you'd rather I didn't wear my overly caring look, so what do you want me to do?"

"Forget this ever happened?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds reasonable," Kurt smiled as he opened his arms. Blaine eyed him curiously and Kurt rolled his eyes. He grabbed hold of Blaine, pulled their bodies flush together and rubbed over his back with his thumbs. Blaine rested his arms over Kurt's shoulders and his chin on his own bicep.

"I still feel like an idiot even though we're pretending this never happened," Blaine murmured, leaning his head against Kurt's. Kurt grinned and absent-mindedly nosed at Blaine's ear.

"But you're my idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe short was understatement ... tiny may cover it? Sorry...<strong>


	35. Broken

**A/N: 1 of 3 essays done. 2000 of 6000 words done. Someone remind me why I'm doing a Philosophy degree?**

**Last night's episode was just _ohmygod_. Santana has never been a character I like but last night I really loved her character and just wanted to give her a hug. Also, Klaine singing Perfect was, for lack of a better word, perfect. ASDFGHJKL.**

**Prompted by _XBelle89X: One of them is injured somehow and the other one is taking care of them - comforting cuddles ensue._**

**So it's not quite comforting cuddles but there is injury and cuddles!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed and dropped his head back against his headboard with a little too much force. He winced at the slight sting but left his head where it was, staring up at the ceiling in complete boredom. Just as he began to think sleeping would be a good way to pass the time, his stomach disagreed and made a grumbling sound akin to begging for food. Without moving any other body part, Blaine moved his around his bedside table until he found his phone. He lifted it above his face and tapped out a quick message to Kurt: <em>Think you could me a big favour? -B x. <em>The reply was almost instantaneous.

_How big? -K x_

_I don't think bringing me some dinner is too much to ask is it? -B x_

_Get your own dinner, lazy. -K x_

Blaine could almost hear Kurt's admonishing tone through the phone and he couldn't help a small smile.

_I can't. -B x _

_That was helpfully vague. I was planning on risking my skin care efforts for one night to get some McDonalds so tell me what you want and I'll be up to you in half an hour. -K x_

_Surprise me -B x _was all the reply Blaine sent.

_Again, helpfully vague, but fine. I expect there to be a reserved spot for me on your bed and a Disney movie ready to go when I get there, as standard. See you in a bit. -K x_

Blaine read the text, dropped his arm to the bed, phone still in hand and frowned at the cast covering his left calf.

"The standard may be problem tonight."

* * *

><p>Kurt awkwardly fumbled with his keys while juggling his and Blaine's food and eventually managed to lock his car. He then headed for the front doors, smiling gratefully as he caught Jeff's eye as he walked past and came to hold the door open. Jeff eyed the bags in Kurt's arms and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Since when do you eat McDonalds? And since when do you eat _that _much?"

"Since I decided today is my lazy day," Kurt chuckled, "and some of this is for Blaine."

"Eating McDonalds in the dorms? You two are the definition of romance."

Kurt shot a glare in Jeff's direction and continued to walk with him towards Blaine's room.

"It's not a dinner date or anything," Kurt grumbled. "We're not dating."

"Yet," Jeff added with a smirk as they climbed the stairs.

"Have you asked Nick out yet?" Kurt asked abruptly. Jeff stiffened and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Touché, my friend."

Kurt looked smug and they soon reached Blaine's room and Kurt gently kicked the door three times.

"He won't answer," Jeff said casually, leaning against the opposite wall. Kurt frowned at him and kicked the door again, calling through it.

"Blaine, you're gonna have to open the door because I have an armful of your dinner."

"I can't," came the muffled reply. Kurt's brow furrowed further and Jeff shook his head.

"He hasn't told you has he?"

"Told me what?" Kurt asked cautiously. Jeff sighed and came closer to Blaine's door.

"I thought you were going to tell him yesterday, Blaine." Silence followed for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I was getting round to it," Blaine answered timidly.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Kurt huffed from beside Jeff. Jeff moved back a little and opened Blaine's door, allowing Kurt to step inside. Kurt's vision instantly zeroed in on Blaine on the bed then he focused in on the cast wrapped around his leg and propped up by a pillow. "Well... that's new." Blaine laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Jeff gave both boys a quick wave and left them alone. Kurt said nothing more as he shoved the door shut with his hip and put the food down on Blaine's desk. He unpacked the contents, feeling Blaine's eyes on him, and climbed onto the bed, passing Blaine the boxes that were his and placing their drinks on each of the bedside tables. They ate in silence for a while until Kurt spoke again. "So, I assume this means there isn't a Disney movie ready to go?" Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his throat and he let his head fall sideways onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled and laughed a little too.

"I was going to tell you," Blaine explained, lifting his head and looking Kurt in the eye.

"And you didn't because?" Kurt asked, popping a few chips into his mouth.

"It happened Friday evening when I was demonstrating to Wes that jumping on the furniture wasn't dangerous when your skilled at it like me and then..."

"Wes was right as always," Kurt offered.

"As always," Blaine echoed with a smile. "Anyway, you'd already gone home for the weekend and I knew that if I rang you you'd come back and insist on taking care of me and I didn't want to ruin your weekend with the girls."

"You still should have told me," Kurt said with a hint of reprimand and Blaine shrugged.

"You know now. And Nick and David are pretty good helpers it turns out."

"I would have been better," Kurt scoffed with a mocking jut of his chin causing Blaine to chuckle.

"I don't doubt that but they had to do in your absence. Now, Disney movie," Blaine beamed. Kurt rolled his eyes and shuffled off the bed to put a DVD in and turn the TV on. Blaine watched with interest, trying to see which film Kurt had chosen. As Kurt got back onto the bed, he still didn't know but his eyes lit up when the menu for The Little Mermaid came up. "You're definitely better at taking care of me."

"Told you so," Kurt grinned, starting the movie. Their food was long finished and after aimlessly shoving the empty boxes down the bed, Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm and tried to put it around his neck. Kurt pulled it away and pulled Blaine up a little to slip his arm under his back. Blaine leant against the pillows again and looked triumphant when Kurt snuggled into his side with his head rested on his shoulder and his other arm draped across his stomach. Blaine's own arm wrapped around Kurt's back, holding him in place. Kurt's legs were bent under himself so his knees rested against Blaine's thigh. "You're such a cuddle whore."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Blaine said with confidence. "Besides, you enjoy my cuddles."

"I do," Kurt sighed contently, idly drumming his fingers against Blaine's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates will still be slow for the next week or so. Apologies. If I could just sit and write fic I would.<strong>


	36. Rain

**A/N: I hate today. That is all.**

**Prompted by _Full-Empty-Spirit: Klaine are together and they have a fight and Kurt runs out into the rain and Blaine runs after him._**

**So... yeah.**

* * *

><p>Kurt happily flung himself face first onto Blaine's bed and hummed his approval as Blaine climbed over him, sat on top of his lower back and began to rub at his shoulders. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides and leant forward to kiss at the nape of his neck.<p>

"Back rub with a happy ending for one?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair and Kurt snorted.

"Smooth."

"My middle name," Blaine grinned.

"Really? I thought you were Blaine Warbler Anderson?"

"Well, that too," Blaine chuckled. "Now, do you want a back rub or not?" Kurt chose to push himself up a little and remove his shirt as a reply. Blaine scrambled for a bottle of massage oil in his bedside table and once he'd retrieved it he sat back and admired the porcelain skin laid out in front of him.

"Stop staring," Kurt said from underneath him. "I want to get to the happy ending part of this sometime _today_."

"Such a pushy bottom," Blaine sighed.

"Who said I'm bottoming?" All Kurt could do was smirk with satisfaction as Blaine hastily poured some oil onto his hands and began to work Kurt's muscles. Kurt stayed silent for a minute or so but he started to moan obscenely and roll his hips after a while, feeling Blaine shift above him and press their bottom halves together.

"Is there a particular reason I'm bottoming today?" Blaine asked out of the blue while trailing a hand over Kurt's spine.

"I won our diva-off," Kurt stated matter-of-factly before biting his lip when Blaine came down to nip at his earlobe.

"Only because I let you."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen's mother," Kurt laughed.

"Well I better get out the wrinkle cream." And all of a sudden Kurt was gone from underneath Blaine. He sat himself against the headboard and eyed Blaine suspiciously.

"Tell me you're joking."

"What? Kurt it's-"

"No, Blaine. _God _I thought we were past this."

A feeling of dread began to settle in Blaine's stomach as he watched Kurt grumble under his breath, wrench his shirt over his head and swiftly get off the bed to head for the door. "Past what?"

"I thought you'd stopped treating me like I'm broken," Kurt almost shouted, his shoulders tensing up and his breathing heavy. Before Blaine could even form a reply, Kurt had flung his bedroom door open and was racing through the house. Blaine followed him and grabbed his wrist once in the living room, unsuccessfully trying to pull Kurt round to look at him.

"You don't get to storm out of my room without an explanation, Kurt Hummel. We don't do that. We _talk _about things, okay?" Kurt pulled his wrist from Blaine's grasp and ignored Blaine calling after him as he threw the front door open and walked out into the pouring rain. He was instantly drenched but the feeling was lost on him as he continued down the drive in anger.

"Kurt!" Blaine called down the driveway, slowing to a walk then stopping completely.

"What!" Kurt spat out in reply. He turned on his heel and shot Blaine a vicious glare.

"I drove you here." Blaine wasn't surprised at the growl of frustration Kurt let out before spinning around again and dropping to the ground to hug his knees to chest. Blaine winced as Kurt sat, knowing the thin layer of water covering his drive would be seeping through Kurt's jeans and into his skin. He could feel himself begin to shiver as the rain got impossibly heavier and he took a few tentative steps towards Kurt. "Kurt, come on, can we go inside? I don't want you catching something."

Kurt simply scoffed. "Yet another reason for you to mollycoddle me." Blaine supposed he deserved that.

"Kurt, _please_," he pushed. "You can be mad at me all you like, just do it inside." Kurt continued to ignore Blaine and turned his head away, resting his temple on his knees. "Ku-"

"I'm _not _going inside, Blaine. _Okay_?" Kurt snapped without looking up.

"Fine." Blaine shrugged and sat down cross legged next to Kurt causing him to sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"If you won't come in and talk about this rationally like we _always _do, we'll sit out here like dramatic emotional teenagers in a music video."

"Stop making me smile when I'm mad at you," Kurt mumbled and Blaine shuffled a little closer.

"Does this mean you'll talk to me about this now?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt slowly lifted his head and stared straight ahead, wiping his bangs from his forehead to join the rest of his sodden hair.

"What do you want me to say, Blaine? I forgive you for treating me like a child? I forgive you for not letting me do things on my own? I forgive you for not believing in me?"

"Kurt," Blaine choked out, staring at Kurt's profile with wide eyes. "That's... you know-"

"And now you'll tell me that's not the case and I that I know how much you believe in me," Kurt said with roll of his eyes.

"Because it's the truth," Blaine breathed.

"You expect me to _believe _that you have belief in me... but you didn't believe in me enough to think I could win something as small as a diva-off."

"You would've won anyway, Kurt."

"So why did you fluff the note!" Kurt snarled, finally looking Blaine in the eye. "If I'm so capable of winning then why not put up a decent fight?" Blaine's mouth hung open in search of words but none came. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and looked away with a shake of his head.

"I screwed up," Blaine finally said, rubbing his hands over his face. Kurt simply scoffed. "I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I was being stupid and gentlemanly and I know how much you hate that sometimes but I can't help it around you." Kurt gave him a quick glance. "I just want everything for you." Silence stretched between them and the rain continued to fall. Blaine stared down at his hands in his lap and twiddled his thumbs. He heard some movement beside him and a grin spread across his face when Kurt's feet appeared in his vision and a hand hovered in front of his face. He took the offered hand and allowed Kurt to pull him up, lacing their fingers and resting their foreheads together.

"You're ridiculous do you know that?"

Blaine shrugged and cocked his head to the side with an apologetic expression. "I didn't think abou-" Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips and then replaced it with his own mouth. Kurt's arms instinctively moved around Blaine's neck and Blaine circled his waist, pulling them closer. "So I'm forgiven?" Blaine asked when they separated.

"Yes. But _please _stop making me feel like I can't do things on my own."

"Absolutely," Blaine said quickly with a nod. Kurt smiled fondly at him and watched a water droplet fall from his eyelashes and trail down his cheek. Blaine dragged him in for another kiss and after a moment Kurt began to giggle. "What?"

"We're kissing in the rain. This is so cliché."

"Well _some_one wouldn't go back inside," Blaine teased. Kurt hit the back of his head lightly before tangling his fingers through Blaine's wet curls.

"I didn't say it was bad."

"Well then," Blaine smirked, pressing their mouths together and spinning them around slowly. Their clothes were ruined and Blaine was sure they'd both suffer a little from the cold, but he had Kurt in his arms, in the rain like something from a cheesy romance novel and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take this happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and make my day better? Seriously, <em>please?<em>**


	37. Graduation

**A/N: Today is a better day. Sort of. I've taken a break from my Uni work though and I think I needed it because I feel better. I'll get stressed again when I go back to it tomorrow but once it's over (end of this week) I have a 2 month Christmas holiday. That also means I have abundant spare time to write fic ;)**

**Prompted by _Emily31594: __Graduation._**

**This is one of my favourite chapters! I didn't want to do an angsty chapter with Blaine upset with Kurt leaving, so I present a bit of Finn, a bit of the **Warblers, a bit of Carole and Burt, a mention of Niff and _a lot _of fluff. It's all happening.****

* * *

><p>A cool breeze ruffled Kurt's robes and he adjusted his cap and plastered on a smile for yet <em>another <em>picture with Finn. Carole beamed at them both as Burt took a few more snapshots. Blaine stood to Burt's other side, trying to subtly blink back tears. Burt called that he was done and Kurt's shoulders relaxed and he took the few steps towards Blaine while Finn started to grumble about having to wear shiny shoes. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt once he was close and cupped his cheek. Kurt leant into the touch and closed the gap between them to place a brief kiss to Blaine's lips.

"You okay?" he asked as they pulled apart. Blaine nodded, staring intently at Kurt.

"You look amazing."

"Blaine, no-one looks amazing in a graduation cap. If only they'd let me get at it with my bedazzler," Kurt sighed.

"Bedazzler or not, you're beautiful," Blaine stated firmly, now framing Kurt's face with his hands.

"Blaine Warbler if you make me cry before we've even left the house, I may never forgive you."

"Am I allowed to cry yet?" Blaine's voice broke a little at the end and he moved his hands from Kurt's face as he ducked his head and cleared his throat. Kurt fiddled with a button on Blaine's waistcoat and smiled at the top of his head.

"No, you're not. You need to save some tears for the actual ceremony."

"I'll try," Blaine said as he lifted his head and placed a hand over Kurt's on his stomach. "I'm promising nothing though."

"I-"

"Dude, you're crying already?" Finn asked, interrupting Kurt.

"Shut up," Blaine murmured with an embarrassed smile, hiding his face in Kurt's neck.

"Oh, hey, it's fine," Finn back pedalled, waving his hands around a little. "I totally get that this is worse for you two. I mean you're like alone at McKin-"

"_Okay, _Finn," Carole cut in, guiding Finn back into the house. Kurt mouthed a thank you at her and Burt rolled his eyes in Finn's direction as he followed Carole, leaving the two boys in the garden.

"Hey, um," Blaine began, speaking against Kurt's skin before looking up. "D'you think I could get a lift with your Dad and Finn while you go with Carole? I want to go with you but..." he trailed off. Kurt nodded and wiped a stray curl from Blaine's forehead, glad he'd taken Kurt's advice to tone down on the gel.

"You'd cry a river?"

"Oh god, don't say it like that," Blaine winced. "I already feel like an emotional wreck."

"Sorry," Kurt chuckled. "You can ride with whoever you want. And speaking of, we better get going." Blaine nodded and held Kurt's hand through the house, only letting go to get into the cars. "Courage," Kurt said simply, climbing into the car.

"Courage."

* * *

><p>Kurt had just stepped from the car when he was engulfed by a sea of teenage boys.<p>

"KURT!"

Kurt gasped for breath and glared at the head of blonde hair currently nuzzling against his chest.

"Jeff, I'm not so sure Nick would agree with what's happening here."

"What's he doing?" Nick asked from somewhere in the group and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you all got off me, he'd be doing nothing." The group moved apart and Kurt straightened his outfit and robes before turning his attention to Blaine who come to stand at his side. "What happened to The Warblers being busy today?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know they'd mob you, though."

"Then you don't know us _at all_," Jeff said with a shake of his head and Kurt grinned at them all.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Wouldn't miss it," Thad said with a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Besides, Blaine needs someone around to mock him while he cries and you need a cheering section."

"The first reason is _not _why you're here," Blaine grumbled.

"If it helps, we all have at least four packs of tissues for you."

"I'm seriously considering banning you from my graduation next year," Blaine sighed, dropping his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"There's no fun in that," Kurt pointed out, shrugging Blaine off and catching Burt's eye over the group who gestured for them to start moving. "Come on then. I need to find my seat and so do you lot."

* * *

><p>Blaine took a decent amount of time getting The Warblers to sit down in the block reserved for them in the two rows behind his own and once finished he sat himself down next to Carole who had Burt on her other side. The ceremony soon begun and Blaine thanked any and all deities for his seat as he could see Kurt sat with the other graduates towards the front. When Figgins started calling the names and various students filed onto stage, shook his hand and left, Blaine listened intently. He clapped enthusiastically as Finn's name was announced and he climbed onto the stage. Blaine laughed a little as The Warblers burst into noise and shouted "GO FINNIUS!" at a startled Finn. It suddenly hit Blaine that Hummel came close after Hudson and he braced himself. He could already feel a tear escape and trail down his cheek and Carole nudged him lightly.<p>

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I, uh," Blaine stuttered.

"It's fine," Carole soothed. "Kurt will flood the place next year, I can guarantee it." That got a small laugh from Blaine and Carole offered her hand which he took gladly and squeezed it as thanks. Blaine made a note to thank her with words later and possibly a hug for not flinching as he gripped tightly when Kurt's name was called.

Kurt strode on the stage with confidence and his grin widened as The Warblers erupted with shouts and whistles. Blaine jumped slightly at the level of noise but stood up with them, applauding as hard as he could. His face became soaked with tears but he ignored it, not wanting to miss a moment. Kurt shook Figgins hand firmly and briefly looked shocked as Figgins spoke into his ear. It passed as soon as it came however and he was handed his rolled up certificate and glanced towards Blaine. Their eyes locked gazes and Blaine beamed, mouthing "I love you" to which Kurt replied with the same words. Kurt left the stage and Blaine slumped back into his chair, his jaw aching from his smile. Carole gently patted his thigh.

"Cried out yet?"

"Maybe," Blaine breathed and when he thought about it, he formed another reply. "Probably not."

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped politely as the other students received their certificates and Blaine was glad when it was over as he was sure a person could only clap for so long without going crazy. Figgins congratulated the students as a whole and mere seconds after he finished, the graduates cheered and Blaine watched in amusement as each black graduation cap was thrown into the air and narrowly dodged as they came back down. Blaine could vaguely make out Kurt in the group, hugging Rachel, and he started to get up but stopped himself, unsure of whether to go over.<p>

"Go on," Burt said, jerking his head towards Kurt. Blaine got up and shuffled down the row as quickly as he could, breaking into a run once he had space. He flew through the crowd and barrelled into Kurt's front, lifting him up and spinning them around when Kurt locked his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around his neck. Blaine pressed kisses along Kurt's jaw and finally captured his lips causing the girls around to chorus an "Awww." Upon remembering they were there, Blaine dropped Kurt back to the ground and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered.

"I hope so," Kurt said, nudging their noses together. "I want you to be." Blaine's breath hitched at the repetition of his own words from the beginning of the year.

"I knew I wasn't cried out." Kurt simply kissed him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was currently stood at the end of Kurt's garden, which had been filled with circular tables and chair for the post-graduation party, giving a speech. Kurt paid close attention to the words although Blaine had already recited it to him that morning as a practice and he had wanted Kurt to hear it first.<p>

"One day in the boring life of Blaine Anderson, that angel over there," Blaine pointed towards Kurt, "stopped me on a staircase and tried but failed to be a good spy. Somewhere along the way, in between the rehearsals, the endless cups of coffee and stupid mistakes, on my part mostly, I fell in love." The girls squealed from their table and The Warblers laughed at how cheesy Blaine could be. "I preached courage to him and I have never" Blaine's voice began to crack and Kurt could see his eyes filling with more tears and he began to deviate from the script. "Okay, I'm just going to start crying again and then I won't be able to talk so I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead. Sorry everyone and sorry Kurt. I promise I'll do better on our wedding day." Blaine raised his glass and stepped down from the makeshift stage as Burt choked on his own drink and widened his eyes at Kurt. Carole giggled from next to Burt.

"Dad, he's kidding," Kurt laughed, patting his Dad's hand.

"Oh, come on," Finn interjected. "You two are totally gonna get married someday."

"Yes, _someday_," Burt emphasised. "Someday in the _future._"

"Oh my god. Me and Blaine aren't actually getting married so can we move on, please?"

"We're not getting married?" Kurt looked to his left where Blaine had returned to his seat and was now overstressing his pout and wiping at a stray tear.

"You're not helping," Kurt said flatly. Blaine's mouth turned up into a smirk and he leant forward to look around Kurt at Burt.

"I promise no marriage proposals for a long time, Burt."

"A _loooooooong _time," Burt said with a stern point of his finger towards Blaine.

"Millennia," Blaine nodded, much to Burt's approval.

"I've always liked you, kid." Blaine looked ecstatic at the statement and Kurt sighed dramatically with the understanding that he wouldn't be getting married until he was dead and that no matter how ridiculous his family seemed and no matter how much Blaine cried, he'd never stop loving them.

* * *

><p><strong>I titled Jammy's email with this "You can smell the cheese wafting from this." After reading it she told me it is the only cheese she will ever like (she hates cheese). Successful chapter, me thinks. Is the cheese to your liking?<strong>


	38. Fashion

**A/N: First semester of Uni is OVER. I turned into an insomniac at the end of it but I'm home now, I've had some sleep, seen my gorgeous friends and cheered up dramatically.**

**Prompted by _thefieryrose13: They visit a movie set or famous theatre together and Kurt is bouncing around like crazy and Blaine just finds him too adorable to resist._**

**So there's no movie set or famous theatre because of... reasons. I don't even have an explanation other than this idea took me and I ran with it. God, I suck at sticking to prompts.**

**P.S - I'm an _idiot _and left my notepad with _all _the prompts written in at Uni. I'm going through all the reviews to find them all again. *facepalm***

* * *

><p>There was something magical about watching Kurt work his way through a model's closet, Blaine mused. Blaine had first wondered how Kurt had even found a fashion show in Ohio, especially in a town not so far out of homophobic Lima, but the extraneous details had flown from his mind as they'd stepped inside the venue and Kurt's eyes had lit up. The place was deserted, except for the occasional security guard and one or two designers, much to Kurt's delight as he'd managed to charm the organisers into letting him and Blaine explore the place a few days before the show.<p>

They had meandered through a few corridors before stepping into a large white room with a black catwalk stretched down the middle. Kurt clapped his hands excitedly and jogged towards the stage, climbing up on to it and continuing along its length and disappearing behind the screens at the back. Blaine watched with a fond smile and followed slowly, taking in the elaborate lighting set up on the ceiling and jumping when he was plunged into darkness halfway up the catwalk.

"Kurt?"

"YES!" Blaine heard Kurt shout triumphantly. Blaine blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness but the effect was useless was as the room was bathed in blue light a few moments later.

"Kurt?" he called out again. Kurt popped his head around one of the screens and gestured for Blaine to join him.

"I found the switches for the lighting system."

"Clearly," Blaine said flatly, raising an eyebrow. Kurt rolled his eyes and disappeared again. Blaine carried on up the catwalk and found his way around the back to Kurt who was happily rifling through the racks holding the models outfits. "Are you allowed to do that?" Blaine asked as Kurt shrugged on a fur jacket.

"I paid a stupid amount of money to get this place to ourselves, so I should think a little dress up session is allowed." Kurt continued to try on jackets for a while and Blaine sat down in one of the make-up chairs to watch. Kurt took his time looking over all the clothes, nodding in approval at a lot of the items and occasionally asking Blaine his opinion. Blaine made disgusted faces mostly and Kurt eventually sighed dramatically, mumbling about a bow-tie wearing boy being a useless person to ask about fashion anyway.

"This is like the blazer all over again, Kurt. You know you _love _the bow-ties." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt who snorted and turned his attention back to the Armani collection in front of him.

"I love taking them off you."

"I distinctly remember you reallyenjoying putting them _on _my wrists the other day." Blaine smirked at the faint blush that tainted Kurt's cheeks.

"Those were special circumstances," Kurt muttered.

"Indeed they were," Blaine sighed, shifting a little in his chair as he was flooded with memories. He was interrupted when Kurt threw a waistcoat at his face. "Hey!"

"Stop reminiscing, perv."

"Stop being so sexy," Blaine retorted as he got up and held out the waistcoat.

"Easily done," Kurt laughed, walking over to Blaine and letting him put the waistcoat on him. Blaine spun him around to they were face to face, buttoned up the waistcoat and raked his eyes over Kurt's torso.

"Trust me, Kurt. You will _never _stop being sexy." Before Kurt could protest again, Blaine pulled him in for a kiss. "Now come on, I want a show." Kurt's face broke into a wide grin.

"Really?"

"Yupp. I've seen you model all your clothes at home. Show me something new." Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet now and Blaine shook his head in amusement as Kurt pulled out of his arms and started constructing outfits. "I'll be out the front." Kurt waved a hand in response as Blaine left. Blaine stepped onto the catwalk and headed for the end. He sat himself down with crossed legs once he'd reached it and looked up its length, waiting for Kurt to appear. There was silence for a few minutes, only disturbed by the occasional rattle of a hanger.

Blaine sat up straight and smiled broadly when Kurt literally spun onto the catwalk. Blaine's eyes were completely drawn away from Kurt's outfit as he took in the look of pure joy on Kurt's face. He was exuding confidence and his eyes were sparkling. Blaine had never seen anything more beautiful. He stood up as Kurt continued to make his way down the catwalk and at the end of his final spin, Blaine grabbed one of his outstretched arms and pulled them flush together. Kurt stumbled a little before his arms naturally found their way around Blaine's neck and Blaine slipped his hands into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, blinking to focus his eyes at the sudden close proximity of Blaine's face. The light was still in Kurt's eyes and Blaine just stared at him. "Is there a rea-"

"I love you," Blaine blurted out.

"You interrupted my fashion show for that?" Kurt whined playfully.

"Sorry," Blaine chuckled, resting their foreheads together. "I can't help it when you look so happy." Kurt smiled and captured Blaine's lips for a brief kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt murmured as they separated. "Now can I go back to strutting around like an idiot?" Blaine laughed and it echoed loudly around the empty room. He let Kurt go and sat back down, his grin never leaving his face as Kurt did everything _but _look like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello world's shittest ending. I'm seriously sorry for that awful ending.<strong>


	39. Puppy

**A/N: If anyone is interested, I have a thing with drawing the Glee logo with different designs on it. I did a Dalton tie wrapped around it ages ago and yesterday I did a few more to add to my collection. You may have seen them on Tumblr (warblepuff) if you follow me. If you want to see them, head on over to Tumblr _or _my DeviantArt page (KattPhace72) - I'd appreciate a few comments and favourites on them because they do take me quite a while and I'm quite proud of them. Also, if anyone wants me to draw them one with something specific on it, message me on here, on Tumblr or on DA :)**

**Prompted by _suchagleekx: Kurt playing with Blaine like a puppy and they get really into it._**

**I've said this before about other chapters, but I'm gonna say it about this one too: I'm kinda in love with it. I want a Blainers.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on his back across Kurt's living room floor, absent-mindedly watching his and Kurt's hands wave back and forth where they were connected in the air. Kurt was on his stomach on the sofa, arm hanging off, smiling down at Blaine. Blaine's mouth slowly opened and he began to yawn, arching off the floor and stretching his neck so most of his weight was pressed onto his head. A sound that was the definition of tiredness came from his open mouth and lasted a good few seconds before he collapsed back onto the floor with a sigh. Kurt laughed lightly and squeezed Blaine's hand.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked, eyeing Kurt suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kurt said innocently. "Just watching my boyfriend be a total puppy."

"I repeat: What?" Blaine trailed off slightly at the end of his sentence as another yawn crept up on him. He shivered as it ended and squirmed around a little to get comfy again.

"Exhibit A." Kurt said, raising his index finger on the hand attached to Blaine's and pointing at him on the floor.

"I yawned."

"Like a dog, yes. I didn't even know humans were capable of making that kind of noise."

"You yawn big once, jeez," Blaine chuckled, throwing up his free hand in defeat and letting it slap against the floor.

"I'm pretty sure your part dog, actually," Kurt mused.

"Dare I even ask why?"

"Oh come _on,_" Kurt groaned. "You're ridiculously adorable when someone compliments you, you bounce around during performances and anytime I invite you over and you have perfected the puppy dog eyes. To name but a few."

"Am I not allowed to be excited to see you?" Blaine pouted, fluttering his eyelashes. Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted his head up to rest his cheek in his palm and drum his fingers against the side of his head.

"And your explanation for the rest of it?"

"Uh." Blaine blinked up at the ceiling, searching for an answer. "Okay fine," he huffed, mock-glaring at Kurt. "I'm a puppy." Kurt smirked triumphantly, stretching Blaine's arm out to place a quick kiss to his knuckles.

"A very cute one."

"The cutest," Blaine said with a nod. Kurt hummed his agreement and made a small noise of protest when he placed his head back on the sofa and Blaine let go of his hand and began to get up. "Where are you going?" Blaine shuffled on his knees towards Kurt.

"Nowhere."

"What are you doing?" Kurt decided this was a better question as Blaine's knees hit the edge of sofa and he sat back on his heels.

"Being a puppy," Blaine stated as if it was obvious, cocking his head to the side.

"Erm... okay," Kurt said hesitantly.

"I want to play."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt choked. Blaine grinned, nudged his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and laid his hands on the edge of the sofa cushions.

"I'm being a puppy and I want to play," Blaine repeated, now nosing at Kurt's neck. Kurt wriggled away and raised an eyebrow at Blaine blinking up at him.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Let me have my fun," Blaine almost whined. Kurt considered him for a moment and gave in with a sigh when Blaine began to paw at his back.

"Okay, okay." Kurt sat himself up on the sofa, placing his legs either side of Blaine as he retreated and bounced a little, beaming widely. "So, erm, what do you want to play?" Blaine opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as Kurt added an afterthought to his question. "And don't even think about saying fetch."

"I was _going _to say it's up to you." Blaine rested his temple against Kurt's knee and Kurt brought a hand to Blaine's hair, tangling his fingers through the curls.

"Do you do tricks?"

"Duh!" Blaine straightened up, leaning into Kurt's hand. "Roll over, shake your hand, play dead?" Kurt's hand fell through mid air as Blaine pulled away and moved into the middle of the floor, dramatically collapsing and hanging his tongue out of his mouth. Kurt snorted and slid off the sofa and leant against its front.

"I'm entirely unconvinced by your death."

"It wah a spectaculah deh," Blaine retorted through his tongue.

"I didn't say it wasn't spectacular. I said it was unconvincing." Blaine sat up and shrugged, waving a dismissive hand.

"Whatever. Now, come on, tickle my belly."

"Oh God, I'm in love with a child." Blaine swatted at Kurt's arm and lay back down, patting his stomach. Kurt moved to sit cross legged next to Blaine's torso and he reached a hand out, laying it over where he knew Blaine's belly button to be. After a while, he started to scratch at Blaine's stomach but he whipped his hand away when Blaine flinched and dug his nails into Kurt's thigh. "Whoa, what did I do?"

"I totally didn't know I was ticklish there," Blaine breathed, looking wide eyed at his own body.

"I've touched you there before," Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, but I was _far _too distracted to notice I was ticklish," Blaine chuckled. Kurt flushed and purposely poked at Blaine a few times so he squirmed around with a giggle.

"You're cruel," Blaine gasped, kicking his legs and slapping at Kurt's hands that were now scratching over his entire torso.

"In my defence, you asked me to tickle you."

"_Kurt_," Blaine growled behind a laugh, trying to grab the other boy's wrists and failing. At the opportune moment, Blaine sat up a little, gripped Kurt's shoulders and rolled them over, straddling Kurt's hips. Kurt went with a yelp and grabbed Blaine's waist as his back hit the floor. He stared at Blaine hovering over him, hands either side of his head, and swallowed heavily. Blaine grinned mischievously and leant down to lick at Kurt's cheek. Kurt groaned at the sensation but his hold on Blaine's waist tightened. Blaine took this encouragement and placed kisses along Kurt's jaw, sliding an arm under his armpit back to pull him up so Blaine was sat in his lap. He draped his arms over Kurt's shoulders and nibbled at his neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out to lick over the marks he made. Kurt slipped a hand under Blaine's t-shirt and splayed his hands over his back, pulling him closer. Blaine continued his ministrations, soaking up the breathy giggles Kurt kept emitting as he eagerly licked over new pieces of skin. He started a long stripe from Kurt's collarbone up to his ear.

"Oh, whoa. Erm... licking. Well, that's new."

Blaine froze with his tongue still flat against Kurt's neck and he felt Kurt bury his face in his shoulder. Blaine retracted his tongue and coughed awkwardly.

"Hey, Finn."

"Uh, hey dude. I'll, erm, get what I came for and... go." Finn pointed towards the stairs and practically sprinted up them. Kurt lifted his head slightly and glanced up at Blaine who gave him a shy smile and ran a hand through the hairs at his nape. Finn came bounding back down the stairs and stopped, looked as if he was going to say something and sighed.

"Sorry," Blaine offered with an apologetic expression. "It's-"

"No, it's fine," Finn interrupted. "I just have bad timing... all the time. I'll see you guys later." Blaine nodded in response and returned his attention to Kurt, nuzzling at the juncture between his jaw and neck. Finn popped his head back in and Blaine didn't even bother moving this time. "Just a heads up though, Burt will be back in about two hours. I'd keep the licking to a minimum." And then he was gone. Blaine went back to kissing at Kurt's skin, moving around to the other side of his face.

"Hey, hey," Kurt said, tapping at Blaine's back. Blaine pulled away slightly and frowned. "He said my Dad won't be back for _two _hours. You can keep the licking to a _maximum_ during that time." A wide grin spread across Blaine's face and he pressed a hard kiss to Kurt's lips.

"One of the many reasons I love you," Blaine murmured.

"I'm sure it's near the top of the list."

"The _very_ top."

* * *

><p><strong>Review as a Christmas present? It's free and <em>completely <em>appreciated :)**


	40. Door

**A/N: I am fanficcing from my new MacBook! Call it a Christmas present to myself ... a few days early Christmas present but lets not get into details, shall we? I've been completely drawn in by Anderberry!siblings and I've been trying to find time this week to do this chapter among other things and I _finally _got it done today! Now, it's Christmas Day in about 2 hours over here in lovely, old England so MERRY CHRISTMAS :)**

**Prompted by _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: Kurt gets hit in the face by a person or a door or something and he shows up to Glee and everyone there is concerned. Blaine comforts him until someone brings him an ice pack._**

**So... not everyone is concerned, but yeah...**

* * *

><p>It was like any other Thursday at McKinley. Like all others Kurt knew. Monotonous. Except this Thursday he was in a ridiculously good mood. He dared to skip a little down the practically empty hallway, idly humming a made up tune with a small smile on his face. His happiness was interrupted as a door swung open and smacked him firmly in the face. Kurt groaned and fell to the floor, clutching his nose. He glanced up to see a mop of grey hair above tatty blue overalls dragging a broom down the corridor.<p>

"Uh, hello!"

The man turned and Kurt held out his now bloody hands and gestured at himself. The janitor simply grunted and walked away.

"Even then janitors are assholes." Kurt grumbled profanities under his breath and grimaced at his stained fingers. He dabbed once under his nose with two fingers and huffed as he felt more blood trickle down them to pool in his palm. Grabbing blindly for his bag that had dropped from his shoulder, Kurt stood up and held one hand over his nose as he headed for Glee. He took a deep breath before stepping inside and pressed hips in a tight line as Blaine eyed him suspiciously from across the room.

"Kurt?" Kurt lowered his hand and everyone gasped while Blaine shot up from his chair. He placed a hand at the back of Kurt's head and tilted it back slightly, observing the damage. "Who did this?"

"The janitor," Kurt laughed, blinking up at the ceiling. He didn't need to see Blaine to know he had an eyebrow raised.

"The janitor?"

"Yeah. His door hit me in the face." Blaine was still looking at Kurt's nose as he hummed in response.

"Well, the bleedings stopped. Puck?" Blaine glanced over his shoulder. "Could you steal me some ice from the cafeteria or… somewhere?"

"Sure thing, little man." Puck hopped down the steps at the back of the choir room and clapped Blaine on the shoulder as he passed. Blaine thanked him with a nod and took one of Kurt's hands, leading him to a chair. Kurt frowned as Blaine sat down and didn't offer him a seat. He felt a tug on his wrist and watched Blaine tap his thigh.

"Lap."

"Oh God, Blaine. Really?" Kurt bit his lip and flicked his gaze around the room.

"Yes. Come on." Kurt gave in with an eye roll and stepped around Blaine then lowered himself across his lap. Blaine laid an arm over Kurt's thighs and rubbed a hand up and down his back. Kurt draped one arm around Blaine's shoulders, hovering his hand awkwardly to avoid getting blood on him, and poked tentatively at is nose with the other. "Hey, don't touch." Kurt dropped his hand and smiled thankfully at Puck as he jogged back into the room.

"Ice pack… sort of." He passed a damp cloth, tied at the top and filled with ice, to Kurt. He went to place it over his nose but Puck lowered his hand. "I also got another couple of cloths, one wet and one dry, so you could clean up some of the blood first."

"Oh." Kurt smiled up at him and Blaine took the cloths. "Thanks, Puck."

"No problem." And he went back to his conversation with Quinn. Kurt turned back to Blaine with a curious look. Blaine just shrugged.

"Do you wanna clean yourself up or…?"

"Oh, um. You can do it. You can see all the blood."

"You're lucky there's not more," Blaine mused as he brought the wet cloth to Kurt's face and wiped it over his skin. Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine work, wincing when he felt a sharp sting in his nose every now and then and a soft apology from Blaine. He opened his eyes when the moisture was gone and replaced by the dry towel.

"Thank you." He leant forward and rested his forehead against Blaine's temple. His injured nose was forgotten for a moment as he quickly cleaned his hands and hugged around Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him by his waist, rubbing small circles into his hip with his thumb, and twisted his face up to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose.

"Anytime." They pulled apart and Kurt lifted the ice pack to his nose.

"Bastard, that's cold," Kurt hissed through gritted teeth. Blaine giggled and mouthed a sorry when Kurt swatted the back of his head.

"Such a drama queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Currently working on a Christmas fic which <em>should <em>be posted later tonight or in the early hours of Christmas morning. MERRY CHRISTMAS :) [Reviews as presents? :)]**


	41. New

**A/N: Somebody prompted me with this chapter earlier and just for the timing, I _had _to do it today.**

**Prompted by _girlinthevortex: The Hudmels are hosting a New Years Eve party and in the minutes before midnight, Kurt loses Blaine. He gets a bit panicky because he wanted to share a kiss with him but just before the countdown reaches zero Blaine sneaks up behind him, gives him a hug and turns him around for a perfectly timed kiss._**

**You see what I mean about the timing thing? It had to be done today or tomorrow, so here it is. Happy New Year, you beautiful people.**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"<p>

Kurt squealed as Finn barreled into his back, squeezed his arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground. Kurt kicked at his calf and he was quickly dropped.

"It's _not _midnight yet, _Finn,_" Kurt grumbled as he spun around and poked at Finn's chest. Finn shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Come back in," Kurt peered over Finn's shoulder at the clock, "three hours." Finn perked up again and nodded vigorously before sweeping off through the crowded house. Kurt turned back to Blaine and sighed. "There's a reason he's designated driver all the time."

"You didn't have to be quite so mean," Blaine said, absent-mindedly swirling the liquid around in his cup. Kurt hummed in response, perching against the back of the sofa beside him.

"I don't appreciate being picked up unaware."

"You like it when I pick you up," Blaine said, nudging him lightly in the ribs.

"Well you're… you."

"Eloquent," Blaine chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched Blaine's cup, taking a swig. He handed it back to Blaine who gaped at it and then at Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"Sharing is caring."

"You do know this is _your _parents party, right? You can have as much food and drink as you like. You don't have to steal mine."

"But you're closer than the kitchen," Kurt said pointedly, shuffling his legs in a little as one of his Dad's friends (possibly) stumbled past drunkenly. Kurt eyed them warily and Blaine dropped his cup as another person ran by, knocking into him.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, kitchen seems a nicer option right now, actually." He grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and dragged them through the living room, exhaling with relief when they entered the kitchen. Kurt had never been happier with his decision to make it off bounds to guests. He felt Blaine tug his hand and Kurt frowned at him then followed his gaze to the counter across from them. Rachel was perched atop it; mouth firmly attached to Finn's.

"You have a bedroom for that."

They jumped apart and Rachel beamed at them while Finn glared over his shoulder.

"KURT! BLAINE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Oh, God. Not you too," Kurt groaned. Finn's eyes were still narrowed and Kurt frowned at him. "What?"

"You _also _have a bedroom for… that."

"And…?"

Blaine squirmed next to him and flushed.

"You don't use yours all the time. Why should I?"

"What the he- _Oh._" Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "That was one time." Rachel's eyes widened at him.

"You had sex in the _kitchen_?" she breathed, gaze flicking between the blushing boys. Finn nodded in confirmation and pointed to the counter by the fridge. Rachel gasped, still grinning.

"Can we move on please?" Kurt whined. "You can fuck wherever you like from now on, okay?"

"You said fuck!" Rachel giggled, much like a child hearing the word for the first time.

"Did you realise there was alcohol in my cup earlier?"

Kurt blinked at Blaine and sighed.

"Crap."

"Well that's a mild form of what you could have said," Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I was waiting for the alcohol to kick in. You have had quite a bit, plus mine."

"God, why didn't you stop me?" Kurt said, shaking his head and dropping his chin to his chest. Rachel was still giggling on the counter and Finn was now occupied with trying to stop her shouting profanities at the top of her lungs. He clamped a hand over her mouth and carried her from the room. Kurt leant against the counter and pulled Blaine flush against him, his eyes blurring as their faces neared.

"You're tipsy," Blaine smirked, pressing a kiss to Kurt's nose.

"You didn't stop me drinking. Your fault."

"I wasn't complaining," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips before pressing them together.

"No, bad Blaine," Kurt said, feebly pushing at Blaine's chest. "No taking advantage of me."

"Kurt, you're only _just _tipsy."

"You quite easily take advantage when I'm sober, so I have no doubt how easy it would be now."

"When do I-"

"As Finn brought it up… kitchen sex. Remember how that happened?"

Blaine ducked his head guiltily.

"Fair point. But I'm comfy here, so I'm staying." He nuzzled against Kurt's neck while he hummed happily.

"The party won't miss us. We've got plenty of time for some celebratory making out."

"Isn't that supposed to happen at midnight?"

"Like I care," Kurt laughed. "Now, get up here."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, the party didn't miss them. Burt did however. Kurt thanked the stars that his Dad was intoxicated enough to not notice that Blaine had his sons legs wrapped around his waist and his tongue down his throat. Blaine had merely received a clap on the shoulder and a broad grin. Kurt kissed the confused expression off his face afterwards.<p>

"Come on. It's five to twelve. Better go back in."

Blaine moaned in protest, trying to hold Kurt against the counter but Kurt wriggled free and pulled him along. They dodged around people to stand by the doors to the garden so they had a good view of the fireworks. Blaine leant up to Kurt's ear with two minutes to go.

"I'm gonna grab us a drink each, okay?"

Before Kurt could argue, he'd gone. The seconds went by and Kurt stood alone, pushing up onto his tiptoes, trying to find Blaine. Thirty seconds remained and he was wringing his hands together and biting his lip, frantically darting his eyes around the room.

"If he leaves me alone at midnight I will _kill _him," he hissed under his breath, hugging his arms around himself.

"TEN."

"Shit," Kurt huffed.

"NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE."

"Wonder-" Kurt begun. He then yelped as a pair of arms came around his waist and a chin hooked over his shoulder.

"Two," the familiar voice whispered.

"One," Kurt smiled, twisting in Blaine's arms and capturing his lips as his arms draped over his shoulders. They ignored the hoots and hollers happening all around, content to share the moment with each other.

"Another first to cross off your list," Blaine said as they separated. Kurt rubbed their noses together and smiled.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, beautiful."

Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder and leant into Blaine's touch as he pressed kisses to his hair.

"Wait." Kurt lifted his head. "Where are the drinks?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS. Have a brilliant night. I adore you all :)<strong>


	42. Ill

**A/N: Having such proud mother feelings right now over Darren and his opening night tonight. Why can't we all be rich and have private planes to take to America? If you already live in America and/or are seeing Darren in H2$... in the nicest way possible, I hate you. But not really. I'm just _insanely _jealous.**

**Prompted by _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx: Kurt's at Glee club and he doesn't feel good and they're dancing and he yells out and falls down because he has appendicitis or something and Blaine holds him until the ambulance gets there._**

* * *

><p>Kurt had a hard time believing he was ill when he got ill. He prided himself on having a perfect diet (except when Blaine insisted one slice of pizza would do no harm and four slices later he can already feel his skin protesting) and taking exceptional care of his body. So when he woke up and doubled over, clutching his side he groaned through the pain until it subsided, righted himself and got ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p>He pointedly ignored the continuous ache throughout the day. It became increasingly more difficult to convince Blaine he was okay when he was constantly at his side and kept eyeing him curiously. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him from across the table at lunch and he poked at his food, reluctantly taking a few bites and rubbing at his side in a way that he hoped didn't look deliberate. Blaine kicked lightly at his shin and he glanced up, nodding with a smile in reply to Blaine's mouthed "Are you okay?" while in his head thinking "<em>God, <em>no."

* * *

><p>Glee brought the worst of it.<p>

It was one thing to lie to Blaine and pretend he wasn't in _agony_, but lying to a room full of people was something different. He trailed in next to Blaine and sat down, sinking a little lower into his chair than usual. Blaine squeezed his thigh gently and Kurt thanked anyone who was (or wasn't) listening on a cloud for blessing him with Blaine: the boy who didn't push. Another stab of pain hit him and he hissed quietly through his teeth, digging his nails into his palm in an attempt to dull the ache.

It worked for approximately 3 seconds.

He found his mental pain being tested a moment or so later when Mr. Schue insisted on yet _another _afternoon spent perfecting their dancing skills. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed next to him, displaying everything Kurt was feeling about it too. Everyone pushed themselves from their chairs and got into 2 lines, vaguely paying attention to the choreography.

Kurt blinked dazedly into the distance, frowning as his vision clouded over for a second and then returned to normal. He shook it off and cleared his throat, joining in with the routine.

"_SHIT." _A sharp sting flew across Kurt's abdomen as he threw an arm to the side as part of the dance. He pressed his hands over the source of the pain, above his right hipbone and squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his jaw. He felt hands on his face and he opened his eyes to see Blaine looking him over.

"Is this the same thing that's been bugging you all day?" Kurt begun to shake his head but Blaine raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "Do you know what it is?"

"No," Kurt groaned as the pain increased. Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's and pulled them away gently, leading Kurt to the piano stool and nodding in thanks to Brad when he vacated it without question.

"I think you might have appendicitis," Blaine said as Kurt sat down and made grabby hands at him when he stepped away and turned to face everyone else who was watching in concern.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Mr. Schuester held up his phone and gestured towards the door.

"Thank you," Blaine replied with a grateful smile. Mr. Schue left and Blaine shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Uhm. I guess practice is over." Everyone nodded, grabbed their bags and gave Kurt various get-well wishes as they left. Finn remained and crouched down beside Kurt.

"You alright, dude?"

"Don't call me dude," Kurt said exasperatedly, glaring half-heartedly at him.

"Same old Kurt, even with appendicitis," Finn chuckled. Kurt cracked a smile and patted Finn on the shoulder.

"Can you head on home and tell Dad? Do it without freaking him out." Kurt paused to breathe through another stab of discomfort. "Tell him Blaine's with me and I'm fine."

"What if he wants to come see you?"

"Two hours. Give me two hours. Okay?"

Finn stood and pointed a finger at Blaine.

"Look after him."

"Always," Blaine said without hesitation. Mr. Schuester reentered the room and reeled off the details of when the ambulance would arrive. Blaine thanked him and they were left alone. Kurt patted the seat next to him and Blaine sat down. "How're you doing?"

"I've been better," Kurt sighed. Blaine pressed a kiss to his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything."

"Well…" Kurt started. Blaine lifted his head with a frown. Kurt promptly turned a little and flung a leg over the stool so his back was to Blaine. "Shuffle forward and put your arms around my waist." Blaine did as Kurt said and pressed his front to Kurt's back and gently wrapped his arms around him. Kurt leant into the warmth and flinched as his side ached once more. Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and brushed their cheeks together.

"Better?"

"Mmm, sort of."

"You'll be fine," Blaine said, rubbing small circles over the spot where he knew Kurt was hurting. Kurt closed his eyes and let Blaine fill the time with small talk, thinking that maybe being ill wasn't so bad if he had him.

* * *

><p><strong>As Twitter quite rightly says: Break a leg Darren :) <strong>


	43. Marbles

**A/N: Hands up who has a shit internet connection *hand goes up* Seriously .. my internet connection at Uni which has like 1000's of students using it is _so much _better than at home with 5 people using it.**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Marbles._**

**I have _no _idea if the marbles I described here actually exist or not. Just go with it.**

* * *

><p>Blaine glared at his door as whoever was on the other side knocked three times. For the <em>sixth <em>time. From underneath him, Kurt pulled his face round and pressed their lips together.

"Keep ignoring it."

"We're not going away," came Jeff's voice. Kurt tangled his fingers through Blaine's curls and held him in place, biting at his bottom lip. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's sides and nudged their noses together.

"They really _won't _go away you know?"

"We're busy," Kurt shouted, arching up as Blaine licked over his collarbone.

"Don't care." It was now Nick talking and Kurt growled in frustration. Blaine stopped his ministrations and hovered over him.

"Shall we get it over with?"

"Blaine, you've seen Kurt gloriously naked many times and as wonderful as it must be to ravish him, we're not leaving."

"Who the hell says _ravish?_" Kurt mumbled to himself, dropping his arms to lie outstretched on the bed. Blaine kissed his nose, climbed off him and deftly unlocked the door and swung it open. He raised an unamused eyebrow at the grinning boys he was now faced with.

"Look!" Nick and Jeff both thrust their hands out in front of them. Each of them was holding a plastic box filled with marbles. Blaine looked down and then sighed heavily before lifting his head.

"Marbles? You interrupted this," Blaine gestured between himself and Kurt (who now had an arm thrown over his eyes) "for marbles?" Nick and Jeff nodded vigorously and Blaine rubbed a hand over his face. "Dare I ask why?"

"Oh _God,_" Kurt groaned from the bed. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and shook his head at Blaine as Nick and Jeff bounced into the room and settled themselves cross-legged on the end of the bed. "I have every right to call you a moron right now."

"And now I'm in trouble," Blaine said as he shut his door. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime," Jeff beamed, clutching his box of marbles to his chest. Blaine flopped into his desk chair and kicked his feet up onto the bed.

"Come on then. Bore us and then leave."

"Hey, be nice," Nick pouted. Kurt sat himself up and rested cheek against his fist, looking between the two excited boys expectantly. Jeff placed his box in his lap, took a marble out and held it up between his thumb and forefinger.

"_This _is no ordinary marble."

"Oh Jesus." Kurt ducked his head and rubbed at temples and Blaine chuckled.

"It's true!" Nick said while swatting at the bottom of Blaine's foot. "They're rainbow marbles." Nick added an air of mystery to his voice which only caused Blaine to laugh harder. Nick hit his foot again. "Stop being an ass."

"I'm sorry. But they're _marbles, _Nick. I haven't owned a marble since I was what… eight?"

"He speaks the truth," Kurt said with a nod.

"They're _rainbow _marbles," Nick said again, picking up his own marble and waving it in front of Blaine. Blaine held out his hand and Nick dropped the marble into it with a grin. "Take a look." Blaine rolled the marble around in his hand and glanced up at Kurt who rolled eyes. He then threw the marble back in Nick's box.

"Fascinating."

"_Blaine_," Jeff whined. "You're not looking properly."

"Jeff it's a _marble_. Whether it's rainbow or not makes no difference to me or Blaine." Kurt grabbed one from Jeff and squinted at it. He opened his mouth to protest the marbles brilliance again when it caught the light _just _right. "Whoa," he breathed, eyes now wide. Nick and Jeff shared a high five and made shooing motions at Blaine.

"Ye is not worthy," Jeff said haughtily.

"Kurt, what the hell are you looking at?" Blaine asked, ignoring the others. A small smile was playing across Kurt's lips as he twisted his wrist to move the marble around in his fingers.

"That is seriously cool."

"Told you," Jeff and Nick said in unison.

"Blaine, c'mere." Kurt patted the bed next to him while keeping his eyes on the marble.

"This better be good," Blaine grumbled. He climbed out of his chair and knelt on the bed slightly behind Kurt, hooking his chin over his shoulder and blinking at the marble. "What am I- _Oh._"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Oh."

Blaine rested his temple against Kurt's hair as he watched the marble. It was a clear ball with a wave of dark blue through the center (like marbles Blaine had seen as a child) but as Kurt continued to move it a little, it caught the light and the blue became turquoise and faded into shades of purple and Blaine exhaled as he saw a glint of red.

"Where did you get these?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks," Nick said, grabbing the marble back from Kurt who made a strangled sound of protest in his throat.

"No fair."

"You hated them a minute ago," Jeff laughed.

"Yeah, well… that was a minute ago," Blaine shrugged. "Now where can we get some?" Nick and Jeff smirked and slid off the bed and headed for the door.

"We shall _never _tell." And they left, shutting the door behind them.

"Bastards."

"_Kurt,_" Blaine laughed, slapping his arm playfully before laying back against his pillows.

"What? I want a marble. They're pretty cool." Kurt turned and flung a leg over Blaine's thighs and sat back to trace patterns over his stomach. "And I think I know how to get one."

* * *

><p>"You, sir, should bow down to me." Kurt placed his hands either side of Blaine's head on the back of the sofa and leant down to kiss his nose.<p>

"You didn't?" Blaine said grinning up at him.

"I definitely did," Kurt confirmed. He stood up straight and poked in between Blaine's eyebrows. "And I will never tell you how."

"Hey, I thought we were in this together?" Blaine moved the book in his lap and knelt up on the sofa so his thighs were against it's back. Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"I built my own team without you when you started calling it 'The Great Marble Theft of 2011.'"

"That's a good name," Blaine said with a point of his finger. Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped forward to drape his arms over Blaine's shoulders.

"In your head, yes. Out loud, no."

Blaine pouted before pushing Kurt's arms from his shoulders. Kurt frowned and held his hands up as Blaine rearranged himself. He stood up on the sofa, turned to face away from Kurt and then sat down on the back of the sofa before twisting so his legs hung over the back. He then held his arms out and spread his legs so Kurt could stand between them.

"You and your furniture fetishes," Kurt sighed with a smile, putting his arms back over Blaine's shoulders and resting their foreheads together where Blaine's was tilted up to look at him. Blaine's arms circled his waist and his ankles locked behind his calves.

"Can I have a marble?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"No."

"You're a cruel boyfriend."

"No, I just want you to work for your own marbles."

"You make it sound like it's payment," Blaine chuckled. Kurt was so distracted by their banter and their proximity he didn't notice Blaine's hand slipping into his back pocket. He yelped as Blaine took the two marbles he had in there and pulled them out triumphantly. Before he could grab Blaine's hand, he was being moved out of the way and Blaine was jogging backwards out of the room and down the corridor.

"That was dirty tactics, Blaine Warbler," Kurt called after him. Blaine grinned and held up the fist with the marbles in triumphantly.

"Shouldn't have abandoned 'The Great Marble Theft of 2011' then should you?" Blaine slowed as a smirk grew on Kurt's face. He came to a sudden stop and dropped his arm when he backed into someone. Without turning he knew it was one of two people.

"Blaine. Can I have my marbles back?"

Jeff then.

"Kurt took them first," Blaine blurted out, glaring at his boyfriend down the hall.

"Well you just told the entire corridor about your marble theft, so I'm blaming you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes further at Kurt who was watching in amusement.

"_Seriously _cruel boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderfully cruel. And beautiful. And gorgeous. I could go on ...<strong>


	44. Fly

**A/N: Had a couple of days where I forgot about Hug because I've been working non-stop on my Hogwarts!Klaine (currently over 10000 words and forever growing).**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Airport._**

**I have absolutely no idea if there are even travelators in American airports, but pretend there is for the sake of this. Also, Blaine's thing about airports is pretty much the same as my _weird _fascination with motorways. (Are they called highways in America?)**

* * *

><p>When Blaine had sat Kurt down the day before yesterday and calmly explained that he <em>really <em>loves flying, Kurt had nodded with a frown and let it slide. Now they were actually at the airport, Kurt was excited about the prospect of their first holiday together. Away from parents, away from Finn and away from close-minded Lima. He wasn't, however, quite as excited as Blaine. It's a possibility he was lying when he said he _really _loved flying. Kurt had come to realize Blaine _really _loves airports too. He'd already had to clamp his hand over Blaine's mouth five times to stop him babbling incessantly to the woman behind the check-in desk. She'd giggled at them, commented on how "absolutely adorable" they were and handed back the documents they needed. Kurt thanked her graciously and dragged Blaine away, nudging him hard in the ribs.

"What is with you?"

"I'm excited," Blaine grinned as they meandered through the airport towards security.

Kurt arched an eyebrow and trailed his eyes up from Blaine's bouncing feet to his ridiculously happy face. "I can see that."

"Aren't you excited?" Blaine had slowed, his words hesitant and Kurt could practically see the joy draining from his face.

"Yes, yes, of course I'm excited." He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it as they joined a queue. "I just wasn't quite expecting _this _much excitement from you. You said you like flying but you didn't mention your love of airports and everything in general."

Blaine's smile returned. "They're brilliant. All the people that could be going _anywhere_. Everyone's lives passing by in the one same place but where they're _actually _going is completely different."

Kurt shrugged his carry-on bag further onto his shoulder. "I never thought of it like that." They approached separate security points, separating for five minutes and rejoining on the other side. Blaine immediately slipped his hand back into Kurt's and brushed their shoulders together.

"The actual flying part is the best though," Blaine said as if their conversation hadn't stopped. Kurt tried to steer them to the left to avoid the travelator, (he'd already expressed his dislike of them to Blaine: _"They're just flat escalators Blaine. I can walk faster than they move_) but Blaine took hold of Kurt's waist and placed him on it in front of him.

"Blaine…"

Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "Like I was saying, the flying is the best. It's a massive lump of metal full of people just gliding through the sky." He ran his palms down Kurt's arms and curled his fingers through the spaces between Kurt's. He lifted their arms, now in line with each other, and held them out to their sides. "It's ridiculous really, humans flying." He dipped their bodies slightly forward, only to pull them back up in the same way a child playing airplanes would do. "But we do it and we get to see the edges and insides of clouds and the world we built from above. Who would've thought we'd ever see that?" He dropped Kurt's arms. "It's pretty spectacular." He circled his own arms around Kurt's waist and pressed a fleeting kiss behind his ear. Kurt leant into the touch and Blaine chuckled low in his throat. "Is my use of the travelator excused now?"

"As long as you don't do it again."

"Promise," Blaine whispered, stepping off behind Kurt without releasing him and they waddled awkwardly for a few steps.

"I love you and your wonderful way with words," Kurt begun, his tone turning firm, "but get off me."

"Can we cuddle on the plane?" Blaine asked hopefully and Kurt didn't need to look around to know he was fluttering his eyelashes.

"If you don't mind me possibly falling asleep on you."

Blaine let go and linked their pinkies as they came to be side by side again. "I will _never _mind that."

Kurt did fall asleep, not long after take off, cheek rested on Blaine's chest. He missed the world from above and the edges and insides of clouds but Blaine took pictures to show Kurt later. He'd remind him in years to come that it was the first time they quite literally defied gravity together.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said to Jammy... Destination: Cheese Central. Population: Me.<strong>


	45. Fog

**A/N: I was working on this last night until I got sidetracked by drunk friends and a slight therapy session with Jammy.**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Fog/Mist_**

**I know fog isn't usually _this _thick (and Kurt driving was probably horrendously stupid) but it's fiction so just pretend.**

* * *

><p>Winter has never been Blaine's favourite season. He's not too fond of Spring, Summer or Autumn either as they all bring their own different hazards: indecisive temperatures, scorching heat and acorns that fall without warning, hitting the back of your head then the ground with a resounding crack. Winter, however, brought the cold, the snow and the fog. Blaine had a hard time leaving the house when he pulled up his blind and was greeted with a view to the end of his garden and no further.<p>

It was no different this morning except he was drawn downstairs by a knock on the door. He traipsed through the house (empty while his parents were at work), already dressed, and opened the front door. His eyes widened in horror.

"You drove here! _Today!_"

Kurt ignored the lack of greeting and shuffled into the house. "What other day am I supposed to drive on?"

"A day when you don't have a death wish," Blaine said indignantly.

Kurt gestured at himself. "I'm alive, the cars in one piece so…" Blaine huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and swung open the front door again, throwing Blaine his coat and gloves. "It's not that bad, Blaine. Go check yourself if you're that worried."

"Kurt, I can see from here it's bad. You can only just see the fence at the back of my garden if you look from my room."

Kurt stepped out of the house, walking backwards down the drive, eyebrow arched in challenge. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt's retreating figure and leant against the doorframe, refusing to move.

"Come on, Blaine. You can't prove me wrong if you don't come out." Kurt smirked triumphantly as Blaine shrugged his coat on, pulled his gloves on with a little more force than necessary and followed Kurt outside.

"You have got to stop using my competitive streak against me."

"Where's the fun that?" Kurt pouted as Blaine got closer. Blaine reached out a hand to take Kurt's but was left alone and squinting into the fog as Kurt ran off in the other direction, disappearing a little way down the sidewalk.

"Kurt?" Blaine called into the mist, wrapping his arms around himself. "I told you this was too thick for driving. I have _no _idea where you are."

"Shouldn't you be happy you proved me right?" Blaine flinched and turned to swat ferociously at Kurt as he popped up behind him.

"_Don't," _a thwack to Kurt's arm_ "_do that."

"Sorry," Kurt giggled. "Couldn't resist." Blaine turned away. "You should be satisfied now that you were right and I shouldn't have driven. Now lets go inside before I think you're mad and get back in the car to go home."

"Whoa, _no." _Blaine spun around, ready to convince Kurt he was _utterly _satisfied and driving home is _utterly _unnecessary, but he was gone. He sighed heavily and dropped his chin to his chest. "Kurt?"

"Mmm?" Blaine turned slowly in the direction of Kurt's voice, stepping further into the mist with caution.

"Would saying I have a phobia of fog make you come back?"

"But you don't." Blaine could hear more than see the smirk on Kurt's face. "Do you?" Kurt giggled again as he slid up behind Blaine again, causing him to tense and squeal. Kurt turned him on the spot and draped his arms loosely over his shoulders. Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms, burying his face in his neck. "You don't actually have a phobia of fog, right?"

"No," Blaine chuckled, lifting his head. "I do however have a phobia of losing you."

Kurt stuttered over a breath and pressed their chests closer, nudging their noses. "You'll always find me."

* * *

><p><strong>*lures you into reviewing by dancing to some retro Katy Perry* (no seriously, I'm dancing)<strong>


	46. Musical

**A/N: I go back to Uni on Saturday. I would say kill me now, but I need to stay alive for THE WARRRRRBLERRRSSS.**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: iPod_**

**VITAL NOTE: If you haven't heard of 'Were The World Mine' _please _go look it up. Buy it, buy the music. Just do it. Lyrics like _And I will sing that they shall hear that I am not, I am not afraid _now remind me of Kurt. No regrets.**

* * *

><p>Ask Kurt a question about musicals, and it's very likely you'll have the answer within two seconds, wrapped in a smile and a little bit of pride. Blaine had come to utilize Kurt's knowledge to his advantage when he was subtly searching for present ideas or when he wanted to add songs to his playlist simply titled 'Kurt.' This time, however, he was pushing for Kurt to be wrong. The moment the words "I can name every musical number on my iPod within 5 seconds of the opening bars" had left Kurt's mouth, Blaine had scrambled off the bed, whipped Kurt's iPod from the dock and set the musical playlist to shuffle.<p>

So here they were, sitting opposite each other on the bed and Kurt winning. By a _mile_. Blaine had played the openings of ten songs so far and Kurt, without a moments hesitation or obvious thought on any of them, had got them all right. Blaine was set to press play on the next track but he let his finger hover over the screen as he looked over each of shoulders. Kurt watched him curiously.

"What're you doing?"

"Checking there's no mirrors or reflective surfaces behind me."

"Blaine Anderson, I am _not _a cheat," Kurt said with only an undertone of annoyance, shoving at one of Blaine's knees and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know," Blaine said as he looked forward again. "Ready?" Kurt settled his hands back in his lap and gave a single nod. Blaine tapped the screen and Kurt had the answer after one syllable.

"_Elphaba-"_

"Defying Gravity. Wicked," he grinned triumphantly.

"That one doesn't count," Blaine grumbled, pausing the song.

Kurt huffed. "Does too."

"Kurt, any sane person with a good taste in music would have known that one," Blaine said flatly. He snatched the pen and paper lying next to him away as Kurt went to grab for it. "No."

"Fine." Kurt settled again. "Next one." Blaine changed the song and pressed play. Kurt looked up and bit the inside of his cheek in thought as a chorus of violins set in, alongside notes from a piano, both getting steadily higher. "He Could Be A Star. Billy Elliot." Blaine groaned and reluctantly marked another line on Kurt's side of the tally. "How many more until you start to believe me?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine glanced up at him and shrugged.

"As much as I hate that I'm losing, this is weirdly fun."

"Carry on then," Kurt smiled, drumming his fingers together. Blaine swiped the screen for the next song.

"I'm gonna have to ask about this one afterwards, but first…" A synthesized sound faded in out over the top of a constant kind of ring and Kurt laughed a little.

"Unite Rhythm With Words. Were The World Mine."

"Correct," Blaine said with a flourish of wrist over the paper followed by a confused look at Kurt. "Now what the hell is it?"

"Full summary or easy explanation?"

"Easy."

"A Midsummer Nights Dream… but gay."

Blaine snorted. "What?"

"That's the easy explanation." Kurt gestured vaguely towards his DVD stand. "You can borrow it sometime."

"Sounds… interesting," Blaine said slowly. "But anyway." He moved onto the next song and watched Kurt's eyes light up as it begun.

"As If We Never Said Goodbye. Sunset Boulevard."

"Your triumphant return to McKinley," Blaine smiled. "You spent hours telling me how absolutely perfect that song choice was."

"Well," Kurt said haughtily, "my taste is impeccable."

"Always so modest," Blaine sighed with a shake of his head, a smile pushing at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm currently winning this thing hands down. Modesty is not an option."

Blaine chuckled lightly and his breath caught at the sight of the next track. He ran a thumb over the album cover on the screen. "You'll like this one." Violins again and Kurt's heart swelled. Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt's face as the iPod was taken from his hand and placed aside. Kurt shuffled forward and arranged himself in Blaine's lap so he was sat in the space between his legs. His own legs bent over Blaine's thighs and he took one of Blaine's hands, linking them together. His other came to rest around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine splayed his free hand over Kurt's back.

"West Side Story," Kurt whispered, placing a kiss to Blaine's nose then murmuring his final words against his mouth. "One Hand, One Heart."

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST TIME SONG. FIRST TIME SONG. *is dead*<strong>


	47. Chemistry

**A/N: Do I have to go back to Uni tomorrow ... ? :(**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Volcano_**

**Oh look, science related fic (I have no idea if McKinley has a science fair or not, but as I always say, just go with it).**

* * *

><p>Kurt was having one of those moments when Blaine was a completely mystery to him. Blaine had insisted on driving Kurt to school that morning under the pretense his house was empty after school and they both knew what <em>that <em>meant. Kurt had of course agreed but now they were on the way to Blaine's and he wasn't sure that sex was actually on the agenda. Blaine was almost bouncing in his seat, a grin twitching at his mouth. Kurt usually got excited by the prospect of an afternoon alone, but not quite in the way Blaine was at the moment.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," Blaine hummed happily, glancing over to Kurt quickly. "I have a surprise for you." Kurt squirmed a little in his seat. Those words could mean something _very _good for both of them.

"What," Kurt started but had to clear his throat. "What kind of surprise?"

"An explosive one," Blaine grinned. Kurt frowned, opening and closing his mouth a few times, not quite sure what to say to that. They pulled into Blaine's driveway and Blaine, always the gentleman, hopped out of the car, opening Kurt's door before he had a chance to undo his seatbelt. Blaine then jostled him into the house, requesting that he close his eyes. Kurt did as asked, stepping cautiously into the kitchen, Blaine pushing him along with his hands over his hips. "Okay, stop." Blaine let him go and Kurt stood awkwardly alone, listening to Blaine shuffling around. "Open."

Kurt blinked his eyes open and blinked down at the kitchen island in front of him, which currently had a paper mache volcano sat in the centre. It was painted so elaborately and meticulously it was unmistakably Blaine's creation. "Oh." He flicked his eyes up to Blaine who was beaming at him with bright eyes and nodding. "Well, uh…"

"It's for the science fair."

"The- what? McKinley has a science fair?"

"Of course it does," Blaine laughed.

"And you're in it?"

"Yupp. I always wanted to make one of these." He gestured at the volcano.

"A… volcano?" Kurt asked slowly, raising a hand to run a fingertip over one of the ridges on its side.

"Haven't you?" Blaine looked genuinely confused at the idea of someone _not _wanting to make a small volcano.

"It's not really a burning desire, no." Blaine snorted and Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"Burning… volcano." Kurt didn't respond. "Never mind. You've seriously never wanted one of these? They're so much fun!"

"You like some weird things, i.e. jumping on the furniture, but this is on a new level of strange," Kurt chuckled. "I'm not getting the point. It's just sitting there."

"Well, duh. I haven't added the explosives yet." Blaine began to move around the kitchen, taking a measuring jug and spoons from various places.

Kurt's eyes widened and he raised an index finger. "You're not going to blow up the kitchen are you?"

"You're confidence in me is inspiring," Blaine said flatly, lining up the items he'd retrieved.

"Sorry," Kurt said sheepishly, moving to lean his elbows on the counter. "What're you doing then?"

"I'm going to give you a science lesson." Blaine pointed a spoon in Kurt's direction. "You appear to have been deprived of the wonder of paper mache volcanoes."

"Science has never been my thing," Kurt shrugged, "but my teachers have never been so… interesting before."

Blaine smirked. "Have I just discovered a student, teacher kink?"

"If you're the teacher, then yes. Now, teach me something." Kurt rested his chin in his palm, waiting.

"Eager student," Blaine smiled, swiping his finger between the two layers of cardboard holding the box of bicarbonate of soda shut. "This is bicarbonate of soda."

"I meant teach me something new," Kurt interrupted, feigning boredom with an eye roll. Blaine glared at him briefly before continuing.

"Inside there," he pointed into the volcano and Kurt peered inside, "is the bottom half of a water bottle. It worked as something to build the volcano around and its where I'm going to put the mixture."

"Ooh, do tell what is in this mixture," Kurt said over enthusiastically, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Stop interrupting or I'll start dishing out punishments," Blaine warned half-heartedly, trying to stop a smile.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You say that like it's bad thing." He chuckled low in his throat as the tips of Blaine's ears pinked.

"To start the mixture, I'm gonna put a decent amount of bicarbonate into the bottle." He began to spoon the white powder into the middle of the volcano.

"A decent amount is…"

"Three or four heaped spoonfuls," Blaine finished, dropping the last amount in. "Then we put in a few drops of red food colouring." He unscrewed the cap from the small bottle, and handed it to Kurt who blinked at it. Blaine then held out the bottle. Kurt took it with the other hand and Blaine nodded at the volcano. "Fill the lid then pour it inside. Hands on learning."

"I can think of better things for you hands to be on," Kurt mumbled, carefully tipping the bottle up to fill the small lid.

"Kurt-"

"Sorry. I'm paying attention." He turned the lid over and shook it so the last few drops of colouring fell into the bottle, soaking into the bicarbonate.

"Perfect," Blaine smiled. "Now for the vinegar."

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "Vinegar?"

"Just watch," Blaine grinned, filling the measuring jug with some of the vinegar. Kurt went back to leaning on his elbows, watching Blaine's hands move around. Blaine picked up the quarter full measuring jug and held it over the volcano, pouring it into the hole. Kurt was about to what exactly he was waiting for, when the mixture started to erupt from the top, spilling over the sides and coating the kitchen counter in red bubbles. He stepped back, laughing a little as it kept coming. It seemed to settle after a while and Blaine looked at him hopefully. "Well?"

Kurt considered his answer, deciding on, "That was pretty cool."

"Yes," Blaine hissed triumphantly and Kurt shook his head with a smile and pointed at the mess.

"That'll stain if you don't clean it up soon."

Blaine faltered for a moment, then delved into a cupboard to retrieve an old towel that had evidently seen a lot of mess. He popped all the bubbles on the counter by laying the towel over them then scooping up some of the liquid onto the base of the volcano. He then quickly ran a wet cloth over the marble. "There," he said happily when he finished, not a stain in sight.

"Lovely," Kurt nodded, making his way around the counter to Blaine, pulling them close and slipping his hands into Blaine's back pockets. Blaine stretched his arms over Kurt's shoulders, giving him a lopsided smile.

"You gonna come to the fair with me?"

"I'll be your sidekick," Kurt suggested, kissing him once. "Now… can we go upstairs and start some chemistry of our own before your parents get home?"

"And people call me the corrupting influence in this relationship," Blaine tutted, untangling them and grabbing Kurt's hand with a smirk to drag him up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to even slower updating from Monday onwards because Uni is a bitch.<strong>


	48. Nosey

**A/N: The only good thing about being back at Uni so far: I spent all of my lunch with my Mum yesterday staring at the possibly gay couple with a baby next to me in the restaurant.**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Sleepover_**

**So the sleepover is only like... a tiny part of this but, yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Has he fucked you yet?"<p>

Kurt spluttered into his hot chocolate and by some miracle he managed to avoid spilling it. He placed his mug down on his bedside table and glared down at Rachel who was laying on her front at the end of his bed next to Mercedes. They were blinking up at him with interest.

"Well?" Mercedes said.

"Well what? It's not exactly something I want to talk about."

"Oh honey." Rachel got up onto her knees, sat back on her heels and patted his thigh with a sympathetic smile. "Still not getting any?"

"Far from it," Kurt said before he could stop himself. He proceeded to blush heavily and clear his throat. "I mean, uh-"

"So he _has!" _Mercedes grinned, resting her chin in her palms. Kurt sighed and supposed he better answer and avoid the girls coming to their own strange assumptions about his sex life.

"No, but…" Kurt begun, waving his hand around in a vague hope they'd understand. Instead, they looked at each other and shrugged.

"But?"

"Whose butt?" Kurt's head whipped up towards his bedroom door as Blaine wandered through it, hands in his pockets.

"Kurt's" Rachel said casually over her shoulder. Her eyes the lit up as she took Blaine in. "BLAINE!"

"Yes?" he asked slowly, taking a step backwards, much to Mercedes amusement.

"I have a question for you in relation to Kurt's butt." Blaine remained silent, afraid to ask. Rachel shuffled around a little and looked him straight in the eye. "Have you fucked it yet?"

Blaine choked on air. "I'm sorry?"

"That was my reaction too," said Kurt, flopping back against his pillows. "They're being horrifically nosey this evening."

Blaine looked over the three of them, clad in pyjamas. "Oh, am I interrupting a sleepover?"

"You were," Mercedes said, "but now we can harass you both about your sex life."

"Actually, uh, I hate to interrupt, so…" Blaine pointed towards Kurt's door and started to leave. Kurt leapt from the bed and grabbed his wrist before he'd taken two steps, dragging him backwards.

"I am _not _doing this alone. You can stay the night." Blaine didn't try to resist and allowed Kurt to haul him onto the bed, after he'd removed his shoes of course, and settle them. He leant back against Kurt's chest, rubbed their socked feet together and drew idle patterns over the arms Kurt had thrown around his stomach. Mercedes took a lot of joy in cooing over them and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on then. Harass us."

"One of you needs to answer the first question."

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "Do you want to tell them or do I?"

"Dunno," Blaine shrugged, straining his eyes up to the side to see Kurt. "I don't think there's a way of saying it without just… saying it."

"Oh my god, come on," Mercedes laughed. "This is unnecessary suspense."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Go on."

"Okay. So you asked if I've done it to Kurt, right?" The girls nodded. "Switch the names." Blaine tried hard not laugh at the looks of pure confusion on their faces. Mercedes was the first to understand.

"No!" she breathed through a grin.

"What?" Rachel whined, throwing her arms up. Mercedes bounced excitedly, watching Kurt fiddle with a button on Blaine's cardigan and nuzzle his nose into his neck.

"Kurt's the one fucking Blaine!"

"Ugh, do you have to be so _crude _about it?" Kurt said, scrunching his nose up in disgust while Rachel gaped at them.

"Kurt," Blaine chuckled. "We total-"

"Don't give them details," Kurt growled into Blaine's ear and Rachel's eyes widened even further. Blaine apologized and nestled further into Kurt's embraces. "Rachel, shut your mouth."

Rachel made a strangled noise in her throat then collapsed forward onto the bed. "God I love you two."

Blaine frowned. "Erm… we love you too, but why specifically now?"

"I totally don't agree with this stereotype but everyone would assume Kurt is on the bottom because he's _Kurt_." Kurt grumbled something into Blaine's shoulder but gestured for Rachel to continue. "But you two just totally ignored that. You're like the poster couple for healthy, teenage, gay couples." Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Can I ask one more thing though?"

Blaine rolled his head so his temple rested against Kurt's. "Why am I on the bottom, right?"

"You don't have to answer," Rachel reassured. "I'm just… curious I guess."

Blaine considered his answer. "I like it," he eventually said. Kurt smirked a little and rubbed his thumb in circles over the small strip of skin between Blaine's t-shirt and jeans. Mercedes looked as if she wanted to ask more but shrugged instead.

"Next question," she said. Kurt sighed and Blaine patted the back of his palm. "Who's bigger?"

Kurt simply groaned and threw a pillow at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone reading The Piggyback Chronicles: I've started on the next chapter.<strong>


	49. Fairy

**A/N: Been having a Harry Potter marathon for the past two days. Enjoying myself a lot.**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Offensive._**

**WARNINGS. PLEASE READ: There is some verbal homophobia in this. It's not the worst I've ever seen in a fic, but it's there and is offensive, so please don't read if it's a trigger or will cause upset.**

* * *

><p>Blaine thought he'd be used to being the new kid by now. Along with everyone else on their first day of school as small children, he'd been a little nervous but soon made friends with a few kids. Or none. He moved up to elementary school with a lot of the same faces and it wasn't so scary, despite how alone he felt. High school turned out to be a different story.<p>

Sure, those faces he'd grown up with were still there, under the same freshman scrutiny but stepping into the halls without a single one of them at your side appeared to be the wrong thing to do. Within a month he didn't have a name other than "faggot."

Dalton was heaven compared to that. In a sea of blazers, it was hard to tell he hadn't been there all along. But now he's taken a step back into public school halls. He knows everyone can see he's new and he's unsurprised at how quickly the news spread that he's here "for that gay kid." He walks with his head held high though. This time, he's not running.

But everyone has a breaking point.

Blaine's comes in the form of Azimio and the other boys stood behind him, clad in letterman jackets, that he doesn't have the time (he also doesn't care) to learn the names of. Changing after gym can be a horrifically awkward ten minutes anyway, but for someone like Blaine, it's a case of skipping the shower and changing as fast as possible. He's been waiting for the day someone notices.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid?"

Blaine tenses up, finishes packing his bag and then looks up. "Yeah."

"Blake or something?" Azimio smirks and it's obvious to everyone in the room, he knows that isn't his name.

"Blaine," Blaine corrects quietly, flipping his bag closed and leaning down to press the clips in.

"Would've thought showering after gym is right up your street."

Blaine shrugged and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, keeping a grip on the strap with both hands. "I prefer to shower when I get home."

"But there's only you at home. We all know you like to stare at our stuff while were in there." Azimio jerked his towards the showers.

"I've never been in there," Blaine frowned.

"I've seen you looking when my boys get out," Azimio said with a jut of his chin as he shook his hands out and clenched them into fists at his side. "And they don't like that."

Blaine looked over Azimio's shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the three boys stood around him. "They're not really my type."

"Dick in general is your type," Azimio said like it was obvious. "Since you're new here, we're gonna fill you in on a couple of rules. Most importantly, if you don't want any trouble, you'll stay away from me and my boys and keep your eyes to yourself or on your fairy."

Blaine's hands tightened around his bag strap. "My fairy?"

"Y'know who I mean."

"His name is Kurt," Blaine said through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Azimio took a step towards him. "Another rule: I'll call people what I like."

"His _name_ is _Kurt_."

"You're new, not _stupid_," Azimio growled, crowding into Blaine's space. Blaine blinked up at him and took a step to the side. Azimio turned towards him. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Do us all a favour and beat a little sense into yourself," Blaine said with an eye roll, spinning on his heel and heading for the door. Someone grabbed his wrist.

"Don't push him new kid. Twinkle-toes is already on his list."

"His name," Blaine growled as he yanked his arm from the boys grip, "is _Kurt_."

"I already told you I'll call him what I like. Fags like you and him don't deserve a name anyway." Azimio stepped into Blaine's personal space again and jabbed him hard in the chest. "You're disgusting."

Blaine stood as tall as he could, despite the boys towering over him, pure malice flashing in his eyes and his fingers flexing by his sides. "No. I'm _proud_ and if you want to earn my respect and make me follow your stupid rules, learn how to treat people as equals." He turned away again and curled his fingers around the door handle, whipping it open and speeding through the corridors.

* * *

><p>Kurt yelped as his elbow was grabbed and he was dragged into an empty classroom. He was promptly let go but then found his entire front being pressed up against Blaine's and a pair of hands gripping tightly into the back of his shirt. He didn't question why Blaine was trying to mold them together, his face pressing into Kurt's shoulder, his shuddering breaths tickling over his collarbone. He simply circled his arms around Blaine's neck and placed light kisses into his hair. When Blaine pulled away he kept his arms around Kurt and Kurt brought his hands round to cup his face and lift it.<p>

"Hey, look at me." Blaine did. "What's wrong?"

"The guys in the locker room were being dicks about me being new and…" Blaine trailed off, his shoulders tensing.

"And?" Kurt said gently.

"They were throwing insults around. They called you a fairy." Kurt's rhythmic swiping back and forth of his thumbs over Blaine's cheekbones faltered for a moment. "Azimio wouldn't call you by your name and _God _I almost lost it." Blaine looked up at the ceiling now, his lips in a thin line. "He called us disgusting and fags and I just wanted to punch one of them. If I hadn't walked away when I did, I think I might have." He dropped his head and Kurt pressed their foreheads together, both their eyes slipping closed. "And I wouldn't have been sorry."

"Why would you even think of being sorry?" Kurt said through a breathy laugh and Blaine smiled a little, nuzzling their noses.

"Sorry for dragging you in here unannounced," Blaine said quietly. Kurt draped his arms around his neck again.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Okay?" Blaine nodded. Kurt gave him a quick kiss and hugged him close until the bell rang, noting that he didn't feel a tiny shred of disgust at himself or the way he was. It just felt a lot like being in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be posting a new one-shot in the next few minutes. If you fancy reading it, please do :)<strong>


	50. Valentine

**A/N: I have like _no _motivation to write today. Four hours of lectures is not my idea of fun on a Friday and also my lecturer has been a complete wanker.**

**Prompted by _darrenfreakingcriss: One where they first get together but in a different way to Original Song. Preferably if the whole Valentines Day thing didn't happen and Blaine had had feelings for Kurt from the beginning._**

**So it's set on Valentines Day. But no Jeremiah and just fluff everywhere. Seriously, no motivation today though so I apologise if it's crap.**

* * *

><p>Despite Kurt's sudden change of heart about Valentine's Day upon finding out Blaine liked it, he still cringed every time he entered a store that was decked in pink with disgustingly cheesy songs playing. Old habits die hard, after all. Blaine always watched him in amusement, nudging him lightly in the side with a smile that said, <em>"Don't judge, Mr. Romance."<em>

He woke up on the actual day, sighing at the ceiling in preparation for another Valentines Day spent alone. He went about his routine a little slower than usual, still with time to spare before Blaine came to his door to walk to class. Truthfully, he'd rather spend the day without seeing Blaine to avoid seeing hearts around him wherever they went because that happened anyway and the effect needn't be doubled _today_ of all days, but Blaine arrived on time, not a minute early or late, and Kurt opened the door with a smile, dropping his eyes to the flowers in Blaine's hands.

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened as he realised he'd said that out loud. "Um, I," he stuttered, still staring at the flowers. He sighed dejectedly. "No, the questions still what?"

Blaine grinned wide and thrust the flowers forward into Kurt's personal space. "For you." Kurt swallowed heavily and felt a flush creeping up his neck. He took the flowers, bringing them up to his face to smell them. It was a simple bouquet of twelve red roses and he thumbed idly at a petal, glancing up at Blaine through his lashes.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Look at the card." Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet, twisting his hands around his bag strap. Kurt lowered the flowers a little and noticed the corner of a card in the midst of red and he carefully removed it. His name was written across the front in Blaine's handwriting and he turned it over between his fingers, laughing at the note on the back.

"_Happy Valentines Day, grumpy._ Nice, Blaine."

"Well I know you're going to be a grump today because you hate Valentines Day so I thought I'd cheer you up with some flowers."

Kurt ducked his head to smell the flowers once more then rushed around to place them in a glass of water, leaving them on his desk. He moved out into the hallway with Blaine and locked his door. "Thank you," he said again as they started walking. Their fingers brushed together briefly and Kurt flinched his hand away, discreetly he hoped, letting it fall back into place after a while.

"Anytime," Blaine said. As Kurt's hand fell back into swing at his side, Kurt was sure Blaine was purposely letting their fingers swipe together as they passed. He was _certain _of it as they descended the stairs and Blaine slid their fingers together loosely, palms not touching. He immediately looked over to Blaine but his face remained impassive, eyes forward. He looked back down at their hands, swaying slightly between them. He tightened his grip a little, flicking his gaze up to Blaine to gauge his reaction. A smile twitched at the corners of Blaine's mouth and Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a squeal. They suddenly came to a stop and Kurt blinked at Blaine who laughed through his nose and nodded over Kurt's shoulder. "This is your class."

Kurt looked over his right shoulder. "Oh."

"Meet for lunch?" Blaine asked the question so casually, just like everyday and Kurt looked down at their still joined hands then back up to Blaine's face. Blaine just smiled at him.

"Yeah, lunch," Kurt said, clearing his throat with a small cough. Their fingers untangled, with a little resistance from Kurt, and Blaine said a quick goodbye before heading off down the hall, shoulders hunched a little. Kurt stared at the now empty – _God _it felt so empty - space between his fingers then turned to watch Blaine walk away. "Blaine!" Blaine spun around instantly and Kurt came towards him, shuffling awkwardly as they stood opposite each other. Blaine eyed him curiously.

"Kur-"

Before the 't' came out, Kurt took a tentative step forward and dipped his head to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine breathed in sharply, his eyelids fluttering closed. Kurt whispered his third thanks against Blaine's skin, pulling back slowly to run his eyes nervously over Blaine's face. His eyes were still closed.

"Was that okay?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's eyes blinked open and he nodded twice. "Are you sure? You look a bit-"

"No no no, it was fine," Blaine said quickly, now shaking his head. "Brilliant, actually," he then added. "Hey, um…" he trailed off, hoisting his bag further onto his shoulder. "I know you don't like having a Valentine-"

"I don't like the holiday," Kurt corrected and Blaine frowned. "I don't like the commercialization of the holiday because it's just a money maker for shops. That doesn't mean I'm totally against," he looked down at his shoes, "spending it with someone."

"So…" Blaine bent a finger under Kurt's chin and lifted it so they could look at each other, "I can ask you to be my Valentine?"

A wide grin stretched across Kurt's face and he looked up at the ceiling to avoid Blaine's searching gaze. "Yeah." Kurt looked back down at the sound of movement to see Blaine placing his bag on the bench behind him. He straightened up in front of Kurt and took both his hands, staring him straight in the eye.

"Kurt Hummel-"

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, biting his lip and willing himself not to look away. Blaine laughed a little and started again, squeezing Kurt's hands.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes," Kurt said immediately, snapping his mouth shut soon after.

"Okay," Blaine breathed through a smile. "Okay." He leant forward a little, keeping eye contact with Kurt whose eyes widened as he neared. He pulled back quickly muttering apologies. "Sorry, I just want to and I shouldn't have assumed you do too."

"I do," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hands. "I just haven't before. Properly."

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and cocked his head to the side. "I haven't either."

"Oh." Kurt's eyes dipped to Blaine's lips and he shuffled a little closer. "Well, uh." Kurt continued to move in, closing his eyes as Blaine did and pressing their mouths together. It was a simple touch of lips but Kurt breathed shakily through his nose, feeling Blaine's own breath wash over his skin and _sweet hell _he was going to remember the warmth seeping into him forever.

Their mouths moved against each other, opening up with time and as Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip before pulling away, Kurt stumbled forward in an attempt to follow his mouth, yanking their hands apart to grab Blaine's shoulders for support. "Sorry," he mumbled. Blaine didn't reply, pulling Kurt closer instead to hook his chin over his shoulder. He splayed his hands over Kurt's back, humming happily when Kurt slid his arms around his neck. "I still hate Valentines Day," Kurt said after a while and he felt more than heard Blaine's laugh rumbling against his own chest before he pulled back, framing Kurt's face with his hands.

"Did I waste my time trying to change your mind though?"

Kurt kissed him lightly and hummed thoughtfully. He then said against Blaine's lips, "If that's how you go about it, keep trying."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, is all I have to say :(<strong>


	51. Selfish

**There's nothing better to do in my Western Civ lectures than take in my MacBook and play games for an hour. One day, I'll start paying attention to Western Civ... when it stops being horrendously boring. Which might well be never.**

**Prompted by _OwlsInTheNight: Kurt gets in some sort of fight, dive off thingy, argument ro whatever else you want to call it with one of the ND girls, who tells him some sort of insult and he goes to Blaine asking if it's_ true.**

**This is set around I Am Unicorn and the general time of the class president election stuff.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was angry, bordering on being completely outraged. He and Rachel had been throwing insults at each other all week, undermining each other's campaigns, but they'd both reached boiling point by now, so here they are in the middle of the choir room, seconds away from slapping one another.<p>

"I don't understand why you'reangry at _me,_" Kurt shouted. "I haven't done anything wrong here."

"You've been ripping down my posters," Rachel said, throwing her arms out. "You called my campaign a waste of time."

"On the grand scale of things, Rachel, those two are _way _down on the list." Rachel scoffed and Kurt laughed in disbelief. "You helped me build my campaign and now you're running against me. Please tell me how I'm the bad guy here?"

Rachel clenched her fists at her sides then stamped a foot. "Stop smearing my campaign!"

"That's all you have on me, Rachel, so give it up!" Kurt turned on his heel, grabbed his bag from the piano stool and headed for the door. Rachel's voice stopped him.

"Do you know what you are, Kurt?" He looked over his shoulder and Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You're selfish."

"Because you're the perfect person to judge on that aren't you?"

"New York used to be about _us_, but right now all you care about it is yourself." Rachel smoothed down her dress. "And I think that's the way it's always been." Kurt stayed frozen in place, twisting his hands around his bag strap, as the sound of Rachel's footsteps faded to nothing.

* * *

><p>Kurt shrugged of his Dad as soon as he got home, taking the stairs two at a time and slamming his bedroom door a little more forcefully than he meant to. He seethed in silence for a while, sat cross-legged on his bed with his jaw clenched until a tentative knock came on his door and he spat out "What?" The door opened slowly and Blaine peered cautiously through the gap.<p>

"Hey," he said quietly, shuffling inside the room and shutting the door. "I was supposed to come back with you to work on your campaign speech but I couldn't find you at the end of the day."

Kurt visibly sagged on the bed and hid his face in his palms. "Crap," he mumbled into them before lifting his head and waving Blaine over. "I'm sorry." Blaine shucked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Kurt, leaning his head on his shoulder and curling his legs under himself. Kurt remained still, other than resting his own head against the top of Blaine's.

"S'okay. I grabbed a lift off Finn."

Kurt sighed heavily and poked at Blaine's knee. "Blaine, am I selfish?"

"No," Blaine said immediately, twisting his neck to look up at Kurt's profile and frowning as Kurt blinked off into the distance. Blaine sat up straight and shuffled around to sit back on his heels and duck his head to try and catch Kurt's gaze. "Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt closed his eyes briefly. "Rachel called me selfish." He opened his eyes as he continued to speak, still looking straight ahead. "We had a screaming match about the election and she said that New York used to be about us, me and her, together but recently I've been making it all about me. She… she said that's how I've always been." He looked at Blaine now and shrugged one shoulder. "I think she's right."

"Wait, so it's selfish for you to want to the win the election so you can add something to your NYADA application and actually do some good at McKinley?" Blaine asked, waving one hand about.

Kurt nodded. "I guess, but it's other stuff too. Like how I've been pushing Finn to vote for me, I've only really been thinking about _my _application for NYADA and not Rachel's too and even before all of this happened I've done stuff just to make me happy." He glanced guiltily at Blaine then dropped his chin to his chest.

"Oh no, no, no," Blaine said as soon as he caught on. "You are _not _feeling selfish about me coming to McKinley."

"Well why shouldn't I?" Kurt said frustrated. "I asked you to transfer for _me._ You _did _transfer for me."

"I transferred because _I _wanted to. It doesn't matter if you asked me to, I did it by choice." Blaine was now kneeling directly in front of Kurt, holding his face up with both hands, making Kurt look at him. "You're not selfish, Kurt. You just want to be happy."

"Which means being selfish," Kurt grumbled and Blaine laughed short and loud.

"No-one would _ever _be happy if they weren't selfish, Kurt." Kurt said nothing and still looked disbelieving, so Blaine let go of his face and started pushing at his legs. He planted Kurt's feet flat on the bed either side of his own thighs and moved into the space he'd created. Before Kurt could even ask, Blaine splayed slid his arms around Kurt's back, one just above the waistband of his jeans and the other under his shoulder blades, and dragged Kurt forwards so he was sat at the top of Blaine's thighs. Kurt brought his own arms around Blaine's neck and tightened his legs around Blaine's hips.

"Could this be anymore awkward?" Kurt asked after a while of letting Blaine nuzzle against his shoulder.

"I wanted you close," Blaine said simply, kissing at the juncture where Kurt's shoulder and neck meet. "Now I'm gonna not let you go until you tell me you're not selfish."

"I'm not selfish."

Blaine leant back and knocked his forehead into Kurt's chin. "You can do better than that."

"I'm not selfish," Kurt said firmly and Blaine grinned up at him, straining his neck up until Kurt leant down and kissed him. Their lips slid together lazily until Blaine pulled back just enough to speak.

"You're not selfish… you're human."

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky Martin is on Glee tonight. That is all I have to say.<strong>


	52. Babysit

**Finally starting to sort out a house for next year. I won't be homeless so this is a wonderful moment.**

**Prompted by _Windrider1967: Domestic Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are babysitting for Sam's siblings and Stacy falls asleep on Kurt's lap after he reads her a story. Blaine thinks it's so adorab;e that he curls up behind them and wraps Kurt in a hug._**

**This is set around Rumours.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was seated at the end of the bed in Sam's motel room, facing the headboard with a guitar in his lap, strumming the melody to <em>Teenage Dream<em>. Kurt was opposite him at the other end of the bed, humming along idly and half listening while watching Sam's siblings lean on his legs and discuss their favourite Harry Potter characters. They were babysitting for Sam and his parents and Blaine was only around because Kurt had pleaded guilty to being awful with kids, but Blaine was beginning to think Kurt was delusional.

The kids hadn't left him alone all night.

Sure, they'd acknowledged Blaine's presence and sat through an impromptu concert of songs they kept requesting, but all the while, they'd been curled around Kurt, sat in his lap or attached to at least one body part at all times. Blaine didn't question him though. For the most part, he was too busy watching Kurt and thinking _You're the most amazing, adorable, wonderful person I know_. Now wasn't any exception.

Stacy stopped mid rant about the stupidity of Muggle's to yawn. Her jaw stretched wide and Kurt laughed a little and ran a hand over the back of her head and through her hair. "I think someone needs to go to bed."

"But it's early," Stacy whined, shuffling along the bed and pouting up at Kurt.

"And I didn't yawn, so I don't have to go to bed, right?" Stevie asked from further down the bed. He looked hopefully between Kurt and Blaine and Blaine put the guitar down with a shake of his head.

"Bed time for both of you," he said, climbing off the bed. Stevie flopped across Kurt's legs and grumbled into the duvet.

"Come on." Kurt wiggled his legs until Stevie sat up and took the pyjamas Blaine was holding out to him. "You can get changed in the bathroom and if you're good, I'll read you a story before bed."

"Harry Potter?" Stacy asked with a grin, curling her fingers into the fabric of Kurt's shirtsleeve.

"If you're good," Kurt repeated firmly, handing them each their pyjamas. They took them and shuffled into the bathroom, nudging each other along the way. Once the door was shut, Blaine arched an eyebrow at Kurt, hand on his hip. "What?"

"Awful with kids, huh?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "They're not really my area of expertise."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "They've been all over you. They love you."

"I know them now, though," Kurt countered. "The first few times I met them, I didn't know what to do. Sam thought it was hilarious."

"I can imagine," Blaine said, an amused lilt to his voice. Kurt glared at him a little.

"Be useful and grab Harry Potter from Sam's suitcase." Blaine did as asked and handed Kurt the book, leaning down with a hand at the back of Kurt's neck so their faces were inches apart.

"Just so you know, I think it's adorable."

Kurt frowned. "What is?"

"You and them." Blaine nodded towards the bathroom door. "You're adorable." He twisted down a little and pressed his lips to Kurt's. They jumped apart as the bathroom door swung open and Stacy started giggling while Stevie scrunched his nose up behind her.

"Grown-ups are gross," he said, placing his clothes on top of Sam's suitcase. Stacy did the same then climbed on the bed, wide grin in place, and curled into Kurt's side, looking up at him.

"Kuuuurrrrt?"

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was now sat in the chair in the corner with his legs curled under himself and temple resting on his fist, then looked down at Stacy. "Yes?"

"Is Blaine your boyfriend?"

Kurt gaped at her for a moment then cleared his throat. "Yes."

Stacy squealed and stretched her arms around Kurt's waist as far as they would go and hugged him tightly. "Do you love him?" she said into his chest and Kurt ducked his head nervously.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I… I do." Stacy squealed again and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as she bounced up and down, still clinging to him. Stevie came to sit next to her, leaning on Kurt's thighs.

"Can we have a story now?"

"Under the covers." Kurt lifted the duvet next to him and opened the book while the two settled themselves against the pillow. Stacy shuffled forwards and rested her hair just under Kurt's chest while Kurt begun reading. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…"

* * *

><p>"The cat didn't move. It just gave him a…" Kurt trailed off as Stacy snuggled against him and sniffed in her sleep. Stevie had fallen asleep a few sentences earlier, hugging a pillow close to his chest. Kurt let the book fall shut and placed it on the bedside table, staring down at his lap once he'd finished.<p>

"Are we gonna talk about it now or later?" Blaine asked after a while. Kurt shrugged and Blaine got up, seating himself next to Kurt on the bed, their sides touching from shoulder down to ankle. Blaine looked down at the two sleeping, watching Stacy roll away from Kurt's side. "You really are good with them."

"Thanks," Kurt murmured in response, fingers fidgeting in his lap. Blaine placed a hand over them and used his other hand to push on Kurt's back. Kurt leant forward a little, then settled back into place after Blaine had slid an arm behind him to stroke a thumb over his hip. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's temple.

"I love you too."

Kurt hummed happily and turned his face to give Blaine a chaste kiss, smiling into it as Blaine pulled him closer. Kurt broke the kiss to shuffle onto his side and throw his legs over Blaine's thighs so his feet dangled off the bed. He leant on Blaine's shoulder and toyed with the neckline of Blaine's t-shirt. "I didn't want to tell you like that, but I couldn't say no."

"At least I can be sure you meant it this way," Blaine said into his hair and he felt Kurt frown so he placed a small kiss to his forehead. "No-one lies to kids."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware people lie to kids (Santa Claus etc.) but don't ruin my last line. I love my last line.<strong>


	53. Because

**A/N: Only joyful part of my Valentines Day (and whole week): Blaine dragging Kurt up to sing by his tie.**

**Prompted by _FrostbiteHeart: A hug for no reason. Like they're just hanging out and one of them just randomly pulls the other into a hug because they can._**

**Bit off prompt but it's _hard _writing a story where they hug for no reason ...**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. It wasn't like the day was unexpected because Blaine was well aware it rolled around at the end of every week, but for the first Saturday in his life, he was driving to his boyfriend's house. Kurt's house was his second home but today is was his second home <em>and<em> his boyfriend's home. He laughed at himself a little when he realised he'd been saying the word boyfriend out loud anytime he thought of the word. He liked the way the letters fell together and rolled off his tongue as much as he liked the sound of Kurt's laugh. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway, put the car in park and clambered out of the driver's seat, narrowly missing getting his foot caught in his seatbelt. He heard a laugh so he looked up and around until he saw Kurt stood on his front porch, leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face.<p>

Blaine flushed and righted himself, shutting his door and locking the car. He brushed himself down and set off up the driveway, head down, biting his lip and throwing his keys between his hands nervously. He wasn't exactly sure why he was nervous. This is _Kurt_. Beautiful, fantastic, Kurt who is now - Blaine swallowed and couldn't help a grin - his boyfriend.

Once he'd stepped onto the porch, he realised why he was nervous. He wasn't sure what to do. Kurt was now stood in front of him, thumbs in his jean pockets, head cocked to the side and eyes full of nothing but adoration.

"Hi," Blaine breathed, stilling his hands and curling his fingers around his keys.

Kurt smiled and rocked back on his heels. "Hi."

Blaine drummed his fingers over his keys then looked down at his hand and laughed through his nose. "I, uh-" He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and hastily shoved the keys into his pocket, glancing up at Kurt and laughing again. Kurt was biting his lip to stifle a giggle and Blaine relaxed his shoulders, growled "C'mere," and flung his arms around Kurt's neck to drag him in for a hug.

Kurt squealed a little at the sudden contact, the momentum throwing his own arms around Blaine and he settled them across the shorter boys back. Blaine rested their heads together and exhaled through a smile. "Sorry," he murmured. "The moment was getting awkward and I just… wanted to and-"

"S'fine," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to the fabric covering Blaine's shoulder. "I missed you too."

"Not quite what I was going to say."

Kurt pulled back and arched an eyebrow. "Was it part of what you we're going to say?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded vigorously. "Of course. Of course I missed you." Kurt giggled and hesitated for a moment before leaning forward for a kiss and pressing his hands firmly against Blaine's back. "Okay, no," Blaine started as they separated. "I _really _missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Le review? :)<strong>


	54. Super

**A/N: I have a new tattoo! *happy dance* I'm so addicted to them (I have four already and I've only been 18 for 8 months). If you want to see it pop on over to my Tumblr (warblepuff) and go back a bit and you'll find a picture. For those who can't be bothered, I got "a lot like lightning" down my right side. And _yes _it is from the trailer for Struck By Lightning (Sue me for being a ridiculous fangirl). I also got a tongue piercing and when I talk I sound ridiculous ... I'll be glad when the swelling goes down.**

**Prompted by _Me (because I like to prompt myself): Superheroes_**

**It's short because it's midnight and I'm trying to stay awake (and failing a little) while waiting for Glee. Kurt's favourite superhero was suggested by, as always, Jammy.**

* * *

><p>"Batman?" Blaine said flatly, one eyebrow arched. "Batman's your favourite?"<p>

Kurt crossed his arms with a huff and angrily flopped back against the headboard, glaring down at his lap. "What's wrong with Batman?"

"Nothing," Blaine replied, hands raised defensively. "Just… not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Kurt scoffed. "Superman? Because that's ridiculously unoriginal. He's _everyone's _favourite." Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly and Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's your favourite isn't he?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder. "He's one of the most famous superheroes of all time. He's tall, handsome, strong, leads a double life-"

"Batman does all that too!" Kurt interrupted, throwing his arms up in exasperation and knocking his head against the headboard with a resounding thud.

Blaine folded his hands in his lap and eyed Kurt curiously. "Considering I practically had to beg you to talk about superheroes after claiming 'They're not your thing,' I'm assuming you've either changed your mind, which is unlikely, or there's something else going on here."

Kurt sighed and looked back at Blaine, head cocked to the side. "Other than you being totally cliché and being in love with Superman?"

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt sighed again. "Superman's just so… " he waved his hands around in thought, "super."

Blaine snorted. "Well, yeah. His name is _Super_man."

"Exactly," Kurt said as if what he was saying was obvious. Blaine shook his head and Kurt leant forward, elbows on his knees. "Superman is more super than man. Batman is more man than bat." Blaine was still looking at Kurt with a confused expression and Kurt rubbed a hand over his face before continuing. "Batman's human. He's easy to relate to. He bruises, bleeds and breaks and still gets up to fight the next day."

Blaine felt a lump rise in his throat and he took Kurt's fidgeting hands in his own, got onto his knees and shuffled forwards on the bed into Kurt's space. Kurt uncrossed his legs and spread them so Blaine could come between them and Blaine did just that, cupping Kurt's face in his hands once settled. Kurt was blinking up at him and biting his lip. "He's you," Blaine said quietly, earnestly and Kurt sagged a little.

"Not really, but," Blaine pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I get it. I get _him_." Kurt curled his fingers around Blaine's wrists and ran his hands up down Blaine's forearms, smiling up at him a little. "He can't stop on account of some bruises and cuts."

"It didn't stop you either," Blaine said, swiping a thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "My very own Batman."

Kurt laughed through his nose and pulled Blaine's arms around his neck and buried his face in Blaine's neck, stretching his arms to wrap around what he could reach of Blaine's waist. "Wouldn't you prefer Superman?"

"Changed my mind," Blaine said, nuzzling into Kurt's hair. "You're my favourite."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? *Blaine's puppy dog eyes*<strong>


	55. Fair

**I've had complete writers block on Hug - it's taken me a while to get this chapter out 'cause for some reason I just couldn't get the words to come out right. I'm still not really happy with it, but ho hum.**

**Prompted by _thefieryrose3: Kurt and Blaine are at some event, maybe a fair and one of them gets scared on a ride so the other hugs them and doesn't let go until it stops._**

**I actually got dizzy writing this ...**

* * *

><p>Kurt had prepared himself for the grandeur of Dalton… sort of. It felt nice to be in a building so big and majestic, full of gentlemen, not boys. He could hold a conversation with someone and understand every word without being worried that a sentence or two would get lost in mumbles and grunts. Although he was getting accustomed to that, living with Finn and all.<p>

The day Blaine had come to him and said "Are you coming to the fair this weekend?" though, Kurt had been a little confused. He'd asked what kind of fair and Blaine had bounced on the balls of his feet with a wide grin and said "A funfair of course."

"A… funfair?" Kurt said slightly deadpan. He wasn't sure where a funfair fit into Dalton's ideals. Noise, screaming and shouting wasn't… gentlemanly.

"Annual Dalton funfair," Blaine clarified, still looking ridiculously excited at the prospect. "You've seen Grease right?" Kurt nodded. "It's like that but not at the end of the year. Happens around March, which is now. So are you coming?"

Kurt thought for a moment, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess."

"Brilliant!" Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and began to walk backwards, calling to Kurt as he went. "It's on Friday and I'll come and get you at around four." He turned on his heel and disappeared out of sight leaving Kurt wondering if Dalton was actually the opposite of the place he thought it was.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>god<em>."

Blaine laughed a little and squeezed Kurt's hand as he looked around with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Cool, huh?"

"Oh my god," Kurt said again, blinking twice and still looking taken aback. Laid out before him on the field behind Dalton was a funfair. He'd expected that of course, but he'd pictured a few stalls, maybe a couple of small rides. Not _this_.

The entire field was full. A full sized ferris wheel stood right at the back and every other ride imaginable (Waltzers, ghost train, even teacups) were dotted around, surrounded by students, friends and others waiting to get on. There was stalls dotted between the rides, equally as busy.

Kurt meandered through the crowd, being tugged along by Blaine, still staring in awe at everything. He was pulled back to his senses and Blaine began to laugh beside him.

"Kurt, shut your mouth."

Kurt did so and blinked, taking in where he now was, looking over his shoulder at the huddle of boys behind him. "We're in a queue."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "You really are in shock aren't you?"

"Why are we in a queue?" Kurt said, ignoring Blaine.

"It's what we have to do to get onto the ride," Blaine said in a tone resembling one used for a small child.

Kurt glared at him and shuffled forward as the queue moved, peering over people head's to see what ride they were waiting for. "The Waltzers, Blaine?"

"They're fun," Blaine said simply, grinning wide. Kurt looked unconvinced so Blaine pulled him close and leant up to speak into his ear. "The momentum from spinning will undoubtedly throw us together. _Close _together."

"I've always enjoyed bone crushing cuddles," Kurt said flatly and Blaine swatted him lightly on the arm before dragging Kurt behind him onto the ride as they reached the front of the queue. They seated themselves, Blaine on the inside after Kurt's refusal to be crushed, and pulled the lap bar down.

The music soon begun and the ride set in motion. Blaine squeezed Kurt's thigh as they began to turn and pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek. Kurt leant into the touch and huddled closer as the ride sped up, slipping an arm behind Blaine and around his waist.

They continued to spin and speed up and Kurt grimaced a little at the deafening music and strobe lighting. He curled his fingers into Blaine's t-shirt as he felt a headache beginning to thump at his temples and his stomach lurched. He was vaguely aware that he was pressed right against Blaine's side, undoubtedly pushing Blaine against the side of the Waltzer but his vision clouded a little and his brain fogged so he shut his eyes and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, now clutching at the front of Blaine's t-shirt as well as the side.

He felt Blaine pressing a kiss into his hair and murmuring something he couldn't hear over the noise and rushing in his ears. Despite how uncomfortable Kurt thought Blaine might be, Blaine wrapped an arm around him and held him in place, rubbing his other hand over Kurt's arm that lay across Blaine's front.

Kurt exhaled heavily as the flashing behind his eyelids stopped and the volume of music and noise lessened. He blinked his eyes open, uncurling himself from Blaine and rubbing a hand over his forehead. Blaine took his other hand and pulled him up, saying nothing as he walked them away to a quiet spot behind the ride. Kurt went without question, keeping a hand pressed to his forehead and staring at the ground.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine framed Kurt's face with his hands and dipped his head a little to try and look Kurt in the eye. "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded a little and cleared his throat, dropping his hand. "Dizzy." He looked Blaine in the eye and sheepishly mumbled, "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead and dropping his hands to Kurt's shoulders. "You should have said something before we got on though."

"I didn't know," Kurt shrugged, shaking his head to clear it. "I've never been on the ride before." Blaine squeezed his shoulders and Kurt gave him a small smile. "Thanks." Blaine frowned a little. "For letting me crush you," Kurt clarified.

Blaine laughed through his nose and briefly pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "I got the cuddles I wanted, so I'm not complaining." Kurt laughed then, taking Blaine's hands from his shoulders and linking one of them with his own.

"Now, if my memory serves me correctly, I saw a stall with giant cuddly toys as prizes." Blaine hummed questioningly as Kurt walked them back into the buzz of the funfair, their hands swinging between them. Kurt gestured at a large black puppy toy hanging from one of the stalls and Blaine grinned, following Kurt towards it. "Let's go win you one."

* * *

><p><strong>If you're bored come harass me on Tumblr (warblepuff) - I'm beyond bored myself.<strong>


	56. Misunderstood

**I was supposed to finish my essay today. Instead, I read over half of the first Hunger Games book. I _will _finish the trilogy before the film comes out!**

**Prompted by _Nettie Moore: Ten years into the future, Klaine's adopted seven year old daughter says something slightly homophobic to Blaine, something that she heard at school and just repeated without realising the implications of what she's said. Blaine is sad and disappointed and Kurt gives him and their daughter a hug to comfort them._**

**There was potential here to have a big ol' chapter with them explaining to their daughter why saying what she said is bad, but it's 10 to 2 in the morning and I could have been for a long time with that. And I like what I've done anyway, so, off you go and read :) [I'm aware it's short]**

* * *

><p>"Finish the picture and I'm sure Dad will let you have a quick snack before dinner."<p>

"But I want a snack _now._"

Blaine ignored his daughters whining and kept his crayon moving over her picture. "Think of it as a reward for finishing your colouring."

The little girl, seven years of age, crossed her arms across her chest with a huff and glared up at Blaine. "You're such a… a fag!"

Kurt dropped the knife he was using to cut up ingredients for dinner and whipped his entire body around, eyes wide. "_Amelia_," he shouted fiercely, causing the little girl to jump and curl in on herself. Kurt's entire body was tense and his eyes briefly flicked to Blaine who was frozen in place, eyes fixed firmly on the crayon still between his fingers and hovering over the paper.

Kurt looked back to their daughter. She was kneeling on the chair, sitting back on her heels, her head dropped to her chest while she hugged herself tightly. "Amelia," Kurt said again, softer this time but still with a bit of bite. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Jack said it at school," Amelia replied quietly, chancing a glance up as Blaine cleared his throat, dropped the crayon and flopped back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "He said it's what his Mum calls the two men across the road from them."

Kurt wiped his hands on a towel then made his way towards the table, seating himself down next to Blaine and shuffling his chair a little closer to place a hand over Blaine's thigh. Blaine inhaled shakily and Kurt squeezed lightly as he steeled his gaze on their daughter. Her large brown eyes were beginning to shine with tears. "Amelia, that's not a nice word," Kurt said slowly, stiffly. "It's a bad word for people like me and your Dad."

Amelia loosened her hold on herself a little and sniffled, a frown pressing at her forehead. "People in love?"

Kurt smiled and stroked a thumb over Blaine's thigh, glancing at him briefly as Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's. He was still staring at the table, but his eyes looked less distant. "Two _men _in love," Kurt said, talking to Amelia again. "Some people don't think it's right."

Amelia seemed to consider this for a moment before sagging her shoulders and shaking her head. "That's stupid," she said dejectedly and Kurt nodded.

He let go of Blaine and moved his chair back to pat his legs and jerk his head backwards with a small smile. "C'mere," he said and before Amelia had a chance to hop off her chair, Blaine was up and had sat himself sideways on Kurt's lap, his arms tight around Kurt's neck and his face buried in Kurt's hair. Kurt brought an arm around Blaine's waist and awkwardly helped Amelia up onto Blaine's legs as she blinked up at them. She settled herself against Kurt's chest, her legs curled under herself and Kurt ran a hand over her hair in long, firm strokes.

She looked up at Blaine and tugged at his cardigan until he moved his face away from Kurt's hair and rested his and Kurt's temples together, looking down at Amelia. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said quietly with wide and apologetic eyes. Blaine took an arm from around Kurt's neck and gestured for Amelia to come closer. She shuffled along his legs and curled up against him, clutching at the shirt underneath his cardigan. "I'm sorry," she said again and Blaine ducked his head to press a kiss to her hair

"It's okay," he said into her hair, cradling the back of her neck. "I love you." His eyes flicked up to Kurt as he spoke the last word and Kurt's heart swelled as Amelia replied with the same and his family became nothing but closer.

* * *

><p><strong>The name Amelia is in homage to little Amy (Amelia) Pond in Doctor Who - she was a smart, brilliant kid.<strong>


	57. Break

**Two more weeks and I can go home for Easter Holidays. Halle-frikking-lujah.**

**Prompted by _Ashtini: Pre Klaine at Christmas. A goodbye hug for the holiday break._**

**So I kinda love this chapter. I don't know why.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sank into a sofa after Mr. Schue had left. He threw his hands over his face and groaned into them, half in frustration, half in an attempt to cover up a squeal that was threatening to come out.<p>

He was _sure _this time that he'd seen something in Blaine's eyes as they sung. Blaine had chased him around the room, nudging their shoulders together and inching their faces closer and closer as they leant across the sofa. Kurt was certain that meant _something_.

He groaned into his hands again then dropped them and blinked up at the ceiling because this is the same place he's been for the past few months. He's been outright flirting with Blaine then umm-ing and ah-ing over whether it was reciprocated or whether Blaine held his hand because that's something they do or because he wanted to be close or whether Blaine paid for his movie ticket because he's polite or because they were on a date.

Kurt feels like he's got whiplash sometimes.

He stood up from the sofa now, took a deep breath, smoothed down his blazer, collected his books and headed back to his dorm room. The Christmas holidays were beginning next weekend and he was determined to not spend the next week and a half and the following month or so of freedom he had pining over Blaine.

Or that's what he told himself.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed normal the next time Kurt saw Blaine. It was like <em>Baby, It's Cold Outside <em>had never happened. Like Blaine hadn't invaded Kurt's personal space on more than one occasion, batting his eyelashes and grinning a little _too_ seductively.

Kurt didn't call him out on it. He didn't think there was any kind of etiquette on questioning your best gay friend who you happen to be in love with on why there was a flirty duet then nothing. No out of the ordinary texts, no extra coffee trips and definitely no more duets. So Kurt let it slide and tried his hardest not to mention it.

* * *

><p>Kurt's plan of not pining over Blaine over the holidays seemed all set and ready to go. He'd called Blaine the night before to say he was heading back home early morning so they said their goodbyes and wished each other a good holiday, promising to text their Merry Christmases and maybe try to organize a day out, weather dependent.<p>

Kurt had hung up with a smile on his face, feeling like he might just last the two months without Blaine by his side. He knew he stuck to Blaine like glue and he was hoping the time apart would give him space to think. He'd miss Blaine like hell and he wasn't exactly the _biggest _fan of his no pining plan, but he was beginning to think Blaine was either ridiculously oblivious or wasn't actually interested no matter how much he flirted. So he'd take the break, all the time without Blaine, to talk to his family, see the New Directions and catch up on the life he has in Lima that (and he hates to admit this) he's neglected in favour of love.

He's not going to forget about Blaine or ignore him all break, he's just putting him on the sidelines, giving some others the attention. He's gotten so used to telling Blaine everything, seeing him everyday that his family and friends don't see him at all, except the weekends he comes home and even those are brief.

He was ready with his plan, and he'd given Blaine the undetailed version of it last night that didn't include the part about being so head over heels he'd been ignoring everyone else, and about to climb in his car when a voice shouted at him from across the parking lot.

"Do you think you can leave without saying goodbye?"

Kurt looked over the top of his car to see Blaine jogging towards him in jeans, converse and a Dalton hoodie with the sleeves pulled over his hands. White puffs of air came from his mouth every time he breathed and he was hugging himself against the chill of the morning. "You're gonna freeze," Kurt said as Blaine came to stand in front of him, bouncing on the balls of his feet in an attempt to keep warm.

Blaine shrugged, sniffling a little and Kurt resisted the urge to comment on how adorable he looked with sleep-ruffled hair, rosy cheeks and a red nose. "I'll be back inside in a couple of minutes and you still haven't answered my question."

"We said goodbye last night," Kurt said, shutting the car door to keep the warmth inside and tightening his scarf around his neck.

"What, I don't get a goodbye hug or anything? Just a phone call?" Blaine put a sleeve covered hand to his heart and pouted. "I'm hurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically, tutting as Blaine continued to pout. He opened his arms and Blaine grinned wide, shuffling forwards into them, resting his chin over Kurt's shoulder and squeezing around Kurt's waist. Kurt's arms circled Blaine's neck and he closed his eyes, absorbing as much of Blaine's body heat as he could.

"I'll miss you."

Kurt's eyes flew open at the words and he hugged Blaine a little tighter, licking his lips before he replied. "I'll miss you too."

Blaine pulled away, grin still in place, and placed his clenched fists (balled up around his sleeves) against Kurt's biceps, looking up at him with a hopeful expression. "You'll call me, yeah? Or text?" Kurt nodded and fiddled with the end of his scarf. "Okay, cool." He let Kurt go and stepped back, crossing his arms again. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

Kurt nodded once more and stared back at Blaine before looking away first and biting his lip and ducking his head. He heard Blaine chuckle and glanced up at him through his lashes. Blaine leant forward, placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek then started to walk away, turning round to face Kurt a few metres away as he kept walking.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled and absent-mindedly brought a hand up to his cheek where Blaine had kissed it. "Merry Christmas, Blaine," he said back, watching Blaine disappear inside. He climbed into his car and turned the ignition, drumming his fingers over the steering wheel in thought.

Maybe a little pining won't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to see Blaine with sleep-ruffled hair out in the cold. Adorable doesn't even cover what that image is.<strong>


	58. Hangover

**One of my essays is now due on the 23rd April, not 23rd March *happy dance***

**Prompted by _Ashtini: A thank you hug in BIOTA. Blaine is really grateful that Kurt let him sleepover and took care of him._**

**He better have been grateful...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>By some miracle, Kurt managed to get Blaine upstairs and into his room without waking anyone. They'd had to stop briefly on the stairs as a step creaked and Blaine began to giggle, burying his face in Kurt's neck and pressing all his weight into Kurt's side. He wasn't heavy, but he was drunk and Kurt had already dragged him up the driveway and through the house, and he was tired.<p>

They'd got into Kurt's room incident free though and the second Blaine's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Kurt debated shoving him off the bed and leaving him sprawled on the floor as some kind of punishment for what Blaine has put him through this evening but Kurt doesn't have the heart to do it.

Kurt hates the excuse "I was drunk" but he knows that's what Blaine will say when he asks why he did it, why it had to be _Rachel _of all people. He'll have to listen to it and no doubt the groveling apologies, well he _hopes _for groveling apologies that will follow and he supposes Blaine will have a hard enough time over the next few days without Kurt being a bitch on top.

So he leaves Blaine on the bed. He takes off Blaine's shoes and yanks the covers out from under him, throwing them over his sleeping form and reminding himself not to smile at how cute Blaine looks buried in the mound of pillows. Instead of that, he does a quick run through of his nightly routine, puts on his pyjamas and gets into bed. He keeps as close to the edge as he can without falling off and curls up into a ball, willing sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Blaine rolls over and blinks his eyes open, mumbling, "Where am I?" and vaguely registers a gruff voice saying something afterwards. His whole head is thumping and he flops back down, groaning into what he assumes he is a duvet. He sits up again when he feels a light tapping on his shoulder.<p>

Kurt's stood above him, biting his lip and looking at him warily. "You okay?"

Blaine runs a hand over his face and nods a little. "Yeah… I- I think so." He looks up at Kurt with one eye open. "What happened?"

Kurt curls in on himself and crosses his arms across his chest and Blaine suddenly feels guilty but he doesn't know why. "You got drunk," is all Kurt says, staring hard at the floor. Blaine hums in response and sits against the headboard, blinking rapidly as his eyes still adjust to the light. Kurt sighs and shuffles towards to bed, sitting at the end with crossed legs. "You got _really _drunk."

"How did I end up here?" Blaine asks, now realizing, although it was obvious really, that he's in Kurt's room. In Kurt's bed.

"I brought you here when the party finished," Kurt says, rubbing a hand up and down his own arm and avoiding looking Blaine in the eye. "You couldn't get yourself home and I didn't think your parents would appreciate the state you were in."

"Was I _that _bad?" Blaine asks, cocking his head to the side.

Kurt scoffs and his hand stops moving to grip his arm tightly instead. "Yes." His voice is tight and his posture stiff and Blaine rubs at his temples, eyeing Kurt curiously.

"I did something wrong didn't I? Besides getting drunk?" Kurt doesn't answer, but his hold on his arm tightens even further and Blaine throws the duvet off himself and crawls along the bed so he's knelt next to Kurt.

Kurt doesn't move away but he ducks his head and turns it away. Blaine hesitates before putting his arms around him. The angle is a little awkward and he rests his head against Kurt's shoulder, not letting go even though he can feel Kurt squirming a little. "I don't know what I did," Blaine says quietly and Kurt huffs through his nose, "but I'm sorry. And," he pulls Kurt a little closer, "thank you for bringing me here. I'm sure you didn't have to but… you did. So, thank you."

Kurt stays rigid for a while but eventually his shoulders sag and Blaine smiles a little. "You're welcome," Kurt says, barely audible, resting the side of his head against the top of Blaine's. He brings a hand up to Blaine's arm that's across his front, curls his fingers around Blaine's wrist and squeezes. "I'm still mad though," he then says and Blaine laughs, letting him go.

"I expect nothing else."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sleepy, hungover, awkward cuddles*<strong>


	59. Past

**I've finished both my essays 2 days before they're due and I have no work due now until 23rd April. Today is a _wonderful _day my dear readers.**

**Prompted by _Ashtini: When Kurt tells Blaine about the time Finn used the three letter f word._**

* * *

><p>"I love your family," Blaine says one day during summer when he and Kurt are laying across Kurt's living room floor, making patterns out of the swirls of paint on the ceiling.<p>

Kurt drops his hand from where he was showing Blaine the giraffe shape he'd found and pushes himself up onto his elbow, hovering over Blaine. "I know," he says, leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. "They love you too."

Blaine grins wide and Kurt chuckles. He lays a hand over Blaine's stomach and watches his fingers fiddle with the fabric of his t-shirt and Blaine keeps his eyes trained on Kurt's face. "I love how special they are to you." Kurt smiles and looks Blaine in the eye. "I love how special _you _are to them." Blaine bops Kurt on the nose with his index finger and Kurt goes cross-eyed for a second.

"We're just a bunch of special people," Kurt says and he sounds completely serious which makes Blaine drag him down for another kiss.

"Yes you are," Blaine says against Kurt's mouth and they kiss lazily for a while until Kurt pulls away, stretching his neck out where it's started to ache. Blaine bends the arm closest to Kurt at the elbow and runs his fingertips over Kurt's jawline. "People could learn from your family. They've always been accepting." Kurt hums and arches an eyebrow. "What?" Blaine asks, frowning.

"Finn needed some work at first," Kurt says, shrugging one shoulder.

Blaine's brow furrows further and Kurt shrugs again. "Stop shrugging," Blaine says. "What happened?"

"It was three or four years ago. It doesn't matter," Kurt says with a dismissive hand wave, looking away from Blaine. Blaine takes Kurt's chin in his thumb and index finger and pulls Kurt's face back around.

"I know he threw you in dumpsters and stuff but there's something else." Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine lets his face go. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Blaine says gently and Kurt sighs and slots his fingers through the gaps between Blaine's so his hand lies over Blaine's on his stomach.

"When Finn first moved in in the old house, I decorated our bedroom," Kurt starts and Blaine stays silent, letting Kurt talk at his own pace. Talking about Finn's homophobia before he grew up a bit isn't a sore spot for them but this is a story Blaine's never heard and that tells him it either still hurts Kurt or he's put it behind him. "I hung up some blankets, moved things around and called it something 'between masculine and feminine.' Needless to say, he didn't like it." Kurt takes a deep breath and swipes his thumb back and forth over Blaine's. "He got angry and when I said we could redecorate he started calling some of the stuff 'faggy.'"

Blaine can't help dropping his jaw a little and Kurt ducks his head. "Kurt…"

"Dad came in halfway through his rant," Kurt continues. "He yelled and Finn apologized."

"Kurt," Blaine says again, searching for words. "I… I don't know what to say to be honest."

"It's fine," Kurt says, smiling down at him and nudging their foreheads together. "Both me and Finn were in the wrong. I've put it behind me and so has he. It was a difficult time and it was only a matter of time before one of us went a little crazy."

Blaine chuckles a little, says "C'mere," and pulls Kurt down. Kurt shuffles a little and puts his head on Blaine's chest, laying an arm across him too and tracing patterns over Blaine's shoulder. He throws a leg over one of Blaine's and Blaine presses a kiss to his hair and runs a hand in long, firm strokes over his back, pressing him in close. "He's completely okay now though, right?" Blaine asks after a while.

Kurt nods against his chest. "Yeah. It took a while but he's grown up a lot and so have I. We're brothers."

Blaine can feel Kurt smiling and he presses another kiss into his hair. "I love your family," he says, echoing his earlier statement and Kurt nuzzles against him and simply says, "I love _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me while I nom on my sandwich, watch HP &amp; the Prisoner of Azkaban and make puppy dog eyes for reviews.<strong>


	60. Distance

**Essays handed in. No more work due until 23rd April. Bring on the next two/three weeks of _just _fic writing (I have about twelve/thirteen one shots on the go).**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: After a really big fight._**

**Poor, angsty Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been hoping they wouldn't reach this point. There'd been tension between himself and Kurt for days, weeks probably and they've both been dancing around the question neither wanted to ask. They haven't had time alone for at least three weeks and after Kurt shoved Blaine away when he crowded him against the kitchen counter once the house was empty, Blaine lost it and started to yell.<p>

"Do you even _want _this anymore!"

Kurt flinched and his eyes widened as he watched Blaine pace the length of kitchen, fists clenched in his hair. "What?"

"_This,_ Kurt." Blaine gestured between them and continued pacing, eventually stopping opposite Kurt, breathing heavily. "You've been avoiding me for weeks and now we're finally alone and you shove me away like I've got the plague."

"You think I don't want to be with you?" Kurt said slowly, leaning back against the counter.

"I don't know," Blaine said, throwing his arms up. "You tell me. You won't answer my texts, we haven't spoken on the phone for longer than five minutes in God knows how long and now… _this_."

"I've been busy," Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest, his tone beginning to get defensive. "All the NYA-"

"Oh _God_," Blaine growled, running a hand over his face. "I'm sick of hearing about NYADA."

Kurt pushed away from the counter and arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"I. Am. _Sick_ of NYADA," Blaine growled, fists curling and uncurling at his sides. "All you ever talk about is NYADA this, NYADA that. What about _me,_ Kurt? I'm gonna be left behind while you run around New York having the time of your life. I'm barely gonna see you or speak to you and you push me away like spending the last months we have together is a chore." Blaine was shouting as loud as he could, his feet rooted to the ground.

Kurt advanced on him and poked him hard in the chest. "You don't think this is hard for me too?" Blaine scoffed and Kurt turned away, throwing his head back in frustration. "Do _you _want this anymore, Blaine? You seem to have had a lot of time to think about all of this so why haven't you just ended it? Saved yourself all of this?"

"Maybe I should have," Blaine spat and Kurt spun on his heel, glaring hard at Blaine. "No doubt you'll find someone else in New York." Kurt faltered and swallowed heavily. "Some muscly theatre major with Ryan Reynolds' abs, perfect acting skills and a voice to die for. There'll _always _be someone better than me won't there?"

Before he could think, Kurt stepped forward and slapped Blaine hard across the face. The sound echoed through the silent house and Kurt stumbled backwards with wide eyes until he hit the counter. Blaine brought his face back round and Kurt blinked rapidly, not bothering to wipe away the tear that trailed over his cheek. "Oh my God," he said in a strangled voice, putting a hand over his mouth and Blaine just stared at him, his expression unreadable.

"Why-"

"You can't say that," Kurt interrupted, dropping his hand, his voice cracking. Blaine didn't move. "There's no one better than you," Kurt eventually said, shaking his head. He watched Blaine swallow then rushed forward and flung his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into Blaine's hair. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, pressing kisses to Kurt's neck and whispering apologies against the skin. "Why did you push me away?" he croaked after a while, clinging onto the back of Kurt's shirt.

"I wanted to talk," Kurt replied, his voice hoarse with crying. "We haven't spoken properly and I… I miss the sound of your voice."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," Blaine said, tightening his hold on Kurt even further. "I shouldn't have yelled. It's just… New York and-"

Kurt pulled back and framed Blaine's face with his hands, kissing him long and deep, murmuring, "No, you have every right to be mad," against his lips. He pressed their foreheads together and exhaled heavily. "I forgot how much this effects you too, but you have to know I won't forget _you._"

"Kur-"

"No, Blaine. I won't forget you. I _can't _forget you." He kissed Blaine again. "I don't want a muscly theatre major with Ryan Reynolds' abs. I want _you._ I'll only ever want you."

"You can't promise that, Kurt," Blaine said sadly, holding onto Kurt's hips so hard he was sure there'd be bruises there later.

"I can and I am," Kurt said, rubbing his thumbs over Blaine's cheekbones. He kissed Blaine to stop him protesting further. "No more arguing, okay?"

Blaine nodded and loosened his grip. "Okay."

Kurt pulled away and looked Blaine in the eye, smiling through the tears still falling down his face. "And just for the record, I already have a boy with a voice to die for."

Blaine laughed, loud and genuine, and pulled Kurt into another hug, feeling Kurt grin and the crying stop as he hummed Teenage Dream into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're reading Piggyback Chronicles, expect an update during the next week.<strong>


	61. Bouquet

**Just spent an hour updating my CV and phoning my mum to get information about my past employers to put on application form for a job that I probably won't even get in the end. Far too much effort goes into applying for a job. All I want is some money!**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: When Blaine thanks Kurt for the_ flowers.**

**How many times do I say a I love a chapter? 'Cause I love this one too...**

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Blaine says, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing tightly, looking down at him with eyes that say <em>I love you, thank you, be mine forever.<em> Kurt smiles in return and casts a glance around at the students passing by before turning and heading down the steps, Blaine following closely behind.

Blaine sniffs the flowers as they walk, picking up a scent he can't name (flowers aren't his strong point) but he's sure Kurt knows and will happily tell him if he asks. Blaine thinks it's a bit silly that he thinks he can smell Kurt in the flowers. They smell like summer, hope and home and Kurt is all of those things to Blaine. Especially home.

Blaine looks up from the flowers and holds them in front of him, ignoring the sideways glances and the few sneers he gets from passing students. Everyone knows he and Kurt are together, despite the fact they don't flaunt it, and although the bullying over homophobia at McKinley isn't as bad as it once was, the tension is there. Blaine can feel it like a wall between himself and some of his classmates when they shuffle their chair a centimeter or two away, as if the extra space will stop them "catching the gay."

But he beams with pride now, clutching the flowers tightly and grinning at the back of Kurt's head where he's still walking a step or two in front. He wants to stop in the middle of the busy crowd and kiss Kurt until they're both breathless (Blaine ignores the fact that's a normal side affect of kissing Kurt) but he won't. Kurt wouldn't thank him for it, wouldn't appreciate the extra staring and Blaine's not sure he could handle it either. They're safe at the moment and there's been no violence since Blaine's transfer and there's no need to push it.

So Blaine stays back, keeping his fingers curled around the stems of the flowers to stop himself reaching out for Kurt's hand, arm, any part of him really. But they pass a gap in the wall, a small alleyway that leads under the stairs and without saying a thing, Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist and yanks him backwards, both stumbling a little as Blaine moves them until they're as hidden as they can be and then comes to a sudden stop, Kurt crashing into his front.

Kurt's brow is furrowed and his mouth is open, ready to protest and just as the start of a word leaves his mouth, Blaine flings his arms around Kurt's shoulders and presses their mouths together. Kurt squeaks, his posture going rigid, a habit born from taking on too many surprise attacks, but his senses are filled with so much _Blaine _that he relaxes and settles his hands over Blaine's hips, sliding them around to his back after a while.

He lets Blaine kiss him, their heads twisting the same way they always do so their lips move together perfectly and their noses don't bump. He can feel the flowers, still in Blaine's hand, brushing against the back of his neck and he'd normally chastise Blaine for ruining the bouquet he took time to prepare, but they don't get to do this at school, not outside of the choir room anyway, and Kurt thinks today's the exception.

Blaine pants against Kurt's mouth when they pull apart, huffing out "Thank you."

Kurt laughs a little. "For the flowers, or for letting you jump me?"

"Both," Blaine says immediately, nodding his head once and swallowing heavily. Kurt cocks his head to the side and smiles, eyes shining and Blaine briefly ducks his head under Kurt's gaze, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "I really mean it. Thank you."

"You deserve it," Kurt says and Blaine feels a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth and lets it mostly take hold, holding back a little because he knows he'd look crazy if he let it split his face as wide as it wants too.

Then again, he feels a bit crazy, high on the feeling that amidst all of Kurt's own stress about college and the musical, he's still found the time to think of Blaine. Kurt's dreams are currently dangling in front of him and he's chasing like them mad but he's still slowed down, just for a moment, to acknowledge Blaine and yeah, Blaine's feeling crazy because that's just so… _Kurt_. He's crazy about _Kurt_.

So he laughs lightly and grins far too wide, dragging Kurt forward and squeezing him tightly, whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you," into his neck until the bell rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't they so frikking adorable?<strong>


	62. Eighteen

**Five days and I can go back to my own bed for four weeks.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: Blaine's birthday._**

**This is probably completely different than what you expected... and pretend Blaine isn't a year behind in this so he's turning eighteen.**

* * *

><p>Blaine rolls over, smacking his lips, and settles back into his pillows, nuzzling against Kurt's shoulder. His eyes then fly open and he scrambles backwards, narrowly avoiding falling off the bed.<p>

Kurt's lying on his side on top of the covers, fully dressed minus his shoes, giggling and hiding his face in a pillow. Blaine sits up and calms his racing heart. "What're you doing in my room?"

"Usually you can't wait to get me in your room," Kurt says with an arched eyebrow once he stops laughing, propping himself up with one arm.

Blaine narrows his eyes and huffs a little. "You're not supposed to be here. Not that I'm complaining," he hastily adds when both Kurt's eyebrows go up, "but you said we'd celebrate my birthday tomorrow."

"I lied," Kurt says with a grin, looking highly proud of himself. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Do you say surprise but hear heart attack?"

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. "No, but it _was _funny." Blaine is about to protest but Kurt starts to crawl towards him, pulling the covers away as he goes until he's sat over Blaine's thighs and can tip his face up to kiss him.

Blaine clutches at the front Kurt's shirt as they kiss, holding him in place. "Now _this _is a good surprise," Blaine says when they part for air and Kurt hums in agreement, pushing Blaine back until he lies down. Kurt hovers over him, trailing kisses down his neck and over his chest until he reaches the waistband of his sweatpants.

He glances up at Blaine who's looking down at him with wide, hungry eyes and Kurt smirks. "It gets better."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they've exhausted themselves and showered twice (really it was one extra long shower because Blaine is easily distracted by Kurt being naked) and Kurt's lounging on Blaine's bed while Blaine finishes dressing himself. "So," he says, leaning up on his elbows, chin resting in his palms, "what do you want to do today?"<p>

Blaine shrugs as he puts on a cardigan, turning to Kurt who nods his approval. Blaine starts to button it up and says "I don't know," in reply. He thinks for a second, smooth's his hands over the front of his cardigan and cocks his head. "Could we go to your house?"

"Blaine, it's your birthday," Kurt laughs. "Surely you want to go out somewhere for a meal or something?" Blaine shrugs again and Kurt moves around until he's sat back on his heels and Blaine comes to stand in front of him. He fiddles with Blaine's buttons and looks up at him through his eyelashes. "I want to spoil you."

"Everything's all planned for tomorrow though," Blaine counters. "You can spoil me then. But for today, I want to see your family." Kurt opens his mouth to protest but Blaine presses a finger to his lips. "I love your family and it's my birthday, so you have to do what I ask."

"I don't _have _to," Kurt says against Blaine's finger and Blaine takes it away to kiss Kurt instead. "But I'll do it because I love you."

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine step through Kurt's front door, they're met with Burt in the kitchen, pointing a spatula at them. "What happened?"<p>

Kurt rolls his eyes and tugs Blaine further into the room. "Nothing, Dad. Blaine wants to spend the day here."

Burt eyes Kurt intently, drops the spatula then looks to Blaine. "It's your birthday. Don't you wanna do something nice? Go out with Kurt somewhere?"

"I like it here," Blaine says, shrugging one shoulder and smiling fondly up at Kurt.

Burt taps the spatula against his thigh. "Well, okay then. On one condition though." Blaine nods. "You let Carole cook you up a nice dinner later. We'll all sit in the lounge in comfort and watch whatever movie you want. Okay?"

Blaine looks taken aback but nods anyway. "Thank you," he says quietly, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand and Kurt says the same, grinning and pulling Blaine towards the stairs.

"Oh and Blaine?" Blaine pops his head back in the kitchen. "You can stay the night too. Just… be quiet." Blaine flushes and shuffles back out of the room, leaving Burt chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>"Dinner's up."<p>

Finn leaps up from the floor and slides into the kitchen, his plate half full with food by the time everyone else catches up. Carole tuts and bats at his hands as he picks things up, passing him a fork. Blaine picks one up himself, passes one to Kurt behind him then starts filling his plate with salad and pieces of chicken breast.

Carole gestures at him with a pointed look at Finn. "That's how you do it, Finn." Finn grumbles and stabs at a potato, dropping it onto his plate before moving back into the lounge and seating himself on the sofa. Carole rolls her eyes and finishes taking her food, patting Blaine's shoulder on her way past. "Take as much as you like, sweetie." She presses a kiss to his temple. "Happy Birthday."

Blaine grins and glances up at Kurt who nudges him with his elbow. "Come on, birthday boy. The quicker we finish here, the quicker you can choose which Harry Potter to put on first."

"The first one, obviously," Burt snorts from next to Kurt and Blaine peers round Kurt at him.

"Not necessarily."

"Oh God," Kurt groans from between them, steering Blaine away from the food and into the lounge before he can continue his train of thought, leaving Burt to follow them with a bemused expression. Kurt and Blaine seat themselves in front of the sofa, plates in their laps and Burt takes his usual chair in the corner.

"But the first one's the… first one," Burt says, continuing the conversation from the kitchen. "Don't you watch them in order?"

Blaine swallows his food and holds up the case for _Prisoner of Azkaban _that he's just put in the player. "Most people watch them in order but I like to watch my favourite first, then the rest in whatever order I feel like."

Burt considers this for a moment and chews on a piece of chicken. "Don't you get confused?"

Blaine shrugs. "I've seen them all at least thirty times so no."

"_Thirty_?" Finn chokes from above them and Blaine nods, proud grin on his face. "Each?" Finn asks to clarify and Blaine continues nodding. Finn simply sighs and carries on eating, shaking his head.

Blaine turns back to the TV and reaches forward for the remote, ready to press play as the menu appears on the screen. "Hold on," Carole says from the other end of the sofa to Finn and Blaine drops his arm, remote still in his hand. Carole holds up her glass of wine, along with Burt, and Kurt and Finn take their glasses of soda in their hand. "A toast to the birthday boy," Carole says and tips her glass towards Blaine.

Burt does the same and nods at Blaine with a small smile. "Happy Birthday, kid."

"Happy Birthday, dude," Finn says, leaning down to lightly punch at Blaine's shoulder and Blaine laughs a little and says his thanks to everyone as they drink. He turns to Kurt and Kurt shuffles closer, presses a long kiss to Blaine's cheek then settles down with his head on Blaine's shoulder, humming contentedly as he eats and Blaine slips an arm around his waist, hugging him close.

"Happy Birthday," Kurt murmurs a while later after Blaine's started the movie and everyone's busy watching. Blaine glances down at him, watching the light off the screen playing over Kurt's face and smiles. He then places his and Kurt's empty plates aside and, with a little protest from Kurt, pulls Kurt's legs over his own stretched out ones and lays an arm over Kurt's thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumb into the denim covering them. He rests his cheek against the top of Kurt's head where it's on his shoulder and fiddles with the hem of Kurt's t-shirt where it's ridden up slightly at the back. Kurt arches into the touch and Blaine closes his eyes briefly, content to just feel Kurt breathing against him and soak up the feeling of home and family that surrounded him.

"Happy, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>That really wasn't what you expected was it?<strong>


	63. Hot

**The woman in Starbucks got my friend Caroline's order wrong earlier so she gave us each a coupon for a free drink next time we go in. Any drink. Any size. This has made my week because I _adore _Starbucks like you wouldn't believe.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: During a very flirtatious moment (pre Klaine)_**

**Le sigh. Why can't things I write actually happen ... ?**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can we move to the mountains so I can find a nice cowboy to settle down with?"<p>

Kurt looks up from the homework on his lap and rolls his eyes as he sees what's on the screen. "_Brokeback Mountain,_ Blaine? Out of all my DVD's, you pick that one?"

Blaine turns a little to look at Kurt beside him, arches an eyebrow and points to the screen. "Two words: Jake. Gylenhall." Kurt eyes the man up as he herds sheep on his horse and shrugs one shoulder. Blaine's expression turns to one of utter shock. "Did you just shrug at _Jake Gylenhall_?" Kurt does it again, just to watch Blaine choke, and starts laughing when Blaine waves his hands about aimlessly, looking lost. "But his _hair … _and his _eyes_. They're so blue and _piercing_."

"It's only Jake Gylenhall, Blaine," Kurt laughs, ignoring the fact he has blue eyes and Blaine's called them piercing before too.

"_Only _Jake Gylenhall? _Only _… Oh my God, I can't be your friend anymore." Blaine turns away from Kurt and crosses his arms across his chest, staring hard at the screen while Kurt continues to chuckle beside him.

"Someone's got a thing for Jake Gylenhall," Kurt says teasingly, moving his homework aside and poking at Blaine's ribs. Blaine stays silent but squirms, coughing to cover up the start of a laugh. Kurt keeps poking at him until he can't shuffle any further away without falling off the bed.

"Okay, fine, fine," Blaine says, swatting at Kurt's hands. "But you do realize everyone _but _you has a thing for Jake Gylenhall?"

"I'm pretty sure Finn doesn't," Kurt counters and Blaine shakes his head.

"I bet even Finn has a teeny-tiny man crush." Blaine represents the size of Finn's man crush by holding a thumb and index finger a small width apart and squinting at them. Kurt pushes his hand back down and sighs.

"Doesn't mean I like him."

Blaine blinks at him, a smirk slowly spreading across his face and Kurt suddenly feels like he should hide. "Well then, Kurt Hummel. Who do you like?"

Kurt clenches his jaw to stop himself blurting "You." He shifts to lean sideways against the mound of pillows propped in front of his headboard and curls his legs under himself while he thinks of an answer that doesn't involve revealing his crush… to his crush.

"Come on," Blaine presses. "Who does Kurt Hummel find hot?" Blaine winks and Kurt ducks his head to stifle a laugh and to hide the flush he can feel creeping into his cheeks.

"He's totally mainstream and everyone finds him hot but… Ryan Reynolds."

Kurt glances up to see Blaine nodding his approval, avoiding looking at Kurt as he asks his next question, choosing to look at his hand instead, turning it over like he's inspecting it. "You like them tall and tanned then?"

Kurt swallows and takes a second to think about whether Blaine's fishing for information on Kurt's type. "Erm, not exactly." Kurt's heart flutters as Blaine smiles a little before schooling his features again. "I do like tanned skin, but not so dark you can tell it's fake. And, uh," Kurt swallows again, clearing his throat and picking at his trouser leg, "I like brown eyes."

Blaine smiles again before snorting and Kurt shoves at his shoulder, asking him what's so funny. "It's just… his eyes aren't what most are people looking at."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. 'they're so blue and piercing.'" Kurt does air quotes and Blaine feels his face heat up and scratches at the back of his neck.

"Well they _are_."

"And so are Ryan Reynolds'."

"His abs are pretty enticing too," Blaine adds and Kurt can't help the giggle that escapes.

"Who calls abs 'enticing?'"

"I do," Blaine says with a single nod and Kurt shakes his head in despair.

"They're hot, Blaine, not enticing."

"So you _do _like something other than his eyes and skin?" Blaine says, grinning triumphantly and taking his turn at poking at Kurt's ribs like Kurt did to him earlier.

"I never said I didn't," Kurt points out, trying to dodge Blaine's hands, "but I put his eyes above some of his physical attributes."

"I think," Blaine starts, up on his knees now, "you like muscly men."

"A… bit, yeah," Kurt says quietly, yelping when Blaine places his palms over Kurt's stomach and scratches lightly over his shirt so it tickles and Kurt squirms, keeping his wide eyes fixed on Blaine's face hovering over him.

"Nope. You like them all defined," Blaine slides his hands over Kurt's stomach and up to his ribs, "and tanned," Kurt splutters as Blaine tickles at his sides, "and muscly." Blaine's smirking and starts laughing and kicking out when Kurt growls and manages to roll them over to sit over Blaine's thighs and run his fingers over Blaine's stomach where he knows he's most ticklish.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," Kurt says with an arched eyebrow and Blaine pants through a smile underneath him, grabbing at Kurt's wrists and hauling him down so Kurt ends up collapsing half on top of him.

Kurt groans when he lands, muffling his laugh in Blaine's shoulder, breathing heavily, rising and falling as Blaine does the same and rubs a hand in firm strokes up and down Kurt's back. One of Kurt's arms has ended up across Blaine's torso and Kurt curls his fingers around Blaine's shoulder, absent-mindedly moving his thumb back and forth over the tip of Blaine's collarbone. They do and say nothing for a while, catching their breath, until Blaine breaks the silence and the hand on Kurt's back stills and pulls Kurt a little closer.

"So." Kurt shifts to look up at Blaine who's staring straight ahead. "Brown eyes, huh?" His gaze shifts to Kurt who nods.

"Blue eyes?"

Blaine nods and they simply stare at each other, Blaine reaching his free hand up to trace patterns over Kurt's arm. Kurt smiles, shy and small, and Blaine returns it, exhaling heavily.

"Muscles though," Blaine eventually says and Kurt bursts into laughter all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm gonna watch Brokeback Mountain when I get home ...<strong>


	64. Bill

**Going home for Easter tomorrow *happy happy happy sigh***

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: After the gay marriage bill gets passed in New York._**

**It's about time Cooper popped up ... **

* * *

><p>Blaine groans as he starts to wake up, frowning with his eyes still closed as he rolls onto his back and wonders why it feels like he's bouncing up and down. He slowly comes into consciousness and swats aimlessly at the air above him until his hand collides with the solid thigh of his brother.<p>

"Cooper, get _off,_" Blaine grumbles, peeking through one sleepy eye and attempting a glare.

Cooper just grins and shakes Blaine by his shoulders. "But you need to get up and propose to Kurt. He'll be here soon."

Blaine glances towards his bedside clock that tells him it's definitely still 2011 and he tugs on his own hair, sighing when he realizes he's definitely awake. "Cooper, I'm 16, it's 2011, the world is still a stupid homophobic place and I'm _tired_." With one hard shove Cooper rolls off Blaine and flops on the bed beside him, still smiling like a crazy person. Blaine burrows back under his duvet.

"_Blaaaine,_" Cooper whines, pulling the covers off and manhandling Blaine until he sits up. "Kurt's on his way and you need to propose so you can have a beautiful spring wedding-"

"Fall," Blaine says, eyes widening as he realizes he said that out loud and Cooper smirks.

"Have a beautiful _fall _wedding and have lots of cute babies that will love their Uncle Cooper lots."

Blaine eyes Cooper curiously. "What the hell is going on?" Cooper reaches over Blaine and grabs his TV remote, flicking through the channels until he reaches the midday news, his eyes darting excitedly Blaine and the screen. Blaine settles against his pillows and watches the screen with a bored expression.

The headlines roll across the bottom of the screen and Blaine reads _The gay marriage bill has been passed in New York_ and his jaw drops, his heart thrums against his ribcage and he can feel tears building up as he curls his fists into his duvet and tries to keep breathing. "Cooper," he says after a while, tearing his eyes from the screen and smiling up at his brother who's watching him with a grin. "Coop, I can get married."

"Yupp," Cooper nods, laughing as Blaine launches himself into Cooper's arms, squeezing tightly around his neck. Cooper rubs over Blaine's back and jerks his head backwards when he glances up and sees Kurt standing in Blaine's bedroom doorway, breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face.

Kurt kicks off his shoes (only a pair of Converse and Cooper assumes he left his house in a hurry) and crawls onto the bed, grabbing Blaine by his waist and dragging him backwards. Blaine yelps but when he looks down and sees Kurt's arms he scrambles onto his knees and turns around, flinging his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling their chests flush together, crying into Kurt's neck and clutching at him like a lifeline.

Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's shoulders, whispering, "We can get married, we can get _married_," into Blaine's hair between long, lingering kisses to any piece of skin he can reach. Blaine's hold on Kurt tightens and he nods, murmuring, "I know," in reply then pulling back and pressing their lips together.

Cooper watches them fondly for a while, climbing off the bed when they start kissing and heading towards the door to go downstairs and start on some lunch. He turns back to the boys on the bed just as he's about to leave, coughing until they detach their mouths and look at him with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Just to clarify, we're happy about the bill being passed but we're all _really, ecstatically happy _because you're getting married to each other, right?"

He only just dodges the pillow thrown his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Cooper better be as good on the show as he in fics.<strong>


	65. Shiver

**I was ahead on chapters for this and was all motivated ... then I got home for the Easter holidays and I've spent a week seeing my friends and sleeping because OHMYGOD comfy bed.**

**Prompted by _AprilShowers87: When Kurt's really cold (pre Klaine)_**

**It's _sort of _a hug .. I got this idea and then I got stuck with it and it kinda went a bit astray at the end.**

* * *

><p>Kurt <em>loves <em>weekends at Dalton. It's a nice place during the week but Kurt thinks it loses a bit of its charm when he has to spend his time doing schoolwork and rehearsals inside it. On the weekends, some of the boys go home (usually including Kurt) but most of the Warblers stay, including Blaine, and Kurt enjoys the two days of wearing his own clothes, seeing the Warblers out of rehearsal mode and spending almost every minute with Blaine.

He thinks Blaine likes spending time together as much as he does but Kurt's never been good at reading signals, of a romantic kind or not, because he's never had any signals to read before. Kurt takes the fact that they see each other all weekend as a good sign though and dresses in his best jeans and most form fitting shirt and waistcoat, checking himself in the mirror before leaving his room.

"I _always _feel underdressed around you," Blaine says with a fond smile a while later as Kurt descends the stairs towards him.

"Good," Kurt says grinning and twirling on the bottom step. "Can't have anyone outshining me."

"I'm pretty sure most of the guys here live in jeans or sweatpants and t-shirts." Kurt scrunches his face up in disgust and Blaine chuckles, nudging their shoulders together so Kurt starts walking. They walk together in silence for some time, meandering through the school's corridors, nodding and smiling at the occasional boy they pass. When Blaine leads them to the back of the school and through the large double doors that lead outside to the lawn, Kurt speaks up.

"Plans for today, Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine shrugs. "It's a nice day out," he says, stepping in front of Kurt and holding his arms out, gesturing at the almost cloudless sky then looking over his shoulder. "Can you sit on the grass in those jeans?"

Kurt looks down at himself and considers his outfit then glances up at Blaine who's now facing him and looking hopeful with wide eyes. "I suppose I can make the sacrifice for you."

"I'm touched," Blaine says, holding a hand over his heart before taking the few steps down to the lawn, Kurt following close behind, trying _not _to stare at Blaine's skin in the sun. He almost trips over Blaine when the boy stops suddenly and sinks to the floor, sitting down with a large grin. "Here's good."

Kurt steadies himself and takes a seat opposite Blaine. He breathes in deeply, reveling in the clean, spring smell that comes with being in a posh part of town and being in Dalton where _everything _is immaculate. "I still think it's strange that a school full of teenage boys manages to smell nicer than McKinley," he says, thinking out loud.

"We all carry air fresheners inside our blazers," Blaine says in a stage whisper and Kurt tilts his head, actually considering the statement for a minute.

"I know you're joking, but that would explain so much."

"Hey, who said I was joking?" Blaine laughs and Kurt quirks an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth turned up. "I was," Blaine says, "but you'd feel stupid if next Warblers rehearsal everyone whipped them out."

"_Whoa, _who's whipping what out where?"

Kurt squints and looks up as Jeff, Nick and Thad come to a stop behind Blaine. "Blaine's trying to convince me everyone carries air fresheners in their blazers."

Jeff frowns and gives Blaine a once over, opening his mouth but closing it before speaking again. "Not even worth asking why. So, are you guys gonna join us?" Jeff grins widely and Nick and Thad look hopeful beside him.

Kurt suddenly feels nervous and he glances at Blaine who shrugs. "For what?" he asks hesitantly.

"Well," Nick starts, a smirk creeping onto his face and Kurt's gaze flicks downwards, noticing all three boys have their hands behind their backs, "it's such a nice day and we thought…"

Kurt barely has time to blink before he's soaked to the skin and there's a constant stream of water against his chest. He squeals and scrambles up, waving his hands out in front of him to try and block the spray coming from Nick and Jeff's water pistols, preparing to set his bitch glare to maximum when the giggling boys stop their assault. The water eventually stops and Kurt shakes his head and holds his arms out, dripping all over the grass and shivering a little.

"What the _hell _was that for?"

Jeff goes to answer but snorts and bursts into laughter instead, holding onto Nicks shoulder for support and Blaine (who's still dry, much to Kurt's annoyance) gets up from the floor, rolling his eyes, and looks Kurt over before eyeing up the now empty bucket that Thad had thrown over Kurt's head. "Ice water?"

"What else?" Thad says with a grin and Blaine rolls his eyes again, turning back to Kurt who's eyes are still narrowed and set on the three boys who don't look the least bit sorry.

"You okay?" Blaine asks and Kurt's gaze shifts to him.

"I've just had at least two liters or more of ice water thrown on me _and_ sprayed at me. Focus on the words _ice water_ and ask me again, Blaine," Kurt says, running a hand over his face and shuddering as the water in his hair begins to drip down his neck.

"Not okay then," Blaine says, turning around and grabbing the small towel he'd spotted earlier, tucked into the back of Nick's jeans. He spreads it out over both his hands and starts to tentatively wipe it over Kurt's chest, soaking up the worst of the water. He presses a little harder when Kurt murmurs a quiet thank you and frowns when he notices Kurt's teeth chattering a little. "Hey, erm… hold on."

Kurt looks up at him curiously, only seeing the top of Blaine's head when he ducks it to look down. Kurt's eyes go wide when Blaine steps closer and holds the ends of the towel to Kurt's sides, slowly and rhythmically wiping it up and down. Kurt's still holding his arms out and he blinks at the top of Blaine's head before resting his wrists on Blaine's shoulders, sliding his arms a little further around when Blaine smiles up at him. Kurt looks over Blaine's shoulder briefly when he sees movement and flushes when the other three boys he'd forgotten were there start to walk away, Jeff holding his thumbs up at Kurt and Nick winking.

"Better?" Blaine asks, regaining Kurt's attention.

Kurt nods, focusing his eyes on the sudden close proximity of Blaine's face. "Yeah," Kurt says, cursing the croak in his voice. "I think I'll just head inside and dry off and change my clothes."

Blaine looks down, pointedly avoiding staring at the expanse of pale chest he can see through Kurt's drenched white shirt, and hums his agreement. He then steps back, breaking their contact, and hands Kurt the towel. "Shall I meet you in the commons in a bit?"

"I'll be longer then 'a bit,'" Kurt says, draping the towel around his neck and drying up the water he can feel running over his collarbone. "I need at least two hours."

"Two?" Blaine says flatly, arching one eyebrow. Kurt does the same and Blaine sighs, starting to walk inside, Kurt falling into step beside him. "Surely an hours enough?" Blaine says after a while.

Kurt's answering scoff tells Blaine everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh motivation, where have you gone? *sung to the tune of Somewhere Only We Know*<strong>


	66. Monopoly

**I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but it's finished so here it is. I had three prompts recently and just thought I'd mention that I am still taking them, so pop them in a comment if you've got them. So far this story will be 85 chapters long, unless you give me more prompts and it'll go on for who knows how long... up to you guys :)**

**Prompted by _Justpelvicthrust: Cuddly Klaine in front of the Hudmels while watching TV or playing a board game and at one point Blaine tickles Kurt and they roll around laughing, oblivious to everyone around them._**

**Hello Papa Burt's POV ... I got this idea and _had _to run with it and I kinda love it.**

* * *

><p>Burt likes to think he's come a long way since 'The Pamphlet Incident' (as Kurt insists on calling it) in regards to looking after Kurt. He knows Kurt thinks he can be a little overbearing, a little <em>too <em>protective but Burt simply shrugs and says "I love you," and that's the truth of it.

The moment Kurt had stumbled into the living room, age five, wearing his mothers best heels and being held up by his arms by the woman herself, Burt knew Kurt was special. He'd known it all along but right then he saw in Kurt's wide grin and bright eyes that this was who his son was – unique in the best way possible.

It was difficult watching Kurt grow up and be different though. A lot of the world doesn't have Burt's view that a person is allowed to be whoever they wish to be, be who they're born to be and it hurt him, once or twice he's cried, to see Kurt come home from school a little sadder than he was that morning because another kid told him he couldn't play with dolls or tea sets.

As kindergarten turned into elementary school and Kurt's mother was no longer around, Burt struggled. He hates to admit it, but he was alone with a beautiful child who he loved unconditionally but the same couldn't be said for everyone outside the house. Kurt's mother had a smile that charmed even the harshest of people and stopped them looking at Kurt like he was a strange child in bowties and smart shoes. Burt couldn't replicate that once she was gone, so he did the next best thing he knew he could do – he became overprotective. He watched Kurt closely, grunted and glared at anyone who dared judge his son and as Kurt kept growing, Burt got used to the eye rolls and the snarky comments that came with a teenager wanting to be independent.

As elementary school turned into high school, Burt felt (and still feels) so much pride for the man his son has become. He knows how difficult it was for Kurt to first say, "I'm gay" and Burt was right to think it didn't make Kurt any less of a man, didn't make him any less strong. He always wishes Kurt had told him earlier about the bullying but he also thinks Kurt was the bravest kid in Ohio for keeping his head up as long as he did.

He's thanked Blaine before for helping with that. Burt knows Kurt can look after himself, he did it for so long with the jocks hanging over him, but he's certain that if there was no Blaine, there might not be any Kurt. He's not sure exactly how Kurt felt on the inside before Blaine, before Dalton, but he doesn't think, and hoped at the time, that suicide was on Kurt's mind. Burt just thinks that if Blaine wasn't there, Kurt would be a shell of the person he's supposed to be, frightened to be who he is.

Burt can't help but smile these days as Kurt leaves the house for school, no longer caring what the world says, Blaine at his side, both saying with their heads held high, "You can't knock us down." Blaine is everything Burt's ever wanted for Kurt. Of course he'd been wary at first, Blaine being Kurt's first boyfriend, first everything, but Blaine was polite from the get go, not afraid to be himself and so proud and happy to stand beside Kurt and hold his hand the first time he was introduced as the boyfriend.

So here they are now, over a year later, and while Burt is still protective and would do anything to keep Kurt safe, he thinks he's less intrusive, asks less questions and trusts Kurt (and in turn, Blaine) implicitly. 'The Pamphlet Incident' is the last time Burt remembers lecturing Kurt on being safe (with his heart, his mind, his everything) and he's proud of himself for that. It's a little hard to stop himself speaking up every now and then when Kurt mentions someone knocking into him in the hallway or him and Blaine having a fight, however big or small, because no matter how old Kurt is, he'll always be Burt's kid and he wants nothing and no one hurt him.

He's never thought Blaine would hurt Kurt, not intentionally anyway and it's in _this _moment in the living room as they play Monopoly, Burt understands that Blaine is his sons forever. It's a bit strange that it happens now, not just because they're young and the future can change in the blink of an eye, but because there's nothing defining about this afternoon.

It's a Saturday and Blaine had arrived in the morning and immediately been dragged up to Kurt's bedroom, nodding and saying "Of course," when Burt called "Door open" after them. They'd had lunch, talked football and caught Carole up on the New Directions gossip and then taken a seat in the living room with Finn lounging across the sofas with Carole at one end, Kurt and Blaine on the floor and Burt in his armchair. At some point during the afternoon, Finn had gotten up and re-emerged a while later with Monopoly, a hopeful look in his eyes and Kurt had shrugged one shoulder, saying they could play on the one condition he and Blaine could be a team.

They've been playing at least an hour by now and everyone's still in. Carole's winning, despite Burt's attempts at stealing her money when she's not looking, but Kurt and Blaine are about to place hotels on the set of green properties and earn themselves a good deal of money off anyone who lands there. It's in the discussion they're having and what follows in which Burt sees Blaine being with them always, being with Kurt always.

"We can't afford hotels on all three, Blaine," Kurt says firmly, snatching the wad of fake money Blaine's holding. They're sat cross-legged next to each other and Burt's watched the money exchange hands at least four times now.

"Yes we can," Blaine says, trying to take the money back but Kurt's holding it just out of reach. "We'd have to use up most of the money but we'd gain it all back when people land on us." Blaine points to the corner of the board which is completely owned by himself and Kurt.

"What if they don't land on us though? It's not guaranteed."

"Kurt," Blaine laughs, "we own this entire section. _Someone _will land on us." Kurt makes a sound that says he doesn't quite believe Blaine's words and Blaine sighs, tilting his head to one side. "Come on, Kurt. We could win this if you'd let me buy the hotels."

"Let him buy the hotels," Finn says from the sofa where his head is thrown back and he's staring up at the ceiling. Kurt's head whips round to glare at him and Blaine takes the opportunity to grab the money from Kurt's hand and grin triumphantly.

"What, _no_," Kurt growls as he looks at Blaine who's counting out how much money he needs and preparing to hand it over to Carole (the banker for the game). "_Blaaaine_," Kurt whines, making grabby hands and getting up onto his knees to try and lean over and reclaim the money while Blaine leans further away, keeping it out of Kurt's reach.

"Two hundred, three hundred," Blaine says, his body now completely leaning to one side so he's resting his forearm on the floor and Kurt's draped over him, still trying to get at the money. Burt's watching with interest, holding back a snort of laughter as Blaine tries to balance himself and hand Carole the money at the same time.

A small chuckle escapes as Carole takes the money, waves it teasingly at Kurt and Kurt huffs, pushing at Blaine's shoulders so he falls backwards and he can tickle at Blaine's sides. Blaine squeals and Finn's head jolts upward with a muttered "_Oh my god _that was high pitched." Burt hums his agreement and looks down at the two boys on the floor who're now giggling and squirming, Blaine rolling them over so he's on top of Kurt and pinning him to the floor. Kurt's still laughing a little, smiling up at Blaine with wide, happy eyes and it's _then _that Burt realizes these two boys are each others world. He's never seen Kurt look so happy, laugh so loud and be so carefree and when Blaine collapses on top of him and Kurt pulls him up into a hug, his arms tight around Blaine's waist, muffling his laughter in Blaine's shoulder, it seems ridiculous that he'd ever think Blaine wasn't Kurt's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Burt ... how I love thee.<strong>


	67. Allonsy

**Totally gonna shamelessly plug my own story - if you haven't read it and if you want to, you can pop over and read a oneshot I posted yesterday, 'The Tops of Buildings (I Can See Them Too).' I'm pretty proud of it and indulges my love of books like _whoa_.**

**Prompted by _moonChild222: You should make one to do with Doctor Who! Blaine is getting something from Kurt's room for him and stumbles upon a huge collection of Doctor Who DVD's and merchandise. Then he teases Kurt and Kurt gets flustered so Blaine hugs him 'cause he thinks it's adorable._**

**This allowed me to have fun geeking out over Doctor Who for a while (I'm a die hard Whovian). There's not much of flustered Kurt, but he's a bit embarrassed.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, could you grab the big blanket from my room? It's in the back of my closet."<p>

Blaine stops pouring drinks in the kitchen and moves to peer around the doorway and raise an eyebrow at Kurt in the living room. Kurt keeps moving cushions around on the sofa when he notices Blaine.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Repeat the last part of your request," Blaine says, eyebrow still raised, waiting for Kurt to catch on.

"It's in the back of my closet?" Kurt says, his voice a little questioning and Blaine nods once, chuckling when Kurt rolls his eyes and huffs. "Blaine, I am not _that _protective of my closet." Blaine's other eyebrow goes up to join it's partner and Kurt throws a small cushion at him. "Just go."

Blaine goes, taking the stairs two at a time and slides into Kurt's room, humming absent-mindedly to himself as he pulls open the doors to Kurt's closet and shuffles inside, kneeling down to rummage through the boxes and shoes stacked up around him.

He stops humming when he stretches his hand around in the dark and his fingers close around something that is definitely not a blanket, but definitely something he wants to look at further. He picks the item up, freaking out for a moment about the fact he's picked up something long and somewhat cylindrical (although he thinks it would be funny if he'd discovered Kurt's stash of sex toys), but grins and scrabbles around to pick up the box he'd taken the item from when he sees he's holding a sonic screwdriver, working lights, sounds and all.

With a bit of moving things around, finding the blanket he'd originally come up for along the way, he retrieves the box he took the screwdriver from and laughs a little when he brings it out into the light of Kurt's bedroom.

It's a box without a lid, just bigger than a shoebox, almost overflowing with _Doctor Who_ merchandise. Blaine ducks back into the wardrobe quickly and squints at the far corner of the closet, cheering triumphantly, but quietly, when he finds another box full of _Doctor Who_ DVD's and brings it out.

Kurt hasn't called up asking where he is yet so he thinks he has time to rifle through everything. He considers not doing it, as he is going through Kurt's private possessions, so instead he picks up the blanket, stacks the box of merchandise on top of the one full of DVD's, holds them all in his arms and heads back downstairs, taking the sonic screwdriver he'd first found and turning it on halfway down the stairs.

"_Shit,_" Blaine hears from the living room and within seconds Kurt is at the bottom of the stairs, looking panicked. "Jesus," Kurt says, throwing his head back with a frustrated sigh when he sees Blaine's grin. He goes back into the living room, flops face down on the sofa and grumbles, "When I said 'get the blanket,' did you hear 'go through my stuff?'"

"Nope," Blaine says cheerily as he places the boxes down on the coffee table and throws the sonic screwdriver in the air, watching as it spins, then catches it effortlessly and points it at Kurt. "Feel anything?" he asks as he presses the button and the distinctive, shrill sound of the screwdriver fills the air.

Kurt props himself up on his elbows and glares at Blaine. "If I say yes, will you put my stuff back?"

"Hey, come on," Blaine says, pointing the screwdriver at various items in the room and pouting as if he expected something to happen before turning back to Kurt and grinning again. "You must like this stuff if you have a box full of it."

"You weren't supposed to find it," Kurt says quietly and Blaine kneels down on the floor next to the sofa so he's level with Kurt's face and taps the end of the screwdriver against his nose.

"Like you weren't supposed to find my Harry Potter _and _Lord of the Rings Halloween costumes?"

Kurt snorts. "I already knew you were a nerd though." He shrugs one shoulder. "I keep it quiet."

Blaine leans up to press a kiss to Kurt's mouth and pulls away with a smile, putting the box full of merchandise in front of Kurt on the sofa. Kurt frowns down at it, grunting when Blaine gets up and lies down next to him, half of his body on top of Kurt's. "Show me your inner nerd," Blaine says, chin resting on Kurt's shoulder, breath ghosting over Kurt's cheek.

"Do I have to?" Kurt grumbles, ducking his head. He's never let anyone see the extent to which he loves _Doctor Who _and he knows the moment he's started talking, he may not stop for hours on end.

"Yupp," Blaine says with a sense of finality and Kurt sighs, snatching the screwdriver Blaine has in his hand.

"This," he says, "is the Eleventh Doctor's sonic screwdriver." Blaine grins as he starts talking and snuggles in closer, nodding for Kurt to continue. "For a brief time he used the Tenth Doctor's screwdriver which is," Kurt picks another item out of the box: a smaller, grey screwdriver with a blue light, "this one. In his first full episode though, it got destroyed and the TARDIS, while it was rebuilding itself, made him a new one." He gestures at the Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver. "There's only been two screwdrivers since Doctor Who restarted with Christopher Eccleston because his Doctor used the same one the Tenth Doctor used." Kurt stops and thinks for moment and Blaine eyes his profile.

"What?"

"Well, I guess there's actually been three, if you count the Doctor's future screwdriver which River uses."

"River?" Blaine asks and Kurt's face lights up as he picks up _another _screwdriver and holds it up.

"River Song, a.k.a Melody Pond, a.k.a The Doctor's wife, has a future version of the Doctor's screwdriver because it was given to her by the Doctor in a future he hasn't lived yet."

"You've lost me," Blaine says frowning and Kurt shifts a little, rearranging himself and Blaine so they're both on their sides, facing each other, both leaning up on an elbow. Blaine rests his other hand on Kurt's hip and idly swipes his thumb back and forth as Kurt continues.

"River and the Doctor are going in different directions. What happens in the Doctor's future, is River's past and vice versa."

"River's future is the Doctor's past?" Blaine says, clarifying for himself and Kurt nods enthusiastically.

"You're catching on," he says, bopping Blaine on the nose with River's screwdriver and Blaine briefly goes cross-eyed.

"You're a good teacher and a big nerd," Blaine counters, titling his head a little as Kurt presses his lips in a thin line, dips his gaze and shrugs.

"I just like it," he says after a while and Blaine nudges Kurt's cheek with his nose.

"And it's adorable. You're eyes light up and you get really into it like you do when you talk about musicals or clothes."

A faint smile passes across Kurt's lips and Blaine pulls them closer, dropping their heads down to lie on the sofa, nuzzling into Kurt's neck and wrapping his arm around Kurt's back and leaning back into the hand Kurt tangles in his hair.

"I love you whether you're nerdy or not."

"Love you too," Kurt murmurs back and Blaine hugs him tighter, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck and wondering just how many times he can use sonic screwdriver as a euphemism before Kurt kicks him out.

* * *

><p><strong>If you're a Whovian, review and tell me which Doctor's you're favourite. I always love knowing who loves what Doctor.<strong>


	68. Pretend

**So I asked you guys to tell me who your favourite Doctor is. 2 people said Ninth, 6 people said Tenth, 3 people (including myself and Jammy) said Eleventh and 2 people were one the fence. I knew Tennant would end up the favourite ... but Eleven is definitely my Doctor.**

**Prompted by _Me (although I don't remember thinking this prompt up): In the warehouse after Sexy, one of the Crawford girls is over the top flirting with Blaine and Kurt comes to rescue him._**

**I _really _don't remember making this up ...**

* * *

><p>Kurt was damp. Damp and smelling heavily of laundry detergent or whatever soapy substance was used to make foam. He didn't mind so much while he was running through it, Blaine chasing after him, trying to drag them down to roll around, but now the performance was over and everyone had caught their breath, he just felt a bit sticky.<p>

Luckily, Wes and David had thought ahead and packed a bag of hand towels, one for each Warbler and a few extras for the Crawford girls, to use afterwards. Kurt was making good use of the towel now, sitting on the stage and wiping over his face and hands, trying to get rid of the clammy feeling he had. It worked to a certain extent, but not fully, so he opened up the extra bag of face and hair care products he'd brought and flipped open his handheld mirror, assessing the damage.

He grimaced a little at the sight of his hair and took out a comb, getting out most of the bubbles and restyling it to something suitable until they got back to Dalton and he could shower. Twice.

His skin was a whole other story. While Kurt appreciated cleanliness, he didn't usually pour a bucket of soap bubbles all over himself, which was essentially what had happened during the performance, so he refrained from grumbling out loud about the damage and the extra moisturizing he might have to do and swiped over his forehead with a face wipe, feeling a little more refreshed.

He looked up and away from his mirror when a loud giggle echoed around the warehouse, which now appeared to be devoid of Warblers and the Crawford girls other than Kurt himself, Blaine and a brunette girl playing with the ends of her hair and fluttering her eyelashes at Blaine.

Kurt cocked his head as he watched the two interact. It was painfully obvious that the girl was flirting with Blaine and Kurt had to suppress a snort because despite Blaine's insistence that people weren't beating his door down to date him, in the past week Kurt had been witness to three (four now) girls practically throw themselves at Blaine. Blaine, as always, never noticed a thing. Kurt supposes he should let Blaine off because it does tend to be _girls _who want him and neither of them are educated in the ways of female flirting, but the girls drop themselves into Blaine's lap (quite literally on one occasion) and it amuses Kurt that he's still oblivious.

The girl giggles again, at something Blaine's said Kurt assumes, and Kurt frowns as Blaine flinches, just a tiny bit, and takes a small step back, the space immediately being filled as the girl shuffles closer, looking up at Blaine through her lashes in a way that might have Blaine stammering… if she were a boy. It's painfully obvious now that Blaine's uncomfortable. The girl is laying it on thick and although Kurt can see why (Blaine's hair is starting to curl out of his gel and his shirt is a little see through from the foam), Kurt himself is cringing as she flicks her hair back and sticks her chest out, one hand now on her hip. Kurt watches as Blaine becomes stiff in his posture and his eyes flick down to the girls chest, then dart around the room in a panic, landing briefly on Kurt, wide and pleading.

Kurt does and says nothing at first, letting Blaine look back at the girl before he takes the towel from around his neck away and packs up his things quietly, slipping them into his satchel and trying not to disturb the conversation he can only hear murmurs of. Once he's put everything away, he hoists his bag onto his shoulder, slings the towel over the top of it and heads towards Blaine and the girl, plan firmly in place as he reaches them.

"Hey." Kurt smiles and slips his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder and resting their heads together. "Ready to go?" He squeezes his arms lightly around Blaine's waist, hoping Blaine will take the hint and play along.

Blaine nods and relaxes, Kurt feeling it more than seeing it, and rests a hand over the top of Kurt's, swiping his thumb back and forth over Kurt's knuckles. "Yeah, I'm ready." Kurt resolutely ignores the tightening in his chest as Blaine continues to trail his fingertips over his hand and blinks at the girl, whose eyes have narrowed as she watches them, and Blaine shifts a little, leaning in closer to Kurt. "Kurt, this is Summer. Summer, Kurt."

_Always the gentleman, _Kurt thought fondly, nodding at Summer who deflates a little and smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Kurt says. He then turns his face so his nose is almost pressed to Blaine's temple, trying not to simply stay there and breathe Blaine in, because although Blaine knows how Kurt feels, right now they're pretending. "We really should get going. The Warblers are probably waiting for us," Kurt says quietly and Blaine hums his agreement, nudging at Kurt's forehead with his own until he moves back a little and can smile up at him.

"I better get going to," Summer says, pointing over her shoulder and regaining Kurt's attention, though he can still feel Blaine's eyes on him even as he lets Blaine go and comes to stand beside him, linking their hands.

"I'm sure we'll see you around."

"Yeah," Summer says, nodding a goodbye as Kurt starts to walk away, taking Blaine with him. He's stopped suddenly by a hand on his wrist and he looks over his shoulder to see Summer jerk her head backwards, so he tells Blaine to carry on, reassuring him he'll be quick and turns back to Summer whose fidgeting a little and biting her lip, looking guilty. "Sorry," she eventually says. "I would've toned it down a bit if I knew you guys were together."

"It's alright," Kurt says smiling, a little shocked by the unexpected apology. "It happens."

Summer's mouth twitches up into a smile and she straightens out her cardigan. "Could you apologise to Blaine for me as well? I think I might've freaked him out a little." Kurt nods and sets off to leave again when Summer says, "He really cares about you." Kurt opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out. "I was going to keep flirting when you came over, thinking it was all a plan to make me stop," Kurt tries not to look guilty, "but the way he looked at you when he introduced us…"

She trails off and Kurt swallows heavily, willing his now racing heart to slow down before he faints. He has no chance to reply or even say goodbye as Summer smiles once more and turns on her heel, disappearing out of the warehouse and into a group of her friends, leaving Kurt alone in the empty space and wandering if he and Blaine weren't pretending at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Saturday! (It's just gone 12:01am where I am)<strong>


	69. Introductions

**Glee is back on Tuesday and Cooper _fucking _Anderson will be on it (If you haven't guessed, I adore Cooper already). Even though I'm not watching the episode until Thursday, I will be freaking out over the gifs and everything on Tumblr on Wednesday *le flails***

**Prompted by _insert-witty-comment-here: Blaine tries to introduce his Dad to Kurt but his is kind of not interested of mean or whatever and then Blaine is upset :( So Kurt makes him feel better._**

**Blaine's Dad isn't an asshole in my headcanon, so this was kinda hard to write, but I think I managed to make him an idiot, but not the worst, homophobic asshole he could be.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

Kurt's lying on his front on his bed, reading the latest issue of Vogue, and he looks up at the sound of Blaine's voice to see the boy himself stood in the doorway, his arms across his chest. "I… forgive you?" Kurt tries with a frown and Blaine shakes his head and steps further into the room to sit on the end of the bed beside Kurt's head. Kurt flips Vogue closed and sits up next to Blaine, their legs hanging off the end of the bed, feet brushing together.

Blaine's looking down at his hands in his lap with a blank expression and Kurt's about to ask him what's wrong when he says, "I'm apologizing in advance for my father."

Kurt's brow furrows further. "You're Dad?"

"No, my _father_," Blaine says firmly, with a little more venom than usual, briefly glancing sideways at Kurt.

Kurt remembers then a conversation he and Blaine had a month or so ago when Kurt mentioned that he'd never met Blaine's Dad. He's met Blaine's mother. She's a lot like Blaine: polite, pristine appearance and warm, brown eyes. She likes Kurt well enough and is always welcoming, but Blaine's father is illusive and rarely around. Kurt's seen him once, passed him in the hallway on the way to Blaine's room, and his eyes were the same brown as Blaine's and his mother's, but they were distant and narrowed when they saw Kurt, darting away as quickly as they could.

Until Kurt asked a while ago, he hadn't questioned Blaine on his father, worried what he might hear. He doesn't think Blaine's fathers a bad man, judging by the lack of bruises and family upset Blaine has, but he's certain he's no Burt Hummel. Blaine had curled in on himself a little when Kurt had asked and said, "He's a father, not a Dad." Kurt didn't need to hear anything more, although Blaine continued and explained the relationship between himself and his father (_"We love each other, but from a distance"), _and Kurt simply listened with a firm grip on Blaine's hand at all times.

"Did he do something?" Kurt asks quietly, taking a hold of Blaine's hand and squeezing lightly in a way he hopes is reassuring. Kurt doesn't know what's going on yet, why Blaine's apologizing out of the blue for a man Kurt's never met, but he's come to learn that Blaine sometimes just needs to vent, whether it makes sense or not.

"No, it's what he's _going _to do," Blaine says, sighing when he finishes and turning towards Kurt, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "You know you're coming over Friday evening?" Kurt hums in confirmation. "Turns out my father will be there too and it's-" Blaine cuts off and sighs in frustration, lifting his head and looking at Kurt, shrugging one shoulder. "I told you before he's indifferent to me being gay and I think he's alright with it if I don't 'flaunt it'," The air quotes are obvious in Blaine's tone and Kurt shuffles closer, locking their ankles together, "so I don't know how he's going to be with meeting you."

Kurt understands now what Blaine really meant by loving his father from a distance. Blaine doesn't 'flaunt' his sexuality by discussing it or bringing boys round and his father doesn't judge or voice his opinions. They love each other, but with conditions. It's a little ridiculous, Kurt thinks, that a father doesn't love his son unconditionally but he's thankful Blaine's father does still love Blaine, albeit in a strange way.

"Do you want to cancel?"

Blaine's eyes go wide and he shakes his head vigorously, taking Kurt's other hand and holding on tightly. "No, no, that's not what I'm saying. I just… I don't want you to think he's being rude. He might look at you a bit funny and not talk much but it's what he does." Kurt nods once and Blaine repeats the action, raising their joined hands and kissing over Kurt's knuckles. "Be patient with him, okay?" he mumbles into Kurt's skin and Kurt nods again, smiling a little. "He's not Burt and he's not a _Dad_, but he's my family and… I do love him."

* * *

><p>Despite Blaine staying the night after his out of the blue apology and giving Kurt a description of his father and his habits, Kurt was still nervous as he stepped up to the Anderson's front door and knocked lightly, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open. A bit of the weight lifted as Blaine opened the door and grinned widely, dragging him inside and placing a kiss to his lips before taking Kurt's coat and ushering him into the kitchen as he hangs it up.<p>

"Kurt!" Kurt smiles as he's enveloped in a hug by Blaine's mother and kissed on the cheek. "How're you?"

"Good," Kurt says as they part, fidgeting with his hands, and Blaine's mother eyes him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Don't be nervous and give him time," she says and Kurt knows she's referring to Blaine's father. Kurt misses his own mother immensely in that moment and is grateful Blaine's is around, someone on their side if his father ever steps out of line.

Kurt nods and immediately takes Blaine's hand as he steps into the kitchen beside him. "He's in the living room," Blaine says quietly, biting his lip. "Ready?"

"Patience," Kurt says firmly, an echo of Blaine's request the other night, and Blaine smiles, placing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Courage."

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

Blaine's father shuts his newspaper as Blaine and Kurt enter the living room and stand in front of the sofa he's sat on. They're still holding hands and Blaine's fathers eyes flick down to them, his face stony and his eyes distant, the same way they were the first time Kurt ever saw him.

He doesn't look much like Blaine, Kurt thinks, as he looks him over. He's not overly tall and Blaine obviously gets his height and compact structure from him, but he evidently takes after his mother in appearance and personality.

Kurt hears Blaine swallow heavily. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

Blaine's father shifts forward and rests his elbows on his thighs, hands clasped in front of him, looking up at them both, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "Kurt," he says in way of greeting and Kurt gives him a small smile, pressing his arm tighter against Blaine's for the contact and comfort.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Kurt says and he hopes the flash of something in Blaine's father's eyes is respect. Kurt doesn't so much want this mans approval, but he wants something akin to respect and acknowledgement that he's a part of Blaine's life.

"You're a friend of Blaine's from school, then?"

Blaine goes tense beside Kurt and Kurt stutters, glancing to Blaine in a slight panic and seeing his boyfriends jaw clenched and his face set in a hard expression. "Dad," Blaine says through gritted teeth and Blaine's father flicks his eyes to Blaine, seemingly unwavering at his son's rising anger.

"It's good to see Dalton's giving you well-mannered friends," Blaine's father says and the last word has barely left his mouth before Blaine's tugging on Kurt's hand and pulling him back into the kitchen, breathing heavily through his nose and Kurt stumbling over his own feet, almost crashing into Blaine's back as they come to a stop.

Blaine lets go of Kurt and sits down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, puts his head in hands and curls his fingers into his hair, tugging on the strands a little. "I'm sorry," Kurt hears him mumble and Kurt stands next to him and presses a kiss into his hair, glancing up at Blaine's mother who's stopped cooking and is watching them with a sad expression.

She puts down the mixing spoon she's holding and comes towards Blaine, squeezing his shoulder and trying to get him to look up. "What did he do?"

"It's good to see Dalton's giving you well-mannered _friends_," Blaine repeats, growls really, and Blaine's mother shuts her eyes and shakes her head, rhythmically rubbing her hand up and down Blaine's arm.

"I'll talk to him. That was..." She doesn't even finish, just trails off into a sigh and looks up at Kurt as she heads into the living room, patting his shoulder apologetically as she passes.

Kurt stays where he is for a while, his head resting on top of Blaine's, an arm around his back until Blaine swings round on the stool and pulls Kurt between his legs, burying his face in Kurt's chest and clinging to the back of his shirt. "M'sorry," Blaine says again and Kurt tangles a hand in the back of Blaine's hair, the other arm draped around his shoulders. "I didn't think he'd outright ignore the fact I said boyfriend. I've never had to introduce a boyfriend before so I-" Blaine's voice cracks and Kurt hugs him tighter, at a loss for what to do other than hold him because neither of them have experienced this before. Blaine has said many times his father loves him, that they both stay quiet about everything, so this is new for everyone. The out loud and obvious dismissal of Blaine's sexuality is new and, as strange as it may sound, unexpected.

"Patience," Kurt says and Blaine laughs bitterly into Kurt's chest before tipping his head up to look Kurt in the eye, his own eyes shining with tears that shouldn't be there, that Kurt will wipe away if they dare to fall.

"I've been patient for two years," Blaine says, his voice quiet and broken, sounding younger than his sixteen years and Kurt rests their foreheads together, sliding his arms fully around Blaine's shoulders.

"So use the next best thing."

Blaine smiles and nudges his nose against Kurt's, breathing him in. "Courage?"

Kurt hums and slips his eyes shut. "Courage."

* * *

><p><strong>*Snuggles Blainers*<strong>


	70. Dalton

**Cooper Anderson is my new favourite. If you haven't seen Big Brother yet than you're in for a treat ... I _adored _it so much and Cooper is everything I thought he'd be and everything I wanted him to be.**

**Prompted by _booksandmusicandmusicandbooks: __Blaine gives Kurt (or the other way around) a kitten for Christmas/birthday._**

**Now I want a kitten .**

* * *

><p>It was Kurt's eighteenth birthday today and Blaine was standing on his doorstep, holding the present he'd brought, currently in a big box he had his hands clasped underneath, and staring down at it, wondering if Kurt would even like it, if it was too much, if he should take it back, if-<p>

"Are you going to knock or not?"

Blaine's head shoots up and he blinks at Kurt, now leaning against the doorframe, with wide eyes, shaking his head to clear it. "Um yeah. Just… thinking." He slips past Kurt, leaning up to kiss him on the way, shuffling into the house, holding the present tightly until he reaches the living room and puts it down carefully on the coffee table. He leaves the rest of Kurt's family in the living room and quickly darts back into the kitchen, stopping Kurt and pulling him in for a proper kiss, gripping the front of his cardigan with tight fists. "Happy Birthday beautiful," he says as they part, grinning at the dazed look on Kurt's face.

Kurt murmurs a thank you then blinks rapidly and peers over Blaine's shoulder into the living room, just catching sight of the large box, wrapped in black paper with a perfectly tied white ribbon on the top. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for Finn," Blaine says flatly, giggling as Kurt swats at his arm and lightly shoves him out of the way.

"It's my birthday, be nice."

"On my best behaviour," Blaine says with a salute, following Kurt into the living room and stepping over Finn's feet to sit down next to him, bumping his fist against the taller boys when he holds it out. Kurt kneels behind the coffee table, facing the sofa and inspects the box, turning it slowly, ignoring his Dad telling him to just open it if he's so curious.

"There's no fun in just opening it," Kurt says, placing a hand either side of the box. "You have to try and work out what it is. Sniff it, look at it, shake it."

As Kurt goes to pick the box up, Blaine waves his hands about frantically. "No, no, no, don't shake it!"

Kurt lets go of the box like it's burst into flames and holds his arms to his chest. "What, why?" he asks in a panic, eyeing the box warily, along with everyone else in the room except Blaine, and raises his eyebrows when he sees a row of four holes cut into the top on one side. "Oh my God," he breathes, a grin spreading across his face as he looks towards Blaine, who nods when Kurt says, "Dalton."

"Dalton?" Burt repeats, glancing at Carole who shrugs then laughs as Kurt scrambles around the table and throws himself at Blaine, who squeaks as Kurt sits across his lap and squeezes him tightly, arms around his shoulders, face buried in his hair.

"Dad's gonna _freak_," Kurt says, holding Blaine even tighter and Blaine clutches at Kurt's back and hides in his neck when Burt shifts forward in his chair, eyes boring into the top of Blaine's head.

"Freak about what?" Burt says warily.

Kurt starts to chuckle and bites his lip to try and keep his laughter from bursting out, still clinging to Blaine in pure joy. He takes a moment to calm himself down, let his breathing steady, ignoring his Dad's persistent calling of his name, before climbing off Blaine, giving him a parting kiss and carefully opening the box, bouncing on the balls of his feet when he peers inside. "_Blaine_," he squeals, clapping his hands together before bending over and dipping his hands into the box, pulling them back out holding a pure black kitten, with large brown eyes, that immediately starts to lick at Kurt's face when close enough.

Carole holds a hand over her heart at the sight and gives Blaine an adoring look, making the boy blush, and at the same Finn says, "Well, I wasn't expecting that," Burt says, "So I'm gonna freak out," and Blaine ducks his head, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"Dad, come _on_," Kurt says before Burt can open his mouth again. The kitten nuzzles at Kurt's cheek and Kurt scratches between its ears, grinning as it purrs and licks him again. "Isn't he adorable?" Kurt then giggles and Blaine glances up at him, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as he watches the kitten try to nip the end of the Kurt's nose, it's eyes shining and trying again when Kurt doesn't tell him to stop.

Burt hums warily and turns his eyes back to Blaine, raising an eyebrow and staring at him hard. Blaine laughs nervously, rubs the back of his neck and says, "It was that or a dog," and Finn snorts, trying to hide it in a cough when Burt raises his other eyebrow at him. Burt's about to interrogate Blaine further, ask why a _cat_ seemed to be a good present instead of something… not alive, but his gaze is drawn back to Kurt who walks into his line of sight and sits himself sideways across Blaine's lap, an arm around Blaine's shoulders, their heads resting together and the kitten settled on Kurt's thighs, licking over Blaine's fingers when he reaches out.

Burt sighs and nods when Carole catches his eye and gives him a look that says _Let them be_. "So," he starts, eyeing up the kitten, "it's name is Dalton?"

Kurt grins and nods, looking at Blaine like he's just given him a leading role on Broadway, not a kitten and says, "Dalton." He nudges Blaine's cheek with his nose when Blaine smiles and scratches at the kitten's ears, squeezing Kurt's waist where his arm is settled around him. "The perfect reminder of Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>I want a kitten and I want to call it Dalton.<strong>


	71. Wedding

**Just signed up to Pottermore. Waiting for my validation email and THEN I'M IN. *happy dance***

**Prompted by _ThePianoWoman: One word: Wedding._**

**There are no big, long, sappy vows in this because I personally hate those (they're always _too _long and yeah..) - I'm hoping this is all okay for everyone without that. Oh and do I need to warn for mentions of sexual things?**

* * *

><p>Kurt blinks himself awake as a rush of cold hits his back. He hums questioningly then grins as Blaine drapes the duvet back over both of them and curls himself around Kurt, pressing kisses to his shoulder.<p>

"You're not supposed to be in here," Kurt says quietly, closing his eyes again and laying his own arms on top of Blaine's that are around his waist.

"This is the bride seeing the groom before the wedding, so technically," Blaine presses his nose to the back of Kurt's neck and pulls Kurt closer, "no rules broken."

"Oh so you're the bride?" Kurt asks amused, trying to turn in Blaine's arms but falling still when Blaine whispers, "Groom can't see the bride" against his skin.

"And yes I'm the bride," Blaine continues a little louder, leaning up to nip at Kurt's ear. "That role goes to whoever takes it up the ass the most."

Kurt snorts but still cringes and says, "Do you have to be so crude?"

"Yes," Blaine says definitively before telling Kurt to keep his eyes closed and rolling him onto his back so their fronts are pressed together and Kurt can feel Blaine hard against his thigh. Blaine kisses both his eyelids and runs his hands over his face and down his neck to splay over his chest. "Keep your eyes closed and just feel this out," Blaine says.

And Kurt does.

* * *

><p>Blaine receives a confused look from a sleep rumpled Finn when he emerges from Kurt's room and hour or so later, smiling to himself. Kurt's still laid out across the bed under the covers with his eyes shut when Finn comes into the room, slamming the door without caring for anyone's eardrums.<p>

"Finn," Kurt yelps as he sits up, clutching the covers to his chest, covering up the flush that taints his skin pink.

"I thought Blaine was sleeping on the couch?" Finn says, sounding confused and Kurt tilts his head to on side.

"He did. He came in here about an hour ago."

Finn frowns and sits at the end of Kurt's bed. "I thought you weren't supposed to each other before the wedding?"

"He made me keep my eyes closed," Kurt explains, his own brow furrowing as he realizes how odd this all sounds. "He thinks the rule isn't broken if it's only the bride seeing the groom."

"Blaine's the bride?" Finn asks, his voice jumping up an octave. Kurt glares at him and leans forward to snatch his mug of coffee and take a large gulp.

"I'll ignore that you asked that in a frankly offensive tone," Kurt says, passing Finn's mug back and pushing at his back until he stands up. "Now go away. I need to get ready because I…" Kurt pauses and swallows heavily, staring into the distance, "am getting married today."

"Oh God, you're not freaking out are you?" Finn puts his coffee mug down and steps back towards the bed, holding his arms like he wants to comfort Kurt but not sure what to do. He settles for patting Kurt's bare shoulder and biting his lip.

Kurt looks at Finn's hand then shakes his head, takes in a deep breath and exhales it through a smile. "I'm getting married." Finn blinks at him and takes his hand away, still unsure of what to do. "To Blaine," Kurt then says.

"Did that need to be made sure of?" Finn asks, "Because that part's been pretty obvious for like nine years."

Kurt glances up at Finn and says, "That's how long I've known Blaine," and Finn nods, grinning widely.

"Exactly."

Before Kurt can say anything more, Finn heads towards the door and leaves Kurt to get ready with a parting grin and a shout of, "Love you bro."

Kurt shakes his head with a chuckle, hugs his duvet covered knees to his chest and holds his left hand out, smiling at his ring finger. "I'm ready," he says, dropping his hand and closing his eyes, picturing Blaine's face at sixteen and the man he knows today, so different, but always the boy Kurt loves. He flops back against the pillows and turns his face into one, inhaling the scent of Blaine that's left behind and says one more time, "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Kurt's imagined his wedding day many times. When he was little, he sometimes played it out in his back garden, throwing petals above his head and spinning as they fell down, the stem of a daisy tied around his ring finger in substitute of a real ring. As he got older things changed. He used to want the beach in summer, then he wanted New York in the spring. He used to want white roses down the aisle, then he wanted red.<p>

By the time he was old enough to realize the only thing that hadn't changed was that it was a man opposite him at the altar, he was ready to tell his Dad he was gay and when he was accepted and loved completely, he kept dreaming of the anonymous man that would start to cry halfway through their vows and drag Kurt into a kiss because he couldn't wait one more second to be Kurt's husband.

When Kurt met Blaine, the nameless man started to get shorter, his hair became neat and gelled down and his eyes turned hazel brown and bright to match his wide grin. Kurt pretended it wasn't Blaine until their six-year anniversary when he could no longer deny that the man in his head that was down on one knee with a ring in a box had Blaine's voice. And that was okay.

It took two years for him to act on it though, even think about mentioning it to Blaine (although they'd discussed the idea briefly before but agreed it was too early, they needed to settle in New York for a while first). It was a week before their eight-year anniversary and they we're sat on the couch, Kurt leaning against Blaine's side, head on his shoulder when Blaine twisted a little and tilted Kurt's head up, pressing their lips together and smiling.

Kurt had smiled back, clutching onto the front of Blaine's t-shirt and marveling at the domesticity of their whole evening: dinner, doing the washing up together, a movie. Everything felt like home, felt settled, and he'd pulled back from Blaine's kisses, blinked at the boy hovering over him and said, "Marry me?"

Kurt had planned his proposal as much as he planned his wedding and he'd always though there'd be candles, a restaurant, maybe the night sky full of stars wheeling above him, but when Blaine started to laugh and pulled Kurt into his lap, saying "Yes, yes, yes," into his neck, he felt like those things were overrated. He didn't need much else, just Blaine and his yes.

Right now he was thinking the same, that big white weddings with four hundred guests and the most expensive wine was overrated. He's grinning at Blaine across from him as they stand under an arch of trees in Central Park, the usually green leaves an array of oranges and dusty browns, and when one falls into Blaine's hair, Kurt picks it out and shuffles a little closer, squeezing Blaine's hands and glancing out into the small crowd of friends and family seated watching them.

Carole's already wiping at her eyes, Burt with his arm around her and a proud look on his face as he blinks tears away while watching the boys up front. Finn's much the same, as is Rachel seated next to him, their hands clasped tightly between them in spite of their break up two years ago. There's an array of other New Directions members smiling up at them, a few of Kurt's and Blaine's friends from work, Blaine's mother, clutching a handkerchief tightly to her chest, her bottom lip trembling and five or six passers by who've stopped to watch the ceremony, standing a polite distance away with gracious smiles.

Kurt turns back to Blaine and feels the thumping in his chest get louder and faster as he just registers the words, "I now pronounce you married," and Blaine surges forward, cupping Kurt's face and kissing him like he's never done it before, tasting every inch of Kurt's mouth he can reach. Kurt throws his own arms around Blaine's back and holds on tightly, chanting _marriedmarriedmarried _in his head and feeling warm at every point at which Blaine is touching him, Blaine's arms now wound around his neck. He faintly registers the flash of a camera, the cheers of everyone around before pulling away and breathing heavily, laughing a little and rolling his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," Kurt says and Blaine whispers the same in return, choking over his words as tears roll down his cheeks, wiping away one of Kurt's at the same time. Kurt grins and thinks of what else he could say, what words could possibly be perfect in this moment, let Blaine know that he is everything and more than he ever wanted in life. All he can find to say is "I love you," so that's what he says, over and over, until his throat his dry and his voice straining.

Even then he says it one more time.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* I love them so much.<strong>


	72. Paint

**I have four essays and two other assignments to do in the next two weeks, so bear with me on updates for this.**

**Prompted by _The-Warbler-Who-Lived: Painting/Decorating. One where they're painting a wall or something and Blaine just can't seem to be able to do it to Kurt's perfection._**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles and sighs, slumping back against his apartment – <em>their <em>apartment, his and _Blaine's _apartment – door, as the click of it closing resounds in his head and says, "Home." It isn't actually home, it's a small student apartment three blocks away from NYADA, but Kurt has New York, the dream and Blaine, the boy who makes Kurt's home anywhere he is.

He pushes away from the door and dodges around the mountains of boxes precariously perched around the open plan living room and kitchen and calls Blaine's name as he goes, trying to find him in the mess. They'd brought all the boxes up, said goodbye to Burt and Carole (a less teary affair than the previous year when it was Kurt's first time away from home) who hugged and ruffled Blaine's hair and told them both to look after each other and seconds after they'd left, Blaine had disappeared.

"In here," Blaine replies to Kurt's calls and Kurt heads towards the voice, rolling his eyes when he hears the telltale squeak of bedsprings.

"Blaine," he says as he reaches the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, "get off the bed."

Blaine spins mid jump and lands not so gracefully, windmilling his arms and grinning at Kurt. "I'm testing its sturdiness."

"We can do that later," Kurt says, pointedly raising an eyebrow and Blaine jumps to the floor, cups Kurt's face and kisses him before disappearing again, hopping around boxes in search of something. Kurt follows with a fond shake of his head and narrowly avoids being hit in the head with a pair of jeans Blaine throws behind him as he rummages through a box. "What are you doing now?"

"_Yes_," Blaine hisses triumphantly, standing up with a pot of paint in one hand and a paint roller in the other. "Let's decorate," he says, sliding past Kurt and nudging some things out of the way to get to a clear piece of wall so he can kneel down and start trying to open the paint pot.

"Urm, Blaine," Kurt starts, taking the roller from Blaine's hand and smiling as Blaine follows it with his eyes and pouts. "We decorate _after _everything's unpacked."

"But then you'll get paint on everything," Blaine frowns, shifting on his heels.

"When I say 'everything,' I mean the basics, so some of the boxes are out of the way, _then _you can go crazy with the paint," Kurt says and Blaine considers him for a moment then nods, springing back to his feet and picking up three boxes at once, snorting and laughing when he almost falls backwards and Kurt has to hold him up.

"One day I'll get over my need to impress you with feats of physical strength."

Kurt hums, tentatively lets go of Blaine, making sure he's stable, and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I hope not. It's cute."

"Not _quite _what I was going for, but I'll take it," Blaine grins and Kurt kisses the tip of his nose before patting his backside and sending him towards the bedroom with the boxes.

* * *

><p>Four hours later and the basics are unpacked (coffee maker, clothes – carefully organized in the closet by Kurt and bathroom essentials). Kurt's sprawled out on the sofa, face pressed into a cushion as he thinks about having a nap for an hour or two before ordering in dinner. He blinks his eyes open slowly and smiles when he feels Blaine's breath fanning out over his face and sees the boy himself crouched in front of the sofa, brushing a hair off Kurt's forehead.<p>

"You okay, sleepyhead?"

"M'fine," Kurt mumbles, yawning and turning onto his side, stretching out his back.

Blaine swipes a thumb over Kurt's cheekbone and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm gonna start painting, okay?"

"_Blaine_," Kurt whines, feeling even more exhausted at just the thought of more work. Blaine's never ending energy has always been a mystery to him. "Can't it wait?"

"_Kurt_," Blaine whines back, mocking the tired boy on the sofa, "no it can't. I've been waiting all day so I'll start and you can help tomorrow."

Before Kurt can protest, Blaine's silences him with a kiss and is up on his feet on the other side of the room, pouring paint into a tray. Kurt sighs and hugs the cushion his head is on, deciding he'll watch Blaine until he falls asleep.

Kurt was finding it hard to let his eyes droop though when he was watching Blaine drip paint all over the (thankfully) covered floors and spreading it across the walls with no sense of direction whatsoever. "Blaine," he eventually finds the energy to say, waving an arm vaguely at the wall when Blaine turns to look at him, streaks of paint all over his face, arms and clothes. "You're supposed to paint in one direction."

Blaine looks over his shoulder and shrugs. "The whole walls gonna get covered anyway."

"Yes," Kurt says, leaning up on elbow and groaning at the ache is neck, "but if you go all over the place it'll look messy and streaky."

"It will?" Blaine asks, looking genuinely confused and Kurt smiles at how adorable he looks before sitting up and rolling his shoulders. He holds out an arm and makes a grabby hand at the paint roller when he stands up and Blaine hands it to him, now looking a little apologetic and Kurt squeezes his non-paint splattered hand on the way past.

Kurt dips the roller in the paint and places it against the wall, spreading it in an up and down pattern, gesturing at the section when he was out of paint. "If you do it all one way, there wont be streaks and weird patterns all over the wall. It'll look better," Kurt finishes and hands the roller back to Blaine who looks at it like he doesn't understand what it's for anymore. Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. "You've never painted a room before have you?"

"Nope," Blaine says, shoulders deflating and Kurt tilts his chin up, kisses him, careful to avoid any stray bits of paint and then shuffles behind him, putting one arm around Blaine's waist, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder and holding Blaine's wrist to lean them both down to put the roller in the paint. He can hear more than see Blaine's eye roll in his next sentence. "I know how to do this bit."

"Shush," Kurt says, swatting at Blaine's stomach, raising their joint arms and dragging Blaine's wrist up and down so the roller moves in the same motion, covering over the section next to Kurt's. "See," he says. "Much better."

"My way was quicker," Blaine mumbles and Kurt lets go of his arm so he can move the roller himself and hugs around Blaine's waist properly, rocking with him as he moves and stretches to reach higher. He presses his nose into Blaine's hair and Blaine hums contentedly then drops the arm with the roller in to his side, turning slightly into Kurt. "You koala-ing me won't help either."

"Comfy," is all Kurt says and Blaine leans his head back, awkwardly kisses Kurt's nose and says, "Your arms are getting covered in paint," laughing when Kurt promptly lets him go and crinkles his nose at the splotches of paint that have come off Blaine's t-shirt onto his arms. "Go have a shower," Blaine says, "and I'll finish this wall then order us dinner."

"Dinner in _our _apartment," Kurt says with a grin, forgetting about his paint covered arms and tilting his head at Blaine who nods and reaches out to put a stray piece of Kurt's hair back in place.

"Go ponder that in the shower," he says and Kurt rolls his eyes, disappearing into their bedroom and into the en-suite mumbling, "Will I _ever _be allowed to just have a moment?"

* * *

><p><strong>I may just squeal incredibly loudly during Glee tonight and end up pissing my off my whole flat. But, c'est la vie.<strong>


	73. Kennedy

**I finished two of my essays this week, so I've treated myself with writing a chapter of this. Also: OHMYGOD KLAINE. I COULDN'T STOP CRYING. (If you haven't seen last episode yet, WHY NOT!) Last thing: Me and Jammy are going to a convention in May! It's a little one _but _the whole of the Torchwood cast will be there and some of the old Doctors (Sylvester McCoy etc.) and EXCITED.**

**Prompted by _The-Warbler-Who-Lived: In IKAG where Kurt says "I need to find Blaine..."_**

**I wrote this quickly, but that's a good thing. When I start and can't stop, it's usually a good thing.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I need to find Blaine."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt has never known the halls of McKinley to be so loud, cramped and imposing. They've felt like this before when Karofsky was looming over him at every turn. Before Dalton, he'd gotten used to the feeling of every eye in the corridor being on him, sneering or laughing at him, but this time he knows they're looking for different reasons. His face is red and tear stained and he's sure the choked noises he can hear are jumping from his own throat, so he's not all that surprised that everyone's watching, whispering as he passes, wondering why he's running when he hasn't done that for a long time.<p>

He can't care for them right now though. He's trying to ignore the feeling of the walls closing in, his throat being squeezed until he can't breathe. He's weaving through the corridors, pushing past people quickly, chanting _BlaineBlaineBlaine_ in his head, barreling into said boy when he finds him by his locker.

Blaine flinches a little at the sudden contact and in another situation Kurt would apologise because he doesn't like to be startled either and reminded that at one time that meant a punch to the gut or a death threat was coming. But today he spins Blaine around, stares into his wide brown eyes and grips his shoulders tightly, shaking him a little and blinking rapidly, trying to let Blaine know that NYADA's over, his dream is gone. All he gets out is a sob that he thinks might have made a word and he drops his chin to his chest, fingers curling into the shirt covering Blaine's shoulders, the fabric close to tearing.

Blaine seems to understand though. He uncurls Kurt's fingers from his shirt and leads him towards an empty classroom, wiping at Kurt's tears with a tissue once the door is closed and the chaos, the fear, the noise outside is quieter, no longer buzzing inside Kurt's head. "They think you cheated," Blaine says, dabbing at Kurt's wet face, his other hand curled around the back of Kurt's neck, thumb swiping through the short hairs there. Kurt slumps back against a desk, nods silently and gives a Blaine a look that asks how he knew. "You said Kennedy," Blaine says. "Outside. All you said was Kennedy."

Kurt remembers telling Blaine about his stupid idea, to stuff the ballot boxes and cheat because he wouldn't even be elected if the entirety of Ohio could vote. He knows it was a long shot, running and trying to make a change, but he hoped like he always does that someone would listen. Listen and hear. _That _was definitely a long shot. Blaine had been by his side though, always faithful Blaine, and had helped with the campaign, worked on Kurt's speech to address the real issues at McKinley and when Kurt had joked about stuffing the ballot boxes, the same way he had with Rachel, Blaine had grinned and kissed his cheek, reassuring him that that wouldn't be necessary. They both knew it wasn't true, but Blaine wasn't lying. He just has faith in Kurt and everything he does, zero percent chance of winning or not.

He has a second of panic now, as Blaine explains how he knew, thinking Blaine did it, he stuffed the ballots. Then it's gone as quick as it came. Kurt wants to slap himself for even considering Blaine would do that. The election has been Kurt's life recently, another step towards New York, and he can't fathom why he'd think Blaine of all people would jeopardize that.

"Do you know who did it?" Blaine says, train of thought in the same place as Kurt's and Kurt shakes his head, face scrunching up as he feels a fresh wave of tears coming. He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes and presses hard, wanting to scream at how unfair this all is. He never expects McKinley to be perfect but he thought that after prom last year and his return with Blaine by his side, something might have changed. But he's here again, with people talking behind his back, doing whatever they can to ruin any good he tries to do.

"Why do people hate me?" he says, dropping his hands from his eyes and looking at Blaine pleadingly. "Why can't people just see past the gay kid and actually pay attention to what comes out of my mouth? Is it so difficult?" He's almost yelling now, throwing his arms around as he talks, getting more agitated by the minute because this shouldn't have to be his life. All he wants to do is make one school in Ohio a little more accepting. He doesn't think that's asking too much. He opens his mouth to say something more, knowing he will be shouting this time but Blaine cups his face and pulls him forward, pressing their mouths together.

Kurt sucks in a breath in surprise but with one touch of Blaine's lips to his own, he already feels calmer, safe in the knowledge that this boy he loves so much will never hate him, never ignore him. His shoulders deflate after a while and he slides his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pressing their bodies together when Blaine hugs around his waist, splaying his hands out over Kurt's back so Kurt can feel as much of him as possible, feel the warmth radiating from his skin. "You don't need the election," Blaine says as they part, forehead against Kurt's, eyes still closed. "You don't need it for New York."

"Blaine," Kurt sighs, ready to tell Blaine yet again why he needs it. As painful as it is, it's a speech he's used to giving.

"You're beautiful," Blaine says, tilting his face down for a quick kiss, "inside and out." He steps back a little and smiles up at Kurt, fond and adoring. "You've given all you can, now let New York come to you."

"Bla-"

Blaine silences him with another kiss, holds him tighter and whispers against his lips, "New York is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>*watches Dance With Somebody again and sighs over how beautiful my OTP is*<strong>


	74. Dent

**FOUR DAYS GUYS. FRIDAY IS MY LAST OFFICIAL DAY OF MY FIRST YEAR OF UNIVERSITY *happy dance* But before that I have work to do...**

**Prompted by _Klaine123: Hurt!Blaine, Protective!Kurt_**

**I had the idea for this like two days ago but alas, essays take priority.**

* * *

><p>Kurt eyes up the front of Westerville High, scrunches his nose up and turns to Blaine. "It looks worse than McKinley." And it does. Blaine's brought him to his old school – well, his old old school – because Kurt asked him too. Kurt had babbled for five minutes about not wanting to force Blaine because he knows how much he hates the place and how he's just curious but that doesn't mean they <em>have <em>to go.

Blaine had grabbed his face, kissed him and said yes.

In a way, Blaine wants to face his demons. He hasn't been back to the school since he left and he thinks this will be good for him. He wants to walk the halls of a place that terrified him and not be terrified. It's after school hours, the place must be deserted, and Blaine wants to walk the halls with Kurt by his side, remembering how much pain this place caused him but holding his head high, saying "I'm so much better than you."

Kurt straightens his shoulders beside him, links their hands and sucks in a breath. "Ready?" he asks and Blaine nods, striding into the building, letting out a heavy breath as soon as he's inside. Kurt's nose crinkles up again and Blaine chuckles, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, just because he can. He's only two feet inside the building but he feels unstoppable. Life's been good to him since Dalton, since Kurt, and back inside a building that's always been small and crushing, he feels like a giant.

"It smells worse than McKinley," Kurt says and Blaine nods in agreement, peering down the corridors to each side of him and deciding on heading straight ahead, seeking out his old locker. Kurt follows silently, absently swinging their hands between them, looking at Blaine expectantly when they stop in the middle of the corridor, just left of a dried patch of something on the floor that Kurt's sidling away from.

"My old locker," Blaine explains, pointing at a beaten up red locker in front of them. There's a huge dent in its door, and Kurt's about to ask when Blaine says, "I caused that." Kurt flicks his eyes between Blaine and the locker and Blaine looks down at the floor with a sigh. "Locker shove," he says quietly and Kurt squeezes his hand tight, jaw dropping.

"Blaine," he breathes, eyes wide and apologetic and Blaine shrugs one shoulder, clearing his throat and standing tall, shaking his head to clear it.

"Want to see the music room?"

"Blaine," Kurt says again, tugging lightly on his arm and eyeing the locker, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder because the dent is _big_. Kurt's been shoved into lockers on many occasions, he knows how much they hurt, how hard they bruise and seeing that Blaine was pushed so hard he bent the metal scares him. It happened a long time ago, Kurt couldn't have done anything about it but in the same way Blaine touches him more lightly after they've discussed the bullying, Kurt wants to help, make _something _better.

"Can we just… not?" Blaine says, resting his cheek against the top of Kurt's head. "I know it hurts to see but today isn't about that. I'm here to feel big in a small place and talking about it, explaining it all is just…"

"It's okay," Kurt says quietly, resting a hand over Blaine's heart. "When you're rea-"

"Anderson!"

Kurt feels Blaine tense next to him and his heart rate increase under his palm. He doesn't have to look up to know the person who's spoken is someone Blaine doesn't want to see. He raises his head slowly though and looks over Blaine's shoulder to see a boy in tattered jeans and a faded Westerville High t-shirt smirking at them. Kurt narrows his eyes at him and keeps his grip on Blaine's hand tight.

"And you are?" Kurt asks, polite as ever with just a hint of bite.

The boy buries his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow. "Blainers, haven't you told you're fairy friend all about me? We used to be _great _friends."

Blaine scoffs beside Kurt and Kurt eyes him cautiously, keeping them close as Blaine steps backwards and turns himself towards the boy. "What do you want?" he grits out.

"Just chatting, Blainers. It's-"

"Don't call me that," Blaine spits, eyes hard and set on the boys face.

The boy tilts his head and tuts, shaking his head. "You still haven't learnt have you, _Blainers?_" The boys eyes glint with something like fire and in the time it takes Kurt to blink, the boys lunging towards Blaine and throwing him back against the lockers with an echoing thud, pinning Blaine's shoulders with his forearm across Blaine's chest. Kurt's hand is ripped from Blaine's as he goes back and Kurt's breath quickens as he takes in Blaine's wide, shining eyes, staring at a boy he thought he'd never see again, in a situation he thought he'd never be in again.

Kurt takes one step forward, thanks the fact that he's _a lot _stronger than he looks, curls a hand into the back of the boy's t-shirt and yanks him backwards, letting him stumble and fall to the floor, scrambling to get up and advancing on Kurt. He stops when Kurt raises one hand and points down the corridor. "Get out of here," he says through gritted teeth, flexing his free hand by his side. The boy flicks his eyes between Kurt and Blaine, who's now slumped against the lockers, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Picked yourself a fighter," the boy says, sounding a little impressed and Kurt steps into his space, so their faces are mere inches apart.

"Get. Out."

Blaine's told Kurt many times that his eyes are where his emotion is, that he can bring a room to silence with one glare and Kurt feels that now. He can feel every piece of anger he has towards the world, this school and this boy burning in his eyes. The boy must see it too because his face falls just for a second before he growls low in his throat and stalks off down the corridor, throwing Blaine a disgusted look as he goes.

The moment the boys out of sight, Kurt turns and cups Blaine's face in his hands, looking him over then petting over his chest and sides with delicate fingertips. "Are you okay? _God, _Blaine, tell me you're okay," Kurt says desperately and Blaine nods, wincing when he straightens up and Kurt presses a hand to the top of his back, retracting it when Blaine groans. "Shit."

"No, Kurt, m'fine," Blaine mumbles, draping his arms around Kurt's neck and pulling him closer, burying his nose in Kurt's hair and breathing him in. "I'm always fine if you're here," he whispers and Kurt carefully hugs him back, not pressing on his upper back, mindful of how quickly lockers bruise.

"Do you want to go?" Kurt asks after a while, feeling like he's had enough of this place. He can't even imagine what Blaine's feeling so he's surprised when he feels Blaine shake his head.

"I'm not gonna run." He pulls back and laces his fingers together behind Kurt's neck. "Not this time. They won't win again."

Kurt surges forward, swallowing Blaine's surprised squeak in a kiss and pulling him close again. "Demons run when a good man goes to war," Kurt says against Blaine's lips when they part and Blaine snorts, muffling his laugh in Kurt's neck.

"Did you really just quote Doctor Who?" Blaine gets out and Kurt chuckles, kissing Blaine's hair, rubbing lightly up and down his back.

"It made you smile."

Blaine lifts his head and tilts it as he looks up at Kurt, eyes shining with anything but fear. "You always make me smile."

* * *

><p><strong>I <em>had <em>to do the Doctor Who quote. IT WOULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD.**


	75. Giggle

**I've officially finished my first year of Uni *dances with myself***

**Prompted by _Mefeather: Tickle__ war._**

**My legs are horrendously ticklish... it's not fun.**

* * *

><p>It's completely by accident that Kurt discovers Blaine's ticklish. <em>Really <em>ticklish.

It's Friday evening and Blaine came over to Kurt's straight after school, singing with Kurt all the way and ignoring Finn protesting in the back because "you guys are cute and all, but there's only so much Pink and Katy Perry I can take." Kurt had glared at him in the windshield, smiling and belting out the end of _Firework _when Finn visibly shrunk back in his seat with a huff.

Finn had disappeared upstairs the second they'd got in the door, grumbling about car duets and a video game tournament, leaving a sniggering Blaine in the kitchen with Burt, Kurt and Carole. Carole had rolled her eyes and kissed each of the boys on their cheek, ushering them into the living room when Kurt insisted on trying to help with dinner. Blaine had coaxed him away by kissing him on the back of the neck and squeezing his hips, causing Kurt to flush a brilliant shade of red and duck out of Burt's sight, swatting at Blaine's arm as he went.

Friday night dinner passed as it always did: light conversation, Finn, Blaine and Burt high fiving over football scores, Carole and Kurt talking fashion and Kurt slipping his socked foot up Blaine's trouser leg every now and then, smirking at the hitch of breath he heard every time. Once they'd eaten, Kurt had slid in front of the kitchen sink before Carole could reach it, raising an eyebrow until she sighed and passed him the rubber gloves, handing Blaine the dishtowel to stop him hovering.

Twenty minutes and a lot of bubble blowing later, they're now in Kurt's room, Blaine lying on his back, head hanging off the end of the bed in a way he knows Kurt hates if it weren't for how much Kurt loves to lie across his chest and draw patterns over his exposed neck. Kurt's doing it now, fingers splayed out just under Blaine's chin, pressing lightly, leaving warm trails over Blaine's skin as they move. Kurt's hand jerks away when he slides his fingers around the back of Blaine's neck and Blaine shivers, eyes going wide and one hand flying up to grip Kurt's bicep.

"What did I do?" Kurt asks in a rush, in a panic really, and Blaine shuffles up the bed so his head is resting on it, looking up at Kurt and petting at his arm.

"Nothing," he says when he's settled, taking his hand off Kurt's arm and touching the back of his neck, frowning when he feels nothing. "It tickled, that's all."

"It… tickled?" Kurt asks slowly and Blaine nods, shaking his head and trying to get out from under Kurt when a grin starts to spread across Kurt's face, a glint in his eye.

"No, no, no," Blaine says, squirming underneath Kurt's weight and batting at his hands when Kurt shifts and straddles Blaine's hips, trying to reach around the back of Blaine's neck. "No fair. I'm not allowed to abuse your ticklish spots."

"Only because if you do, you know I'll start a sex ban," Kurt points out, grabbing both of Blaine's wrists and holding them together with one hand, smirking down at Blaine as he reaches his free hand under his neck and dances his fingertips over the skin. Blaine wriggles as Kurt keeps drawing circles with index finger, biting his lip to stop the laughter he can feel bubbling in his throat, whining a little in the hopes Kurt will stop.

Kurt chuckles low in his throat as Blaine keeps squirming and he leans down so their faces are close and he can feel the heavy puffs of air from Blaine's nose against his chin. He doesn't look away from Blaine's eyes as he dips his hand lower, trying to get further down Blaine's back where it's pressed against the bed to see if he's ticklish anywhere else. "I've touched you here before," Kurt says, swiping his thumb under the short hairs at the top of Blaine's neck, grinning when a Blaine emits a short, high pitched squeal of laughter. "What's changed?"

Blaine doesn't answer straight away, bucking his hips up in the hope it throws Kurt off but Kurt just smirks and nuzzles into Blaine's cheek, adjusting his hold on Blaine's wrists. "I've been… distracted," Blaine says, knowing Kurt will understand. Blaine's aware that Kurt likes his neck, likes to touch it when they kiss, spread his fingers out over the skin and feel Blaine's pulse beating fast and hard in time with his own. "Never really thought about it before," he says with a small shrug and Kurt hums, kisses Blaine's cheek and sits up a little.

"Are you ticklish anywhere else?"

"Don't kn-" Blaine starts but cuts himself off and firmly says, "No."

"You don't know do you?" Kurt says cheerily and Blaine huffs, yanks his wrists out of Kurt's hold and sits up, shoving Kurt's t-shirt up and sliding his palms over Kurt's ribs, biting at Kurt's jaw when he starts to giggle and fall backwards, pulling Blaine with him. "No, no, come on," Kurt gets out between laughs, thrashing his head from side to side as Blaine squeezes at his sides and starts to kiss lightly over his ribs, knowing the quick sensation and puffs of air always make Kurt squirm the most.

"Now we both have ticklish spots to abuse," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's skin and Kurt laughs loudly when Blaine licks over a rib, groaning as he feels Blaine smile.

"Not fair," Kurt grits out, pushing at Blaine's shoulders trying to get him off but his efforts aren't working and he growls through a laugh, squeezing his eyes shut and trailing his fingertips up Blaine's spine, hissing triumphantly when Blaine arches and giggles, pressing his forehead against Kurt's chest.

"Oh God," Blaine breathes when Kurt does it again, finding it more difficult with each movement of Kurt's fingers to stifle his laughing, eventually letting it burst out, slightly muffled by his face being buried in Kurt's chest. He assumes Kurt's still giggling because he's breathing over his skin and they both start to scrabble at each other, trying to touch any part of each other they can reach. Blaine slides up the bed and they end up rolling onto their sides, foreheads pressed together as they laugh, hands flying over each others bodies, legs kicking out so their knees keep colliding.

"Surrender," Blaine shouts when he feels short of breath and his ribs start to ache from laughing, holding his hands away from Kurt and panting into the space between them. "Surrender," he says again, dropping his arms and pulling Kurt towards him when he nods, hugging around his waist and tilting his head down for a kiss. Kurt lets Blaine kiss him lazily for while until they both need to stop for air, their lungs still gasping for it, and he drapes an arm around Blaine's shoulders and tangles their legs, nudging their noses together.

"I love hearing you laugh," Kurt says and Blaine blinks at him, expecting Kurt to say something, but not that.

"Thanks?" Blaine says, a question in his tone and Kurt drums his fingers once where they rest on Blaine's back and shuffles back just a little so Blaine's face is in focus.

"It's a nice sound," he says, Blaine frowning when a smirk tugs at the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I like the noises you make," Kurt says quieter, the flush high on his cheekbones betraying the sultry tone he tried to use.

Blaine grins and kisses the end of his nose. "What are you doing tomorrow he asks?" and Kurt says he's free, a confused look on his face. "My house is empty," Blaine says and Kurt raises one eyebrow, sensing where this is going. Blaine lifts his head, hovers directly above Kurt's ear and whispers, "You can make me scream," grinning when Kurt shivers and only just catching the reply he breathes against Blaine's neck.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>*grins like a maniac because Klaine are beautiful and I've finished Uni*<strong>


	76. Equal

**I'm back at home for four months off Uni - could _not _be happier right now.**

**Prompted by _invisiblevamp: Kurt is trying to get a drunken Blaine (from BIOTA) to be quiet and go to sleep but Blaine goes on about how he can't sleep without a hug._**

**This was going in one direction, then Kurt's mind went cray-cray and spilled all over the page.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt!<em>"

Kurt sighs at the way Blaine's whispering like he has some big secret, stops turning the key slowly in his front door (he swears his Dad installed the loudest lock possible for moments like these) and turns to look at Blaine over his shoulder. He squints through the darkness and just makes out Blaine's face in the dim porch light, his cheek resting against one of the wooden poles holding the porch roof up, his eyes wide and bright from too much alcohol. Blaine's got his arms curled around the pole too, clinging to it like he'll fall if he lets go and Kurt thinks that might not actually be far from the truth.

"Yes?" Kurt says, hissing through his teeth a little and he winces at how angry he sounds but he thinks it's justified. He never thought he'd reach the day where he's had enough of Blaine, can't stand the sight of his warm eyes but right now he feels that way. Right now, he'd be happy to leave Blaine on the porch all night, the silence and the spider in the corner his only friend.

Kurt can't do that though. He _wants_ to because he can feel his gut twisting unpleasantly every time he looks at Blaine and sees Rachel there too, pressing their mouths together, but he _can't_. Kurt's not a bad person and all things –_ stupid, awful, drunk things _– aside, Blaine is his best friend.

So he lets himself sound angry, refuses to soften his eyes and unclench his jaw when Blaine giggles, says, "Nothing," and goes back to swaying against the pole, humming quietly and blinking at Kurt expectantly. Kurt looks back at the door and gives up on trying to open it quietly, turning the key with a sharp flick of his wrist. The door swings open and he catches it before it slams into the wall and ushers Blaine inside, thankful Blaine doesn't protest and simply shuffles inside, grinning at Kurt as he goes past. "Your house is amazing," Blaine says as he wanders aimlessly into the kitchen, circling the island in the middle and trailing a finger over the marble top. Kurt lets Blaine talk quietly as he leads him up the stairs, ready to shut him up at a moments notice with a hand over his mouth. "Your house smells like you," Blaine continues when they get into Kurt's room and Kurt shuts the door, never happier that his Dad and Carole are heavy sleepers.

"I do live here," he says in response to Blaine and Blaine sits on the end of the bed, legs crossed, and tilts his head like he always does when he's thinking hard and Kurt hopes that means he's sobering a little.

"Do I live here?" Blaine asks and Kurt stifles a laugh, remembering that he's angry and that nothing Blaine says should be funny or endearing. He thinks it'd be easier if Blaine weren't such an adorable drunk (when he's not attached to Rachel's face).

"No, Blaine. This is _my _house," Kurt says, opening up his closet and grabbing his pyjamas. When he turns back around, Blaine's starfished on the bed, tapping his feet against thin air and inhaling heavily.

"I like the smell of you," Blaine says as he exhales, smiling and lifting his head to look at Kurt. "You always smell good."

Kurt drops his head and closes his eyes. He knows he and Blaine have… _something_, knows there's _some _attraction on both their parts but he doesn't want to hear these things now when he's mad at Blaine and can't stand to hear nice things come out of his mouth. Its empty words coming from an alcohol buzzed mind and while Kurt's heart usually thrums at a compliment from Blaine, tonight he just feels hollow.

"I'm going to change," Kurt mumbles as he heads for the bathroom, Blaine's eyes following him the whole way. Kurt glances up and swallows, giving Blaine a hard look before he goes. "Stay here." Blaine nods and Kurt slips into the bathroom, fisting his hands into his pyjamas as soon as the doors shut, resisting the urge to punch something or scream. He eventually finds the energy to chastise himself for wrinkling perfectly good silk and changes, leaving the bathroom with a plan: open the door, turn off the lights, get into bed and sleep.

It goes well, partly thanks to Blaine having curled up under the covers while Kurt was changing, until Kurt shuts his eyes, willing himself to sleep, and a small voice breaks through the silence.

"Kurt?"

Kurt debates staying silent because he knows that tone of voice. It's the voice Blaine uses when he knows he's done something wrong but he's not quite sure what it is or if he should be talking about it all. Kurt doesn't want to talk about it, not until Blaine's fully sober, but he sighs and rolls over, blinking at Blaine in the darkness.

Blaine grins at him and asks, "Can I have a cuddle?" Kurt suddenly thinks he may have read Blaine's tone of voice completely wrong and he is still _incredibly _drunk because he wasn't expecting that at all.

"I-uh," Kurt stutters, curling himself into an even tighter ball and shuffling away slightly. He can feel himself getting angry again because he knows that sober Blaine would drop this straight away, realize Kurt's uncomfortable and leave him to sleep. He turns into the pillow and avoids Blaine's eyes, just seeing Blaine's face falter a little as he looks away.

"I won't wrinkle your pyjamas," Blaine says, laying a hand on the bed between them, sliding a little closer until Kurt can make out his whole face, cheeks still flushed in the darkness from too much drink. Kurt wants to laugh a little at what he says, a bitter laugh, because that's the least of his problems. He'd happily crease his clothes and get slushie on his latest McQueen jacket in exchange for this night not happening. Blaine doesn't know that though, he's still buzzing happily from the drink and Kurt stops himself punching the bed and screaming, "Ruin my clothes, just stop breaking my heart."

Blaine's still smiling a little and looking hopeful. "Just one cuddle?" he says, pouting and normally that would crumble Kurt's resolve and he'd fall happily against Blaine, warm in the arms of a boy who he thinks might be his hero but tonight it's just another thing Kurt hates. He shakes his head just a small amount, hoping Blaine sees it in the dark. "Come on," Blaine prods, coming even closer so his knees knock against Kurt's and Kurt can feel Blaine's breath fanning over his face. "You give the best cuddles."

Kurt knows he shouldn't, doesn't want to either, but he knows Blaine's persistent and won't give up so he uncurls a little and shuffles forward, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder and sliding one arm under his torso, the other over the top of him to come rest across his back. Blaine cheers quietly in his ear and hugs around Kurt's shoulders, twisting their legs together a little and breathing steadily in a way Kurt usually finds comforting.

It's not the best of positions anyway, but it's not the weight of Blaine's torso on Kurt's arm or the slight strain of his neck that's making Kurt, for the first time, feel uncomfortable in Blaine's embrace. He's never felt like being this close to Blaine is wrong, like something's off with them, and although Kurt knows something _is _off, it still unsettles him.

He knows this debacle with Rachel will blow over within a week, two weeks at most, and Blaine will soon be back to being young Dumbledore, gay and wise, but Kurt can see already that watching the one person he's always thought of as perfectly happy in his own skin fall off kilter is going to be difficult.

It's as Kurt thinks about watching Blaine not be Blaine, watch his friend lose his confidence for a moment, question if what he is is after all a choice, that he pulls back from the hug and rolls back over, offering a tiny smile before he goes, the only one he's given Blaine since the bottle landed on him. He curls back up and hugs the duvet to his chest, stung with the realization he's having, late at night after a horrendous party, and he thinks he should've seen this at the start.

He should've seen that Blaine's _human._

He's an imperfect, fallible human being and Kurt's angry at _himself_ now for having Blaine on a pedestal all this time as the Disney prince of his life, charming smile, smooth voice and all. Kurt's made enough mistakes in his life to know people aren't perfect but he's spent the months he's known Blaine expecting the best of him and he shouldn't have. Blaine's a boy – a _teenage _boy – and while he's everything Kurt wants, (handsome, funny and sings like a dream) he can't help but do stupid things, make mistakes a boy will make. Blaine doesn't come unbruised and scar free.

Neither of them do.

Kurt feels lighter at this understanding that Blaine's more like himself than he thought. He's always held Blaine above him, put him in the light as his role model and person he hopes to be and while that's still true, it no longer seems like a ridiculous notion. Kurt's always felt close to Blaine like he doesn't with anyone else because they share the same pain from their pasts, too many locker shoves and insults that cut just deep enough to scar, and now they share more, are more alike than ever. Kurt makes mistakes, says and does thing he shouldn't and now so does Blaine.

Blaine's not on his pedestal anymore, walking the clouds above Kurt. He's on the ground, the earth between his toes, walking beside Kurt and tripping over rocks, bumping into to trees.

Kurt shuts his eyes and settles further into his pillows, smiling as he drifts to sleep because Blaine's no longer a Disney prince with a horse, a castle and a happily ever after.

Blaine's human, like Kurt, like everyone else.

And Kurt loves him just a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>See... his mind spilled <em>aaaaallll <em>over the page.**


	77. Tan

**In the time I've been gone I've had a major panic about failing an essay, realised I can pass the module without redoing it if my other essay is about 43% and now I'm being seriously impatient to get my other results. **

**In other news, I went to the convention and brought _so much_ stuff. Go on my tumblr (warblepuff) and you'll find a picture of everything - I'm a poor student but I _had_ to buy things.**

**Prompted by _Pineappleapples: Tan! Maybe Blaine or Kurt could get burnt at the beach of one of them could fake tan and be super orange._**

**"It looks weird if someone just has tanned hands!" - Oh, Blainers.**

* * *

><p>"You do realize I'm tanned already, right?"<p>

Kurt's laying on his stomach on his bed, leant up on his elbows reading Vogue, and he raises an eyebrow at the top of Blaine's head where he's leant against the foot of Kurt's bed. Blaine hasn't moved as he's spoken, not even stopped reading the book in his lap and Kurt flips Vogue shut, resting his chin on his fists, about to speak when Blaine carries on.

"It's a genetic thing so it's not gonna disappear unless I don't go outside for years and even then I'm not sure it'd go away." Blaine's still looking at his book and Kurt watches him, frowning as he continues. "My mum's lived in Ohio for over 20 years and she's still pretty tanned. As far as I know, she doesn't use moisturizer-"

"_Blaine_." Kurt doesn't mean to sound so angry when he interrupts but it creeps into his tone and makes Blaine jump a little. The second Blaine had said "moisturizer," Kurt had known where this was going and his entire body had tensed. He thought they were past the Chandler fiasco and they'd talked about everything that had been said in Miss Pillsbury's office.

Except for the tanned moisturizer problem.

Kurt assumed they'd both ignored it because it's so trivial, something so small and insignificant that all Kurt had to do was stop slipping bronzer into Blaine's moisturizer. He has stopped and it's never been mentioned again. They've been back to normal since they talked everything over but it's still a bit of a sore spot for Kurt, so he can't help snapping and curling in on himself. He doesn't like to remember what it was like for Blaine to look at him across a room and have betrayal in his eyes, not love.

Blaine's shut his book and has turned his head up, blinking up at Kurt. "Sorry," he says quietly, tapping the front of his book. "The word tan was in my book and that just sort… came out." Blaine lifts a hand and mimes something falling out of his mouth, sticking his tongue out too, and Kurt snorts, ducking his head to laugh into his hands.

"It's fine," he says when Blaine looks affronted. He slides off the bed and walks around to sit next to Blaine, pressing their sides together when Blaine lifts an arm around his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks and Blaine shakes his head, then stops abruptly and sighs.

"It's not a big deal," he says. "I just want to know why you did it. 'Cause I am already tanned and you've never mentioned it before."

Kurt shrugs, leans his head on Blaine's shoulder and lifts a hand to lace with Blaine's fingers over his shoulder. "Like I said. You look good with a little colour."

"Already tanned," Blaine singsongs and Kurt slaps at his thigh.

"It gave you a bit of a glow," he protests.

"It gave my _hands _a bit of a glow," Blaine says and Kurt huffs, picking up Blaine's free hand across his lap and squinting at it.

"Well I didn't know you only moisturized your hands," he says dropping it. "You looked like you had a glow anyway."

"That," Blaine starts, resting his cheek against the top Kurt's head, "comes from being with you."

"So cheesy," Kurt says fondly, cuddling in closer while Blaine starts to read again and they both forget about tinted moisturizer.

* * *

><p>Kurt thought the moisturizer problem was a dead subject, unworthy of <em>ever <em>being discussed again until a week after Blaine's word vomit.

Blaine's running a little late, having text Kurt to tell him and when Kurt opens the front door, the last thing he expects is for Blaine to be stood in front of him looking… _orange_. Kurt runs his eyes over Blaine's face (the rest of his skin is covered in clothes – on purpose, Kurt's sure) and slaps a hand over his mouth, leaning heavily against his front door, shoulders shaking and eyes starting to tear up from trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Nice, Kurt," Blaine says angrily, pushing past Kurt into the house to stand in the kitchen, arms crossed and eyes hard.

"No, no," Kurt says quickly, shutting the front door and following Blaine, trying to keep his composure but failing as a grin keeps tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looks at Blaine again, taking in his orange skin and Blaine glances up at him and rolls his eyes, scoffing and flopping down in a chair at the table, grumbling into his arms that he leans his forehead on. Kurt takes a deep breath to calm himself and seats himself opposite Blaine. "I want to ask, but I'm pretty sure you'll get more upset." Blaine mumbles something Kurt doesn't hear so Kurt reaches a hand out to curl around Blaine's arm and says, "As embarrassed as you are, I can't hear you if you don't look at me."

Blaine's still for a minute then he slowly lifts his head and stares blankly at the table in front of Kurt. "I wanted to make you happy," he eventually says with a flat tone and Kurt frowns at him, cocking his head.

"What?"

Blaine sighs and looks Kurt in the eye, a sheepish look on his face. "I thought I'd try using some self tan to see if it did give me a glow and well," Blaine sits up and pulls his gloves off, holding his hands up before dropping them to the table with a thud, "you're the expert on this stuff not me so _this _happened." He gestures at himself and Kurt looks at his hands before taking them in his own and smiling sympathetically.

"I said it didn't matter, Blaine. You know I really don't care if you're tanned, pale, purple or dinosaur."* Blaine laughs a little and Kurt stands up, pulling Blaine up with him and wrapping him in a hug.

Blaine buries his face in Kurt's neck, gripping onto him tightly. "Can I go take a shower?" he asks quietly. "If I scrub hard enough some of this might come off."

Kurt nods and squeezes Blaine tightly before pulling back, holding onto Blaine's arms and raising a questioning eyebrow. "Is it everywhere?" His eyes flick down to Blaine's crotch and Blaine's eyes widen in alarm as he shakes his head vigorously.

"God, no," he says, looking at his orange hands in disgust. "That would be- _no_."

Kurt giggles and pulls Blaine in again, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "I love you," he says, grinning at how ridiculous Blaine is and Blaine says the same before following Kurt upstairs with a fond smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not overly happy with this chapter. I've lost my writing mojo a bit.<strong>


	78. Dead

**Did some major writing yesterday on a oneshot that will probably be posted months from now because I take _forever _with oneshots until they're perfect to me. But look forward to it 'cause I can't wait to finish and post!**

**Prompted by _Anon: Everyone thinks Blaine is dead but he comes back to life somehow._**

**Hello, _serious _Kurt angst.**

* * *

><p>Lima, Ohio's front-page headline, 20th August 2012: <em>Boy, 17, dies in car crash.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt screams, his throat hoarse from crying and yelling and tears through the middle of the page, shredding it to pieces, bits of paper falling to his feet and crunching under his steps when he walks from the room, hurtles down the stairs, slipping on the bottom step so he falls to the ground with a small thud, not feeling anything against the constant rush of <em>alonealonealone<em> thrumming through his veins.

He curls up in a ball at the bottom of the stairs, chest heaving and head pounding as he clutches his knees to himself, sobbing into the same sweatpants he's had on for days. He tries to inhale heavily while he cries, trying to find the smell of Blaine in his clothes but it's not there anymore, gone along with Blaine himself and Kurt chokes on thin air and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes, pressing hard and wondering if this will all be a dream when he opens them again.

The worlds still spinning when he opens his eyes, still turning like nothings happened, like Kurt's life isn't at its end. He can still hear children playing in the street, giggling because everything's so carefree when you're small and Kurt hates them. He wants everyone to stop and look at him, see how destroyed he is, show the world that _this _is love. It's beautiful but horrific and he wouldn't change anything except for the end he didn't deserve.

He's eighteen, he's still young, they were _both _so young and it shouldn't have come to this. It shouldn't have come to Kurt lying on the rough carpet in his house, crying because the boy he loved was taken too early. The two of them weren't ready for a lot of things, so unprepared for what being apart for a year might have done to them, but Kurt knows they we're ready to try and face it all down, work through it against people telling them it wouldn't work, their love wouldn't last.

They definitely weren't ready to break, though. They we're strong, together, _always _together and Kurt punches the ground, scrapes his knuckles against the carpet as he grits his teeth and curses over and over the drunk driver who stole his life. Kurt's still alive, still got a beating heart, but Blaine was his fire, the burning warmth that lit him up from the inside and made him shine so Kurt feels dead and cold, his blood pumping but useless now he's got nothing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up and sees his Dad crouching down beside him, manhandling him up until they sink into the sofa and Kurt curls into his Dad's side, fisting his hand into his Dad's flannel shirt, swearing his hears a thread tear but not caring. That's what he wants to do: to tear and break and destroy everything in his path. He wishes he had the energy to stand up and throw things but all he does is cling harder to his Dad, dry-sobbing because he ran out of tears two days ago.

"It's gonna be alright, son," his Dad whispers into his hair and Kurt whines and shakes his head, says, "No it's not, it's not, it never will be, _don't you see_?"

He thought his Dad would understand, losing Kurt's mother all those years ago but he's another person just telling him he'll be fine, that the pain will pass and he can move on. But Kurt doesn't want to move on. He can never forget Blaine and his charming smile, the smooth lilt of his voice as he sang or told Kurt he loved him everyday. He will never say goodbye to Blaine, promised it two years ago on sun soaked concrete, hugging the life out of a boy in a blazer, matching tear stains on their faces.

He tries to wriggle out of his Dad's grip, but he's holding on tight, an arm stiff around Kurt's back, gripping his shoulder to keep him still. Kurt groans and kicks out, feeling like a child having a tantrum but he can't stop, _won't_ stop, until it doesn't hurt anymore.

As he slumps against his Dad again and aches all over, skin feeling taut and his eyes blinking heavily with the memories they hold, he's sure that that time will never come.

This will always hurt.

* * *

><p>It's two weeks since the headline, three weeks since the accident and Kurt's still crumbling under the weight of loss, his feet dragging him slowly to the front door when the insistent knocking won't stop and it's only worsening his headache.<p>

He feels heavy still, like gravities increased since Blaine's gone and it doesn't feel silly to him because Blaine always made him float, told him he was a star that could sit in the sky if he wanted, wheel above the world in glorious silver and it takes all the effort he can muster to lift a hand to the door handle and swing the door open, leaning against it as soon as he can, head dropping because he can't hold it up.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's chest lurches at the voice because it sounds so familiar, like the one he hasn't heard in three weeks and he chokes too, fisting a hand in the front of his t-shirt to pull it away from his body like it'll relieve the pressure pushing at his throat.

"Fucking _bastards_," the person at the door says, bustling into the house and grabbing Kurt by his biceps, pushing his heavy body through the kitchen and into the lounge until he's on the sofa again, sitting in the imprint he's left after days of not moving.

Kurt's eyes are on the floor, fogged by tears and he goes to reach for his phone beside him to call Blaine's phone and hear his voice saying _leave a message, I'll call back soon_. Kurt knows he won't call back, his phone will never light up with Blaine's name again but _that voice_. Whoever was at the door and has shuttled him inside sounded so similar that Kurt needs to hear Blaine's happy tones, even through a tinny speaker but before he can pick the phone up, his wrists are being held tight and he's protesting and grumbling, pressing forward to release their hold but the person's resistant.

"Stop fighting me," they say and all Kurt can hear is Blaine, a soft whisper and calm, and Kurt shakes his head, twisting his wrists inside their hands, not caring for the burn starting to heat his skin. He's staring at where his wrists are being held, his elbows now digging into his thighs, sure to be bruised, and he whines high in his throat and stops moving, looking up as he shouts, "What do you want!"

Kurt's heart flies through his chest at the sight before him and he sucks in a sharp breath, letting out in a stream of pants, struggling for air as his body goes lax. He can't look away, not daring to blink, even as tears stream from his eyes, blurring his vision but he thinks that might be a good thing so he can be convinced this is a dream, a blurred version of reality.

"_Blaine_," he manages to say on a spare breath, his heart constricting as he does because he hasn't said that name out loud for three weeks, hasn't felt it roll of his tongue and it feels so unfamiliar in his mouth in a way he never thought it could.

"_Yes,_" the boy opposite - the _Blaine _opposite, alive and crouched in front of Kurt, eyes alight with fire – says and Kurt's skin starts to spark where he's being held, life pulsing back through his veins, thrumming through every inch of his body until his bones aren't stiff anymore and his head feels lighter.

He yanks his wrists from Blaine's hold and throws himself forward and falls to his knees, arms around Blaine's neck, clutching to the back of his jumper and feeling the woolen knit scratch under his fingers, warm from the heat of Blaine's body being _alivealivealive_. Kurt barely has air to breathe, sucking it in with short sharp breaths but he shoves his nose into Blaine's neck and inhales as much as he can, moaning into Blaine's skin when he feels dizzy with the smell.

"You were supposed to know," Blaine growls into Kurt's shoulder, setting Kurt's skin alight through his thin t-shirt as his hands splay out over Kurt's back, pads of his fingers pressing hard and Kurt wants him to push harder, to mark him again, saying _this touch is forever, I'll never leave._ "Dad had a national security issue and _fuck_-" Blaine holds Kurt even tighter, their fronts molded together, Kurt's breathing still erratic and full of broken sobs. "You were supposed to _know_," Blaine says again, pushing Kurt away to grab his face and press their mouths together, Kurt crying into it but responding with fervor, fingers curled tightly over Blaine's shoulders. "They _promised_."

"You were _dead_," Kurt says, forehead resting against Blaine's, probably a little too hard but he just wants to _feel_.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispers, all desperation and hurt, kissing Kurt again, their lips pulsing against each others.

Kurt scrabbles to touch any part of Blaine he can reach now (shoulders, back, chest, face) dancing his fingers over skin he hasn't touched for three weeks, eyes taking in everything he knew he'd never forget but always wished he'd see again, just one more time. Blaine lets him touch, sits still as Kurt looks and Kurt keeps crying, sobbing loudly into the house until he forgets Blaine was ever gone, runs out of tears and clutches at Blaine as he falls asleep, one single chant in his mind to replace all things.

_Alivealivealive._

* * *

><p><strong>This was draining to write but I <em>adore <em>getting into characters heads like that.**


	79. Sardines

**Glee ends tonight and I'm not seeing it until Thursday. BUT I WILL FREAK OUT ALL THE SAME BECAUSE MY LIFE IS OVER.  
><strong>

**Second thing: A few people asked for an extra little story about what happened with Blaine in the last chapter - as much as I'd like to do that, I'm going to be mean and say no because while _I_ know what happened, I can't find a way to make a legit story from it that would actually be interesting, not just a boring explanation so that will forever be a mystery to all. SORRY!**

**Prompted by _strangeangelsxx: Warblers are playing hide and seek. Kurt and Blaine run off to hide (separately at the start) and then they both end up choosing the same hiding place (a cupboard or something similar that's tight for space) and they have to hug to hide together because they're about to be caught._**

**Dalton must've been amazing for playing hide and seek in. Also, this is set just after Original Song.**

* * *

><p>It's two days before Regionals and Kurt's mind is racing, his body is buzzing and his heart is beating double time. He stares down at where his and Blaine's hands are joined between them, nestled in the dip between where their thighs are pressed together and he's sure his heart speeds up even more, pounding against his ribcage and stuttering his breathing.<p>

Blaine looks away from Wes at the front (giving _another _rundown of their Regionals plan) and nudges their shoulders together, dipping his head to catch Kurt's eye. "Hey, you okay?"

Kurt looks at Blaine's smile, at the boy he can now call _his, _and nods and curses the blush he can feel blooming high on his cheekbones. Blaine squeezes his hand and turns away, rhythmically swiping his thumb back and forth over Kurt's skin, doing nothing to quell Kurt's giddiness.

He never thought he'd be here with Blaine as his boyfriend – he still sucks in a breath at that word – and the meeting he's supposed to be paying complete attention to passes by in a blur. He doesn't even realize it's ended until Blaine pecks him on the cheek and withdraws quickly, biting his lip as Kurt blinks dumbly before grinning wide and shuffling a little closer.

Blaine leans in to say something, a little closer than necessary but Kurt can understand the need to just _touch _now that they can, when Jeff pipes up from the other side of the room.

"Can we play a game?"

Blaine's head falls to Kurt's shoulder as Wes shouts, "No alcohol!" from behind the council table, pointing his gavel at Jeff.

Jeff blinks at him and says, "It's half three on a Thursday," huffing when Wes narrows his eyes and gives him a look that says _hasn't stopped you before_.

Kurt's heard the story of Jeff's two day hangover* from Blaine and he muffles his laugh in Blaine's hair, scrunching his nose up when he realizes he's gotten gel on it. Blaine lifts his head and grins when he sees it, swiping his thumb through it to clean it off, his face falling when Jeff suggests they play tag. The room murmurs their disagreements to this idea and then Jeff suggests hide and seek, which gets a noncommittal shrug from most people.

Before a proper decision has been made, Jeff throws a hand over his eyes and starts to count, peeking through his fingers and sing-songing, "Better go hiiiiide."

Everyone in the room looks at each other until Thad gets up and gestures for the others to follow and once they're out of the room and the door's shut, leaving Jeff alone and counting, Thad says, "Might as well play along before he suggests something worse."

There's another hum of agreement and the group splits, Blaine tugging Kurt in for a kiss before untangling their hands and taking the stairs two at a time, disappearing along a corridor.

Kurt heads towards the front of the school first, worming his way through the halls and ducking his head into empty classrooms until he's not entirely sure where he is. He turns another corner in the hopes of finding somewhere familiar and comes across a staircase, heading up it, reaching the top and biting his lip, checking his watch when he hears a faint shout of, "Coming to get you," from Jeff.

He does eenie-meenie-miney-mo and goes right, twisting his head from left to right as he searches for good places to hide, dismissing broom cupboards as he goes.

He's about to slip behind a curtain (not the most inventive of hiding places, but he's running out of options) when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him into a small, well-hidden alcove. He blinks into the darkness with wide eyes until he makes out Blaine's face grinning at him.

"Blaine," he hisses, letting his shoulders relax. "You could've said my name or something first."

"That was more fun," Blaine says and Kurt rolls his eyes, shuffling around in the small space until he can peer out and see where they are. They're in a hole in the wall really and Kurt hums, slightly impressed, when Blaine slides a piece of wooden paneling across and they're mostly covered, only a three or four centimetre gap giving them away. "Found this place last year," Blaine says, running his eyes around the space and Kurt nods, stiffening when he hears a noise.

He looks down to his left where his arm and part of his leg are in view through the gap and tries to make himself smaller, curling his shoulders in. He glances up at Blaine who raises a finger to his lips before twisting Kurt a little and pulling their chests flush together, his arms tight around Kurt's waist. Kurt winds his arms around Blaine's neck rests their heads together, breathing as quietly and slowly as he can while pressed up against the boy he's loved for the better part of a few months.

He can feel Blaine's heart pumping against his chest and he hugs Blaine tighter when he realizes the thumping is as fast his own and Blaine presses a kiss to his neck, humming quietly into his skin. Kurt vaguely registers footsteps passing them in the hallway as he pulls back a little and nudges his nose against Blaine's, smiling when Blaine tilts his face up for a kiss, a smooth slide of lips that Kurt knows he'll never get tired of.

As they keep kissing and trying to get closer, not caring for the game anymore, Kurt is struck with the thought that this is most alone they've been since their first kiss. Since that day there's been extra rehearsals and an always increasing pile of homework that leaves both boys busy with a lack of time for each other. They make do where they can, stopping by each other's rooms to say goodnight or studying together (where the other Warblers insist on joining them) but now they're together – Kurt winds a hand into Blaine's hair as he thinks that, gel be damned – they want to have time alone to talk, to kiss, to learn each other inside and out as _boyfriends._

Kurt's train of thought is interrupted by Jeff kicking the wooden paneling aside and raising an eyebrow at him and Blaine, foreheads now rested together as their breath mingles between them. Kurt swallows and stares at Jeff, burying his head in Blaine's neck when he says, "I'd already gone past you. Then I heard the kissing."

Blaine snorts and Kurt groans, taking his hand out of Blaine's hair. "We'll be quieter next time," he mumbles into Blaine's shoulder and Jeff tuts and walks away in search of the others.

Blaine starts to rub a hand up and down Kurt's back when Jeff's gone, keeping Kurt close. He whispers, "Do you wanna stay here and make out some more?" and Kurt laughs a little before lifting his head and nodding, melting and grinning when Blaine kisses him again, hearts still thumping in rapid sync.

* * *

><p><strong>*I <em>might <em>write a story about Jeff's two day hangover - stay tuned.**


	80. Mom

**What the absolute fuck was with the Glee finale...? (I am not gonna rant on here about it but _ohmygod, __angry_)**

**Upsides of my week: Booked tickets to the Harry Potter studio tour (which me and Jammy are going to cosplay to). Also, one of my best friends quit Uni and got herself a full time job which is _amazing _because she's so much happier and I'm proud of her for doing what she wants.**

**Last thing: I haven't said this for a while so _thank you SO much _for everyones support with this fic. I love writing every chapter and all of you are always so lovely with reviews. I wish I could hug every single one of you but for now I'll just keep writing and hope you enjoy it. Once more, _thank you_. You're all beautiful and wonderful.**

**Prompted by _intensewhatever: It's the anniversary of Kurt's Mom's death and Kurt has a lousy day at school and won't come out of his room. Who better to comfort him than the one and only, deliciously dapper boyfriend, Blaine Anderson._**

**This isn't where I expected this chapter to go, but like I said to Jammy, Blaine got all poetic and sincere on me which is _never _a bad thing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hates this day, more than any other day of the year. His Mom died on this day when he was eight years old and tugging on his Dad's sleeve in the hospital waiting room, asking for a drink.<p>

He hates this day because he doesn't know what do with himself. He hasn't known since it happened. As he got older and the gravity of what really happened hit him, he felt like crying every time the day rolled around and sometimes he still feels that way because it seems like the right thing to do. It seems right to mourn and to remember, even if he can't recall a large number of memories of his mother.

He can remember the colour of her eyes, blue and bright like his own, swirling galaxies of love and adoration for himself and his Dad. He can remember the softness of her hair because he used to play with it for hours, twisting and plaiting or just letting the strands run through his fingers, chestnut brown over ivory skin.

There's no big events he remembers like his birthdays or Christmases and that sometimes makes him feel even worse because shouldn't those be the things he remembers? Sure he can recall the way his Mom would smile, all teeth and charm but not in a memory where she sings Happy Birthday or twirls him around the garden after finding all the hidden Easter eggs.

He wishes he could see those things. Every year he wants to curl up in a ball on his bed, close his eyes and watch scenes pass by on the back of his eyelids but there's not enough to last a day. The stories from his Dad are sometimes enough to build a picture up and play it out but it's not the same as really remembering, seeing the exact detail of his Mom's face, crinkled up in joy as her son grows.

This year he has school on the anniversary of her death and he contemplates not going, feigning sickness because he'd rather be alone to be with his thoughts. Instead he takes a deep breath, dresses himself, does his hair and hoists his bag over his shoulder, driving to school in silence.

He's not sure music can make him feel anything today.

His classes pass by in a blur of white noise and lazily scribbled notes. He thinks everyone can sense he's not up for a fight today, not walking as tall as usual, when a burly boy in a hockey jersey shoves past him in the hallway, almost hard enough to knock him to the ground. No one's sneered or been abusive since the year begun (except towards the Glee kids in general) and Kurt's been proudly walking the hallways with Blaine by his side, stronger with the two of them but today Kurt's head is hanging low, his feet scuffing a little as he walks – it's somewhat the opposite of everything he's been since the start of the year: sure, confident, proud.

He takes another three shoves before the day is out, shrugging them off like he used to before he had Blaine to talk to, Blaine to smile with and Blaine to hug him like he's the most precious being on earth.

Blaine's the only person he talks to all day. He hums in answer to other people's questions or simply shrugs a shoulder, shakes or nods his head and his voice is hoarse from lack of use when he flops down on his bed next to Blaine and cuddles in close, Blaine's arm solid around his back, and says, "She died today."

He sniffs into Blaine's chest when Blaine pulls him a little closer and presses a kiss into his hair, hand now stroking firm and warm over Kurt's back, soothing in a way Kurt remembers his mother being. Kurt feels the ghost of her touch on the back of his neck, the side of his face, wiping away tears put there by a third grader with a nasty mouth and he tightens the arm he has around Blaine's waist, fingers curling into the fabric of Blaine's sweater.

"Remembering hurts," he croaks out, voice muffled by Blaine's chest but he doesn't feel much like turning away and looking out into the white of his room where his Mom used to dance with him, "but it feels wrong not to because I barely think of her other days."

"Tell me about her," Blaine says, lips whispering against Kurt's forehead and Kurt doesn't know where to begin. He knows he could talk for hours, just spouting little things he remembers about her, retelling stories she used to tell him before bed.

He says three words instead that he thinks say everything Blaine needs to know. "She was beautiful."

He feels Blaine nod then sink down a little in the pillows, thumb swiping rhythmically over Kurt's hipbone, their faces now level and close. "She gave that to you," Blaine says and Kurt resists the urge to roll his eyes or look away, heart still fluttering at the way Blaine is so earnest when he says these things, no hint of a lie in his eyes. "You carry her with you everyday and at this time every year she's at the forefront of your mind but she's always there in the background all the other days too." Blaine pushes a piece of hair from Kurt's forehead and Kurt turns into his touch when Blaine's fingers slide down to his neck. "You told me once she taught you to sing."

Kurt nods, closing his eyes to a stream of memories like film on the backs of his eyelids: his Mom teaching him to sing scales at six years old, holding his tiny hands over the piano keys or her voice smooth and lilting in his ear after a hard day at school, showing him how to escape and fly.

"She gave you a voice," Blaine says and Kurt opens his eyes, blinking until Blaine is in focus again, smiling enough to tug a corner of Kurt's own mouth up. "You think you don't remember her everyday but when you sing, she's there." Kurt tilts his face up for a kiss, shifting so he's half lying on Blaine and can feel Blaine's heart beating against his chest and Blaine's lips brush over Kurt's as he says, "When you sing, she lives," and Kurt kisses him again, panting as they part, overcome with the love he feels for this boy.

Kurt's never believed in Heaven but what Blaine says makes him think that his mother, the woman who gave him life and a voice to sing, is somewhere with him, flowing through his veins and he stutters over a breath to think she led him to Blaine, the boy who gave him courage and a voice to fight.

So when Kurt sings the next day in Glee club, his mother's falsetto bursting from his own mouth, he feels young and safe again, the ghosting touch of her arms cradling him tight alongside the real arms of Blaine around his shoulders, both people he'll remember and love until the day he dies.

* * *

><p><strong>I adore Blaine Anderson. That is all.<strong>


	81. Speech

**Had a little Hug hiatus for a few days while I went on the Glee Kink Meme and discovered that it is a _glorious _place to get inspiration - if you have me on Author Alert, you will have been notified about the new stories I've put up in the last couple of days but if you haven't, they're around if you want to go and read them (be aware that there's NC-17/M rated stuff in them).**

**Onward with this though - I've missed writing this to be honest.**

**Prompted by _Canadian-23: I would love to see them hug after Kurt's speech to win Senior President._**

**Kurt should've won, seriously. He never gets anything and also... I don't like Brittany. At all.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I refuse to be bullied."<em>

Blaine's heard this line of Kurt's speech already at least four or five times when Kurt was practicing in Blaine's room or over the phone before bed for the past week, but it still hits a chord with Blaine and he can feel himself nodding as Kurt says it to a gym half full of people, most of which have been the ones doing the bullying.

Blaine can't help but glance around quickly as Kurt continues, digging his fingernails into his palms when he sees a few people scoff and shrug Kurt's comment off like it means nothing and Kurt's weak, but he calms and his heart swells with pride and hope for change when he sees three people far to his left, all sat in separate spots, shift forward on their seats to listen closer, attention caught by Kurt's presence.

_This _is what Kurt wants – for people to listen and actually hear him for once, not disregard everything he says with a dismissive wave of "This is Ohio, that's how it is." It's only three people, but it's _people_, it's a start and all they need is a beginning, someone else who's not Kurt or Blaine or not in Glee, maybe someone who's straight, to step up and say they like what Kurt's saying and they want some change too – equality is Kurt's main goal and Blaine's determined to achieve it.

Kurt finishes strong and powerful, Burt standing up and clapping proudly but Blaine stays sitting, applauding from where he is because if he stands he's know he'll start moving to run down the steps and crash into Kurt and hug him tight, squeeze him and let him know _amazing _he did and that _someone _listened, the revolution is starting.

He waits patiently for the end though, sits through Rachel's speech and claps just as hard for her too because she did the right thing in the end, pushed for Kurt as president, the leader of change, and Finn nudges Blaine with his shoulder beside him, nodding in a way that says _well done _and makes Blaine think that Finn might've voted for Kurt all along anyway. Rachel's his girlfriend but Kurt's his brother and while they're not biological, they're close, and Finn's seen Kurt stressing about this for weeks, holed up in his room writing speech after speech and Blaine gives him a thank you nod because him and Finn don't see eye to eye, they've hardly spoken since his transfer, but they both agree that Kurt's brilliant and a force to be reckoned with.

Figgin's ends the session with a bemused look and a slow drawl of information about how and when to vote and then Blaine hurtles down the steps and grabs Kurt by the hand to drag him out into the corridor and into an empty classroom, throwing his arms around Kurt's neck the moment they're inside and swaying them slightly from side to side.

Kurt jumps at the sudden contact but Blaine keeps a tight hold and breathes into Kurt's neck, whispers "I'm so proud of you," into his skin, kissing him lightly in the same spot when Kurt hugs him around the waist, shoulders sagging as tension and weeks of stress melt away in Blaine's arms.

"Thank you," he says quietly and he sounds close to tears so Blaine pulls back, just enough to see his face, and smiles up at him.

"People were listening y'know," Blaine says, sliding his arms down so his fingers can lace behind Kurt's neck. "I looked around and saw people listening, _really _listening."

Kurt shrugs and says, "I saw the hockey guys getting riled up," and Blaine shakes his head and cups Kurt's face, thumbs swiping over his cheekbones because Kurt's talking like Blaine was mistaken, like he thinks he saw hope where there's simply ignorance.

"Forget those idiots, Kurt, I'm being serious. Others were listening and it was only like three or four people but isn't that _something_?"

"I guess," Kurt grumbles, eyes dipping down and Blaine surges up and kisses him, mindful of where they are and who could walk in when he pulls away quickly.

"You can do this, Kurt, I promise." He pulls Kurt in for a hug again. "Things are gonna change, okay?"

Kurt murmurs a quiet agreement, not utterly convincing to Blaine's ears, but whether Kurt sees it or not, Blaine knows this year will be different, will be good – he knows Kurt Hummel's unstoppable.

* * *

><p><strong>I've missed this story and missed you all *hugs you*<strong>


	82. Patch

**If all goes well, I'm changing University degree and starting all over again with an English Literature and Writing degree - screw you, Philosophy, I'm gonna do something I'm actually good at instead.**

**Prompted by _xAllyAnnReidSevillex: Kurt and Blaine going home after Sugar's party in Heart and when they reach Kurt's place, Blaine feels like giving Kurt another hug attack after missing him so much._**

**Welcome to Cheese town in Cheese central where cheese is the main delicacy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine's never seen anything more satisfying or beautiful than Kurt's face lighting up at the mere sight of him.<p>

This Valentine's has been hard on both of them, with Blaine housebound (under Kurt's strict but caring instruction more than anyone else's) and missing school so they couldn't be together for their first Valentine's as a couple and although Blaine's been dosed up on pain-meds and a little delirious, he's still got enough of a sober mind to know that Kurt's probably feeling a lot like he was last year – alone and upset. Blaine's just been thankful that this year it's Kurt he's in love with, not a tall, blonde, curly haired Gap employee.

Even so, they've both still suffered and Blaine has been grinning a mile wide through Sugar's party, hand permanently tangled with Kurt's because even if they've both missed the kissing, the touching and most definitely the sex, Blaine's missed just having Kurt's hand in his, solid and warm and perfect.

Sugar's party is winding down now, people are starting to get tired (except Puck who's up on a table, gyrating his hips like he's Shakira) and it's with a lingering kiss and a lopsided, lovesick grin from Kurt that Blaine says goodbye to everyone and tugs Kurt outside, both drifting towards Kurt's car like they're walking over clouds nine, ten and eleven and not through a dark, grim car park in Ohio.

"I've missed you," Kurt murmurs as they walk, leaning into Blaine's side and trying to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walk and giving up when he realizes it just makes his head bump up and down uncomfortably.

Blaine grins at him and when they reach the car, he backs Kurt up against it and presses into the crook of his neck, kissing over the pale skin and whispering, "Missed you too," against it. He pulls back once he's nuzzled a little more and blinks at Kurt, looking him over, because he hasn't been able to do this with both eyes for a while and he just wants to look, to see if Kurt's still the same, still as beautiful.

He doesn't doubt Kurt will be any less gorgeous, he always is, but Blaine takes a minute to run his hands over Kurt's arms and squeeze at his hips, smiling as he goes and enjoying just being here, together, Blaine with both eyes intact and their relationship unbroken and as happy as ever.

"Can we go home, Blaine?" Kurt asks softly, a glint in his eye that says there'll be more of him to see when they get there, and Blaine nods, leaning up for another kiss before stepping around the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Blaine's too busy staring at Kurt the whole drive to his house to pay attention how fast or slow they're going or how much traffic they pass or which route Kurt takes. They arrive in what Blaine thinks is record time but Kurt tells him is normal time, with a fond eye roll and a squeeze of his hand over the console before they get out of the car.<p>

Blaine still feels like he's floating as he walks up to house, swinging his and Kurt's hands between them, grinning like an idiot but he doesn't care all that much because it's Valentines Day (for two more hours) and he's with _Kurt_. Beautiful, wonderful, why-did-it-take-me-so-long-to-see-you-you're-gorgeous Kurt and tonight Kurt's house is empty and they can cuddle and kiss and have slow, drawn out, fantastically in love sex if they want to.

And Blaine _really _wants to.

But first, they go through the front door, Kurt shutting and locking it behind him and Blaine tugs him into the living room, Kurt stumbling a little, before flopping onto the sofa and pulling Kurt on top of him, Kurt kneeling either side of his legs and sitting on his thighs so they're almost chest to chest, but not quite. Kurt's quite a bit taller in this position but Blaine doesn't mind tilting his head against the back of the sofa and looking up at Kurt gazing down at him, sparkling eyes and happy grin in place and dragging him closer, arms tight around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms circling loosely around his shoulders.

Kurt squeaks and curls his fingers into the back of Blaine's jacket when Blaine surges forward and buries his face in Kurt's chest, squeezing around Kurt like he's going to disappear if he lets go and Blaine stays there for a long time, savouring how close he is to Kurt in a way they haven't been since the slushie because Blaine's been high on meds and his depth perception's been off so trying to cuddle properly has been difficult, mostly ending in Kurt giggling and kissing Blaine on the forehead, saying, "Sweetie, this isn't working," with a small shake of his head.

So Blaine is hugging him for as long as he can, twisting his head to look up at Kurt with _both _eyes, the line of Kurt's jaw still strong and Blaine sighs happily, straining up to kiss at where Kurt's neck meets his shoulder and he hears Kurt hum with content above him and when Blaine tips him back so they both end up on the floor, pressed together and warm and grinning, Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek and sings _every February, you'll be my Valentine_, a laugh escaping his throat when Kurt rolls them over and looks bright and shining, the best Valentine Blaine could ever want.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S - My Harry Potter studio tour tickets arrived today *happy dance*<strong>


	83. Redo

**The most exciting thing I've done this week is go to McDonald's with my friends. OH, and I met a wonderful friend on the friending meme on kurt_blaine LJ comm - she's turnthedarkness on LJ, go read her stuff. It's _GLORIOUS._**

**Prompted by _CeredwenFlame: I want to see Klaine actually get to really perform BICO not just for themselves but for an audience as the couple they are without fear of hateful words._**

* * *

><p>It's Kurt's penultimate week at McKinley and he's sitting as close to Blaine as possible in the choir room, their hands laced together and holding on tightly, their heads bowed close as they look over Kurt's small sketchbook of ideas to spice up his graduation robe – he needs to draw eyes away from the frankly unflattering, shapeless red gown.<p>

Blaine just points to a picture with a large black broach on the gown, about to give his approval, when Rachel skips into the room, says, "So," horrendously loudly so everyone shuts up, then says, "I have an idea."

"That never means good things," Puck mutters from up the back and as much Kurt loves Rachel, he has to agree.

Rachel glares at Puck half-heartedly (Kurt thinks she's too hyped up on graduation and loving the whole room to be too annoyed) then grins and says, "We should re-enact all our favourite performances."

Kurt suddenly loves Rachel's ideas and shuts his sketchbook, leaning forward a little on his chair, Blaine doing the same.

"That's _a lot _of performances," Artie says, looking around like he's counting the number of people in the room.

"Everyone picks their favourite," Rachel says, "and if it's a group number we all perform and if it's a solo or a duet, the rest of us sit and watch."

The room's silent and considering, then all at once there's a rush of noise as everyone agrees to go along with it and starts shouting out which song they want to sing and why, Rachel going wide eyed and trying to shush them all while she searches for a pen and pencil to write everything down.

Kurt simply turns to Blaine and says, "What do you wanna sing?"

Blaine briefly glances away as Mercedes shouts, "Oh _hell _to the no," up the front, then looks back at Kurt and shrugs. "Not sure. I mean, I thought of Teenage Dream," Kurt's eyes light up, "but I don't have the Warblers, so."

Kurt puffs out a breath, then grins and looks at Rachel, shouts to get her attention and says, "Can two people pick the same song?" She says yes and Kurt's grin grows even wider, Blaine eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asks.

Kurt looks him straight in the eye, his own eyes sparkling and happy, and says, "_Baby, It's Cold Outside_."

He doesn't miss the hitch in Blaine's breath, treasures the sound of it in fact, and Blaine kisses him quick and soft before he says, "_Yes,_" on a rush of air, holding Kurt's hand in both his own and nodding.

* * *

><p>When it rolls round to Kurt &amp; Blaine's time to perform two days later, the two boys find themselves in the choir room last period (skipping their classes, but they couldn't care), lining chairs up to act as the Dalton sofa's, wheeling the piano around to where the Dalton one was and meandering around the layout, trying to remember every step and flirtatious chase from over a year ago.<p>

Once they've got it down as good as it can be, Blaine sits on the piano stool and pulls Kurt between his legs, arms wrapped tight around Kurt's hips and Kurt stares down at Blaine's chin resting on his stomach and the eyes blinking up at him.

"Why did you pick this song?" Blaine asks, arms squeezing around him.

Kurt smiles and tilts his head, resting a hand at the back of Blaine's neck. He's been waiting for this question and he knows the answer perfectly. "It was the first time I realized I was starting to love you."

Blaine groans and buries his face in Kurt's stomach, mumbling, "Stop zigging when I think you're going to zag," and Kurt laughs and pulls him up, presses them close together in a tight hug, kisses Blaine square on the mouth as Blaine splays his hands over his back, then murmurs against Blaine's lips that they should practice one more time.

He can't help but roll his eyes and feel warm all over when Blaine whispers, "I thought we were," and kisses him again.

* * *

><p>At least three members of New Directions bump into the piano on their way into the choir room, not watching where they're going and shooting a glare at Kurt and Blaine for moving it, to which Kurt simply tuts every time.<p>

They start almost straight away when everyone's in, Rachel bouncing happily at the front, her grin a mile wide and Kurt knows she's the most excited because he's told her about this performance before. She'd listened with a dropped jaw, unblinking eyes and a hand over her heart when Kurt had told her (long after the actual performance, when he and Blaine were actually together) and she'd cooed and pinched his cheeks, taking only a short moment to mutter about Blaine's oblivious attitude.

So as him and Blaine start singing and sidestepping around the mock sofas, Kurt hears the occasional hand clap and giggle from her. He glances up once or twice, tearing his eyes away from Blaine's gaze, which is so much more intense this time around in a way that makes Kurt's heart flutter the same way it did so long ago, and he sees everyone else watching them fondly - Mr. Schue smiling, Tina and Mike nodding along – and he knows this was the right song choice.

No one really saw Blaine and himself at the very start of their friendship, Kurt just growing into himself a bit more and falling in love for the first time, away from McKinley's homophobic halls, and when they finish and flop down into the chairs, shoulders nudging each other's, everyone applauds loudly and cheers for a long time and Kurt thinks they get it, they see why this song is so important, because they could do it at Dalton.

They could be two boys singing that song, over flirtatious and so close, and not care about being mocked or insulted and they've just done it in McKinley, the place where Kurt used to be scared, and they felt safe, loved, and that's all they wanted at the end of this year – to feel like they've made a difference and this school has changed.

So without hesitation, Kurt twists in his chair and kisses Blaine (like he wishes he had done the first time), savouring the sound of sweet laughter and the cooing girls because he never thought he'd be here, -in McKinley with a boyfriend who loves him completely and forever – and with a final peck to Blaine's lips he grins and tangles their fingers.

All Kurt ever wanted to do was make a difference, and he thinks he can leave this place now, so happy that it's a little brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for slow update on this, by the way - I get caught up in writing If You Seek Amy Tonight.<strong>


	84. Waiting

**I've been on a _major _Sebandler trip over on Tumblr so SORRY, late update.**

**Prompted by _Ashtini: After Kurt sang Blackbird and Blaine has realised his feelings. So an I'm-sorry-your-bird-died-and-I'm-kinda-in-love-with-you hug._**

* * *

><p>Blaine thinks he might be high.<p>

He's never actually taken drugs and doesn't intend to but he thinks kissing Kurt might be a lot like what it feels like – dizzying, grin inducing, brilliantly overwhelming happiness.

After Kurt sang Blackbird earlier in the week, Blaine had started to feel differently. He thinks he might have always loved Kurt, he's beautiful, strong and witty after all, but it had taken that moment for Kurt to sing _you were only waiting for this moment to be free _for him to see that Kurt doesn't need him like he used to, he's grown into his wings.

It twisted Blaine's gut in fear for a minute as he thought about what this means for his and Kurt's friendship. Where did they lie if Kurt didn't need him as a mentor or support system anymore? He knew there and then Kurt would be back at McKinley soon, back where he belongs with a group that _truly _understands him, no matter the odd way in which they show it, and that struck Blaine in the heart, left it pounding double time because he was going to miss Kurt.

_Really _miss him.

And if he wasn't the support anymore, Kurt's crutch that's helped him hobble a little awkwardly through the transfer, the Warblers and learning that he never needs to be afraid of himself or who he is, then couldn't he be something else? Something more?

He couldn't deny he's always liked Kurt and it was confirmed Valentine's Day (the train wreck that that was) that Kurt likes him and it had flipped Blaine's stomach and filled him with butterflies when Kurt had said it because no matter how much he thought he'd loved Jeremiah, Kurt's always been there in the back of his mind as the beautiful boy he wants but can't and shouldn't have, he's so scared and needs a friend, no more.

So that had started the motion of Blaine thinking they could be something in the future, but not then because it's too soon and they're not ready, they need to be both in it fully to not ruin what they have.

Then Rachel happened.

That debacle of a party had had Kurt giving the silent treatment for a day after, avoiding Blaine's eyes and pretending he didn't exist at all and just when Blaine thought they were okay again, Rachel had called and set up a date and he and Kurt had argued. For the first time they fought about something and it crushed Blaine inside to think Kurt thought badly of him.

Somehow they got past it though and Blaine declared his sexuality in the Lima Bean after an impromptu sober kiss from Rachel.

And now it's Kurt, always has been really, that's making him feel silly happy and on cloud nine because he's going to miss this boy when he leaves, so much it made him ache and cry when he thought about it a couple of nights ago, and he just _had _to kiss him and tell him everything – _it's been you all along, I'm sorry I didn't see_.

They've just parted lips for the third time, breathing into each other's mouths and knocking noses and Blaine's back's starting to hurt from the angle he's at, still half out of his chair and leaning over Kurt, crowding him in warmth and affection.

"I'm sorry," he says, pulling Kurt up from his chair and stumbling backwards so Kurt bumps into his chest and they flush and straighten up, "that it took me so long," he then finishes, blinking up at Kurt through his lashes and faltering before slipping his arms around Kurt's waist, watching as Kurt bites his lip and winds his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine stares at him for a moment, imagining his cheeks are just as red as Kurt's and his eyes are just as bright because he really does feel high. It's like he's floating and out of sorts, his perception a little off and blurry around the edges but vividly clear where Kurt is, the shine and center of Blaine's life since they met on the staircase and he's perfectly certain this was the right moment – they're ready to be _in _love as opposed to just love.

He says, "Thank you for waiting," as he pulls Kurt closer and hooks his chin over his shoulder, hands splayed out over his back to touch everywhere possible now that it means more and Kurt's so warm and solidly happy against him.

"Thank you for finding me," Kurt says, jaw shifting so Blaine can tell he's smiling and Blaine simply holds on, whispers one more apology into Kurt's shoulder and kisses him over and over until they're late for dinner but couldn't care.

And when they sit in Kurt's room later that night, Kurt having fallen asleep on Blaine's chest, the Tangled DVD menu on repeat in the background, Blaine hums Blackbird into his hair and thinks _we were only waiting for this moment to arise_.

* * *

><p><strong>Psst, it was my birthday yesterday, so that's my extra excuse for late update.<strong>


	85. Finn

***facepalm* I keep forgetting about writing this (which is _terrible_) because I'm getting caught up in Sebandler on Tumblr and my parent's have been away this week so I've been a domestic goddess.**

**Prompted by _intensewhatever: Another hug in front of the Hudmels._**

* * *

><p>Finn's confused. He rolls his eyes at himself at that because that's not an unusual state of mind for him. He finds stuff in general confusing and he's okay with that. Rachel or Kurt usually explains everything anyway and they seem to like being smart and helping, so he lets them be.<p>

Anyway, he's confused right now _because _of Kurt and he can't very well ask Kurt to help him when Kurt is the problem. Well it's not so much a problem – it's rather that he doesn't understand Kurt at all. Or sometimes. Kurt's a pretty straight forward guy so he doesn't really cause much confusion but right now… Finn doesn't get it.

Blaine's part of the issue too.

Finn just doesn't see why Kurt and Blaine are always so distant with each other. Not in an eyes-glazed-over-I'm-six-hundred-miles-away-in-my-head-distant, but actual space distant. Like they'll sit next to each other in the choir room but there's a gap between them that someone could sidle through pretty comfortably if they wanted.

Finn guesses he could ask Rachel about this but when Kurt and Blaine have come up before she gets all heart-eyed and starts to coo over them which really wouldn't help at the moment. She's also told him before that they're very private and _you should learn from them Finn, your mouth runs away with you a lot _and he gets that, he really does.

So, okay, maybe it makes sense for them to be apart a bit at school because McKinley's not a gay haven and they just don't like sitting in each other's laps like him and Rachel do. Or Mike and Tina. Which is fine. Totally. They can be private if they want.

But it even happens at home. He doesn't know what goes on when it's just Kurt and Blaine in the house (_oh wow, mental images of those two Finn didn't need_) but when everyone's home, they sit on the sofa with their hands together between them. _Between _them – as if Finn's gonna come in and scream or melt because their thighs are touching or Kurt's got his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He's so damn _confused._

There's nothing about their family that's intimidating and Burt treats Blaine like one of his sons and it kind of frustrates Finn that Kurt and Blaine don't act like a couple. They're totally free to if they want and he knows that him and Rachel kiss a lot in front of people, so he won't go crazy or look away if Blaine wants to kiss Kurt goodnight or just kiss him in general. As long as there's no making out, Finn's cool.

And he'd like to see them being all cute and cuddly. Which sounds weird but he's just concerned for them. He thinks it's healthy to be over affectionate and to cuddle up on the couch during a movie so when Kurt and Blaine don't do that or he goes into Kurt's room and they're lying side by side (with a gap between them of course) reading separate magazines, he worries about them.

He doesn't know what he's worrying about. That they're not interested in each other anymore? (Highly unlikely because they may not touch, but they stare at each other. _A lot_.) That they've had a fight? (Also highly unlikely) He still feels bad for them though because he really wants them to just be a normal, happy couple at home.

But they're not. And it bothers him.

He's all set to confront them and ask if they're okay, _is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? _when he comes in the door with Burt hot on his tail as they come in from the shop. He sets down his jacket over the back of a kitchen chair and is about to head up the stairs to find Kurt and Blaine when he glances into the living room and sees them on the sofa. Cuddling. Really, properly, bundled up in each other cuddling.

A stupid wide grin breaks onto Finn's face and he points at the two of them when Burt comes up beside him and looks at him like he's gone crazy. Which he supposes is fair enough because he's in the hallway, grinning like a madman. But he's so _happy_.

Kurt and Blaine look so comfy where they are with Blaine's legs draped across Kurt's lap, Kurt's arms around Blaine and their heads together as they watch the TV and laugh at whatever Tyra Banks is saying to Miss J. Finn spends all of two seconds wondering why he knows their names before Burt tuts and rolls his eyes at him, says, "They do that all the time. They won't move for hours now."

Wait. _What?_

Finn follows Burt back into the kitchen and says, "They never do that." Burt snorts. "But they don't!" Finn says. Or whines. But he's too caught up in this to care. "They always sit apart and never touch."

"For a couple of hours, yeah," Burt says and _what? _Finn is now more confused until Burt swallows his bite of apple (_hey, Kurt's healthy eating regime is working_) and says, "They get so used to being separate at school that it takes them a couple of hours to jump on each other again." Burt shrugs. "It's just how they work."

And _wow _Finn feels like an idiot. His worrying has really just been based upon how they are at school and quick glances of them when he comes home or at the dinner table (which he supposes isn't really the place for affection anyway) so he realizes he's missed them later in the evening when they obviously do what they're doing now.

He leaves Burt with a sigh and a rub of the back of his neck and stops to look at the boys in the living room as he passes again. Blaine's got his head tilted back now and Kurt smiles before dipping down and kissing him. Finn's grin comes back full force because _that's _all he ever wanted to see. The two of them being happy and caught up in each other like all the good couples in movies or on TV.

He goes upstairs feeling accomplished and happy for them.

And _a lot _less confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update quicker! I'm sorry!<strong>


	86. Hammock

**I'm now no longer a student of Philosophy, but a student of Writing and English *is happy***

**If you're a Tumblr follower of mine - I've reached 100 followers recently and there is a post on my Tumblr about a video I'm making as a celebration. If you're not a follower, you can hop into my ask box as an anon if you wish and ask me anything you wish to go in the video. I'm essentially just opening my ask to _anything _- so go forth and harass me :) [my Tumblr username is " warblepuff " ]**

**Prompted by _ahugs _and _xoxogossipgirl: Blaine accidentally/unintentionally hurts Kurt's feelings._**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighs, says, "I don't care," and immediately knows it was the worst thing to say and the wrong thing to say.<p>

Kurt's been going through his wardrobe for the sixth time this summer and while Blaine likes to watch the way Kurt bites his tongue as he concentrates and the way Kurt's eyes light up when he pulls out an outfit he hasn't seen for a few seasons, Blaine has a limit on how much fashion he can take in sweltering heat when they could be out in the garden trading lazy kisses in the hammock. And apparently he's reached that limit as Kurt asks him to choose McQueen or Versace, and in turn he's made Kurt look like he's going to either cry or punch Blaine in the face. If Blaine had a choice, he'd take latter. Crying Kurt always gives him the silent treatment, which is the worst.

Blaine backpedals quickly with wide eyes and shifts to dangle his legs over the end of the bed. "No, no, sorry, I didn't mean that."

He tries to reach for Kurt's hand but Kurt holds it up to his chest, narrows his eyes at Blaine and says, "You're a terrible liar, Blaine."

That is so true and Blaine hates it. And even if he could lie properly, he could never lie to Kurt without wanting to shoot himself with the guilt. He looks down at his shoes and rubs the back of his neck. "It came out wrong," he says and he can feel Kurt's eyes boring in to the top of his head. It's unnerving, but he deserves it.

"How was it supposed to come out?" Kurt's biting, his tone sharp, succinct, and Blaine feels awful. He's rarely on the receiving end of Kurt's bitch glare and his spite and when he is, he's terrified. He's scared that one day he'll anger Kurt so much he screams, yells and spits and tells Blaine to leave and never come back. It's a bit of irrational fear but Blaine's always been crazy around (and for) Kurt.

"It's not that I don't _care_," Blaine starts, "it's just…" He trails off and glances up and out of the window at a cloudless sky and a breeze through the trees, bites his lip and looks back to Kurt.

"Just?" Kurt presses, hand on his hip and eyebrow quirked. Blaine thinks Kurt's foot would be tapping if he dared to look away from Kurt's stare.

"I want to spend time with you," Blaine says, raises a finger when Kurt goes to protest with what Blaine expects to be _but you are spending time with me_. Kurt snaps his mouth shut with a clack of teeth. "I like just being here with you but it's summer and I know you don't like the sun and the heat but you're leaving soon-" Kurt's eyes dart away briefly and Blaine stands up to take his hands and squeeze tight, "-and I want to look back on this summer with _stupid _cliché memories of cuddling in the hammocks, drinking homemade lemonade at sunset and sex in the long grass."

Blaine grins when he gets the beginnings of a smile from Kurt and he laughs and cups Kurt's face to kiss him deep and sweet when he says, "Long grass makes me itch."

Blaine manages to pull Kurt away from the clothes after that, settles them in the hammock and insists they stargaze with Kurt hugging around his waist, his head pillowed on Blaine's chest. Blaine's not surprised when it ticks on eleven pm and Kurt shifts in his arms, tilts up into the hand Blaine has in his hair, and says, "You still shouldn't have said what you said, you know." Kurt always gets round to reprimanding Blaine for things sooner or later and Blaine loves it – nothings ever left uncleared between them.

"I know," Blaine says, dipping his head down to kiss Kurt's forehead. He then pulls Kurt up higher and settles his hand low on Kurt's hip, strokes his thumb over the strip of exposed skin and traces patterns on Kurt's forearm across his chest with his other hand. The hammocks swinging gently from their movement and Blaine shuts his eyes as he rests his forehead against Kurt's and says, "I'm sorry."

Kurt hums and is silent for a long while before he says, "Does it really bother you though? Me going through my wardrobe when you're here?"

"Mmno," Blaine says, mouth barely moving and words slurred in a sleepy haze. Kurt's breath is warm and tickling on his face and he thinks he could stay here forever. He wants to stay anywhere with Kurt forever.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Kurt whispers, kisses Blaine's nose then his lips, lazy and slow. Kurt snuggles deeper into Blaine's hold and Blaine smiles as he drifts, dips his fingers under the waistband of Kurt's jeans with no hopes for anything more. They have time for sweat and sliding bodies in the following weeks and right now Blaine's so silly-happy and comfy in this place that he drifts off between one breath and the next and dreams of summers in New York in the years to come.

He doubts they'll be more perfect than this one, but he hopes they try.

* * *

><p><strong>Because Kurt will totally be in New York soon. Duh.<strong>


	87. Olympics

**I'm a _terrible _person and should've written and posted this long ago. But it's here now!**

**Prompted by _It'sNotUnusual: Chinese._**

**So I may have got time differences wrong in this but just go with it, 'kay? The sport in here was on at 7pm onwards in the UK and I'm just guessing at what vague time it was in Ohio...**

* * *

><p>Kurt huffs, turns the TV off with an angry click of the remote then turns it back on again a second later when he realizes he can't watch the rest of the competition if it's off. Blaine snorts beside him and continues to draw idle patterns over Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"Kurt, you don't even like sport. Why does the Olympics get you so riled up?"

"I do like sport," Kurt says indignantly, not looking away from the screen like it makes his point more valid.

"You played football for what, a week or something? And you were a cheerleader a little longer. You hate getting sweaty."

"Well," Kurt starts, a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth and _fair enough _Blaine thinks, because Kurt doesn't mind sweat if it's Blaine's and they're both naked. "But anyway, I like the Olympics. It's… more interesting."

Blaine glances up at the screen, sees the American swim-relay team walking out, looks back at Kurt watching them avidly and hums low in his throat. "Interesting is one word for it."

"Shut up," Kurt mumbles, the high points of his cheekbones turning red. "They're good athletes."

Blaine believes him somewhat because they _are _good athletes, but he knew there was an ulterior motive to Kurt waking him up at god knows what hour of the morning to watch the final. He won't complain though (even if he did grumble a bit as he was dragged from the bed earlier) because Kurt made him hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and the men on screen are nice to look at. Wonderful even, Blaine decides when Ryan Lochte starts to stretch out.

"And I get riled up," Kurt starts to go on, "because the Chinese are ridiculous."

Blaine yawns and says, "How so?" snuggling down into the couch and slipping his hand to Kurt's hip and under his shirt to touch warm skin.

"They want to be all dominant," Kurt scoffs, rolling his eyes. "They're good at everything they compete in and are always close to the USA in medal count, but they take it too far wanting to win _everything_."

The camera slips on screen and Blaine raises an interested eyebrow at the impromptu view of a swimmer's crotch. "It's the taking part that counts," he says, though he's lost track of what Kurt was saying because _jesus, that's a nice package_.

"They're not kids at sports day, Blaine, but yes, they shouldn't be so," Kurt pauses, tilts his head just a little against Blaine's shoulder as Michael Phelps takes a last stretch, and then licks his lips before finishing, "greedy."

"Yeah it's not right," Blaine says, completely unwittingly as his arm comes tighter around Kurt and his hand is splayed across Kurt's stomach so Kurt's shirt is rucked up quite a way.

"Mmm," Kurt hums, biting his lip, and Blaine doesn't know if he's replying, if he's too fixated on the men on screen or if he's approving of Blaine's hand placement, maybe asking for more. Blaine _won't _give him more because it's getting on the time Burt and Carole get up and they'll be sleepy as they pass, but not so much that they won't notice a shirtless, breathless Kurt.

Blaine jolts when Kurt jumps in his arms as the swimmers start and the crowd roars to life and they both giggle and hide their faces, Blaine's in Kurt's hair and Kurt's in Blaine's chest.

"The Chinese have nothing on our guys though, right?" Kurt says a while later, halfway through the race, watching the lead of the American's getting ever bigger.

Blaine thinks he means in sporting terms, but he might mean in other ways too and Blaine shamelessly stares at Ryan Lochte's crotch as he sets up to take the next length and says, "Definitely not," wondering if maybe there _is _enough time to mess around before Burt and Carole wake up. After all, _no-one _has anything on Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update more often. I really am sorry.<strong>


End file.
